


And the Angels Swing

by TenorSax71



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 152,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenorSax71/pseuds/TenorSax71
Summary: It is 1943 and the boys are part of the Canadian Royal Airforce, the girls are in the Women's Auxiliary Air Force. What happens when they end up on the same base in North Yorkshire England? As someone somewhere else wrote; Where ever we place them, Gilbert and Anne will always find each other, but it maybe a bumpy ride to get there.  Lots of misunderstandings, pining, jealous Gil and oblivious Anne. There is also a lot of boys bonding and girls being kindred spirits. I do love exploring the relationships between the boys as they all have strong voices and characters and the girls are good fun to write too.
Relationships: Cole MacKensie & Gilbert Blythe & Jerry Baynard & Moody Spurgeon Macpherson, Diana Barry & Ruby Gillis & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 379
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chaptered story with eleven chapters in total. This is what happens when I have been binge watching Anne with an E and then stop for lunch on a day out in North Yorkshire with my lovely hubby. The pub was on the outskirts of an old WW2 bomber base and the walls filled with memento's of the Canadian Halifax Bomber Squadron that was based there.
> 
> This story has been bubbling around in my head for the last 4 months, before either of the other two stories that I have written. My first two forays into writing have taken a point in the series and then jumped off onto their own track. This is a whole new universe which is a bit, scary. However the idea would not leave me alone and so here we go, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I have tagged it as Teen and Up because there is a bit of swearing in some parts. My thinking is that these boys are fighting a war, the odd swear word is bound to pop out.

Chapter One  
Coming in on a Wing and a Prayer

It was early July 1943 and Anne Shirley Cuthbert had just finished her shift in the radio hut at RAF Tholthorpe in North Yorkshire. It had been a long and grueling night and of the 12 Halifax bombers that had gone out on a raid over Germany, 10 had returned with all their men intact. Thank God! The other two had been damaged flying through the considerable flack and although the aircraft had limped home there had been casualties on board both.

Anne’s head ached from concentrating and worrying and she longed to free her hair from the confines of its victory roll hair style and let it swing loose in braids again. Usually Anne quite liked to hide her fiery red locks, which had been the bane of her life for as long as she could remember, in the tight high style and under the cap of the uniform. However, tonight the hut had been hot and sweaty and the tension unbearable as they had all waited for the news of the last two planes to come home. Constantly aware that loosing just one aircraft meant the loss of 7 men. Right now she wanted to hit the ablutions hut, wash in cold water, pull on her night dress and crawl into bed. 

As the sky slowly turned from inky black to a beautiful purple, she finally managed to fall into her bunk. Either side of her she could just make out Diana’s dark locks on her pillow and Ruby’s golden curls on the other. Her two best friends would be up and out of the hut, all three girls had called home for the last six months, in just a couple of hours but as always they would try not to wake Anne knowing that a night shift in the radio hut was often exhausting. 

Anne was constantly thankful that fate had placed her in this hut with these two kindred spirits as they had become like a second family to her. Lying in bed waiting for sleep to claim her, Anne tried to ease the tension in her shoulders and back by thinking about home and her other family. 

Green Gables was a farm down in Dorset and it had been her home ever since the brother and sister combination of Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert had adopted her at the age of 11. She loved the pair with all her heart, and right now was struggling to remember why she had fought so hard with Marilla to leave that safe haven and join the Women’s Auxiliary Air Force. Working on the land she could have been exempt from joining up. Anne being Anne though, she had been determined to seek adventure and do her bit for the war effort, not stay safely on her family farm. Right now she would give anything to be in the barn with Belle, their beautiful carthorse, grooming her glossy coat or roaming their lower orchard as the sun began to rise. 

Anne recognised now, 12 months into her time away from home, that she had been naïve in her dreams of adventure, not truly appreciating the strength and character it took to live and work on an air base. Here men and boys regularly disappeared either never to return as they had met a violent death in a burning plane or if they were lucky they would survive a crash only to become prisoners of war held in camps in Germany. Meanwhile more crews would arrive to fill the gaps and everyone would just carry on as if nothing had happened. 

Anne sighed, clearly a little too loudly as, Diana’s sleepy voice drifted across from her bed.

“Anne your back. How many did we lose tonight?” she asked sleepily. 

“All the planes came back.” Anne whispered, “But there were a few casualties on James and Paul’s planes. They took a bit of a beating from the flack over the coast apparently” 

“Deaths?” Diana queried. 

Anne sighed again. “Not at the point that they landed, no. But considering the state of the medical team since Dr Frank was transferred; I am not sure how they will fair with having to be transferred to RAF Linton for treatment.” 

“Well get some sleep, you sound like you need it, there is nothing you can do now.” Advised Diana turning over and snuggling back into her pillow. “We will try not to wake you when we get up. At least we all have a 48 hour pass this weekend. A few days off base and enjoying the night life of York will do us all the world of good.” 

“You are right, thanks Diana what would I do without your good solid advice to keep me grounded.” With that Anne closed her eyes and let the exhaustion of the past 12 hours wash her into a dreamless sleep. 

After managing to get a few good hours’ rest Anne rose, dressed and headed to the NAFI hut to hopefully meet up with Diana and Ruby for a strong cup of tea and if they were lucky a fruit teacake.

As she strolled across the air base she once more contemplated the situation that this terrible war had landed her in. Before September 1939 there would have been no way that Anne, an orphan who lived on a farm, would have ever dreamed of moving in the same circle as Diana Barry whose family were only one step down from landed gentry. Throw into that mix Ruby Gillis whose father ran a greengrocer’s shop in a mill town in Lancashire and they really were an unusual group. However, these girls were the silver lining to the dark stormy cloud that was this war. The three girls were inseparable and loved each other as much as any three sisters ever did. 

Diana worked in the offices of the base commander as a secretary. Diana suspected her mother had pulled strings to ensure she was in a role that was befitting her status and it infuriated her. She was a very gifted musician and had wanted to join ENSA entertaining troops all over the world, but her mother had nearly passed out at this thought and in the end Diana agreed to join the WAAF in order to get away from home. Her role in the office meant she always got her breaks at the same time so Anne was guaranteed to see her this morning.

Ruby was a driver and so could be called on to drive anything from the wing commander’s car, to a load of aircraft parts in a huge lorry. She had decided that this role would leave her with a skill that would be useful once she returned home as a delivery driver for her family business. This vastly varied role meant that Ruby may or may not be able to have a break and join her friends.

Anne pushed open the doors to the dining area and let her eyes sweep the room to seek out her kindred spirits. Spotting them at their favourite table by the window Anne grinned widely, made her way across the room and dropped into a chair opposite her bosom friends.

“You look exhausted.” Ruby stated looking concerned. “Rough night?”

“Is there any other type?” Anne sighed.

“I think we all need the break this weekend. It will be so lovely to sleep in a proper bed and spend time relaxing.” Diana gushed. “I can’t wait.”

Anne smiled at Diana’s excited face. Diana Barry might be a raven haired beauty with porcelain skin and a curvy figure but she had led a very sheltered life. Diana lived for the times when they could leave the base and she felt completely free. She was convinced that her mother monitored her every move in the camp through her boss Wing Commander Barnes who was a friend of her fathers. 

“Mum was a bit disappointed I was not going home.” Ruby commented rolling her eyes. “But once I explained that I would spend the majority of my leave on a train if I went home, she recognised that this was a much better option.” Ruby was the shortest of the three friends but her golden curls and rosy complexion ensured that she always had plenty of admirers. 

“Oh, you know they have been building some new barracks and we were hoping that meant we might get moved into them?” Diana asked. 

“Of course, I pray to the Gracious Heavenly Father every night for a hut with a stove that doesn’t smoke and a bed that the springs don’t poke through the mattress.” Said Anne fervently.

“Well you clearly didn’t pray hard enough.” Diana scolded. “I heard the Wing Commander talking about it today. There is a new bomber squadron being stationed on the base. A Canadian Air force squadron moving up from RAF Burn. They are getting the new accommodation”

Anne rolled her eyes in disgust.

“Excellent, new blood.” Grinned Ruby. “I am getting bored of the same old faces and I don’t think I have ever been out with a Canadian.” 

“Are you sure Ruby?” teased Anne. “I didn’t think there was an English speaking nationality you hadn’t dated.” 

Ruby tossed her head coyly and grinned. “You are only young once Anne. Where I come from the boys are boring and talk of nothing but football, the mill, football, war or football.” 

Both Diana and Anne laughed at their petite friends down to earth way of speaking. Ruby continued, “Anyway I have to pick up the slack you two leave with Anne refusing to get close to anyone who flies and you Diana refusing to date anyone below a lord.” She finished cheekily.

“If you worked in the radio hut and listened to all the planes disappear every time they go out you wouldn’t want to get involved either.” Anne retorted hotly. “Plus we have been through this, you are a golden haired angel, Diana is a raven haired beauty and I am a skinny, freckly orphan with horrendous red hair that has been a curse all my life. It is not like I have a que of potential suitors that I callously turn away!”

“I refuse to listen to that rubbish. You are beautiful inside and out.” Ruby huffed “I am not saying fall in love with them Anne and get your heart broken. Just have a bit of fun.”

This was clearly a well-worn argument between the two of them. But Anne remained adamant that she was repulsive to the opposite sex and even if she wasn’t she was going to steer clear of any relationships until this war was over. It was not Ruby who had to sit night after night hearing the cries of men as their planes were shot out of the sky. It was hard enough as it was, she could not imagine how it would feel if one of those men was someone she had grown to care about. 

Diana chimed in, “You are being unfair Ruby, you know I can’t show an interest in anyone on this base without my mother finding out. If she thought, I was involved with anyone less than royalty; she would have me home before you can say Hitler! But just you wait for this weekend, I intend to cram a lot of fun into 48 hours, trust me.”

At this, all three girls burst into noisy laughter causing the rest of the cafeteria to look round and a few of the older women to tut at this raucous unladylike behaviour.

Gilbert Blythe sent up a silent prayer as his Halifax bomber touched down at RAF Burn for the last time. This mission had been a fairly simple leaflet drop over France and for once they had not run into any trouble. He folded up his map and tucked it into his flight satchel along with his ruler and pens. He couldn’t quite believe that this was his last flight or that he had made it unscathed through the previous eighteen. 

When he had joined the Royal Canadian Air Force two years ago Gilbert had just qualified as a doctor. However, he had been keen to actually see action and so had trained as a navigator and ended up as part of a seven man Halifax crew. 

On Monday the whole squadron would move to a new base and Gilbert would no longer be a navigator on a bomber but would be using his medical training to become the resident doctor on his new base. His squadron commander had taken him to one side and explained that RAF Tholthorpe had lost their Doctor and was having to transfer all casualties 10 miles to the next nearest base with medical facilities. Gilbert would have refused if his squadron was not being transferred to the same base as he would have not even considered being separated from the friends he had made over the last two years. However, the whole squadron was moving and there was no way he was going to allow these men to fly back into a base with no medical facilities. Anyone could step into his navigator’s role, but only Gilbert could work in the mini hospital and provide the on the spot support that could save lives.

As his feet he hit the tarmac of the runway, he looked round at the other six men that he had spent hours cooped up in this flying death trap with and smiled; they were in the main good men. They had not all been with them from the start as they had lost men along the way and they had been replaced, but Jerry the pilot, Cole the radio operator and himself had been together since the beginning. These men along with Moody the mechanic that looked after their plane had become his brothers and he could not imagine his life without them. 

Gilbert was an orphan. His mother had died giving birth to him and he had lost his father at the tender age of 15. That had been a tough year and Gilbert had basically run away to sea to escape his grief. After a year at sea he had met his mentor and now partner in his farm Sebastian Lacroix, realised that you couldn’t out run grief and decided to become a doctor. 

Then along came the war and Bash had been horrified that Gilbert was not going to use his hard won medical knowledge but was volunteering to put his life in danger with every mission, his job to keep their plane on course and then do his very best to ensure their bombs hit the correct target.

“I thought doctors saved lives.” Bash had raged. “You will be killing thousands and wasting all that knowledge you worked so hard to attain. I just don’t get you Blythe.”

“I have to fight.” He had tried to explain. “I want to feel like I am helping to defeat this terrible enemy. All my life people have been taken from me and I have done nothing to fight back. Here. Now. That stops. I need to do this.” 

Eventually, with the help of his wife Mary, Bash had understood and given Gilbert his blessing to go. As he had left in his smart blue uniform Bash had hugged him tightly and told him if he didn’t come back he would hunt him down in the next life to say he told him so. Gilbert smiled at the memory.

“What’s got you looking so happy Blythe?” Jerry quipped as the two men fell into step with Cole.

“He is thinking about our twenty-four-hour pass aren’t you Blythe? Thinking about all those lovely ladies that will get to swoon at your curls and accent when we get to York.” Teased Cole.

“Now, now Cole you know that Gilbert is basically a married man. I don’t think Miss Winnifred Rose will appreciate him fraternising with the locals.” Jerry said slyly.

“Shut up the pair of you.” Gilbert replied good naturedly. “I was actually thinking about my family back home and how pleased Bash will be when he gets my letter about me using my medical skills from now on.” 

“Humph,” responded Jerry sulking. “I still can’t believe you are abandoning us and I am going to have to trust getting Maggie May here home, to this muppet in future.” 

“Hey, the muppet can here you.” Cole cried indignantly “And I will have you know that I have studied really hard to become a navigator. Your precious plane, Maggie May, will be in good hands. I might expect some support from my so called friends.”

Gilbert smiled at this interaction, and then ruffled Cole’s hair which he knew he hated saying “I have absolute faith in you Cole.” 

Cole stuck his tongue out at Jerry in a very childish gesture and then followed it up with a rather more grown up finger.

Moody came jogging out of the hanger towards them. “What have you done to my baby?” he called “There better not be a scratch on her. She needs to look her best for the move to our new base. I am not being shown up by the Brits.” 

“We are all fine Moody thanks for asking.” Jerry replied sarcastically. “It’s nice to know where your priorities lie.” 

“Don’t worry Moody, it was an easy night she didn’t even get a bullet hole tonight.” Reassured Gilbert grinning.

“You need to cut Moody some slack Jerry, you know he doesn’t do change. He is in mourning because he has to leave this base or more specifically the local pub.” Laughed Cole, patting Moody on the back.

“It is no joking matter.” Moaned Moody. “Seriously, I am never going to find a local pub so perfectly placed, it is literally at the end of the runway. There will never be another Wheatsheaf Inn.” 

“I promise that the first thing we will do on arriving at RAF Tholthorpe is go on a recognisance mission to seek out the nearest pub.” Soothed Jerry. “I need to keep my favourite and most trusted mechanic sweet.” 

“I’m going to hold you to that, literally the very first thing we do, before we even unpack.” Moody said seemingly slightly mollified. He then went on. “But before that we have a city to paint red on Saturday evening. It is our first evening off in what feels like months, and I intend to enjoy every single minute of it.” 

“The four musketeers out on the town, this is going to be a great evening. York won’t know what’s hit it.” Grinned Cole.

“Pretty sure there are only three musketeers MacKensie.” Gilbert chuckled shaking his head.

“Nope, if you include D’Artangnan, then there are four. Anyway there may only be three of us if Miss Rose keeps you on a short leash again.” Cole complained.

Gilbert sighed loudly. “I don’t know where you get the idea that Winnie dictates what I can and cannot do. It’s not like we are engaged or anything, there have been no promises and there are no expectations between us. We are just having fun. I am my own man.” 

Jerry and Moody exchanged raised eyebrows at this proclamation.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Gilbert grumbled. “It’s true!”

“Listen Gilbert, you can tell me to keep my nose out ….” Moody started to say.

“Keep your nose out.” Gilbert shot back.

“But….” Moody continued as if Gilbert hadn’t spoken. “I think you might be at cross purposes with Miss Rose. I am fairly sure she thinks you are on the point of a proposal and has been picking out the colours for her bridesmaids. She wants three by the way.” 

“Yeah, yeah, very funny.” Gilbert laughed but was brought up short when he saw the expression on all three boys faces. “Oh……… you’re not joking are you? How on earth do you know all this?” he asked tentatively as he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“Prissy who works on the planes with us is Winnifred’s best friend. She was trying to get out of me when you plan to pop the question the other day. She knows we are good friends.” Moody looked very apologetic as he dropped this bomb shell.

“But…… but….. I have never given her that impression.” Gilbert stuttered. “I haven’t even told her I love her.” He paused as though his brain was struggling to compute. “Because I don’t …… I don’t think? I mean she is really pretty and very easy to be with. But there has to more to it than that right?” he looked imploringly at his three friends. They stared back at him with blank expressions on their faces. 

“I mean marriage means for the rest of our lives!!! I cannot see myself with her or anyone at the moment for the rest of my life. Shit!!! I need to end it now.”

“Give that man a coconut, he has finally worked it out for himself.” Jerry grinned. “At least our moving bases gives you the perfect excuse. Am I allowed to be honest now that he is ending it?” he queried.

The other two shook their heads violently but Jerry ploughed on anyway. “We didn’t like her; you were never yourself when she was around. It always felt like you were trying to play a role. Also she was far too clingy, never let you out of her sight if she could help it. This is the right decision Gilbert, trust me.” 

“And you couldn’t have told me this before, you know stopped me making an idiot out of myself?” Gilbert lamented crossly.

“We thought you were in love.” Explained Cole. 

“People in love never listen to their friend’s advice they just get cross and cut the friends off. We made an agreement.” At this point Cole glared at Jerry.” To not tell you that we thought she was posh, stuck up and not right for you at all.” 

“Ok….” Gilbert said slowly. “But for future reference if you think I am making a complete arse of myself with some women, please tell me.” 

“So when are you going to tell her? Soon?” Moody asked hopefully. “Because seriously the Spanish Inquisition has nothing on Prissy! That girl never gives up.” 

“I am seeing her for tea on Sunday I will tell her then.” Gilbert sighed running his fingers through his chocolate curls. “Bloody hell I am not looking forward to this at all.”

Jerry laughed. “Eighteen missions over Germany no problem, one conversation to tell Winnie that you are over and you look like you could throw up.”


	2. That certain night, the night we met there was magic abroad in the air.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is Chapter Two. We meet Aunt Jo and get a glimpse of the dreaded Billy Andrews. We also see the girls and boys having fun on their respective nights out, whilst Anne and Gilbert meet for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have based the way both the boys and girls approach the dance on the many funny stories that my Gran used to tell me about her adventures during the war. She used to make me laugh with her tales of dropping her heels and make up out of her bedroom window so her dad would not realise she was going to a dance. I do hope no one is offended by the attitudes of the time. 
> 
> Thank you to all the lovely people who left comments and let me know that this story has sparked their interest. It is nice to know other people are interested in my ramblings, it gives me confidence to continue so here we go with chapter two.

Anne, Ruby and Diana stepped off the bus in the beautiful outskirts of York. They were surrounded by the most enormous houses that Anne had ever seen.

“I take it; we have quite a walk ahead of us.” Ruby asked looking a bit awed.

“No it is just round the corner. Why?” Diana looked puzzled.

“You mean your Aunt Josephine lives in a house like this?” Anne asked faintly, glad to see the same look of incredulity she felt, reflected in Ruby’s eyes.

Ruby let out a long low breath and squeaked. “Blimey! I know you said your family were rich, but I don’t think I had really thought about what that meant. I can’t stay somewhere like that!” 

“Of course you can, don’t be silly.” Diana laughed. “My Aunt is really not stuffy at all. I have told her all about both of you and she can’t wait to meet you.”

Ruby shook her head in horror. “No seriously, people like me work in houses like that. They don’t stay in them as guests.” 

Anne understood how Ruby felt, when she thought of the orphanage she had spent her formative years in the idea of staying in a house this big and splendid was overwhelming. However, Anne was never one to back down from situations that made her feel uncomfortable.

“Come on Ruby.” She determined, linking her arm with her nervous friend. “We can do this! Best foot forward and act like you belong.” With that she straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin.

Ruby still looked worried for a moment before smiling nervously and stating. “Well at least we are in uniform so our clothes don’t look out of place.” 

Once the girls got in the house and Ruby and Anne had got over the shock of a butler answering the door, they realised that Diana’s Aunt was really nothing like they had imagined. Although she looked elegant and proud there was an element of mischief and fun that bubbled to the surface and she was clearly very pleased to have three young visitors. 

“Welcome, welcome Dear Hearts.” She declared as the girls were led into a beautiful drawing room. “Now from my darling nieces letters I believe that you must be Anne and you Ruby.” She pointed to each girl correctly in turn. “I am so very pleased to be able to offer my humble abode as a place of refuge and relaxation. You girls are doing sterling work and I intend you to make the very most of your leave.” 

“Thank you so much for inviting us.” Said Ruby who was now beaming, her nerves seemingly dissipated by the old lady’s warm welcome.

“Oh yes, we are ever so grateful.” Chimed in Anne. “You home is truly a scrumptious palace of treasures. I feel like a princess in such surroundings.”

“You were right about this one having the soul of a writer.” Said Aunt Josephine smiling indulgently. “Yes I believe my Gertie would have loved her.”

An hour later all three girls had bathed in a real bath and had on their pyjama’s. They planned to spend this evening with Diana’s aunt, playing board games, chatting and just generally unwinding. They each had their own room but with interconnecting doors. At this point they had all congregated in Diana’s room that was in the middle.

“My bed feels like it has been made from clouds pulled down from the sky. It is so soft and comfortable. I do believe I could spend all weekend in it and never go out at all. It is heavenly.” Sighed Anne flinging herself onto Diana’s bed dramatically.

“Oh no you won’t Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. This weekend is about fun and adventure.” Diana admonished.

“But if I take a good book to bed, I can have fun, adventure and make the most of my divine mattress.” Anne whined.

“Nope, not happening.” Stated Ruby. “Although I understand your want to wallow in luxury, my bubble bath made me smell better than an expensive French perfume; we are going into the city tomorrow and you will interact with real people especially of the opposite sex.” 

Anne rolled her eyes theatrically but allowed both girls to pull her by the arms off the bed and followed them downstairs.

After the best meal they had eaten since joining the forces, they found themselves lounging on the large floor cushions in the sun room enjoying watching the sunset over the beautiful back garden. 

Anne had her nose pressed up against the glass. “You are so lucky to have such strikingly beautiful trees in your back garden, the way the sunlight dapples on the grass makes me homesick for our orchards at home. I love this time of the year when the fruit is swelling and ripening and you realise that the beautiful blossoms of the spring will transform into a bountiful harvest.”

Aunt Josephine smiled warmly at Anne. “You have such a way with words, Anne. What was your chosen career path before this blasted war interrupted all our plans?” 

Anne sat back on her cushion and pondered for a moment. “The career I would voice to people if they asked was a teacher of English Literature, but in my own mind I secretly hoped to be a writer. Either on a newspaper or of novels.” 

“I can see you as a famous writer Anne.” Ruby commented. “You are the only person I know that I feel like I need a dictionary to understand sometimes.” 

Diana and Anne chuckled at this typically blunt statement from their petite friend.

“What are your plans for tomorrow then?” asked Diana’s Aunt.” Did you look through the leaflets I got for you?” 

“No, we are just about to do that now.” Diana replied. They spread the leaflets out on the floor and spent the next half an hour planning an itinerary for the next 2 days.

In the end they decided that Saturday would be spent on a walk of the ancient city walls, a boat trip on the River Ouse and some retail therapy before heading home to get changed for an evening of dancing. A few hours later as Anne tried to force herself to stay awake long enough to actually appreciate the incredibly comfortable bed and fluffy pillows, she felt a flutter of excitement about the day ahead. She loved to explore new places and was looking forward to a whole day of recreation with her closest friends.

The only part that left her a little flat was the dancing. She truly believed that she was destined to suffer the horror of being a wall flower for the entire evening whilst her companions were whisked around the dance floor with a plethora of different partners. 

Sighing she buried her head in the pillow determining to make the very most of the adventures of the day so that she could then replay those memories as she whiled the evening away alone on the side lines. 

The walls had been spectacular and the boat trip thrilling. All three girls had greedily drunk in the sights, whilst Diana and Ruby had encouraged Anne to spin tales of Roman invaders and highway men escaping in daring night time river escapades. They were currently settled into Betty’s tearoom enjoying an afternoon tea, feet aching from all the shops Diana had insisted on visiting during the afternoon. However, each girl had a bag of highly prized new clothes that they had bought having saved up their clothing coupons and wages for the last few months, so the pain was definitely worth it. 

“I simply adore your crimson dress Diana.” Anne gushed. “The red contrasts so beautifully with your dark hair and pale skin. You are certainly going to turn heads tonight.” 

“Well mother has never let me wear red as she says it is the sign of a loose woman.” Diana giggled. “But what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” 

“I loved that dress.” Bemoaned Ruby “But my short stature just couldn’t carry it off and the red made my stupid rosy cheeks look like my head was on fire. It definitely suited you much better.” 

“Oh but the pale pink you have gone for is just adorable, it shows your figure off to perfection. I do so love pink but as a horrible red head I can never wear it. It clashes so dreadfully with my hair.” Anne complained sadly.

“Yes, but the green dress you finally went for looks amazing on you. The colour compliments your hair and complexion beautifully and the cut shows off your impossibly tiny waist. I looked positively hideous in it but on you it is gorgeous.” Diana insisted. 

“It is not possible for you to look hideous in anything.” Anne laughed shaking her head. “But I appreciate your kind words, I do love my new dress; the small embroidered daisies round the hem and neckline are just rapturous.” 

“We are going to make quite a team tonight.” Grinned Ruby. “I can’t wait.”

Gilbert was glad of his cap tonight as his hair was proving particularly unruly, his curls had started to grow again and he knew he would need to visit the barber sooner rather than later. 

“Stop preening Blythe, and let’s get going.” Complained Moody. “All the pretty girls will be taken if we don’t get there soon.” 

“All right keep your hair on. I am sure there will be more than enough partners to go round.” Gilbert grabbed his wallet off his bed. “Right, I am ready. Let’s go.”

There were two cars leaving the base tonight. Cole was driving his old Austin 7 which held himself, Gilbert, Moody and Jerry; whilst the other car was driven by Paul and contained the other Paul, Frank and Billy Andrews. Gilbert had sighed heavily when it became clear that the whole crew was out tonight. The two Paul’s were OK and he quite liked Frank, but Billy Andrews was an arrogant git at the best of times; get a couple of beers down him and he was a down right liability. 

“Which of you prats told Andrew’s we were going out tonight.” Jerry complained echoing Gilbert’s thoughts.

“Sorry.” Cole apologised. “I think that might have been me. He overheard me chatting to Jim in the mess the other night about plans for our night off.” 

“Well in that case you can police him.” Huffed Jerry, lifting his hands in a very Gaelic gesture his French heritage shining through. “I refuse to take another punch trying to ensure some drunken squaddie doesn’t knock his block off when he insults them!”

“I am banking on him being too busy whisking some lovely ladies round the floor to get too acquainted with the bar.” Cole said hopefully. 

“And pigs might fly.” Quipped Gilbert sarcastically. “No women in her right mind would have anything to do with Andrew’s once they have spent two minutes in his company.” 

Three of the car’s occupants laughed, whilst Cole just rolled his eyes and muttered. “Maybe I’ll just lock him in a toilet cubical at the beginning of the night.”

Cole parked his beloved car up on a side street with Paul tucking in behind him. All eight men clambered out of their cars and headed for the Albany Ballroom. As they drew closer the sound of the big band could be heard drifting through the open doors and a group of six giggling girls winked as they rushed past eager to get inside.

“I have a very good feeling about tonight.” Moody declared. “I can confidently predict that my feet will be sore from dancing before this night is out.” 

Jerry meanwhile had stopped just outside the door and was listening carefully to the music that could now be heard very clearly. “Not bad,” he mused. “But not a patch on us though. They are playing this far too slowly. Tuxedo Junction needs the trombones to drive it or else it drags.” 

“Hey, do you think the new base commander will still let our band perform?” Cole asked concerned.

“I have already checked that with our Squadron Leader, and he has said it should be fine.” Jerry confirmed. “We will just need to find some new singers as the WAAFS are not moving with us.”

“That sounds like a great way to meet the new WAAF’s on the base.” Moody declared. “But right now I want to get in there and meet the young ladies of York. So can we just move already.” He flapped his hands shooing his friend through the entrance.

Anne actually felt, not pretty as such, but certainly less of an ugly duckling than usual. Ruby had helped her put her hair up in a neat victory roll. She had flat out refused to have it curled or wear it down stating.

“It is vial and the less of it that is visible, the better. If I thought, I could get away with a hat I would wear one!” 

But she had allowed Diana to apply beetroot juice to her lips, turning them a slightly deeper pink than normal and her new dress felt wonderful, it’s semi full skirt swirling when she twirled. She still was not a patch, in her opinion, on her two friends what with Diana being the perfect lady in red and Ruby positively glowing in her pink frock; but she certainly wouldn’t embarrass herself tonight. 

As the three girls handed their coats over in the cloakroom, Diana reminded them all of the rules she had come up with to keep themselves safe and ensure they had a good time.

“So rule number one; do not leave the dance hall in the company of anyone that is not one of us. Rule number two; do not except a drink that you have not witnessed being poured, and finally rule number three; no matter what happens or who you are with every fourth song we meet back at the table to check in with each other.”

“Yes mum.” Ruby replied snapping her hand in a mock salute. “For someone who hardly ever gets out you seem very well informed on dance safety.” 

“That’s because I have spent many hours dreaming of my freedom and what I will do with it. I intend to have a wonderful night and I do not want it spoiling by anything.” The dark haired girl declared happily.

On entering the ballroom, they set about finding a table which they could make their base for the night. Anne’s eagle eyes spotted one not too far away from the bar and Ruby whipped through the crowd to claim it before a group of four girls who had been eyeing it had time to blink. 

“Hey we were going to sit there.” Protested a tall girl with a west country accent. 

Ruby grinned and then declared brightly. “You snooze, you lose. Sorry!”

Anne couldn’t help feeling that she had never seen anyone look less sorry in her life and not for the first time wondered where Ruby got her confidence from. 

“Oh well done Ruby, this is perfect.” gushed Diana. “Close to the bar, and not too far from the dance floor. We will have a great view of the band from here.”

They had only just placed their bags down when as if by magic three soldiers, smart in their Khaki uniforms, appeared as if from nowhere and asked them to dance.

Anne felt incredibly nervous as, with Ruby’s silent encouragement, she swallowed her initial impulse to say no, and nodded allowing the sandy haired young man to take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. His name it turned out was Archie and he was from Scotland. He told her that her red hair reminded him of his younger sister and the pair kept up a steady flow of conversation throughout the dance. By the end of the song Anne had relaxed into his arms and could honestly say that she had enjoyed herself. However, she turned down his offer of a second dance as she had made an extra rule for herself never to have the same partner more than once. She did not want to build any kind of relationship at the moment, and to this end she also managed to not reveal her name to Archie either. 

Over the next couple of hours, Anne danced with more men than she had in the whole of the rest of her life. She partnered, soldiers, sailors and even the odd airman. Her dance partners hailed from all over the British Isles as well as America and France and she was having the time of her life. For the first time she felt that, just maybe, she was not as repulsive as she so often thought herself to be. Years of being told she was an ugly, scrawny, freckled orphan had really caused her to have a poor opinion of her looks. However, tonight she had to admit that she had had no shortage of suitors and although she would never admit it out loud she felt slightly more positive for her chances of romance in the future. 

The girls were taking one of their fourth song breaks, when Ruby piped up. “So much for being a wall flower and repulsive to the opposite sex Anne. You have not sat down tonight. I told you, you were beautiful.” 

Anne raised her eyebrows and shook her head. “It is amazing the difference a good quality dress and a bit of beetroot juice can do.” 

“Nonsense.” Snapped Diana. “It is the girl inside the dress that is the draw, your exuberance for life shines through when you dance. I notice you have still not danced with the same man twice though. No one been interesting enough?”

“Nope, variety is the spice of life.” Anne declared carelessly. “I now may have to acknowledge that dances are tremendous fun, and some of these gentlemen are entertaining company. But, until this war is at an end I am determined not to get involved. So one dance only and I never tell them my name.” 

At that moment three young women took the stage and started a rendition of Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy. Diana sighed. “Oh, how I would love the opportunity to get up there and sing. Can you imagine the three of us singing in front of a real band?

It would be so ………” She seemed to struggle to find the right adjective.

“Terrifying” supplied Ruby.

“Horrifying” suggested Anne.

“Exhilarating!” Diana declared. The other two girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

“Oh come on,” Diana admonished. “You know we sound great together. Last Christmas when we sang at the Christmas party we got lots of compliments.”

“Only because everyone was drunk!” Ruby snorted.

“Well it’s not like we are ever going to get a chance to find out. Where would we find a swing band and also my mother would throw a hissy fit if she thought I was on stage.” Diana looked wistfully at the stage again.

“I tell you what, dearest Diana. Because we love you so much. If you ever find a band, we will sing with you.” Anne promised rashly, flushed with confidence from her lovely evening.

“We will!?” Ruby cried in shock. “When was I consulted on this madness.” 

“Relax!” whispered Anne. “Where is she going to find a swing band looking for female singers on an airbase in the middle of nowhere? And look how happy she is we have promised.” 

“You will?” Diana’s eyes were positively glowing.

“I better not live to regret this Shirley-Cuthbert.” Ruby growled, while turning to Diana with a big grin. “Of course we will.” Ruby promised. 

As the song came to an end two men turned up at their table asking for the chance to dance with Ruby and Diana, and the two friends were whisked off onto the floor once again. Anne sat down, thinking she would actually enjoy being left out for a dance or two to give her feet a rest.

Gilbert was propping up the bar nursing a pint of beer that he was fairly certain had been heavily watered down. Despite the apparent lack of fight in his pint Billy Andrews had still managed to get himself into the sort of state that tended to signal trouble. He was getting gradually louder and more obnoxious as he surveyed the room, a weary looking Cole keeping an eye on him.

“Ha!” he pronounced with a nasty snigger. “I knew it was only a matter of time before that dog over there was left on the side lines. Can’t imagine why so many blokes have asked it to dance up to now! They must all be desperate!” 

Gilbert turned to follow where Billy was now gesticulating and making woofing sounds. He slapped his arm down and hissed. “Shut up you idiot. Someone will hear you. Honestly did your school have how to be an offensive prat on its curriculum?!”

Cole shook his head in disgust. “I knew I should have locked him in the bathroom. Who is he even talking about?” 

“No idea.” Gilbert replied peering over in the general direction Billy had been pointing. “The only girl I can see sat on her own is a very cute red head. I just hope whoever it was didn’t hear him.” The red head seemed to have stilled.

“Cute!?” Billy bellowed. “You need your eyes testing mate. She is a skinny, freckled freak! I wouldn’t touch her with a ten-foot barge pole.” 

Cole placed his hand over Billy’s mouth and looked round. “The girl in the green dress?” Cole questioned. 

Billy nodded and made another couple of woofing noises that became strangled when Cole elbowed him hard in the ribs. 

“I danced with her earlier.” Cole smiled. “She was really interesting actually. Has a fantastic vocabulary and is an avid reader from what I can gather. She could quote Charlotte Bronte and Walt Whitman fluently. I would have danced with her again but she made it very clear this was a one dance deal.” He laughed gently. 

“Really?” Gilbert’s interest was piqued. His father had always asked him to read Whitman to him in the later stages of his illness. “What is her name?”

“No idea.” Cole answered shaking his head and smiling. 

“You didn’t even ask her name. Jesus McKensie, have I taught you nothing?” Gilbert laughed. “No wonder she wouldn’t dance with you again. How many times do I have to tell you women like it when you are interested in them?” 

“I asked her name. Honestly what do you take me for?!” Cole retorted. “She just refused to tell me. No name. One dance. Those are her rules.” 

Gilbert raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You don’t say, no wonder you called her interesting.” 

Sick of being ignored and silenced. Billy managed to drag Cole’s hand away from his face. “What gives someone like her the gal to think she can come up with rules? She should be grateful for any attention she gets looking like that.” He snorted loudly.

This time Cole pushed his head down on the bar and pinned him face down. “I know what you’re thinking.” He said addressing Gilbert. “You reckon you could find out her name if you danced with her.” 

Gilbert’s eyes gleamed with mischief. “Is that a challenge?” he asked.

“I am going to take this idiot for some fresh air and I may attempt to knock some sense into him. If when I come back, you have managed to find out her name I will let you borrow my car tomorrow for your break up date with Winnie.” Cole promised. 

“You are on!” Gilbert grinned. “Next song I am making my move. I just need to rope Moody and Jerry in to keep the friends out of the way.” 

“Well here they come, so good luck. Come on Andrew’s I am going to take you somewhere your big mouth won’t get us into trouble.” Cole growled at Billy and proceeded to drag him away from the bar. 

“Why on earth are you wasting your time stood at the bar when there are lots of ladies in need of a partner.” Jerry chided Gilbert throwing his arm round his shoulders. 

“I have danced a few times.” Gilbert argued. “And you will be glad to know that I am about to enter the fray once more but I need your help.”

“Anything to get you out of your Winnie funk.” Moody declared. “What do you need?”

“I am not in a Winnie funk!” Gilbert declared hotly. “Don’t both look at the same time, but just behind me to the right is a table with a very cute red head sat at it. Her two friends will be joining her any minute.” 

Both boys turned to stare obviously as Diana and Ruby made their way back to Anne’s table.

“I said not at the same time.” Hissed Gilbert. “Honestly you two are about as subtle as a brick to the face!”

“Red head eh!” smirked Moody. “Sure your up to dealing with the legendary temper that tends to accompany those fiery locks? I have a cousin with red hair and she is a menace.”

“Moody you cannot judge an entire hair colour by your cousin.” Laughed Gilbert. “She is cute and according to Cole can quote poetry so I want to dance with her. Anyway we are having one three-minute dance. Even me, clueless as I am, should be able to get through that without infuriating my partner.” 

“So you need us to entertain her friends so she doesn’t have an excuse to say no?” Jerry asked knowingly.

“Yes please, if you don’t mind.” Gilbert confirmed.

“Are you kidding?” Jerry gaped incredulously. “The brunette is gorgeous, and it is my turn to choose, so Moody you get the pretty blonde.”

Moody glanced back again and a smile tugged at his lips. “Well it’s a tough job, but someone’s got to do it. You go first Blythe and we will have your back.”

“You make it sound like I am going into battle.” Gilbert accused.

“You’re going after a red head; trust me you are.” Moody stated sagely.

Shaking his head, Gilbert downed the rest of his pint for courage and headed towards the girls table. He felt a frission of nerves as he approached which was unusual as he was usually pretty confident when it came to talking to girls. She gazed up at him with a slightly bored expression on her face.

“Can I help you?” Anne asked slightly coolly. 

As she had sat massaging her feet, the voice of a very obnoxious man at the bar had cut through the background noise. She had caught words like scrawny, freckled and dog and had fixed her eyes on the floor. She just knew the man was talking about her and yet she was not sure why she was so affected; it was not like she had not heard insults like that before. But tonight when she had been stupid enough to dare to think that maybe her looks were not quite as objectionable as she had always thought, they had really stung.

“Hello my name is Gilbert Blythe and I was wondering if I may have the honour of your company for the next dance?” The man in front of her asked politely.

Anne fully intended to say “No thank you.” However, on seeing both Diana and Ruby accept the hands of two Canadians, she changed her mind. She had no wish to sit alone and maybe hear more unkindness.

Gilbert was feeling slightly worried as he was pretty sure she was about to tell him to get lost, when her eyes took on a slightly resigned expression on seeing Jerry and Moody sweep her friends away. He decided to throw caution to the wind. 

“I believe my friend Cole had the pleasure of your company earlier and he mentioned that you could quote Walt Whitman. My father used to love his poems and I would love the opportunity to discuss them with someone who appreciates them too, whilst taking a spin around the floor.” 

The girl looked genuinely surprised by this, but then a small smile graced her lips and she nodded her assent. “Well in that case, how can I possibly refuse.” she answered graciously offering her hand for him to take. 

“Thank you.” Gilbert took her hand in his and nearly dropped it again as a sensation not dissimilar to an electric shock spread for the point her skin touched his all the way up his arm.

He managed, he hoped, to keep the surprise from showing on his face as the apparently oblivious girl allowed him to lead her to the floor. The band was just striking up a rendition of Moonlight Serenade and he found himself quite pleased that the slower number would mean he had more chance to speak with the girl.

“So are you having a good evening Miss…..” Gilbert left a pause here in hope that the girl would fill in her own name.

However, she ignored his implied question and answered carefully. “Yes, so far the evening has been surprisingly pleasant but I am beginning to wish I had chosen slight lower and more comfortable shoes. This is my first experience of dancing the night away and as exciting as that always sounds in novels it would appear that the truth in real life is that it is actually quite a painful experience. I was intending to stay seated for a few more songs before you asked if I would accompany you. “

“Ah, so I need to apologise for ruining your already tender feet then.” Gilbert looked contrite for a moment and then continued. “You could have just said no; I would not have been offended.” 

“Well it turns out that sitting with one’s friends and discussing the evening is pleasant but being left as a wall flower alone leads to some quite cruel comments.” She muttered darkly. “You were the lesser of two evils Mr Blythe.” 

“I am not sure if that is a compliment or an insult.” Gilbert said looking a bit bemused as he expertly steered her out of the way of an oncoming couple.

The girl smiled enigmatically. “I will leave it for you to decide. Now you said you wished to discuss the poetry of Walt Whitman which makes you infinitely more interesting than most of the men I have met tonight. Your friend Cole being the exception, he was very entertaining. I actually considered breaking my one dance rule for him.” 

“Yes he told me you refused him a second turn on the floor, if it is not too inquisitive, why will you not dance with the same person more than once.” Gilbert was genuinely interested as he was really hoping he could come up with an argument to get her to break her rule for him. Three minutes was not going to be anywhere near enough time to get to know this fascinating creature. 

The girl looked at him suspiciously and said. “It is far too inquisitive, in fact bordering on the nosey.”

Gilbert chuckled at her frankness. “Well that’s put me in my place. So Walt Whitman, may I ask what your favourite missive of his is, or is that too nosey too?” he raised his eyebrow cheekily as he said this.

She seemed to consider this for a moment. “I personally enjoy his collection Songs for the Open Road: Poems of Travel and Adventure.” She then began to quote, “Afoot and light hearted I take to the open road. Healthy, free the world before me.”

Gilbert interrupted taking over the quote. “The long brown path before me leading me wherever I choose.” He smiled down at her in wonder. “My father was a keen traveller and that was one of his very favourites too.” 

They danced on in silence for a few moments Gilbert finding himself searching her incredibly blue eyes for what he wasn’t sure. He finally broke the silence by commenting. “It is unusual to find anyone in this day and age that can quote a nineteenth century American poet especially in Yorkshire, England. Did you study Literature at University?” 

The girl snorted. “I wish. No I just love to read and the orphanage I lived in until I was thirteen did not have the most up to date material.” 

“You are an orphan, Miss …….?” Gilbert questioned gently, once more hoping she would insert her name. 

She nodded and answered very simply. “Yes, both my parents died when I was a few months old from the Spanish Flu.” 

“My mum died giving birth to me and dad was taken from me when I was 15. So it would appear Walt Whitman is not the only thing we have in common.” At this point Gilbert turned her out in the dance and then pulled her back a little closer. 

The song was coming to an end he recognised from his experience of playing the chart himself many times. He decided it was now or never. 

“You still have me at a disadvantage.”

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“You know my name and yet you still haven’t told me yours. I would love to know who I have had the pleasure of talking to.” He held her eyes with his and could see she was wavering. If it had not been for bloody Billy Andrews she would have spoken, he was sure. However, Billy stumbled up to them and everything went to hell in a handcart.

Anne could feel herself being drawn to this curly haired stranger and her name was on the tip of her tongue. But then that hateful voice from earlier blared out from just behind her partner, and the culprit stumbled into them patting Gilbert on the shoulder.

“Blythe you really are scraping the bottom of the barrel mate. This dog is not a patch on that pretty blonde you are having a fling with back on the base.” Andrew’s slurred peering into Anne’s face.

Anne pulled herself sharply out of her partners arms and took off across the dance floor back to her table without another word. She flung herself down at the table wishing for nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow her. Gilbert Blythe was not only friends with her tormentor but was also being all chivalrous and romantic to her whilst he had a pretty blonde girlfriend back on his base. She could see him push the inebriated man back towards his other friend Cole and then make his way swiftly towards her. Well if he thought she was going to talk to him he had another think coming! 

Gilbert came to a halt in front of the girl’s chair who looked understandably upset. Grovelling was clearly the only way to go here.

“Miss, I am so sorry, I must apologise for my rude prat of a colleague. Please can we just forget that ever happened? You were I believe about to tell me your name.” 

Until his last request the girl was refusing to meet his eyes staring instead at her shoes. But on him mentioning her name again, she looked up her eyes flashing.

“Why do you persist in asking me my name when I have made it perfectly clear I do not want to share it with you? Anyone would think you had a vested interest in discovering it for some reason.” 

Gilbert glanced over at where Cole was once more trying to wrestle Billy out of the way. Frank and one of the Paul’s coming to his assistance.

The sound of the red head letting out an incredulous huff caused him to turn back to face her.

“Don’t tell me you have made some kind of bet with your friends about me?” she accused.

Gilbert blushed slightly.

“Oh my God, you have haven’t you?” The girl whispered in horror. “What is it? Who can dance with the ugliest girl in the room? What is the prize? What is worth humiliating someone for? “by the end of this rant the girl was almost crying.

“NO.” Gilbert pleaded, he tried to reach for her hand but she snatched it out of his reach. 

“Cole told me he hadn’t been able to get your name. I saw you and wanted to dance with you because I thought you were cute and I really did want to discuss Whitman. You have to believe me.” He beseeched desperately. 

“So are you going to stand there and tell me you didn’t have a bet with your friends that you could get my name out of me? Because what was it he said at the bar?” at this the furious girl jabbed her finger in Billy’s direction.

“How does someone as ugly as me have the cheek not to just be grateful for every bit of attention I get.” 

“Andrew’s is a blind idiot.” Gilbert stated quickly “Please do not listen to a single thing that comes out of his mouth.” 

He was met by a glacial completely unimpressed stare from the girl. 

“I did say to Cole that I thought I could get your name, which was probably a bit arrogant.” He acknowledged.

“You think?” the girl snapped sarcastically.

“It is just I am usually a lot better at this, so maybe I was bit cocky.” Gilbert tried his best winning smile at this. But it was clear that this girl was not going to fall for any of his usual charms as her face remained impassive.

“Well as you clearly have a what was it? A pretty blonde waiting for you back on base. I suggest you take your obnoxious confidence and head back to her. You will get my name when hell freezes over.” With that the girl stood and started to collect her bag.

“Aww come on, you can’t blame me for Billy being an arse. The girl on the base is no one important.” Gilbert supplicated.

“How about I buy you a drink and you give me another chance?” he had no idea why he was so determined that this girl shouldn’t think badly of him, but it was suddenly very important.

“What are you drinking Carrots?” 

If Gilbert thought she looked outraged before, it was nothing to how she looked now. She leapt to her feet incandescent with rage. 

“A word to the wise Mr Blythe,” she spat. “Insulting a girl’s hair is not the way to get her to talk to you. You are odiously presumptuous and insufferably rude. I hope to never lay eyes on you again and I can confidently ascertain that you will never know my name.” with that to his utter astonishment she emptied the contents of her glass over his head.

“Anne!!” gasped Diana who had just returned to the table. “What are you thinking?”

Gilbert smirked knowingly at Anne and asked triumphantly, 

“Anne? Would that be with or without the E?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gilbert is a bit of a prat in this chapter, but then he is in both the book and the series when he first meets Anne. His desperation to know her makes him act like an idiot. Bless him. 
> 
> I am aware that I have given Ruby possibly a bit more fire than she has in the series but I based this straight talking version on the quote. "Good, because Miss Stacy's idea is terrible." I do love that Ruby.
> 
> If you do have the time to leave me a comment I would love to hear from you. It helps to know what people think about my characterisations and the direction you think the story is heading in. Also seeing my inbox with new messages is such a thrill and in this world of lockdowns, tiers, bubbles and self-isolation any little bit of excitement is so welcome. Hope you all stay safe.


	3. Half a love never appealed to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Gilbert and Anne have some regrets. Gilbert meets up with Miss Rose. Meanwhile life is starting to look up for Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been amazed by people letting me know that this time period is something they are really enjoying, I really did assume that it was just me.  
> Gilbert gets a bit of a hard time in this one. I think subconsciously I am still mad at him for the whole Winnifred debacle in the show. For the record I did feel a bit sorry for Miss Rose, especially in the last episode but apparently that does not extend to me making her a nice person in this. This version of her suits my story telling better.  
> If you are returning to this having waited for this installment, thank you and a massive thank you to all of you who had the time to leave a review. You really cheered me up in what has been a wet, windy and miserable half term week.  
> I hope you enjoy.

On Sunday morning following on from his encounter with the red haired fire nymph, as Gilbert had taken to calling Anne to himself; he had woken with a head that suggested he had probably drunk a bit more than he thought he had the night before.

He could not help grinning to himself despite his discomfort. He tried to run his fingers through his hair only to discover that it was all sticky, no doubt due to contents of the glass that Anne had emptied on his head the previous evening. While the thought of her definitely made him smile, remembering his own oafish behaviour certainly did not.

Gilbert cringed when he thought about his demeanour the previous evening. His father would have clipped his ear if he had been around, he did not raise him to treat a woman like that. He couldn’t really understand why he had been so, what had Anne said? “Odiously presumptuous and insufferably rude”. Ouch!! Knowing that she was somewhere out in the world and that was her opinion of him actually made his heart sore. 

He sighed. He was, probably for the first time, quiet pleased to be thousands of miles away from home. Away from the wrath of people like Mrs Lynde. She always held him up as a paragon of gentlemanly virtue back in Avonlea. If she ever learned of his behaviour last night, it would take his ears a week to recover from the lecture she would give him. And he didn’t even want to think about Bash and Mary’s reaction’s. He could almost hear his brother laughing at his expense. 

“You moke Blythe, this girl has clearly gotten under your pasty white skin. For someone so intelligent you can be really stupid.”

Mary would have just been really disappointed and quietly but firmly hit him with a well-placed comment such as.

“How would you feel if a boy treated Delphine with so little respect when she is older?” 

That actually made him feel slightly sick. He had an overwhelming need to find Anne and apologise right now. To throw himself at her feet and beg her to forgive him. When he had seen her from the bar he had called her cute but once he was close to her he realised that had been a woefully inadequate description. She was beautiful and not just her appearance but the sparkling personality and wit he had got a glimpse of too. 

Anne. The name seemed too simple and sweet for such a force of nature. She had not answered his last question but he had decided that it was definitely Anne with an E. 

They had been back at base last night before Cole and Jerry had stopped teasing and laughing at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he had just been basking in the glow of meeting Anne and learning her name. Moody had just shaken his head and said condescendingly.

“Red heads. I did try to warn you.”

Now as he thought about her, he would have given everything he owned for a chance to see her again, talk to her, tell how sorry he was to have disrespected her. And maybe get the chance to run his fingers though the river of fire that was her hair. As he thought about this, he couldn’t help smiling to himself. 

“Oh my word you still have that stupid look on your face this morning.” Jerry complained. “You need to pull yourself together and get cleaned up for your big date with Winnie. Come on move.” 

With that last command Jerry unceremoniously shoved Gilbert out of bed. Gilbert stared at him in surprise from floor feeling like he had been doused in freezing cold water at the sound of Winnie’s name.

“What? I am going to play football with some of the lads so you need to move. I do not want interrupting by Winnie on the Warpath when you fall asleep and stand her up. It is always me she comes hunting for.” with that Jerry disappeared out of the door.

“Fair enough.” Gilbert frowned and then shouted after him. “And it is not a big date, I am telling her we are over.”

If he had thought ending things with Winnie was the right thing to do before, meeting Anne had made him realise what it was possible to feel and now he knew without a doubt he needed to end his time with the blonde. It would be unfair to both of them to continue. 

Winnie was beautiful, kind and easy to be with. She didn’t challenge him in any way and she made it very clear that she liked him. Anne however had teased him and pushed him. He had been on his toes the short time he was with her with no idea what she thought of him but it had been exhilarating. Gilbert felt more for Anne last night in three minutes than he had ever felt over the last eight weeks for Winnie. God he really was a terrible person. 

“So you are going through with ending your relationship with Winnie then?” Cole’s face appeared as he offered his hand to pull Gilbert from the floor.

“Yes, I said I would.” 

“Don’t do it because we all dislike her, you know. This is your life and your decision.” Coles advised quietly.

“Dislike?” Gilbert questioned riley.

“Yeah, well OK; Jerry absolutely hates her.” Cole laughed. “But he isn’t the one spending time with her though is he?”

Gilbert chuckled. “No but it’s fine, this is my decision. I never saw this thing with Winnie as anything serious. I always intended that it would fizzle out when I moved. And after last night I know it is not what I want.” 

Cole eyed him shrewdly for a moment but chose not to say anything. “Well here are the keys as promised, make sure she doesn’t get a scratch.”

“I feel a bit bad excepting these after the way Anne reacted last night. God I wish I could apologise to her.” Mused Gilbert, the sick guilty feeling spilling into his gut again.

“I can always take them back.” Cole quipped. 

Gilbert snorted. “Nope, no way, I don’t feel that bad. Anyway this means that I can take Winnifred to Selby for afternoon tea rather than York.”

“Is she not going to be a bit disappointed by that?” questioned Cole.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “I am thinking that if you are all right and she is expecting a proposal today; when I end things, being disappointed about the venue is not really going to be the biggest issue on the table. Anyway this way I will only have a ten-minute car journey to endure after I have talked to her, in order to escort her home, not a 40-minute bus one.”

“Good point!” Cole smiled sadly. “Just be kind, I think this is going to be a big blow for her.” 

Gilbert looked slightly hurt. “Do you really think I would be anything else? Listen there is no one who feels worse about this than me. I have no idea how I have ended up in this mess. I keep going over all our times together and I can’t think of a single thing I did or said to make her believe I loved her or that I was on the verge of proposing!” 

“Sorry, your right.” Cole placed his hand on Gilbert’s shoulder. “I am sure it will all be fine. Where are you thinking of taking her?”

“The café where Loretta, that girl Jerry sees sometimes, works. Wish me luck.” 

Gilbert picked up his clean uniform, and headed for the ablutions hut in order to shower. He needed to put Anne is a box at the back of his mind for now and concentrate on ending things clearly but kindly with Winnie. It really would be disrespectful to be spending time with one girl whilst pinning over another. He could do this. He was still clinging to the idea that his friends were wrong and Winnie would not be surprised or upset, hopefully she would be expecting it.

“Oh wow! You have borrowed a car.” Winnie gushed when Gilbert arrived at her cottage to pick her up. Coming from a very wealthy family, her parents had purchased a property near the airfield for her to live in so that she didn’t need to share with other girls. 

“I knew today was going to be special.” She waited expectantly by the car door.

Gilbert’s heart sank, it looked even to his untrained eye like she had spent a fortune on a new outfit which he was fairly sure girls didn’t do if they were expecting someone to end a relationship. Lost in thought he had already set off for the driver’s side before realising that the blonde girl was waiting slightly impatiently for him to open the car door for her. He quickly made his way back to her side and dutifully helped her into the car. As he made his way back to his own side of the car he couldn’t help wondering whether he should tell Winnie now in the car and get it over with, before even setting off for Selby. But no, he felt he at least owed her afternoon tea, as she had clearly gone to a lot of trouble with her appearance today. 

Winnifred Rose was a classically beautiful girl who even in her uniform managed to look elegant and sophisticated. Gilbert had often wondered what on earth she saw in a farm boy from Prince Edward Island. He realised now that a large part of his attraction to her was that he was flattered by her notice. Today she was dressed in a pale pink outfit complete with a small pillbox hat that sat on top of her blonde curls. 

The journey started pleasantly enough discussing safe topics such as the weather and the lack of good cakes in the mess. 

“Well hopefully we should get great cake today.” Gilbert explained as he concentrated on turning a particularly tricky corner. “Jerry says that Loretta makes the best cakes, even with the rationing. I am looking forward to tasting the carrot cake myself. I need a strong mug of restorative English tea and a sugar hit to help with my headache.” 

He smiled over at Winnie who was looking singularly unimpressed. “Loretta? I didn’t know she worked in York.”

“Ah… no she doesn’t.” Gilbert rushed on to try and avoid the storm he could see brewing in Winnies eyes. “As I have the car I thought we could go to Selby and try out the tearoom Jerry has been raving about.” 

“Well I hardly think it will match up to Betty’s. That place is famous and on such a special day I would have thought……” The blonde girl stared out of the window clearly vexed. “Anyway, why do you have a headache? I do hope you did not overindulge last night and get into a state not really acceptable for a respectable doctor. I knew I should have accompanied you!” 

Gilbert was slightly shocked by this statement. “Winnie I am a grown man fighting a war. I am fairly sure I am capable of enjoying a night out drinking and dancing with my friends without a nanny!” he chuckled to attempt to keep the mood light. 

They had arrived at their destination, a small car park next to a pretty woodland with a path through to the town and tea shop. Winnie had remained silent, so Gilbert got out and once more walked round the car to open the door for her. She accepted his hand but dropped it the minute she was out.

As they began to walk she finally spoke coldly. “Dancing? Well I hope that you did not partake in any dances with other women?”

Gilbert glanced sideways at her. Surely she was teasing him? But no there was a cold glint in her eyes that told him she was angry with him.

“Of course I did, we went to the Albany Ballroom for the evening. I wasn’t going to stand like Mr Darcy on the side lines while there were girls in need of a partner.” He tried to smile winningly. 

Winnie was staring at him blankly. “Mr who? And why is it your job to favour girls who do not make enough effort to get asked to dance. If you wanted to dance you should have taken me.”

Gilbert stopped in his tracks too shocked by his pretty companion’s harsh words to carry on walking. He spotted a bench and gestured to it saying quietly.

“I think we need to talk before we embark on afternoon tea.”

“We can talk in the tea room.” Snapped Winnie. “If you think I am sitting on that grubby bench in this outfit you must be mad!”

Gilbert sighed, removed his jacket and placed it on the bench for the fuming young lady to sit on. 

“This conversation would be better had away from the prying eyes of customers and staff in a tea room.” He said. “Please sit?” 

Huffing crossly, Miss Rose lowered herself gingerly onto his uniform jacket. “What is you want to talk about then that can’t be said in public?” 

“Winnie, I think I owe you an apology.” Gilbert began.

The blonde girls face changed like a scene change in a film. Gone was the sulky expression to be replaced by the simpering smile that she usually wore in his company. 

“Oh Mr Blythe, thank you. I suppose I can forgive your transgressions last night but you must promise that after today there will be no more gadding about with your friends drinking and dancing.” She thought for a moment and placed her hand on his arm, “Oh and of course you will stop playing in that ridiculous band.” 

“You think our band is ridiculous?” Gilbert asked faintly wondering how he could have got this girl so wrong. 

“Well of course,” she giggled. “You surely don’t think that performing on stage is a suitable occupation for a respectable married doctor?” 

“Married!?” Gilbert yelped. This had to stop right now he needed to make Winnie listen to him properly. 

“Listen Winnie, I think we have been at cross purposes here; that is what I was trying to apologise for. I am not sorry I went out with my friends last night.” He eyed her carefully, he wanted to be kind but he needed her to understand. 

She removed her hand from his arm and looked both cross and confused. He ploughed on.

“I am not sure what expectations you had for our friendship but I need to be clear. I have no thoughts of marrying you or anyone else for that matter at the moment. It was my understanding that we were enjoying each other’s company, nothing more. I have not seen these past eight weeks as a formal courtship and I am very sorry if you feel that I have led you on in any way. I will be leaving Burn next Thursday and I don’t expect that our paths will cross again.” 

Winnie sprang to her feet, her eyes filling with tears. “Well then. I most certainly do not forgive you, you are a bounder and a cad and you have behaved in a way as to make me believe you intended to propose.”

“How….” Gilbert started to inquire bemused, but Winnie it seemed was on a roll.

“This is unbelievable; do you have any idea how hard I had to work to persuade mummy that you were worth my time. An orchard farmer from some tin pot island in Canada is hardly what she had in mind for me.” She had begun pacing now and Gilbert could feel the colour draining from his face. 

“However, daddy agreed with me that your training as a doctor was a great asset and that we could teach you the manners necessary to operate in the upper echelons of society. And now you dare to turn round and tell me that I am not someone you would consider marrying? Preposterous, do you have any idea the benefits marrying me could bring to your career and life?” 

Gilbert stared at her incredulously. “But I don’t love you and I have never once indicated that I do.” He declared. “I cannot marry someone I don’t love just to improve my station in life.” 

Winnie laughed harshly. “Oh you really are naïve. Who expects to love their spouse when they first marry? I certainly don’t love you, but you are infinitely preferable to the fops that my mother tries to pair me off with.” 

Gilbert was in shock, never would he have believed that the sweet, smiling, sophisticated WAAF he had been seeing for the last two months would turn out to be so cold and heartless underneath. He drew all his dignity back together and got up off the bench. 

“It would appear Miss Rose that our friendship has come to the end of the road. I will of course escort you back home, but I do not think afternoon tea is now a good idea.” 

“I would not have afternoon tea with you if you were the last man on earth.” Winnie hissed. She drew herself up to her full height. “I do not require anything more from you, you are crass and a fool. I will arrange my own journey home.” 

With that she turned to go, but then changed her mind whirling back around and slapping him hard across the face before marching away towards the town. 

Gilbert sank back down onto the bench feeling drained. His cheek stung where she had struck him and his head was once more throbbing as he struggled to sort through the jumble of emotions that her outburst had caused. Foremost was relief that it was over, then there was some guilt for upsetting her but he also felt resentful and a bit hurt. She had basically said he was no more than a country bumpkin who should be grateful for her and her family’s attention and that stung far worse than his cheek. 

The sound of footsteps approaching on the gravel path caused Gilbert to look up, he was not in the mood for exchanging pleasantries with a stranger right now and was preparing to leave when he realised the approaching figure was Cole so he remained seated staring up into the tree canopy. 

Cole took a seat on the bench next to him and sat quietly for a few minutes.” Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Do you know what? I don’t no.” Gilbert sighed. “I probably deserved the tongue lashing she gave me and I have clearly lost my ability to charm as that is the second female who has attacked me in less than twenty-four hours!” 

Cole chuckled. “I had a feeling she might be angrier than you anticipated that it why I decided to grab a lift and see if I could find you.”

“Could we please keep this between ourselves?” Gilbert pleaded. “After the drink incident yesterday I really do not need the rest of the lads knowing that Winnie slapped my face too and I still have a horrible hangover headache.”

Cole laughed out loud at Gilbert’s woebegone face. “You know your secret is safe with me, you keep my secret and I keep yours. Come on let’s go and try this carrot cake Jerry has been championing, you look like you need it.” 

“Anne if you keep stabbing that poor stocking with your darning needle you are going to make more holes than you fix.” Ruby commented watching Anne from the chair opposite.

“You can’t still be upset about last weekend.” Diana pleaded. “I have said I was sorry. And how was I supposed to know you were trying to keep your name from him.” 

“I am not cross with you dearest Diana. I am cross with that arrogant man.” Anne blustered and then she sagged and added. “But on reflection, if I am being honest, I am more disappointed with myself.” 

Diana looked confused. “Why on earth are you disappointed in yourself. From what you told us, the man disrespected you by using you as part of a bet. You had every right to be cross.” 

“Yes” Ruby concurred. “To assume you would fall for his blarney, that is over confident at the very least.” She paused and then added. “Mind you, he was very attractive so he has probably never had a girl refuse him anything before.” 

“Ruby! You are not helping.” Diana chided. 

“But that’s just it, I should have recognised the moment he approached me that he had an ulterior motive. No one that prepossessingly handsome would ever be interested in someone like me. But oh no, stupid girl that I am I got all caught up in his wit and charm. Do you know I was on the point of telling him my name myself?” At this Anne threw down her darning in disgust.

“And then to top it all off, I revert back to the type of temper tantrum I used to have when I was thirteen and throw my drink in his face. I am mortified every time I think of it. I lived up to every stereotype associated with my red hair, and I have worked so hard to at least appear more controlled and graceful.” Tears welled in her eyes and she swiped angrily at them. Why could she not just forget about the incident, why every time she closed her eyes could she see his hazel eyes dancing with mischief?

Diana and Ruby both hurried to her side and enveloped her in a hug. 

“Number one.” Diana stated. “You are more than beautiful enough to attract any man’s attention, and any man would be lucky to have yours.”

“Number two.” Ruby continued. “Tipping a drink over his smug head was controlled and graceful. I think I might have punched him in the mouth.” 

At this Anne started to giggle in spite of herself. She hugged her two kindred spirits to her and grinned. “What would I do without both of you? You always know how to get me back on an even keel and make me laugh.” 

“What you need.” Diana concluded. “Is something to take your mind off the events of last Saturday and I think I may have just the piece of gossip to do that.” 

Both Ruby and Anne’s interest was piqued by this. 

“Come on then, spill the beans.” Ruby begged whilst Anne nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well you know how I always have to be on my very best behaviour because of Commander Barnes and his hotline to my parents?” Diana asked.

Both girls nodded. “It is actually really annoying.” Ruby complained. “I think your sensibleness is rubbing off on me.” 

“Well after Monday we will not have to worry about him anymore. He is moving to a base down south and I will be free!” at this Diana twirled in delight.

“That’s great.” Anne enthused, she was so pleased for her friend. Seeing Diana at the weekend had made Anne realise just how much of herself she actually kept in check whilst on the base. “Do you know who is replacing him?”

“Nope and I don’t care as long as he doesn’t know my dad.” Diana whooped. 

“Ok so what are you going to do with all this new found freedom.” Ruby enquired.

“I have no idea but I will think of something amazing, never fear.” Promised Diana.

Gilbert flopped down onto his new bunk and groaned as he rubbed his biceps. “I never want to carry another box as long as I live. How did we manage to accumulate so much rubbish between us?” 

“Well at least three boxes contained all your medical text books.” Complained Jerry.

“And at least five contained all your music scores.” Retorted Gilbert. 

“Can we please not argue children.” Cole drawled from his own bunk. “Let’s just say we all have lots of junk and leave it at that.” 

“Moody is so jammy getting out of all this.” Gilbert commented.

“He is on a very important mission.” Jerry reminded him. “He is searching out the nearest decent pub. We did promise he could.” 

Jerry jumped down off his bunk. “Speaking of missions, I have a number of these flyers to distribute round the base advertising for singers to come and audition next Friday.”

“That doesn’t give people much time to prepare and rehearse.” Cole said thoughtfully.

“Know I know that, but after the weekend we will be back on missions and it will be harder to organise.” Jerry explained. 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Gilbert said. “Besides if people are talented that will shine through; practice or not. Well I am going to leave the two of you to the posters whilst I go finish unpacking in the hospital wing. I want it up and running as soon as possible, but don’t worry I will make sure I am around for the auditions on Friday.”

Anne and Ruby were sat in the mess that evening pouring over the new records that Tillie, another radio operator, had bought back from her latest leave.

“Where on earth is Diana she is going to love these.” Gushed Anne.

“She was chatting to one of the new Canadian’s outside the NAFI last time I saw her.” Tillie called from the record player where she was loading up an LP of Benny Goodman. 

Suddenly the door burst open and a wild Diana came barging into the room. She had clearly run all the way from across the base as her face was flushed and her hair was falling out of its usual neat style. 

“Look…….Canadians……….singers………..auditions.” she panted frantically trying to catch her breath.

“Darling Diana you are making absolutely no sense at all, you do realise that right?” Anne looked with concern at her normally composed friend.

Diana thrust a poster she was holding into Ruby’s hands and carried on trying to get her breathing under control. Anne watched as all the colour drained out of Ruby’s face.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Ruby gasped as she whirled around to face Anne handing the poster on wordlessly.

Ruby started to pace the room muttering sarcastically, “Don’t worry Ruby, she will never find a band in the middle of nowhere.”

Confused Anne looked to the poster for answers. It read:

Can you sing? Do you love to perform? The Canadian Squadronaires are looking for soloists or groups to join their swing band and perform at local and base dances. Auditions to be held on Friday 3rd August in Hanger 7. 

The poster went on to give contact details for requesting an audition.

“Ahhh.” Anne looked apologetically at Ruby.

“Ahhh?! Is that all you’ve got to say?” Ruby raged. “This is a nightmare right. I will wake up safe and sound in my nice cosy bed in a minute with no prospect of humiliating myself in front of a whole band full of Canadian musicians.” 

Diana oblivious to Ruby’s trauma had finally gotten her breath back. 

“This could not be more perfect. Commander Barnes has left so my mother has no way of knowing and the three of us are going to absolutely nail this. I have been working on a couple of arrangements that will be perfect. Isn’t it exciting?!”

“This cannot be happening.” Ruby wailed. 

Diana suddenly looked crestfallen. “You don’t want to do this do you?” she asked quietly.

Anne glared at Ruby. “A promise is a promise Diana if you want to do this then Ruby and I will be right there beside you because that is what kindred spirits do. Right Ruby?” 

At this point Tillie piped up. “You have to do this, I overheard Joise Pye earlier. She is so sure that she has this all wrapped up and that once they hear her no one else will compare. You have to at least give her a run for her money. You three were great at Christmas.” 

“That’s because you had all consumed at least half a bottle of homemade wine each.” Ruby declared crossly.

Diana’s face fell even further.

“Ruby!” warned Anne.

“But as I have pledged myself to Diana’s cause and because it means I get the opportunity to maybe take Josie Pye down a peg or two.” She paused dramatically. “Count me in.” 

Diana squealed and flung herself on her shorter blonde friend.

“Oh, thank you , thank you, thank you.” She cried. “You will not regret this I promise; it is going to be amazing. I am going to get my music now; wait here I will be right back.”

With that Diana flew back out of the door and the room descended into silence for a few moments before Ruby turned to stare at Anne. The red head looked apologetic. 

“I am so sorry Ruby, never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that a swing band would land on the base looking for singers at exactly the same time as Diana gained her freedom from Commander Barnes. You have to admit it is the most confounding coincidence. It could even be called fate?” Anne smiled hopefully.

Ruby still looked wholly unconvinced and looked like she was getting ready to roast Anne when it was once again Tillie who helped to bring her round. 

“I wish I could sing. Just think of it stood up on stage with everyone watching you. I bet you get to wear beautiful long dresses and do your hair and make-up. Imagine how many men will want to dance with you when they have seen you perform. You are so lucky. I do hope they chose you three over Josie and her cronies.” 

Ruby’s eyes lit up as she considered this and Anne mouthed a very grateful “Thank you” at Tillie over her head. Although suddenly her heart had dropped into her boots. Everyone watching her was exactly what she usually tried to avoid, mind you at least it would take her mind off Gilbert Stupid Blythe and his soft chocolate curls and twinkling eyes! Rehearsing would be a good distraction, it would certainly give her something else to think about, she had spent far too much time worrying about that annoying man. 

By the time Diana returned Ruby was actually getting excited and Anne was looking forward to the fact that whatever happened, the next five days were going to spent rehearsing hard. Diana was a perfectionist when it came to music and there was no way they were going to turn up to Friday’s rehearsal anything less than note and word perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor old Gilbert, at least he had Cole to sooth his bruised ego. If you have the time please let me know what you thought of this I really love to hear you thoughts and opinions. Did I make Winnie too awful? Those kind of characters are just such fun to write!  
> Comments make my day, honestly it is ridiculous how happy I get when I see my in box has messages.  
> Next chapter should be up next Saturday.


	4. Couldn't sleep and wouldn't sleep, when love came and told me I shouldn't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana whips the girls into shape. Gilbert and Anne, separately, are struggling to put the dance hall incident behind them. Audition day arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about anyone else but this has felt like a really long week. I am very happy that it is weekend. I apologise if this chapter feels a little shorter than the previous ones but it was in danger of being around ten thousand words if I had kept it together with the next one, so I ended up splitting them. All the songs referenced here are actual swing band numbers even if I have given Diana the freedom to play with some of them. If you are as much of a geek as I am, versions of them can all be found on YouTube. Also all the chapter titles come from lyrics of songs that were popular in the 1940's.  
> Thank you so much if you have taken the time to comment on previous chapters and I hope you enjoy this next installment.

The evening Diana brought the poster into the mess saw the three girls plus Tillie sat up late into the night deciding what they were going to sing for their audition. Anne had no idea that Diana could actually arrange music but apparently it was a hobby of hers that she kept quiet in case people laughed.

“Why on earth would they laugh?” Ruby questioned incredulously. “You are amazing. This is really going to give us the edge over Josie. She will only have published arrangements but you have created something that really suits all our voices and no will have ever heard.” 

Ruby had done a full turn around in her attitude over the last hour or so. She was now determined that they would work flat out all week if it meant putting Josie’s nose out of joint. 

“Ok well, I think we are finally agreed.” Diana smiled excitedly. “We will learn the regular published version of In the Mood as a group along with my versions of White Cliffs of Dover and It Don’t Mean a Thing.” 

Ruby and Anne nodded sleepily.

“Then Ruby will sing A Tisket a Tasket; Anne will sing A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square and I will learn Green eyes.”

“Are you absolutely sure that we all need to do solo’s? Couldn’t just you do one?” Anne asked hopefully.

“No!” Diana insisted. “This way they get a group and 3 soloists for the price of one. Between us we can do cheeky with Ruby.” 

At this Ruby grinned and nodded her head before adding.

“Diana will provide the sultry sizzle.” 

“And you my dear Anne,” concluded Diana “Will break their hearts and bring a tear to their eyes. It is the perfect combination.”

“Fine!” Anne agreed. “I will agree to anything if it means we can all go to bed. I am exhausted.” 

“We will start rehearsals tomorrow over in the old Mess that no one ever uses.” Diana’s eyes sparkled with joy. “I do not want Josie Pye getting wind of our programme and trying to copy us. I know her audition is first.”

“As that Mess isn’t used because it has hole’s in two windows’ that let the rain and wind in plus a whole family of field mice. I think we will be fairly safe.” Ruby commented sarcastically.

“Well good luck.” Tillie said earnestly “I will attempt to find out what Josie is singing and let you know; we don’t want anything to ruin this.”

Anne thought she had been prepared to deal with Diana in full rehearsal mode as they had worked up a couple of songs last Christmas. However, professional, serious Diana was truly a sight to behold. She cajoled, pleaded, shouted, ranted and seemed to have a bottomless pit of energy on which she could draw. Because of this, after two days they all knew their parts for all songs.

“I have been singing in the lorry all day today.” Ruby confided quietly to Anne. “Because I was terrified of coming in tonight and forgetting my words. Diana is fearsome where music is concerned.”

“She’s just passionate.” Anne laughed. “But I know what you mean, my harmony for It Don’t Mean a thing is really tricky so I actually spent my lunch break using the piano to try and make sure I don’t mess it up tonight.” 

“Ok,” Diana’s voice rang across the room. Tillie is going to be our audience as we run through each number and give us some pointers, now we have got the ground work in place it is time to polish the performances. You know what they say: You don't practice till you can play it, you practice until you can't play it wrong. The same goes for singing.” 

They started with the group numbers, Diana playing the accompaniment on the piano whilst also holding her singing line to perfection. Once they had finished they all looked expectantly over at Tillie. 

“What!” Diana asked in a panicked voice. “That look says there is something wrong. What is it? Is the balance off? Are the harmonies clashing.”

“No, no.” Tillie promised. “You sound amazing.”

“But….” Anne and Ruby said together.

“Visually it looks a little stilted and boring.” Tillie confessed. “Sorry.”

“Visually? I’m not sure what you mean?” Diana sounded genuinely confused.

“Well you know I managed to catch a glimpse of Josie and her lot rehearing.” Tillie explained. “Well their singing is nowhere near as good as yours but they have put choreography to the song so visually is looks more interesting.”

“Choree what now?” Ruby looked perplexed. 

“You know movement, like a simple dance routine.” Tillie related.

“Let me get this right,” Anne interjected. “Not only do you want me to remember lyrics and harmony but you now want to add dance moves? Have you seen how clumsy I am?” 

Diana let out a relieved laugh. “I don’t think Tillie is expecting a full on Fred and Ginger routine, she just means we a need a few moves and gestures that we all do together that are simple but look impressive. Am I right Tillie?”

Tillie nodded enthusiastically, “Yes that’s it some intuitive moves that follow the lyrics and maybe something a little more complex in the shout choruses when you aren’t singing.” 

“I am in the depths of despair.” Anne moaned piteously and lay on the floor dramatically. “How has “Let’s just do a bit of singing for fun.” become like a full on West End musical?”

Ruby snorted. “Come on Shirley-Cuthbert. Get your backside back up here. May I remind you this is all your fault in the first place. “We’ll get on stage with you Diana” Ruby imitated. “It’s what kindred spirits do!”

Diana shook her head in amusement as Anne allowed Ruby to pull her to her feet. She gave the red head a big hug whilst declaring. “You really are the truest of friends and you will never know how much this opportunity means to me.” 

“Ok, ok, you can stop with the sob story.” Anne muttered “Tell me what to do and I will do my very best to get my gangly, uncoordinated limbs to obey.” 

Diana frowned at this. “Oh lord, I have no idea. I understand the music but dance has never been my thing.”

“Don’t look at me.” Huffed Ruby.” You are looking at the girl who got thrown out of the ballet class at the age of five because the dance teacher said I was like a baby elephant!”

Anne giggled at this and then seeing Diana’s face quickly muttered. “Sorry, not helping.”

“I could help you if you want.” 

All three girls turned to look at Tillie. 

“I used to help my dance teacher back home choreograph routines for our village pantomime.” She said hesitantly. “If that’s any help?”

“Any help!? You are a life saver. Are you sure you don’t mind?” Diana gasped.

Tillie shook her head and Diana flung her arms around her in glee.

Late Friday afternoon, Jerry stuck his head around the door of Gilbert’s office just off the hospital ward. He could see the top of Gilbert’s head as he scribbled away at some medical notes.

“Hey Gil, how is it going? You still going to be OK to get to the rehearsal for 6 tonight?” Jerry asked hopefully.

Gilbert’s head shot up and for a moment and he looked slightly confused. He also appeared bone tired, with dark circles under his eyes and his hair all over the place as he had obviously been running his hands through it. 

“Is it Friday already? God getting this place up and running has been a nightmare, I don’t think the last doctor had any kind of filling system for notes or medicines.” Gilbert complained sighing. “What time is it now?” 

“Four.” Supplied Jerry. “You need to take care of yourself mate, you look like crap! Imagine how embarrassing it will be if the new Doctor ends up in the hospital with exhaustion?” 

Gilbert laughed darkly. Jerry was not wrong he knew and it was not just working hard at the hospital that was contributing to his weariness. He had been struggling to sleep even when he did manage to fall into bed. It was now a couple of weeks since the incident in the ballroom with the beautiful red head and yet his remorse at the pain he had obviously caused Anne was proving hard to shake. Blue eyes filled with tears haunted his dreams. 

Winnie had called him a cad and a bounder. In his relationship with her he did not feel these were a fair assessment of his behaviour. However, they were nowhere near strong enough to describe his actions towards Anne that fateful night. He was considering heading back to the Albany Ballroom alone the next time he had leave on a Friday or Saturday night to try and find her and apologise, maybe then he would be able to move on. He was not about to admit any of this to Jerry though and so just answered.

“Yeah well, once I have sorted this last lot of notes, I think we are up to date. So I can hopefully ease off a bit. Two hours should be plenty of time, don’t worry I will be there. How many have we actually got auditioning?”

“Just two groups of girls. We have had no soloists come forward male or female.” Jerry looked disappointed at this. 

“Well Cole can always sing a few he has a great voice.” Gilbert suggested as he started to alphabetise his last pile of notes. “And if the groups are any good I am sure some of them can be persuaded to do a few solos’.” 

“Hmm, maybe. If Cole sings though we lose our pianist.” Jerry mused staring off into the distance. “I just really hope one of these two groups is any good. The girls we had at Burn were OK but they were definitely not amazing.”

“Well it’s not as if we have any gigs is it? If we don’t find what we are looking for we will just have to put another poster out.” Gilbert reasoned. 

“That’s just it, we have just been given our first gig today. The local village wants us to play at their harvest dance at the end of September which gives us just six weeks!” Jerry was clearly pleased by the booking but worried about his current lack of singers. 

“Well I suggest you use the next few hours to appeal to the gods of music to send you something good then.” Gilbert grinned. “And if you don’t get out, you will be rehearsing without your first trumpet as I will not have finished this!”

Gilbert entered hanger seven at about 5:50 to find that the rest of the band were already there and the space set up.

“Ten minutes early!” Cole quipped. “Who are you and what have you done with Dr Blythe?”

“Don't get excited, I am going to have to shoot back to the hospital wing between auditions, as we have had a severe case of strep throat admitted today and I want to check the patients’ temperature is under control.” Gilbert shrugged. “So I am trying to bank some good will.”

“Well you better hope the first group doesn’t run over then.” Cole commented. “They are due at six with the second group at 7:30. You never know maybe there will be someone amongst them that will help you to get over that girl.”

Gilbert looked astonished. “I don’t need to get over my break up with Winnie. It was one hundred percent the right thing to do. And I certainly don't want to leap into another relationship.” 

“I wasn’t talking about Winnie.” Cole said, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

Bloody Cole McKensie was far too intuitive for his own good Gilbert thought darkly as he headed over to take his seat and unpack his beloved trumpet. He was just sorting his pad, when the doors burst open and a very confident blonde strode in flanked by two more subdued girls. 

“Yoo hoo!” the girl called. “I assume this is the audition. My name is Josie and these are my two friends.” 

Gilbert noted that she didn’t even bother to name her two companions and catching Jerry looking at him he rolled his eyes. These girls were going to have to be amazing if they were going to put up with an ego the size of the one this Josie clearly had. 

The group had prepared the predictable favourite of all girl groups, Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy. The confident blonde had placed herself front and centre and had given it everything she had. If asked, Gilbert would have had to say that she had a good voice. However, it completely overpowered the other two who were not only placed in the background by the staging, but also in the vocal department, meaning the harmonies were often out of balance. 

The song ended and Josie beamed expectantly.

“So when do you want us to start? Have you actually got any gigs booked? Because we are going to want to get out there and be seen sooner rather than later.” She tossed her blonde curls and blasted Gilbert with a full wattage smile which made him shuffle uncomfortably on his chair. This girl was scary! 

Jerry stepped out from behind his drum kit and came to stand in front of the group. 

“That was powerful, well done.” Jerry said encouragingly.

Josie looked down her nose at Jerry. “Well obviously!” she sneered. 

“Have you prepared anything else? Maybe a contrasting style or a solo?” Jerry asked hopefully.

“You need to hear more after that performance?” Josie snorted derisively. “I think you should be lucky that we had that ready considering the short notice. Not very professional if you ask me! I mean obviously I will be wanting at least three solo numbers but we can discuss them later.” 

“Right,” Jerry continued trying not to laugh at the fact that Cole’s eyebrows and disappeared into his hair line at this girl’s over confident rudeness. 

“We have another group coming in later this evening, so we will need to hear them before we make up our minds. Moody knows where to find you so he will let you know our decision tomorrow.” 

At this Moody stood up and gave Josie a shy wave from the trombone section. 

The girl looked at him like he had just crawled out from under a rock and turned back to Gilbert. 

“Or I could just call in the hospital and Dr Blythe could tell me the good news.” She batted her eyes flirtatiously at him. 

How on earth did she know his name? That made him feel uneasy. He was stunned by her forwardness towards him not to mention her rudeness to poor Moody. He suddenly found the need to fiddle with his water key so as not to have to look at her.

Jerry drew her attention back to himself by saying slightly sarcastically. “Well doctors in hospitals tend to be busy with medical stuff so you will just have to wait for Moody. Thanks for coming girls, Jim will show you out.” 

Josie huffed. “Well Ok, but you do realise you won’t find anyone else like me? You are just wasting time.” With that the blonde spun on her heels and left without waiting for Jim to even put his double bass down. 

Everyone sat in silence waiting for the sound of the door to close. 

“Has she gone?” Cole asked peering out from behind his piano.

Jerry nodded mutely. 

Cole sighed. “Right well, can we all agree that I will put a dress on a pretend to be a woman before we get her back to sing? She might have a half decent voice but she is vile!!” 

There was a beats silence and then whole band erupted into laughter.

Gilbert wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and placed his trumpet on its stand. 

“OK at least their lack of material and her awful attitude means I have just over an hour to get back and check on that case of Step Throat. I will be back in time for the next one I promise.” 

With that he sprinted from the room leaving Jerry shouting that he better be ringing in his ears.

Jerry looked defeated. “How are we supposed to get our instrumentals up to scratch if he is going to be running back and forth at every rehearsal? And what are we going to do if the next group is rubbish too?” 

Moody slung his arm round Jerry’s slumped shoulders. 

“This is not like you Jerry, you are usually Mr Positive. We will run all our usual numbers, that Gil can play in his sleep, whilst he is not here. That will help to bed the new lads in the trombone section in. As for singers that girl was really pretty, plus the group wasn’t that bad was it?” 

“I think blowing that thing so loud has messed with your ears Moody.” Cole accused pointing at his bass trombone. “They were definitely pitchy.” 

“Cole!! I am surprised at you.” Moody looked offended. “Josie was a bit full on, but there is no need for that kind of language when discussing a lady.” 

Cole looked baffled by this, until chuckling Jerry addressed Moody.

“He said pitchy, mate. You know? Out of tune?” 

“Ohh!” understanding dawned on Moody’s face. “But we still have one more group to go, they may be better.” 

“Let’s hope so eh.” Jerry answered. “How about we start with How High the Moon.” 

At 7:20 Diana, Anne and Ruby were stood round the corner from hanger seven where they could hear strains of Take the A Train coming from inside.

“I hope we made the right decision to wear our uniforms. What if they think we are not serious and haven’t put enough effort in, because we haven’t got costumes?” Diana worried.

“Then they’re idiots and they don’t deserve us.” Ruby declared flatly. “I have learned four lots of lyrics, three lots of harmonies and three lots of dance moves, in a week! Let anyone dare tell me that we haven’t put effort in!” 

Anne chuckled and then placed her hands on Diana’s shoulders. “Dearest Diana, your arrangements are breath taking, we all know our parts and Tillie, by some magic, has got me to move in time. This is going to be spectacular, trust me nothing can possibly go wrong.” 

Anne could see Diana take a breath and ground herself as she looked at her two friends. “I have all the arrangements here, even the published ones just in case they don’t carry them. I will tell them what we can do and then they can choose what they want to hear. Yes?”

Anne smiled encouragingly. “Just be yourself, they will love you just like we do.”

Diana nodded and then placing her pile of manuscripts gently on the floor she threw her arms round her two friends. 

“Let’s do this.” 

The band was still playing as the girls entered, so they just made their way quietly to sit in a few chairs that were placed at the side. Anne was feeling nervous and was praying with everything she had that this would go well for her friend. She could see how important this was to Diana. This week, rehearing these numbers, her raven haired friend was like a flower that had come into bloom. This is what clearly gave her life purpose and made her heart sing. Anne struggled to understand how her parents could deny her something that so obviously made her happy. She had voiced this to Ruby on Wednesday evening. Ruby ever pragmatic had shrugged and said.

“The Upper Class play by different rules to the rest of us. They might have wealth but they have so many expectations and restrictions that I don’t think many of them are actually happy. I am just glad you talked me into this; Diana belongs on a stage.” 

As the band played the concluding chords, Anne vowed to do everything in her power to make sure that Diana was given this opportunity. As they finished the girls clapped appreciatively. Causing a dark haired man to step out from behind his drum kit and come to greet them.

“Hello, you must be our second group of the evening. My name is Jerry Baynard and I attempt to keep this rabble in order.” He said his face showing a little confusion as he took Diana’s out stretched hand.

“Yes that’s us, my name is Diana and these are my two best friends Ruby and Anne. Is that a French accent I detect?” Diana stared at him momentarily frozen. “I am sorry have we met?” 

“French Canadian yes and I was just about to ask you the same thing. I feel like I know your face.” Jerry smiled.

Anne started to get a very sick feeling in her stomach as her eyes fell on the pianist, who she realised with a jolt was called Cole. The same Cole she had danced with a couple of weeks ago in York.

“Well anyway.” Diana continued. “I thought you sounded very good and we are really looking forward to having the chance to sing with you. I couldn’t help noticing your first trumpet was a bit light though? It is just one of my arrangements has a solo in that part.” 

Anne’s gaze was frantically running over the rest of the band. The trombonist was the man who had danced with Ruby that fateful night, and she was fairly sure that this Jerry had danced with Diana. She cringed as she checked out the rest of the faces but ….. no thank goodness he wasn’t here. She let out a breath in relief. 

“You have a good ear.” Jerry complimented sincerely. “My first trumpet should be here any minute. Gil had to run back to the hospital to check on a patient between auditions. Dr Blythe is in demand it would seem.” 

Gil?.... Gilbert?!....Oh no, no, no this could not be happening! Anne felt her heart drop into her stomach. The missing trumpet player could not be the Gilbert Blythe on whom she had emptied the contents of her glass the other weekend. 

Diana continued her conversation with Jerry explaining that they had prepared both group and solo numbers and that some of them were her own arrangements. In Anne’s opinion the man looked very impressed, but none of that would matter once they realised that she was the harpy that had attacked their lead trumpet.

Anne drew Ruby frantically to the side. One look at her face and she knew that the smaller girl had just worked it out.

“What are we going to do.” Whispered Ruby frantically. “Has Diana realised do you think?” 

“Well she is not wailing hysterically so I am thinking no.” Anne was shaking her hands in panic. 

“Do we tell them?” Ruby asked tentatively. 

Anne knew what she had to do but the thought of it stuck in her craw. However, this was Diana’s dream and Diana was one of her very best friends. Anne had promised to do everything in her power to help her achieve her dream. What was a little humiliation compared to helping her darling Diana achieve one of her life’s ambitions? She just needed to get on with it. 

“I am going to go outside and wait for Gilbert Blythe to arrive.” She sighed resignedly. 

“Why?” Ruby panicked.

Anne looked determined. “Because I am going to apologise for attacking him for the other week, throw myself on his mercy and hope that he won’t hold it against us as a group.” 

“Do you think you can do that?” Ruby questioned carefully. “I know how much he hurt you, I can’t help thinking he should be apologising to you.” She added loyally.

“It’s fine, this is for Diana.” Anne said confidently. “Trust me I am great at apologising; I have had lots of practice. I am sorry that I lost my temper and made an exhibition of myself, so I will not be lying completely.” She grinned bravely and sprinted for the door. 

Anne felt butterflies as she made her way swiftly outside. There were still a few minutes before half past so hopefully she would catch the doctor before he entered the building. She had not been fibbing when she said she had a lot of experience of apologising but never before had she felt so nervous about doing it. This Gilbert Blythe had affected her that evening more than she had admitted to either Ruby or Diana. In the still of the night as she lay awake in her room she had finally admitted to herself, after a number of sleepless nights, that she had been intrigued by him and had felt as if an invisible thread had been drawing her towards him the whole time they had been dancing. He had come very close to breaching the wall she so carefully kept around her heart. She tried to tell herself that it was ridiculous and that attraction could not be created in a three minute dance, but it was no good she finally had to acknowledge that she had enjoyed his company immensely before Andrew’s had interrupted them. Finding out he had only been dancing with her to win a bet had delivered a real blow and had hurt her far more than it should have been able to. However, this was about Diana not her, so she needed to put the lingering pain to one side for now.

Suddenly she heard running footsteps coming round the corner and braced herself to put on the performance of her life for Diana’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this section of the story, I really enjoyed writing Anne's panicked realisation. I love the fact that in both the books and the show she is always getting herself into trouble, but is always so resourceful and resilient about sorting her problems out.  
> Fun fact: Ruby's story about ballet is autobiographical. My mum took me to a ballet class when I was around four and after one lesson was told not to bother bringing me back as I was about as light on my feet as a baby elephant. This was of course many years ago.  
> We are now four chapters in and it makes me so happy to see that there are actually some people who are invested in this story. Hearing everyone's views in the comments is a real high light of my week. Seeing a new comment in my inbox is one of the few joys as we enter another lockdown here in England so if you have the time and something to share I would love to hear from you. Stay safe everyone and Chapter 5 will be up next Saturday.


	5. In dreams I seem to hold you, to find you and enfold you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert are reunited, and Anne's acting talents are on show. Diana get's her moment to shine and Jerry is dazzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to comment on the last chapter. I cannot believe that some of you are actually looking forward to Saturdays when I drop a new chapter. It is making me work diligently to ensure I stick to the schedule. All the songs referenced in this chapter can be found on Youtube and if you are twiddling your thumbs during this second lockdown I would recommend checking them out especially The Pink Champagne Girls version of It Don't Mean a Thing, guaranteed to put a smile on your face. I would love to hear what you think of the music in the comments.  
> I hope you enjoy this instalment, thanks for checking in and happy reading.

Gilbert knew he should have left the hospital at least ten minutes before he had. Jerry was going to kill him if he was late. As he rounded the corner to the hanger he was checking his watch and so didn’t see the slight figure blocking his path before he ploughed into it. The surprised squeak that emitted from the person told him it was a girl and so he instinctively grabbed hold of her and pulled her towards him to stop them both tumbling to the ground.

Hugging her to his chest he managed to stay upright despite his momentum. The girl seemed to slot against him as if she had been made to be there and there was a warmth spreading through him emanating from where her body pressed against his. 

“I think you can let me go now.” Came a muffled voice from somewhere in his chest area. He glanced down to be met with the top of a WAAF’s cap with tendrils of red hair escaping at the sides. He felt his heart leap at the sight of this as memories of the flame haired girl from a few weeks ago flooded his mind. 

“I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He gasped as he stepped back from the young women. “Are you OK? Have I hurt you in any way?” 

At this moment the red head pushed some of the hair that had come free from under her cap out of her face, looked up into his face and smiled tentatively.

“I’m fine.” 

“Anne?!”

He thought his heart had literally stopped beating. He took in her uniform which showed off her slim figure and started to babble. “Is that really you? You are a WAAF and you’re based here?” 

He was drinking her in like a man who had been lost in a dessert and found an oasis.

“I can’t believe I just nearly knocked you flying. Are you sure you aren’t injured in anyway? God I am so sorry” he continued.

Anne had stepped back from him and was looking at him with such an expression of fear on her face that he just wanted to pull her to him again and protect her from whatever she was worried about.

Anne then managed a ghost of a smile before launching into a verbal onslaught.

“Oh dear this was not how I imagined this going. I know you are in a rush to enter the hanger for the rehearsal and audition but I must be allowed to first of all apologise for my dreadfully rude behaviour the other week. I have no excuse other than I do unfortunately suffer from a temper at times, but I can assure you that I am very sorry. I hope that you are able to forgive my horrendous outburst and that you will not hold it against me or my friends. I know you were probably hoping to never set eyes on me again but I can promise that in the future I will have much better control over my emotions.”

Gilbert was confused. Was she trying to apologise to him, when it had been his behaviour that had been unforgivable. 

“Anne, you really don’t need to apologise to me. I thoroughly deserved your words and actions having behaved in a truly ungentlemanly way towards you. And far from never wanting to see you again I have been wracking my brains as to how I could find you again to apologise to you.” 

“No, no.” Anne insisted quietly. “It is me that needs to seek forgiveness. I do not require an apology from you. I was over sensitive.”

Gilbert could not fit this meek and humble attitude with the Anne he met previously and he was not sure that he liked this deferential version of her. So he decided to argue his point.

“No really Anne, I…” 

But she cut him off crossly. “I am trying to be nice here Mr Blythe can you please not contradict me!” 

And there was the fire was once more, Gilbert grinned. That was more like it. He was then struck by her earlier words. 

“How do you know about the auditions?” 

Anne looked up at him with those beautiful sapphire eyes that seemed to plead with him to understand. He scrambled to focus his brain as he was in danger of drowning here. 

“You are in the next group that is auditioning?” he guessed hopefully. Surely he could not be that lucky, was the universe really giving him the opportunity of seeing Anne regularly at band rehearsals and concerts. 

“Yes.” She sighed in relief at his foresight and he felt a swell of pleasure that she was pleased with him. 

“My friend Diana is very talented and she really wants this. When I realised that you were in the band I knew I needed to talk to you. I couldn’t bear it if she lost out on this opportunity because of my heinous temper.” She was staring at him hopefully.

Looking at her beseeching expression Gilbert wondered if anyone ever refused her anything. He certainly didn’t think he would ever be capable of denying her anything she asked him for. He smiled and cleared his throat. 

“How about we start again.” He said gently smiling at her. “Hello, my name is Gilbert Blythe, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand.

Anne’s face split into a wide grin and she shook his hand enthusiastically.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I am very pleased to meet you Mr Blythe.” 

At that moment the door in the side of the hanger opened and Anne could hear Diana’s panicked voice hissing at Ruby “What do you mean she has stepped outside. We need to be ready to go as soon as the first trumpet arrives!” 

Anne rolled her eyes, “I think that is my cue to go back inside, before my best friend sends out a search party” 

“I will be right behind you, otherwise Jerry will murder me. I am already two minutes late.” Gilbert smirked.

“Ladies.” Gilbert nodded at Anne’s two friends as he slipped past them, struggling to keep the grin off his face as he saw the dark haired girls jaw drop. He just caught her panicked squawk of,

“Please tell me that is not who I think it is!” before the door closed behind him and he sprinted back to his seat.

“Wait till you see who is in the next group.” Cole called over with an expression of pure glee on his face.

Gilbert looked across nonchalantly. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I know I have just spoken to her outside.”

Jerry looked horrified. “What? Not the Anne, from the other week? The one you insulted?” 

Gilbert nodded cheerfully. 

Jerry strode across to Gilbert an expression of determination on his face.

“If these girls are half as good as I think they are going to be, you better get on your hands and knees and grovel to that girl. I am not losing out on talent because of your stupidity.” 

“Calm down Jerry it is already sorted. We have agreed to forget all about the other week and start again.” He caught sight of Anne approaching the band with her two friends. “Isn’t that right Miss Cuthbert, water under the bridge?” 

“Absolutely.” She agreed, her dazzling smile causing Gilbert’s stomach to swoop. “Now let’s get this audition started shall we?” 

In the end the audition lasted the rest of the evening. They started with Diana’s arrangement of White Cliffs of Dover, it was beautifully harmonised and the girl’s voices blended together perfectly to give a rich, balanced sound. Tillie had not over choreographed the number so the movements were subtle, graceful and suited the song.

The second trumpeter, an aircraft engineer called Stan looked over at Gilbert and gave a low appreciative whistle. 

“These girls sound amazing. That arrangement has been created to show them all off in the very best light. We are going to need to up our game if we are going to have talent like this working with us.” 

“You are not wrong, Stan.” Gilbert agreed, secretly thrilled. Anne’s group were amazing, so much better than the earlier group. “We are going to have pull Jerry off the ceiling I think have you seen his face?” 

Jerry had leaped off his drum stool and was almost jumping with excitement as he praised both the arrangement and the performance.

Once the first number was out of the way and nerves and been conquered, the performances just got better and better. In the Mood had real bounce and energy. Whilst Gilbert thoroughly enjoyed the trumpet solo that Diana had written to weave in and out of the voices in It Don’t Mean a Thing.

Ruby made the band smile with her cheeky rendition of Ella Fitzgerald’s A Tisket A Tasket gleefully getting them to join in with parts where the band sing. 

“I cannot believe you have got this miserable lot to sing.” Jerry said amazed when she had finished. “I had to drop Pennsylvania Six Five Thousand from the program because they always sounded so dreary.”

“It is amazing what we can do when a pretty girl asks us.” Grinned Moody winking at Ruby. 

As Diana flirted and teased her way through Green Eye’s, Gilbert found himself watching Jerry’s face behind his drums. His friend was clearly in awe of this dark haired musical miracle who could not only sing with heart and gusto but could also arrange with sensitivity and flair. Anne had not been kidding when she said her friend was talented. 

Finally, it was Anne’s turn, Gilbert thought she looked a bit nervous when they struck up her introduction but once she opened her mouth to sing it all fell away. Her voice was not as powerful as Diana’s but it was sweet and pure and Gilbert felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as she told her tale of lovers first meeting. So caught up in Anne and her performance was he, that he forgot to count his bars rest and almost missed his cue. If it hadn’t been for a nudge from Stan, he would have continued to sit spellbound as this girl spun her web of magic around his heart. 

As the final chords died away, the band applauded loudly and there were even a few whistles. Anne blushed hotly and scurried back to where Diana and Ruby were waiting for her. Gilbert watched as the three girls hugged each other enthusiastically. 

Diana then stepped forward to speak to Jerry as he bounded over from his drum kit. Gilbert, Moody and Cole also made their way across the room towards the girls. 

“Thank you so much for giving us this opportunity.” Diana was saying sincerely. “It has been a real pleasure and I never imagined you would take the time to listen to everything we had prepared, it was so kind of you.” 

“Kind?” Jerry seemed bemused. “It was an absolute pleasure believe me.” 

Gilbert saw Anne squeeze Ruby’s hand as the two girls smiled hopefully at Diana. 

This praise seemed to fluster Diana slightly and her cheeks flushed lightly. “Well I know you had another group in tonight, so we will leave you to your deliberations. Thank you again for your time and consideration.”

At that moment Anne caught Gilbert staring at her and quickly looked at her feet. He could not find it in himself to care. He was more worried that Jerry seemed so stunned he was going to let the best group they had ever had singing with them walk out without offering them the position.

Cole was apparently thinking along the same lines because as the girls turned to leave he piped up. “Do we need time to deliberate? I would have said the choice was obvious wouldn’t you Jerry?”

This seemed to jolt Jerry out of his stupor and he almost shouted. 

“Wait don’t leave, Cole’s right. There is no decision here. We are the ones who should have been auditioning for the privilege of working with you.”

“Are you serious?” Diana whispered. “We are in? You are going to let us perform with you?”

Up until that point Gilbert had been wondering how it was that someone as free spirited, as he felt Anne to be, was best friends with someone who off stage, seemed quite prim and proper. 

However, as Jerry was affirming enthusiastically that yes indeed they were offering the girls the spot, Diana squealed and flung herself at his surprised friend and Gilbert could see clearly why the girls had become close. Passion clearly ran through both of their veins.

Suddenly, pandemonium broke out as the rest of the band took this as their cue to rush over and offer their congratulations. Cole appeared at Gilbert’s side as he was leaning against a pillar and staring unabashed at Anne as she and Ruby chatted happily to different band members. 

“She is really something isn’t she? But unless you want the whole room to know you have fallen head over heels for the red headed songbird. You might want to temper the longing in your gaze.” Cole suggested quietly.

“Hmm?” Gilbert mused still happily lost in watching Anne laughing at something Moody said. 

“Hey, Romeo!” Cole snapped his fingers in front of Gilbert’s face. 

“What?” 

“Blimey, you have got it bad haven’t you?” Cole smirked.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Gilbert lied, quickly realising he had probably been staring slightly too obviously. 

“We are going to talk about this later.” Cole confirmed. “And don’t think I am going to forget about it.” 

Gilbert could hear Jerry asking the girls to accompany them to the mess for a drink so that they could start to plan out a program. And he seriously contemplated ditching his responsibilities at the hospital in order to spend more time with Anne, even though deep down he knew he couldn’t. But clearly the gods were smiling on him today, First, they had brought him back into this flame haired beauties orbit and now he could hear her encouraging Ruby and Diana to accept but saying that she had an early start so needed to head to bed. 

“Oh but Anne I don’t like the idea of you walking back across the base alone.” Diana worried. 

Gilbert stepped up and ignoring Cole’s knowing look said. “I will be heading back to the hospital and would be more than happy to walk Anne back to your accommodation. It’s on my way.”

Anne looked at him suspiciously. “I am more than capable of walking myself.” She began agitatedly, but then spotted Ruby’s raised eyebrows so finished resignedly. “But thank you, that’s very chivalrous of you.” 

Gilbert felt that she was probably being sarcastic but decided to just take the win. 

“Give me a minute to pack up and I will be right with you.” 

Gilbert and Anne set off together leaving the others to take care of locking up. Gilbert was wracking his brain for how to approach the apology he knew he owed Anne, when Anne glanced behind her and said fairly coolly.

“We are out of sight of the others now, so you have fulfilled your obligation. Thank you but I really am capable of walking across an air base without a chaperone.” At this she quickened her pace.

Gilbert used his longer stride to quickly catch her up and blocked Anne’s path. “Nope. That is not how this works Anne. I promised to walk you back to your hut and that’s what I plan to do.” 

Even in the dark Gilbert could tell that Anne’s eyes were flashing dangerously so he quickly continued.

“Look I know you apologised to me but I am well aware that was to ensure that I didn’t scupper your chances in the audition. I am quite sure you have not forgiven me for my behaviour last time we met and I don’t blame you, you were quite correct I was…. How did you most eloquently word it? Odiously presumptuous and insufferably rude.” Gilbert raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Something like that.” Anne stated staring at him defiantly. 

“Those were your words. You know not, you can scarcely conceive how they have tortured me.” Gilbert quoted eyeing her carefully to see if she picked up on his reference. 

Anne stared at him incredulously for a moment before taking the challenge and quoting back at him. 

“I was certainly very far from expecting them to make so strong an impression. I had not the smallest idea of them being ever felt in such a way.” As she finished she folded her arms clearly not expecting him to be able to reciprocate.

Gilbert grinned, he could play this game all night. “I can easily believe it. You thought me devoid of every proper feeling I am sure you did. The turn of your countenance I shall never forget as you…..” here he paused and then concluded. “Poured your drink over my head.” 

Anne snorted. “I am fairly sure that is not how the quote ends.” 

“No but it fits our story better.” Quipped Gilbert cheekily.

All the coldness and anger had left Anne by now and she shook her head saying. “I cannot believe you are actually quoting Pride and Prejudice at me. First Whitman and now Austen?” 

Gilbert nudged her gently. “Come on you are impressed aren’t you? Just a little bit?”

“I will go as far as pleasantly surprised.” Anne cogitated. “But no more.”

“Seriously though Anne, I really need you to let me apologise. I am so glad to get the opportunity. Will you allow it.” 

“I am not sure what you can say.” Anne answered dismissively, “But if you really want to I suppose I can listen. It looks like we may be spending some time together with the band so clearing the air between us, if that is even possible, is probably a good idea.” 

Gilbert let out an internal sigh of relief and then steeled himself. Come on Blythe you have one shot at this. Don’t screw it up! 

“The first thing I need you to know is that I danced with you because I wanted to. I spotted you and pointed you out to Cole because I thought you were….”

He paused unsure how to proceed for a moment. In the end he went for totally honesty. “Cute. Cole then told me what he had learned and not learned about you and as I had already decided I wanted to dance with you I then made that stupid bet about your name. It was childish and I shall always regret hurting your feelings. But you have to believe me when I say that I was intrigued by you and wanted to learn more because I felt drawn to you and not for any other reason.” 

Anne seemed to be softening as she listened but she still asked. “And the Carrots quip?”

“I was trying to be funny. Clearly I had drunk more than I realised and my judgement was seriously off. I thought it was a term of endearment.” Gilbert offered helplessly scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“OK, well you’re clearly an idiot but maybe you are not quite the heartless cad I took you to be.” Anne contemplated, looking at him with a penetrating stare. 

“I deserve that.” Gilbert agreed readily. “Does that mean I am forgiven? Can we really start again this time?” He felt safe to try his puppy dog eyes again at this point.

“Oh for goodness sake, put the sad eyes away.” Anne laughed shaking her head. “Yes, fine the past is forgiven and we can move forward.” 

Gilbert let out a huge theatrical sigh. “That is great Anne, you won’t regret it I promise. I can be quite charming when I am not being a prat!” 

Anne sniggered despite herself and then said seriously. “Friends Gilbert. That is all I am looking for, I mean I know I am probably being presumptuous myself now imagining you would want anything else.” At this point she blushed furiously. “But just so there are no more misunderstandings. I am not looking for any kind of romantic entanglement at this point in my life. My job, this war I just don’t want to get involved.”

“That suits me fine as I have been burned by the dating game recently. Friends is all I am looking for too.” Gilbert lied smoothly. 

In truth he knew he wanted far more from this going forward but he could see that Anne was skittish and he did not now intend to do anything that would jeopardise this fragile new friendship. He was prepared to take this at Anne’s pace and wait as long as necessary Something in his gut told him it would be worth it in the end. 

An hour later Anne was still lying awake in her bed re playing the events of the evening. Her emotions were all over the place. She was ecstatically happy that between the three of them they had ensured that Diana would get the opportunity to shine working with the band. It was great to see her bosom friend finally spreading her wings and flying. She smiled when she remembered how impressed the band leader and drummer had been, if she was not much mistaken Diana had earned herself an admirer there.

Thinking about the band also gave her waves of nausea and panic. How had she managed to get herself into a position where people would be watching and listening to her? However, tonight in the rehearsal she had really enjoyed performing so maybe it would all be OK. It was too late to pull out now anyway.

Then there were the emotions that thinking about Gilbert Blythe caused. She did not even have words for those. She found him irritatingly confident but surprisingly interesting. How many men even knew who Mr Darcy was, never mind quoted him? No, all in all he was probably going to be a stimulating friend with whom she would enjoy spending time, but she needed to be on her guard. She had no intention of letting herself feel anything but friendship. He was definitely handsome and charming but Anne had spent years building a wall around her heart and there was no way she was letting her defences down now. She would be sure to keep Gilbert Blythe at arm’s length. 

Gilbert having finally finished at the hospital, was collecting his trumpet from his office where he had dropped it earlier. He jumped slightly as he pulled his door shut behind him and turned to find Cole waiting for him. 

“Bloody hell Cole, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Has the party all wrapped up at the mess then?” 

“Not quite, but I had had enough, and if you recall you and I have an unfinished conversation to complete.” Said Cole easily.

“Nope, I have no such recollection and nothing to say on the matter.” Gilbert stated, swiftly heading out of the hospital ward. 

“Well if you have no recollection how come you know you have nothing to say.” Cole accused. 

“Come on you need to talk about Anne, bottling things up is not good for you.” 

“There is nothing to talk about.” Gilbert insisted. “I am not bottling anything up.” 

“Don’t give me that bollocks Blythe. I have known you too long. When I had my problems you persuaded me that opening up to a friend was the best thing to do and you were right. Knowing you have my back has made everything much easier.” 

“I still don’t know why you don’t take Moody and Jerry into your confidence.” Gilbert coerced hoping to throw Cole off his mission to get him to open up.

“Because being gay, could not only get me put in prison but worse I wouldn’t be allowed to fly anymore.” Cole said simply. 

“Jerry and Moody would never judge you or gossip.” Gilbert insisted.

“No they wouldn’t judge, I don’t think, but the more people who know the more likely it is to get out. No I am happy as I am. Dancing with enough girls to keep suspicion from the door. Anyway stop trying to distract me. Spill!! What is going on with this Anne girl.”

Gilbert had one more half-hearted attempt to get Cole to leave it. “I don’t know what you mean?”

The blonde man just rolled his eyes.

Gilbert sighed. He was not going to get out of this so he proceeded to tell Cole all about both his conversations that evening.

“So we have left it that she has forgiven me for being the world’s biggest arse and going forward we are going to be friends but nothing more.” He finished.

“Well that’s not going to work is it?” Cole disputed dismissively.

“Why not?”

Cole shook his head in disgust. “Seriously?”

Gilbert looked confused.

“Because you are already head over heels in love with her you muppet. You are so far past being her friend; friendship is not even a dot in the distance.” 

Gilbert spluttered incoherently “How?... What?... Why would you think ….?” 

Cole looked singularly unimpressed.

“Fine!” Gilbert sulked. “There is a small possibility that I may have already developed some romantic feelings for Anne, but it is not going to be a problem. I hardly know her I’m sure I can squash them fairly easily.” 

This time Cole just raised his eyebrows clearly unconvinced. 

Gilbert sagged. “No you are right I am royally screwed! It was bad enough when I thought I would never see her again; I couldn’t get her out of my mind. But now hearing her sing tonight, it was like she was weaving a cage around my heart, one that only she holds the key for.” 

“Bloody hell you sound like a poet!” Cole accused. “This is worse than I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took a couple of attempts but Anne has finally forgiven Gilbert for being an idiot, she did make him work for it, but this is Anne we are talking about. I hope you enjoyed the reunion and I could not resist The Pride and Prejudice reference as I thought that would really help Anne to start to warm up to Gil's charms. Plus next to Gilbert Blythe who doesn't love a Mr Darcy reference.  
> It is ridiculous how much I am enjoying writing this story, it is filling the void that has been left by not being able to attend any of my band rehearsals. I have never gone so long without playing since I was 7 years old, even when I had my children I only missed a couple of months and was straight back into it. I can't wait to get back, roll on the vaccine!  
> If you have managed to read all five chapters I recognise that you have already dedicated quite a bit of time to my waffling for which I am very grateful. If you could spare an extra few minutes to let you know your thoughts on characters or plot by leaving a comment you would make my day.  
> Have a good week everyone and I will post again next Saturday.


	6. It makes no difference if it’s sweet or it’s hot. Just give that rhythm everything you’ve got.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experience their first gig performing to an actual audience, will they be a hit or a flop? The boys meet Aunt Josephine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe that we are on Chapter 6. I really enjoyed writing this. The venue for the dance is reminiscent of many places I have played over the years. I never understand why places book swing bands then give them a space no bigger than a postage stamp to perform in, but I suppose it is all part of the fun. I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it too. The feedback on the last chapter was very minimal so I am a little worried that this is maybe becoming a bit too niche for some people. If you are still reading and enjoying please let me know.

Six weeks later Anne stood in front of the cracked, old mirror in their hut looking at herself in the blue, spotted dress that exactly matched the ones that both Ruby and Diana were wearing. She was trying to reconcile herself to the fact that she had been forced to wear her hair in a much looser style than she was used to. The plan being she would release the back from its pins when she swapped dresses and sang her solo. 

The style matched Ruby and Diana’s but in Anne’s opinion the style whilst looking beautiful on them made far too much of a feature of her hated red hair.

“Anne stop fiddling.” Ruby admonished. “If that style comes out because you have been messing I will kill you.” 

The girls were getting ready to attend the village harvest dance with the Canadian Squadronaires as their featured vocal group.

The last month had been a flurry of rehearsals in between which the girls had managed to fit in another visit to Aunt Josephine. It was thanks to the bolts of cloth the old lady had stored in her attic that the girls not only had the matching blue spotted outfits for the group numbers but also three individual floor length dresses for their solo spots. Diana’s a pale baby blue, Ruby’s a deep pink and Anne’s a beautiful jade green. 

The girls had bought Miss Barry a ticket for tonight’s dance and she was attending with a neighbour. She was keen to see if her niece was really as talented as she thought and sworn to secrecy lest Diana’s mother got wind of what was going on.

“Come on Anne stop preening.” Diana called impatiently. “The truck will be leaving in five minutes and I for one have no intention of walking into the village in these heels!” 

Throwing on their hats and coats and grabbing their second dresses all three girls piled out of their hut and headed for the truck that was being driven by Jim. 

“I thought Jerry would have been driving.” Ruby queried. “I can’t even see him on board?” 

“No he went on ahead a couple of hours ago with Gilbert, Moody and Cole to start setting up.” Diana answered as she smoothed down her dress to ensure it did not get any creases on the journey.

“We are already over an hour early! Blimey I thought you were stressed when it came to performing but I think Jerry might even be worse.” Anne joked.

“Gilbert says he won’t even eat on the day of a gig.” She continued smiling.

“You and the good doctor seem to have well and truly mended your fences.” Ruby commented innocently.“It is good to see you finally letting someone in.” she finished slyly.

Diana smiled good naturedly and watched Anne’s reaction with interest. 

“We have been through this Ruby. There is absolutely nothing romantical about my friendship with Gilbert.” The red head stated hotly. “Nothing what so ever!” 

“And I’m a monkey’s uncle.” Muttered Ruby under her breath.

Luckily the rattling of the lorry on the country lane meant that Anne didn’t hear this.

They arrived at the pretty village hall that had been decked out with autumn coloured bunting. There was an actual stage that the band had been set up on though it was a tight squeeze. There was just enough room for the girls to perform their simple group routines but they would have to keep their steps small.

“Whatever you do, don’t fall off the stage.” Diana fretted. “Imagine how unprofessional that would look!” 

“It would probably be quite funny.” Ruby giggled, but then quailed under Diana’s death stare. 

“Sorry, we will be careful.” She continued meekly. 

“Blimey I think I would rather deal with a ravenous T Rex than Diana on gig day.” Ruby whispered to Anne quietly. 

Anne giggled and then caught Gilbert’s eye and gave him a small wave before turning her attention back to looking for the small dressing room that they had been told was just behind the stage. She and Ruby needed to ensure that all three solo dresses were hung carefully ready for the quick changes. 

Gilbert’s heart had done the now too all too familiar erratic beats that always accompanied his first glimpses of Anne. Whether that was like today when he knew he was going to see her; or he caught sight of her, usually running, across the base late for something or other. Anne always seemed to be on the last minute for everything. The last month had taught him that she had the most marvellous imagination and often got distracted by friends, nature or books. 

Over the last six weeks he had got to know all three girls and found that he enjoyed all their company immensely. They made a great addition to the band and rehearsals were certainly more entertaining with them around. He loved watching how Diana pushed Jerry musically which in turn meant that the band was sounding the best it ever had. Diana’s prowess on the piano had also led to Cole having the opportunity to show off his excellent vocal talent, meaning the bands program now had a perfect balance of vocals and instrumentals. 

Ruby meanwhile was straight talking and down to earth. Moody had definitely taken a shine to her and it amused Gilbert to watch him diligently trying all his best lines and failing miserably. Ruby was not interested in anything that sounded remotely like a chat up line. Both he and Cole had advised Moody to just be himself and stop trying so hard, but so far he was not taking the advice to heart. Mind you, watching him continually crash and burn with the bubbly blonde was quite entertaining so Gilbert wasn’t really complaining. 

Then there was Anne. Just having her in the same room as him made Gilbert’s world a brighter place. He could happily spend hours just watching her. He would study the way she furrowed her brows when concentrating on new lyrics or dance moves and spend hours lost in trying to come up with words to adequately describe her beautiful hair. He tried not to be too obvious although he knew Cole was aware of his growing feelings he shuddered to think what Anne would say if she knew. In a way he felt guilty for deceiving her into believing friendship was his only thought, but he could not bring himself to take a step back or tell her how he felt in case he lost her for good. No, his mantra was friendship is better than nothing, even though deep down he knew he fell a little more in love with her every day.

The doors opened at seven thirty and the band were due to play at eight for an hour, take a half hour break and then play for another hour so hopefully finishing around half past ten. By ten to eight the room was already getting quite full and not just with locals, there were a number of land girls, RAF from the base and even a few soldiers from the training base a few villages over. It seemed that the promise of a live band had drawn in the crowds. 

Jerry was buzzing. “Looks like we are going to have a great audience tonight. I can’t wait for them to hear us especially the new vocal numbers.”

Diana however, over in the small changing room was looking a bit worried, Ruby slightly pale and Anne positively sick.

“I thought this was a quiet, local village dance, how are there so many people here.” Ruby moaned. “I am going to kill you Anne, you got us into this mess.” 

“I don’t think you will need to bother as I am quite sure I am about to die of fright.” Anne hissed. “I can’t even get enough breath in to talk never mind sing!”

Diana glanced at the two girls and the sight of their pale faces seemed to bring her to her senses. 

“Don’t you dare let me down now.” She admonished. “We have been getting better and better in rehearsals so we have nothing to worry about. Just remember most people are dancing not actually watching us.”

“It’s not their eyes I am worried about.” Ruby wailed. “It’s their ears, what if I lose my head completely and forget the words or sing off key.”

“Look my Aunt Josephine is out there, if you feel nervous just look at her.” Soothed Diana.

Anne moved to the door to peer out into the room. Josephine Barry was indeed seated at a table with a fashionable looking lady but then she caught sight of who was at the table next to her and gasped.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me?” She demanded.

“What?” both Diana and Ruby cried together.

“Josie Pye is sitting at the table next to your Aunt. The only reason she is here is to see us make idiots of ourselves so she can go back to base and tell everyone what a flop we were.” Anne fumed. 

As usual when Josie’s name was mentioned Ruby grew a steely determination.

“Well, she is going to have a wasted trip then.” She declared steadfastly. “Because the whole night is going to be a roaring success, especially us!”

“It’s great to hear you sounding so positive Ruby.” Cole grinned having just appeared at the door of their dressing room in time to hear her last sentence. “Anyone would think you had been channeling Jerry. That is usually his pep talk before we go on stage. I have been sent to check you are all ready to go.”

“Well apparently we are more than ready and don’t need a pep talk because we are going to be amazing.” Anne commented only slightly sarcastically, then turning to her blonde friend continued, 

“One of these day’s Ruby I am hoping to find out why the mere mention of Josie Pye’s name turns you into a lioness!”

Ruby rolled her eyes petulantly. 

Cole made his way back stage and gave Jerry the thumbs up signal.

“The girls are raring to go. I have a very good feeling about tonight.” He added.

He then made his way over to Gilbert’s side who asked quietly,

“Are they really OK? Only I know Anne has been getting more and more nervous, these last few days.”

“I think they might have all been a bit wobbly but then they realised that the other girls who auditioned are here and that seems to have given them the resolve to overcome their fears.”

Gilbert gave a slow smile. “Good, they are going to be a big hit tonight I think.” 

“Have you seen them yet?” Cole asked casually.

“Yes I saw them when they first arrived.” Gilbert answered, checking the tuning slide was moving freely on his trumpet.

“Were they still wearing their coats and hats?” Cole persisted.

“I don’t know….. yes I think so. Why?” Gilbert was confused by Cole’s line of questioning. 

“Oh no reason.” Cole grinned wickedly.

“What are………?” 

But at that moment Jerry gave the call for them to step out onto the stage and Gilbert never got to finish his sentence. 

Once settled on stage Jerry counted them into their first number Strike up the Band without bothering to speak to the audience. He always found the best way to get people’s attention was with their music and sure enough the dance floor was soon full of couples. 

As the first number came to a close there was an enthusiastic round of applause from the floor and those sat down. Jerry stood up and introduced the band, encouraging people to dance and explaining that there would be a mixture of vocal and instrumental numbers throughout the night. He then went on to welcome the girls to the stage for their first number.

Gilbert had been busy sorting his music for the next couple of numbers and so was alerted to the girls appearance by the raft of wolf whistling and applause that accompanied them stepping onto the stage.

He looked up to see all three girls in their new matching costumes smiling shyly at the audience. Diana took the lead by stepping up to her microphone and speaking directly to the crowd. As she introduced each of her friends Gilbert couldn’t help but notice the appreciative glances that all three girls were getting from the men in the room. He had to admit as a blonde, a brunette and a red head the three ladies really were a striking sight. Anne in particular looked beautiful to him as she was wearing her hair in a much softer style and the cut of the blue dresses reminded him of the green one she had worn the night they met. 

He felt suddenly nervous as he spotted the rude girl from the auditions in the arms of a soldier, she was sneering and whispering to her partner. He found himself willing the girls to knock this out of the park and wipe that smug expression off her face. 

He needn’t have worried. The three friends blossomed as they launched into their first number; In the Mood. They were pitch perfect and even managed their choreography in the small space that was available to them. The band themselves joined in the applause and cheers when they finished.

Stan sat next to Gilbert whistled loudly and then grinned at him broadly.

“This group are amazing, look at that reaction, the blokes are going mad. Those girls are going to be inundated with attention when they step off the stage. We might have to hire minders.” He joked.

Gilbert felt the smile slip from his face. How had he not considered this? He had really been enjoying building his friendship with Anne over the last six weeks, sometimes grabbing a coffee or enjoying a drink in the mess after rehearsals. He did not relish the idea of now having to share her with half the base because they had seen her sing. As the girls stepped down from the stage an eager young local was waiting offering his arm so that Anne could step down the last couple of stairs easily. She gave the adolescent a dazzling smile and Gilbert could see the blood rush to the man’s face as he looked adoringly at her. He dragged his eyes away catching Cole looking at him with a knowing expression on his face. 

Anne felt like she could fly, she now understood what Diana meant when she said that performing could give you a buzz. For someone that had never felt herself to be worthy of other people’s attention having people clapping and cheering something she was doing was like a breath of fresh air. Hence her lack of reticence when a young farmer rushed to help her from the stage and she couldn’t help beaming at him.

“You are really too kind.” She smiled. “Thank you for your assistance these steps are a little rickety.”

The man blushed and stammered. “Would you like to dance Anne? I would love to be your partner my name is Freddy.” 

Anne was unsure whether or not she was allowed to accept offers to dance, but as she turned to Ruby to check, her friend was happily stepping onto the dance floor with a man Anne recognised from the base. 

“When you ask so politely how can I say no? Please lead the way.”

Freddy looked like he could not believe his luck and guided Anne out on to the floor totally unaware of the glaring hazel eyes that were following him from the trumpet section. 

To make costume changes easier, the first half contained all the group numbers, whilst the girl’s solos were peppered through the second half. Much to her surprise Anne found that during that first half if she was not on stage singing then she was on the dance floor with a plethora or partners. There was one moment when she overheard Josie making a cutting remark.

“Isn’t it amazing how a good dress and half decent hair style can make even the ugliest of orphan trash look acceptable? Can’t replace true breeding though, eventually the illusion will shatter!” 

Anne stiffened in the arms of an RAF air gunner she was dancing with. He had obviously heard what Josie had said and smiled down at Anne.

“She’s a real cat that one,” he commented. “Jealousy is a terrible thing to witness.” 

Anne looked up at her partner in surprise. “Jealousy? I am sure I have no idea what I have that could possibly make Josie Pye jealous.” 

“You mean apart from the fact that you are gorgeous and sing in what looks like being a very successful band with your best friends?” he joked. 

Anne blushed and smiled up at the man causing him to wink at her.

Up on stage Gilbert was in agony as he watched Anne being approached by what seemed like a never ending stream of men. She was clearly in her element and enjoying herself tremendously which he was pleased about for he wanted her to be happy. However, he was unprepared for the waves of jealousy he felt every time she smiled brightly at someone that wasn’t him. It was worse when her partner made her blush as he knew they must be complementing her in some way, trying to ingratiate themselves to her through flattery. The odd time a dance partner would become a bit over familiar and attempt to place his hands lower or pull Anne closer. Gilbert could see she handled these situations firmly and calmly but it didn’t stop him wanting to leap off the stage and punch the guy in the face. 

When the girls came back to the stage Gilbert could relax because Anne was near to him and lost in her vocal performances. He was relieved when they came to the final number of the first half, he had an overwhelming need to speak to Anne and reassure himself that she would still be interested in talking to him. He was being an idiot, a small still rational part of his brain knew that, but he couldn’t help it he needed to be near her to reset his bruised equilibrium. 

The final number was It Don’t Mean a Thing the song that had his solo trumpet line weaving in and out of the girl’s voices. Diana had insisted that he should be stood at the front so they could move round him mimicking the way the melodies intertwined. At first he had been horrified by this arrangement but now as it meant that he finished the first half with Anne stood next to him he was overwhelming grateful to Diana for her vision. 

As the crowd roared its approval and they stood to one side to allow Jerry to thank everyone and explain that they would be back after the food, Gilbert whispered in Anne’s ear. 

“From the smile on your face I take it you have finally been bitten by the performing bug?” 

Anne whirled to look at him her eyes sparkling with joy. 

“Oh Gilbert, I cannot express how empowering being on stage is when everyone is listening and enjoying something we are doing. I now know why Diana and Jerry get so passionate about performing.” 

They started to leave the stage Gilbert being very quick to ensure he was the one helping Anne down from the steps this time.

“I knew you girls were going to be a big hit.” Cole had bounded off the stage and was now proceeding to hug all three friends in turn.

“When you sound like you do, how could you not.” He concluded.

Jerry and Moody joined them and Diana and Jerry immediately started to analyse the performances and what could be improved on. 

Gilbert who was still hovering next to Anne shook his head laughing.

“Those two talk a different language to the rest of us, it is like they are cut form the same cloth.” 

Anne smiled indulgently. “I think it is sweet. It is great to see Diana with someone who appreciates her for her talent and her brains not just her looks.” 

“Do you want me to get you some food Ruby?” Moody asked “I don’t know about you but I am starving.”

Ruby looked longingly at the food table that was full of sandwiches, the scent of the harvest vegetable soup wafting across the room. 

“I would love some but we need to get changed and I daren’t eat in either of my dresses. Diana will kill me if I spill down them.” 

“You need to get changed?” Gilbert asked Anne curiously. “I thought you were in your costumes already?” 

“Diana felt that for our solo numbers we should wear something individual and her Aunt Josephine had enough material in her attic so yes, Ruby is right we must get changed. But first we should go and say hello to Miss Barry it was so excessively kind of her to travel all this way to see us.” 

“Would she be one of the two more elderly ladies that sat at their table all night?” Gilbert queried. “I wondered who they were looking like they would be more at home in a posh London hotel.” 

Anne giggled. “I know what you mean but honestly she is not as stuffy as she looks. Why don’t you all come and be introduced? I know she would love to meet you.” 

Ruby and Anne dragged Diana away from her conversation and all seven of them made their way over to Aunt Josephine’s table. 

“Oh dear hearts you were amazing up there I was so proud I thought I might burst. My darling niece you are so talented.” At this she patted Diana’s hand enthusiastically. 

“I see you have brought some of your exceptional band with you too, well come on don’t stand on ceremony introduce me to these wonderful boys.” 

Diana proceeded to introduce her Aunt to Moody, Cole, Gilbert and finally Jerry. All four men were at their most charming as Jerry had told them it was important that Diana’s aunt felt like her niece was in safe hands. 

Miss Barry however was full of praise.

“Well Mr Baynard it is wonderful to meet a man who is not afraid to allow a woman her ideas and opinions. My niece tells me that you encourage her to do her own arrangements and that you decide the programme together.” 

“I would be a fool to not recognise the talent Diana has and I feel blessed that she has chosen to work with me and my band.” Jerry said sincerely. 

Miss Barry nodded then turned to Gilbert. 

“And as for you young man a doctor so Anne tells me and you can make that instrument you play sing. No wonder my Anne Girl thinks so highly of you.” 

“Miss Barry I …….” Anne spluttered turning red.

Cole snorted and muttered to Gilbert, 

“There is more to this old lady than meets the eye. She is mischievous and perceptive. I like her.” 

Gilbert was trying to stop himself from grinning at the thought that Anne had spoken about him. But clearly he failed as Anne swatted his arm and complained.

“Take that stupid look off your face, I told her about everyone. She is old and gets confused.”

Miss Barry though had not finished and finally she turned to Cole.

“And as for you Cole, I have rarely seen a man who can place so much emotion into his voice. You I believe have a very sensitive soul.” 

Gilbert didn’t know why but suddenly he was sure that this seemingly closed up and aristocratic lady understood Cole and recognised that his path was different to other men. The closed expression on Cole’s face suggested he maybe thought the same.

Shortly after the girls excused themselves to go and get changed. Once they were in the dressing room with the door closed Anne was finally able to let her emotions over Aunt Josephine’s comments about Gilbert out.

As she stepped out of her blue dress she ranted. “Honestly I could have killed Miss Barry! What was she thinking insinuating that I like, like Gilbert Blythe I have never said that I think highly of him! I was so embarrassed.” 

Ruby and Diana gave each other knowing looks and smirked.

“What?” Anne raged. “Stop looking at each other like that. Gilbert is interesting and he makes a good friend that’s all. I have told you I am not interested in any kind of romantic attachment, just because he is impossibly handsome does not mean I am going to fall in love with him!”

Ruby raised her eyebrows. “So you think he is impossibly handsome then?”

Diana put her arm round Anne. “And you have considered the possibility of falling in love, interesting!” 

Anne paused half way through trying to wriggle into her new dress to stare at her supposed kindred spirits. 

“Oh shut up!” she squeaked “And help me get in this dress, I don’t know why I agreed to having the skirt so fitted and long. I am never going to be able to get on the stage.” 

“You agreed,” Ruby said as Diana helped Anne pull the dress over her hips and then fasten the zip. “Because you know you look incredibly sexy and Gilbert will fall off his chair when he sees you!” 

Anne threw her hairbrush at Ruby who caught it deftly saying. 

“You are going to be needing this back, when I remove these back pins from your hair.” 

Anne gasped in horror. “You are not really going to make me take my hair down are you? Surely you could not be that cruel and unfeeling.”

“I suppose you could leave it up.” Diana considered. “But as the back of your dress quiet low that will leave a large expanse of your shoulders and back on show. Mind you your freckles are very…..”

“Urgh, fine you win.” Anne moaned dejectedly. “Take the pins out Ruby. But I refuse to dance this half then, my hair will fly everywhere.”

“That’s fine.” Diana replied.

“I think we should all refrain from dancing this half, our dresses have been designed to look elegant on stage not jive round a dance floor.”

Back out in the main body of the hall Gilbert and Jerry were making their way back to the stage. 

“Looks like you made a good impression on Diana’s aunt then.” Gilbert said. “That is a least one member of her family on your side.” 

Jerry looked at him quizzically. “And why do I need her family on my side?”

“Because I would imagine having in laws who hate you is a real drag.” Gilbert grinned.

Jerry pulled a face. “Very funny, Blythe. I admire Diana for her musical ability that’s all.”

“Musical ability……” Gilbert paused “Never heard it called that before.”

Jerry decided to take a different tack. 

“What about you and Anne. Apparently she thinks highly of you? That has to be good doesn’t it?” 

Gilbert was not going to be distracted though. 

“Not talking about me. Come on Jerry I have never seen you as happy as you are when you are with Diana. Be brave. You two are made for each other.” 

Jerry sighed and looked over at the closed dressing room door. 

“Yeah well, as the first half proved I will be at the back of a long line of admirers should I want to make a move.”

Gilbert grunted. “Hmmm, Stan joked that we might need to employ minders, the girls are going to be that popular. I think he might be right. A few of these blokes are a bit full on. The girls shouldn’t have to deal with that kind of rubbish.” 

Looking up he noticed Jerry looking knowingly at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing, except maybe you need to take your own advice about being brave before someone else sweeps your girl off her feet.”

With that Jerry headed back for his spot behind the drums.

Gilbert wandered back to his own chair lost in thought. Deep down he knew Jerry was right. Anne had no concept of how beautiful she was and so tended to keep herself to herself when it came to interacting with men. He had had to work incredibly hard and take it very softly to get to a point where he thought Anne felt comfortable with him. Tonight however, it was as if the singing had broken through the careful wall she had built around herself and the real Anne had burst out, happily allowing her partners to witness her true self. He knew he was being selfish and ridiculous but part of him didn’t want other men to see that side of Anne. He wanted to keep her to himself and yet he loved the fact that she was growing in confidence because in the end he just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him.

The second half was going down as well if not better than the first. Ruby and Diana had both been out for their solos and both had gone down a storm with the audience. Gilbert was once again nervous for Anne, coming out. Singing alone was completely different to being part of a group. She had voiced her concerns that she might just freeze, to him earlier in the week so he really hoped that her earlier success would give her the confidence to step out alone. 

He quickly got his music in place and then kept his eyes on the doorway from which she would emerge. There was a slight pause when Gilbert felt sure she would not come out at all but then the door opened and a vision in green stepped out. Gilbert felt a sudden and overwhelming wave of desire flood through him as Anne in a figure hugging green satin dress took her place in front of the band. The dress he could probably have coped with but it was her hair that finally pushed his brain over the edge. The problem was that he had spent way too much time imagining what her hair would look like released from the tight style she tended to favour. His imagination was clearly lacking because he was not prepared for this. Waves of fire spilling over milky white shoulders that were dusted with the same beautiful freckles that were on her face. After a moment he realised that he had actually forgotten to breath and so ended up taking in a noisy lung full of air.

Stan gave him a strange look and he could see Cole trying to hide his sniggers behind the piano. 

“You Ok?” Stan asked still looking concerned. 

“Yeah of course, just a bit hot up here under the lights.” Gilbert invented quickly.

Stan looked unconvinced and then laughed. “Yes, she does look incredibly hot doesn’t she?”

Luckily, Jerry chose that moment to count them in, saving Gilbert the embarrassment of having to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Aunt Jo. She always has such a twinkle in her eyes and I could just see her happily dropping Anne in it with full knowledge of what she was doing. We are about half way through this story now and I hope everyone is still enjoying it. Sometimes longer stories can become stale, so I am trying really hard to keep this fresh and interesting.  
> I am aware that I am terribly insecure when it comes to my writing, so any feedback you can give me positive or negative is always well received. Did I get jealous Gilbert right? Are you enjoying the Moody/Ruby storyline interactions? When the comments dry up I am convinced it is because what I am writing is just not hitting the right tones. If you are still reading and can spare the time please let me know.  
> Next chapter, we will see the fall out from the girls new found fame and the seven of them get to spend some time off base together plus Anne makes a surprising discovery.


	7. The falling leaves drift by the window, The autumn leaves of red and gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the girls and boys cope with the girls new found fame? A bike ride to Selby leads to some competition and Jerry and Gilbert have a surprise for Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a joy to write it just flowed. The mention of rear gunners in this chapter is in tribute to my wonderful grandad Jim. He joined the RAF as a rear gunner in a Lancaster Bomber at 16 in around 1942 having lied about his age. He thankfully made it through completing his missions and signing up for a second lot before the war ended.  
> A massive thank you to everyone who left comments this week there were some truly humbling ones, that left me with a huge smile that lasted all day having read them. I was intrigued by the ones who mentioned Thanksgiving as as Brit my only knowledge of this holiday is from Friends but if you celebrated this week I hope you had a lovely time.  
> Now just because I enjoyed writing this doesn't mean it is great so fingers crossed you will enjoy this next instalment.

A fortnight had gone by since the Harvest Dance and Anne, Ruby and Diana were still on a high from their successful debut. Jerry had been so impressed that at the end of the night he had dubbed the girls The Angels as he had brought them out for a second encore at the audience’s insistence. People Anne had never even spoken to stopped her on the base and congratulated her on their performance and six men who had never looked twice at her in the past had asked to take her out. She of course turned them all down. This was the part that Anne found annoying, whereas Ruby was in her element. 

“I have got a date for every evening I have off for the next fortnight.” Ruby declared gleefully as the girls sat on the grass enjoying lunch outside on possibly one of the last fine days of the year, it being mid-October already.

“Does it not bother you that none of these men were interested before you stepped onto that stage? They are judging you on your looks and not you as a person.” Anne asked incredulously.

“Nope,” Ruby declared indifferently. “I only say yes if I think they are attractive so I don’t see what the problem is.”

Diana laughed. “What about poor Moody he has been mooning over you for over a month now, please tell me you have allowed at least one of your slots for him.”

Ruby looked surprised. “Well of course I haven’t, I don’t want to date someone I then have to go on and see regularly at rehearsals and concerts. How am I supposed to get rid of them if they are boring?” 

“One of these days Ruby you are going to fall for someone and then you will regret being so cavalier with all these young men’s hearts.” Anne warned.

“Anyway are your afternoons all booked up as well as your evenings? Or do you think you could spare the time to come for a bike ride with Diana and me tomorrow afternoon. We both have some free time. I mean only if the men of the base can spare you, we wouldn’t want to keep you from your fans.”

“Sarcasm is the lowest form of whit Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” Ruby sighed dramatically. “Anyway how has Diana managed to get a Friday afternoon off?”

Diana smiled happily. “The new permanent Base Commander is starting on Monday so, as we are likely to be really busy once he arrives, I have been granted an afternoon off before the madness starts.”

Ruby nodded her understanding. “In which case you can count me in, as long as there is a cream tea at the end of the cycle ride I think I can be persuaded to actually exercise. Where are we headed?” 

At this point Anne became highly animated and started to discuss all the various different routes they could take and what natural wonders they would see. 

“The trees in this part of the country wear such beautiful colours in the autumn. I am so excessively glad that I live in a world where there are Octobers. We may even find some blackberries if we are lucky. I am definitely taking a basket just in case.” 

Ruby shook her head in amusement. “I don’t know Anne you cannot muster one iota of interest in any of the offers to go on a date and yet you wax lyrical about coloured leaves and blackberries. How on earth are we friends?” 

Anne chose to ignore this and just said happily. “It will be so lovely to do something just the three of us, it feels like an age since we have been together doing something that isn’t singing.”

“Ah!” Diana cleared her throat uncomfortably. “I may have said that Jerry and Cole could come, I hope you don’t mind.” She looked at Anne sheepishly. 

Anne smiled indulgently. “Oh…. Well that is fine I suppose as long as you and Jerry don’t talk shop. Cole is quite entertaining when you get to know him. I am sure it will be a very pleasant trip.” 

“And if Gilbert can get the time off he will join us too.” Diana said this last bit very quickly.

Anne was torn between being upset and excited by this news. On the one hand she really did enjoy spending time with Gilbert, he was always up for a heated discussion on a raft of topics which Anne found exhilarating. On the other hand, she knew she was becoming entirely too keen to spend her time with him and if she was honest with herself this scared her.

“He probably won’t be able to come; the hospital is always busy. But if he does I am sure that will be lovely too.” 

Diana grinned happily. “That’s sorted then, an outing to Selby by bike tomorrow. The weather is set fair and Jerry promises that he knows a café there that has the very best homemade cakes.”

As the girls collected their blanket and headed back to work. Ruby muttered to Anne. 

“Is it just me or are we chaperoning a date for Diana and Jerry?”

Anne raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

Gilbert was slumped at his desk as the weeks had been hectic since the Harvest dance. With every mission the planes flew, his hospital beds filled up. They had gone nearly five days without losing an actual aircraft but that didn’t mean that the men returned uninjured. Last night had been particularly tough as he had attended to and lost two rear gunners from different aircraft. This was one of the most dangerous positions on the plane, the men crammed into small Perspex balls at the mercy of the enemy guns and flack. Both men had received catastrophic gunshot wounds and although Gilbert had battled for several hours, in the end he could not save them. 

Jerry and Cole had persuaded him to meet them for lunch but to be quite honest he was not in the mood so was intending to stay at his desk. Ten minutes after the agreed meet up time he was trying to concentrate on some paperwork when his office door banged open. 

“Found him, you owe me a pint next time we go to the pub.” Jerry cried triumphantly.

Gilbert raised his head bleary eyed in time to see Cole follow Jerry through his office door. 

“We are supposed to be having lunch, come on shift your lazy backside.” Cole demanded.

“Listen, I am really not going to be good company today you two go off and relax I will just bring the mood down.” Gilbert sighed.

Jerry and Cole looked at each other for a few seconds and then Jerry stepped in and placed his hand on Gilbert’s shoulder.

“We heard about last night, it is always tough when we lose men, but….”

“Boys!” Gilbert interrupted angrily. 

Cole looked confused.

“One of them was seventeen and the other he only sixteen! They were boys not men! They shouldn’t even have been in that position!” Gilbert’s fist slammed onto the desk with his last word.

Jerry looked at Cole helplessly. 

“It is all crap.” Cole agreed readily. “You should be working in a ground breaking hospital, I should be taking photographs of the rich and famous, whilst Jerry here should be back on his farm with his family wooing all the local girls.” 

Gilbert was trying hard to swallow down the tears of anger and frustration. 

Cole continued. “But we’re not, we are all here putting our lives on the line and trying to fight for what is right. Those two boys were no different. They knew what they were getting themselves into; that they might ultimately have to pay with their lives for joining up and making a stand.” 

Gilbert still looked lost in a sea of regret and anger, so Jerry picked up from Cole.

“You did everything you possibly could last night, you fought for those boys with everything you had but it just wasn’t enough and that is NOT your fault. Sitting here not eating and letting the sorrow swallow you is not going to help. You need to be strong enough to fight for the next wounded airman that comes through that door. Because unfortunately the one thing you can be sure of, is that there will be more casualties for you to deal with.” 

Gilbert smiled weakly. 

“Pep talk received and understood, sorry I was letting it all get on top of me a bit.”

Cole nodded sympathetically.

“We all need a bit of support sometimes Gilbert it is nothing to be ashamed of, but what you can’t do is shut us out. You are always there for us and we want to do the same for you.”

As the three men made their way out of the hospital and across to the NAFI hut for lunch Jerry brought up the bike ride that was planned for tomorrow.

“I was going to say I couldn’t come.” Gilbert mused. “I don’t actually have a bike, but now I am thinking I should make an effort. If I was my doctor, I would be advising myself to get some fresh air.” 

“You can borrow Jim’s bike. He is about your height and isn’t using it tomorrow I checked.” Jerry offered.

“Brilliant, yes an afternoon of cycling through the countryside with the promise of cake at the end of it is just what I need.”

“The fact that one of your companions will be Anne has nothing whatsoever to do with your eagerness to join us I suppose.” Cole commented slyly.

“It is certainly an incentive, it will be nice to spend time with her without having to via with half the base for her attention.” Gilbert looked slightly put out as he said this.

“Got a little competition for our fiery haired Angel have you?” Cole teased. “Well you are just going to have to try harder to gain her affections then aren’t you?” 

“A little competition I could handle, but this is half the bloody base.” Gilbert grumped. 

“It’s not surprising though is it, I mean she looked amazing on Saturday in that green dress. I hardly recognised her.” Cole grinned mischievously. 

“Yes but that’s what annoys me, they don’t know anything about Anne they are just attracted to her physically. They were too stupid to see how amazing she was before and it is only when she dresses like a Hollywood siren that they take any notice.” Gilbert was now sulking. 

Jerry chuckled. “I wouldn’t worry too much, according to Diana, Anne is of a similar opinion and really fed up with the attention so perhaps she will not be inclined to take up any of the offers. Poor old Moody on the other hand can’t get a look in with Ruby as I think she has basically accepted nearly everyone that has asked her.” 

“What about Diana I imagine she is just as popular.” Cole commented.

“She hasn’t mentioned anything, but I suppose you must be right I never really thought about it.” Said Jerry suddenly frowning.

Cole chuckled. “Well at least tomorrow you will both have the opportunity to spend a bit of quality time with your Angels and hopefully remind them that you exist.”

The following afternoon saw the seven friends, Moody had been encouraged to join them too, meeting up at the side gate ready for an afternoon of freedom. As no one was officially on duty they had all ditched their uniforms for something more practical and comfortable. Anne luxuriated in the freedom her soft brown trousers gave her and had tied her hated red locks up out of the way in a pretty autumnal patterned scarf.

Gilbert found it hard to take his eyes off the red head as they set off, she seemed to glow and become one with the woodland paths that she had decided they would take on their journey to Selby. The exuberance and joy she clearly felt at being out of the confines of the base and her uniform radiated off her in waves and he positioned his bike next to hers as they rode so he could bask in her warmth. 

This was the real Anne; this was the Anne that he was well on his way to being head over heels in love with. The green dress version of Anne that everyone else was fawning over was stunning but she was an illusion. She had looked incredible in that outfit and he would be lying if he said she had not taken his breath away that night, however this vital, enthusiastic, vibrant Anne who chatted excitedly about the signs of Autumn and how much she loved October was the reason that just ten minutes into her company he could feel his battered soul healing.

Anne suddenly squealed and pulled her bike up short nearly causing Ruby to plough into the back of her.

“Anne are you trying to kill me?” Ruby yelled crossly. “A bit of warning if you intend to stop next time please.”

“Sorry.” Anne called as she leaped off her bike, “But have you ever seen a more majestic Horse Chestnut tree, the leaves are astounding and it still has lots of spikey treasures. The local children must not have found it yet. I just have to collect conkers, come on everyone can join in and we can see who finds the biggest.” 

Gilbert could not help grinning at her obvious enthusiasm with Cole, who was laughing.

“I have not collected conkers since I was in short trousers.” Cole commented. “But why not I ‘m in if everyone else is.”

Ruby shook her head in dismay. “Anne why on earth would I want to scrabble about on the ground looking for conkers and getting stabbed by the spikey cases. It is not like we are going to play the game is it.” 

Anne’s eyes shone and Gilbert thought she was going to suggest they did just that but it appeared she had a different fate for the shiny, brown, autumnal nuts in mind. 

“No of course not we can place them all round our hut’s when we get back.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Diana now looked confused. “I know I am always going on about making our hut homelier, but I am not sure bowls of conkers are quite the look I was going for.” 

“Not for decoration you goose.” Anne giggled. “Although I do think they are the most beautiful of nuts with their silky, shiny skins. No to keep the spiders away.” 

Jerry bent down to pick up a conker that was laying at his feet. “Are you serious Anne, this will keep spiders away? I have never heard that.”

“No honestly, I am not making it up.” Anne cried earnestly. “Place a row of conkers along your window sills and spiders will not cross them.” 

Ruby had now also found one of the shiny brown nuts and was examining it. 

“We don’t have much time if we want to get to Selby in time to enjoy afternoon tea. And I am not riding all this way without cake as an incentive.” Moody stated defiantly.

“Ten minutes then.” Anne begged. “The person with the winning conker doesn’t have to pay their share of tea and the rest of us will split the cost?” 

Gilbert smiled indulgently at Anne, as she looked at him with her brilliant, blue eyes pleading and he felt his insides melt into a puddle.

“Now you are talking.” Cole laughed “A competition and the possibility of free cake? Ten minutes it is, starting now.” 

Suddenly everyone was scrambling around trying to snatch conkers before anyone else did. Gilbert had just shoulder barged Jerry out of the way to pick up a large prickly case when he spotted Anne. She was not focused on the ground as everyone else was but was staring thoughtfully up into the branches of the magnificent, old tree. He moved over to her side and whispered into her ear.

“What are you up to? I can literally hear the cogs in your brain turning.” 

Anne jumped and looked at him loftily. “As if I am going to tell you so you can steal my idea and win.” 

Gilbert snorted. “Well if I had to guess, I would say that you are contemplating climbing that tree to get to the nuts that have not yet fallen and so find yourself a winner.”

Anne glared at him, “I have already told you I am not sharing my brilliant plan with you.”

“I also think that you have hit a snag with your brilliant plan.” Gilbert continued smugly.

Anne glared at him again. “Oh really and what would that be then?” she challenged.

“You are too short.” Gilbert stated simply. “There is no way you can reach even the lowest branch without a boost. You need help.” 

Anne let out a dramatic sigh. 

“You are too smart for your own good, do you know that Dr Blythe?” She hissed, glancing over at where Cole and Moody were fighting over who had seen a particularly fine specimen first and Diana was giggling uncontrollably as she fled from Jerry.

“But maddeningly you are right. I can see a huge spikey shell up in the branches and I am sure it contains the most spectacular conker, but I need a boost.” 

“Allow me.” Gilbert smiled. “My dad raised a gentleman, if I see a young lady in need I feel it my duty to step in.” he smirked. 

“What’s in it for you?” Anne demanded suspiciously. 

“You wound me Anne!” Gilbert gasped theatrically.

Anne just looked at him unimpressed and folded her arms. 

“OK. I am banking on if you win it will cost me a lot less, you have no idea how much these boys can eat.”

Anne laughed. “How about if I win we split the prize. Half my bill and half yours is paid by the others.” 

“Deal!” Gilbert exclaimed. “Now come here. If you get up onto my shoulders you should be able to reach easily. Just be careful, I don’t have anything in my first aid kit that will deal with broken limbs.”

He crouched down to allow Anne to scramble onto his shoulders.

“OK are you ready?” he enquired. 

“Yes I think so, just don’t leap to your feet or I may very well topple off backwards.” 

Carefully holding onto Anne’s legs Gilbert raised himself up until he was standing straight. He had positioned himself under the tree so that he didn’t have to walk with Anne on her precarious perch.

The next moment he heard her squeal with glee and suddenly her weight was gone as she swung up into the lowest branch and began to climb. In a matter of moments, she was at the spot where the conker she had seen from the ground was situated and she quickly pocketed it. However, he could see her looking up even higher.

“Anne!” he warned. “Don’t even think about it, if you climb any higher the branches may not bear your weight. The one you have found is more than big enough.” 

As Anne peered down at him through the autumnal foliage, tendrils of her copper hair had escaped from her head scarf and framed her flushed face. These curls caught the low autumn sunshine and made her look like she had a bronze halo. His brain was short circuiting. On one hand he was frantic about her safety and desperate to get her down safely, but the rest of his mind was more pleasantly occupied with comparing Anne to an enchanting wood nymph and considering climbing up to her and spending the rest of his days in the trees ensnared by her fairy magic. 

Cole’s voice dragged Gilbert back into the land of mere mortals. “Two minutes to go, and if you are still in that tree Anne, you will be disqualified!”

“Come on Anne-Girl.” Gilbert called using the name that he had heard Miss Barry use. “Hurry up, you will have to lower yourself from the branch and I will catch you.”

Anne nodded and swiftly began to make her way back down the tree. Once she reached the lowest branch she lay across it and then lowered herself towards Gilbert’s outstretched arms. He grasped her firmly round the waist and then allowed her to slide down his body until her feet reached the ground. 

Gilbert was in trouble. He really had not thought this through at all. The feelings that Anne’s body sliding over his were causing, nearly overwhelmed him. The sensation of being surrounded by her caused his heart to race and his mind to conjure up the most ungentlemanly images. She finished her journey down his body with her face buried in his chest and he was once more struck with how she felt like she was made to fit there. 

“You Ok?” he questioned gently letting her go so she could take a step back.

For a moment she didn’t move but gazed up at him her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright, breathing heavily. He was drowning in an ocean of blue and the need to kiss her was becoming desperately hard to resist. He was just leaning down pulled towards her by some invisible force when Cole’s voice broke into their bubble announcing the ten minutes were up. Anne jumped like she had received an electric shock and stumbled out of his arms. 

“Right let’s compare and see who has found the largest.” She called brightly not even giving him a second glance.

Everyone came together back by the bikes, Moody and Cole still bickering. Gilbert however, hadn’t moved. What the hell had just happened? He had felt such an overwhelming connection with Anne and for a moment he had been sure she could feel it too, but then she had wheeled away from him as if nothing had happened. She was right now laughing and joking with her friends totally unaffected, whereas he could barely form coherent thoughts never mind move and speak. 

Suddenly Cole was in front of him looking concerned. “Hey Gilbert are you alright. I saw you with Anne……”

“I’m fine.” Gilbert snapped.

Cole looked slightly taken a back. 

“Sorry.” Gilbert murmured. “I am fine honestly.” 

Cole looked unconvinced. “If you say so, but please be careful Gilbert you are playing with fire in more ways than one.” 

Gilbert kept back from Anne on the rest of their ride into Selby. He cycled along at the back of the group with Cole chatting about nothing in particular and tried to make sure he had all his emotions back under control. He felt that Anne would most likely ignore him for the rest of the day but that suited him just fine, Cole was right he was playing with fire. The more time he spent around Anne and her flaming hair the more certain he was that at some point he was going to get badly and irrevocably burned.

Therefore, he was surprised when as they all stored their bikes outside the café, Anne came up to him. 

“Sorry, I was very rude back there just running away from you. You had been so kind as to help me in my quest and I rewarded you by being cold and distant. I hope you will still agree to share our prize? After all our conker was a least twice the size of everyone else’s.” She looked up at him hopefully.

He should have just thanked her for her apology, told her to enjoy the prize herself and then walked away. That’s what he should have done so of course he did the exact opposite.

“Hey, you don’t need to apologise, I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I know I overstepped the friendship line back there. What can I say, except that I am only human, and holding a beautiful girl so close sent me haywire for a minute.” He scratched the back of his neck absently.

Anne looked slightly shocked. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Gilbert looked at her in disbelief. “Half the blokes on base are following you around like lovesick puppies Anne. Come on you know you’re gorgeous.” He smiled sheepishly.

She laughed grimly. “That is all so far from my reality that I don’t even want to think about it. Anyway, I have a tendency to push people away, or so Diana is always telling me. I don’t want to make that mistake with you. Where else am I going to find a friend that can almost match me for literary quotes?”

“Almost match you?” Gilbert raised his eyebrow quizzically.

“You will never get me to admit that you are my equal.” Anne stated flatly.

So despite the fact that the side of his brain that sounded suspiciously like Moody was yelling at him to get away and cut all ties before it was too late, he found himself holding out his hand and saying.

“I enjoy our competing far too much to give it up, so apology accepted. Let’s go and eat cake until we are sick because we only have to pay for half of it.”

Anne laughed in relief and the two made their way into the café together. 

On entering the café a small, petite girl called out Jerry’s name and then flung herself into his arms happily.

“Oh it is so good to see you Jerry, it has been far too long since you were last in I was beginning to worry.” She spoke with a slight French accent similar to Jerry’s

Jerry grinned down at her. “Sorry Loretta, I have just been so busy with the new base and band, but I should have a least called.”

Loretta’s dark eyes twinkled as she swatted his arm playfully. “Yes you should, I thought your plane had gone down or something.” 

Anne observed this interaction with interest and the glanced across to see Diana’s reaction. Her friend who moments before had been pink cheeked and happy, now looked pale and withdrawn. Anne then caught Ruby’s eye whose eyebrows raised in surprise. Both girls had been fairly sure that Jerry was fond of Diana but apparently he already had girlfriend. 

Loretta stepped away from Jerry and smiled widely at the group. “You have brought a full party with you today I see, come in and we will push a couple of tables together for you.” 

“Don’t worry once we get sat down I will introduce you to everyone, I can see you are itching to ask.” Jerry chuckle. 

“Well of course I am silly. This is the first time you have ever brought girls here.” Loretta’s eyes danced with mischief.

Loretta grinned and led the way to the back of the café where another waitress had hurriedly put two tables of four together.

Anne ended up sat next to Gilbert and across from Jerry. When it became apparent that this was how it was going to work out she nearly manoeuvred into a different space but even in her slightly subdued state Diana managed to glare at her with a don’t even think about it expression.

Diana had spent the ride from the Horse Chestnut tree to the café quietly berating Anne for her callous and unfeeling treatment of Gilbert.

“He was trying to do something nice for you, for God’s sake and you just cut him dead. I know you have trust issues but you cannot treat him with such contempt it is not fair. You push everyone away Anne, but when you do let people in it can be really positive look at Ruby and me. Imagine if we had listened when you first tried to keep us at arm’s length.”

Anne had sulked for about two miles and then come to the realisation that Diana was right, Gilbert had done nothing wrong and she had probably imagined that he was going to kiss her anyway, because deep down she had wanted him to. Not that she would admit that to anyone, even herself. She had been inexcusably rude and needed to apologise, again. It did not escape Anne’s notice that this was the second time she had had to apologise and she was cross with herself. Why did she always over react when it came to him? Then he had totally thrown her again by saying he thought she was beautiful! It was all too complicated to think about right now so she decided to just focus on cake. 

Once they were all seated and Jerry had ordered “The works” for everyone. Anne decided to help Diana out and get to the bottom of Jerry’s relationship with Loretta.

“So Jerry, you have a french girlfriend you kept that very quiet. How come she didn’t attend the dance?” 

By the look of horror on Diana’s face and the way that Ruby had slapped her forehead Anne realised too late that perhaps a subtler approach may have been better.

Jerry however, just spluttered incoherently for a few seconds before blurting out.

“Loretta is not my girlfriend, why on earth would you think that!?”

At that moment Loretta returned and slapped him up the side of the head.

“You could sound a little less disgusted by the idea. A girl could get offended. However, I suppose I can forgive you as you are clearly hoping that one of these lovely ladies will fill that spot in your life. About time too, you need a good woman to keep you in line.” 

Loretta eyed each girl critically before stating in her native tongue.

‘Mon argent est sur la brune, elle est juste ton type ‘

Anne looked round confused. Most of the party seemed as baffled as she was. However, Jerry’s face had blanched, whilst Diana’s cheeks suddenly had a pink hue and she was clearly trying to smother a giggle. 

Cole was looking delighted and slapping his thigh said. “What did she just say?”

Diana smiled shyly and translated. “She said; my money is on the brunette; she is just your type.” 

She then started to laugh herself along with everyone else.

Jerry on the other hand was not amused. “And you wonder why I have never brought any girls here before. Honestly Loretta you are so embarrassing. I have no idea why I keep frequenting this establishment.” 

Loretta ignored this tirade and beamed at Diana. “Beautiful and she speaks French you want to hang onto this one Jerry.” 

“Diana is also an incredibly talented musician and along with Ruby and Anne here sings with our band.” Cole grinned, thoroughly enjoying seeing Jerry squirm. The young French man was usually calm and collected.

Loretta looked like she might spontaneously combust as she swooped down to kiss Diana on both cheeks.

“It can be arranged for you to fall through the bomb doors on the next mission you know.” Jerry growled at Cole.

“What?” Cole raised his hand in mock surrender. “I thought we were naming all the reasons Diana is your perfect partner. I didn’t know she spoke your language.”

Diana reached over and patted Jerry’s arm in a beautifully caring gesture that made Anne smile wistfully. She felt a sudden yearning for someone she could feel comfortable being affectionate with. Unconsciously, her eyes drifted to Gilbert only to find his eyes fixed on her. 

She could hear Diana saying, “They are only teasing Jerry, I really don’t mind.” When Gilbert murmured.

“Are you Ok, you look a little sad. He is a good man Anne; he will treat her well if they ever get the chance to begin a relationship.” 

“Get a chance?” Anne stammered. Apparently when Gilbert stared at her with his beautiful hazel eyes, her brain lost the ability to think. 

“He is very aware that the station of her family means that they would never consider him a suitable match.” Gilbert explained quietly.

Anne just nodded mutely and forced herself to tear her gaze away from his. 

“So are you going to explain what your relationship is with Loretta then Jerry?” Moody suggested. “I am sure the girls are intrigued.” 

Glad to have something to focus on other than the confusing emotions Gilbert was stirring within her, Anne piped up.

“Yes come on Jerry I love a good story.” 

“There’s not much to tell really, Loretta took pity on me when I wandered in here about three weeks after arriving in England. I was suffering from crippling home sickness and missing my sisters terribly. We got chatting and I ended up offering to show her how to make my mum’s signature bake so she could use it in the café. In return she promised to tease and embarrass me in lieu of my sisters.”

He smiled and shook his head. “As you can see she takes her role very seriously.” 

“So your mum runs a bakery does she?” Ruby asked.

“Well not a bakery as such, we run a farm at home that is a mixture of arable and orchards. Mum helps to boost our income by selling baked goods to the local community. The lady who owns the farm did it when she was in residence and she taught mum everything she knew when we took over.” 

“I didn’t know your family owned a farm.” Diana looked surprised.

“Oh we don’t own Green Gables, we are just tenant farmers, we rent it.” Jerry looked a little embarrassed.

Anne felt a jolt in her stomach at the name of the farm.

“Which province of Canada is your farm in?” she asked carefully. 

Gilbert answered this for her. “Jerry and I are not from the mainland we come from a little Island just off Nova Scotia. My family orchard boarders Green Gables so we grew up together. You can imagine my surprise when I travelled half way round the world and ended up in the same crew.” He laughed. “ The island is called…….”

“PEI.” Anne interrupted, excitement shining in her eyes.

“How on earth did you know that?” Jerry exclaimed.

“Because that is where my adoptive parents are from, they emigrated about 15 years ago for Matthew’s health.

Jerry looked suddenly dumb stuck. “Cuthbert! Your last name is Cuthbert. Is your mother called Marilla?”

“Yes.” Anne felt exultant. “Oh my word your family rents my parent’s farm, whilst I live on a farm in England also called Green Gables. Matthew renamed it in honour of their original home.” 

“Let me get this straight.” Ruby clarified. “Jerry you live on Anne’s parent’s Canadian farm and you Gilbert live next door.” 

All three of them nodded, Anne feeling a myriad of emotions at this news. 

“But that means that your mum and dad know or knew Jerry’s and Gilberts parents. I have heard of coincidences but this takes the biscuit. If that is not fate, then I don’t know what is?” Ruby beamed. 

At that moment Loretta returned with plates laden with tea time treats including to Anne’s joy plum puffs. The dark haired French women pulled up a chair and they spent a very happy few hours eating, drinking tea and laughing a lot. Mainly at Jerry’s expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the surprise for Anne is that both Jerry and Gilbert have links back to Matthew and Marilla. Which I admit would be a huge coincidence but I prefer to think of it as fate and the universe striving to bring Anne and Gilbert together where they belong. As always I love comments so; did you enjoy the Conker competition and the affect Anne had on Gilbert? Hopefully those of you who commented that you wanted to start to see Anne falling for Gilbert enjoyed her inner thoughts and Diana telling her off. Also what did you think of Jerry's surrogate sister and her interaction with Diana? I was hoping to interject a little comedy here, did I succeed?  
> Next week I have stepped completely out of my comfort zone to include some action and peril. We will just have to see how that goes. Have a lovely week and I will post again next Saturday.


	8. For no gallant son of freedom to a tyrants yoke should bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war intrudes on their peaceful afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone. I just wanted to say that writing this story has given me more enjoyment than I could ever have imagined and the joy I get from posting each week and then having people who read along, enjoying the story and commenting makes the process even better. To anyone who takes the time to comment thank you but especially to those of you who comment regularly on each chapter I really look forward to hearing what you have to say.   
> Having said that I am really nervous about this one. As this is a story set during the Second World War I always knew that I would have to, at some point include, some action scenes. This is not something I have ever tried before so I really hope it has come out OK.   
> Hope you enjoy this week installment.

“Urgh! I should not have had that last portion of carrot cake.” Moody groaned as they were all peddling home. 

“It is not the fact that it was the last slice as much as it was your third slice.” Ruby scolded. “I am surprised you can move, never mind peddle a bike.” 

“Hey I am a growing boy; I need to keep my strength up. You never know when you are going to need me to protect you.” Moody winked.

Ruby rolled her eyes and Anne who was peddling just behind with Gilbert chuckled. “I have to give him points for persistence.”

Gilbert nodded. “I think he really likes her. There are a couple of the WAAFS that are clearly interested in him but he only has eyes for your Ruby. So your namesake was clearly mistaken.” 

“My namesake.” Anne looked baffled, what was he on about?

“The only privilege I claim for my own sex is loving longest when existence or all hope is gone.” Quoted Gilbert looking at her playfully.

Now it was Anne’s turn to roll her eyes. “Anne Elliot, Persuasion. But you missed out the bit about it not being enviable or something to covet. So sorry I am still the queen of quotes.” 

Gilbert laughed and Anne couldn’t help thinking how young he looked when he did that. This last week he had looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and she had been worried about him, as a friend only obviously. 

She decided to voice the change. “It so nice to see you laugh, I imagine you have had a tough week.” 

He looked slightly confused. “Why?”

“I work in the radio hut Gilbert; I know how many injuries you have had to deal with this week.” 

The minute she said this she regretted it as his face clouded over again. She tried to distract him. “Is that not the most spectacular sunset you have ever seen, it looks like the clouds themselves are on fire.” 

It worked as he stared at the sky and then smiled before saying. “It truly is stunning. I must admit I really needed this afternoon, spending time with those people I care about reminds what we are all fighting for. A world when days like today are the norm and not the calm in the middle of a raging storm.”

Anne nodded in understanding. “I am still so excited that you and Jerry are from PEI. I am going to write to Marilla as soon as I get back. She is going to be really pleased. That farm house we just passed makes me yearn for the quiet life I used to know, but then I suppose I wouldn’t have met you or my kindred spirits or become a singing sensation.” She said mocking herself. “If it were not for this war.”

Gilbert’s ears pricked up, had she just insinuated that she was glad to have met him, but before he had a chance to consider this further Cole who was at the front with Jerry and Diana, held his hand up signalling those behind to stop. 

“Is that a plane I can hear?” he questioned his head on one side listening.

Moody joined him in the same stance whilst everyone else started to scan the skies. 

“There!” Jerry said. “It is quiet low maybe it’s lost and looking for somewhere to land?”

Suddenly Moody leaped off his bike. “Quick get off the bloody road that is not one of ours. We need to find some shelter.” 

Everyone was paralysed for a moment. At which point Moody placed his arms round Ruby’s waist and lifted her bodily off the bike. 

She squealed in protest, which brought everyone else to their senses. Gilbert scanned the landscape desperately, the countryside was so flat that shelter was not immediately obvious. 

Anne pointed to a small copse of trees about 400 yards behind them. “There are some trees back there but do you really think it will bother us? It is probably just trying to get home.”

The sound of machine gun fire ripped through the air, the plane was clearly firing on something further back. They started to run, Gilbert grabbed hold of Anne’s hand and pulled her along. The plane’s engine was now a rumbling roar and his legs found an extra spurt of speed in his drive to keep Anne safe, just as they reached the outskirts of the trees the angry spitting of the guns started up again.

“Hit the deck.” Cole yelled and the seven of them threw themselves flat on the ground the four boys trying to place their own bodies between the plane and the girls. 

And then it was gone. They lay in stunned for a few moments until Ruby’s muffled voice broke the silence. “Moody get off me, all that cake has made you weigh more than a baby rhino and I can’t breathe!” 

Gilbert could feel Anne’s shoulder start to shake beneath him and for a second he thought it was from fear until he realised she was giggling. 

As they all sat up, he could see that Diana was also grinning.

“Give the poor man a break Ruby he was trying to keep you safe.” She called.

Gilbert offered Anne his hand and as he pulled her up heard Ruby’s huffy reply.“What by squashing me to death!” 

Suddenly a scream rent the air and Anne’s face drained of colour.

“What the hell was that.” Cole gasped staring around wildly.

“The farm house.” Anne cried. “That’s what the plane was firing on before it got to us.” 

They all sprinted out of the copse to see smoke starting to rise into the sky from the direction of the farm house they had passed minutes before. 

“There were children playing in the yard. Oh God! What if they have been shot.” Anne whispered.

Gilbert could see the tears welling in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and protect her from this bloody awful war. However, he needed to get back to the farm house and offer what support he could until help arrived. He swung into emergency doctor mode.

“Ruby, Cole get on your bikes and get back to base. Ruby find an ambulance, Cole grab my full medical bag it is in my office on my desk and get back to the farm house as quick as you can. If anyone has been shot time will be of the essence. I will do what I can until you get there.” 

Everyone else was looking at him waiting for their instructions. 

“Moody, Jerry you come with me. Anne, Diana head back with Ruby and Cole.” He did not want Anne to see the possibly horrifying sights that would greet them if that machine gun had found its mark.

“Absolutely not!” Anne retorted. “We are coming with you to help.” 

“Anne I really don’t think…….” 

She didn’t even let him finish his sentence. “I am not arguing; we are wasting time.” With that she set off at a run back towards the bikes. 

As he pounded after her he was torn between being frustrated that she wouldn’t stay safe and blown away by her beauty and fire when she was in this determined state. 

Arriving at the farm house it became obvious that as well as firing its machine guns the plane had also dropped a couple on incendiary devices. One of the large barn’s looked like it had been hit, as did the back of the house itself. 

There was a woman on the ground cradling a small body and clearly trying to soothe a boy of about 12 who was sitting on the ground next to her his face pale. Two young girls were stood to one side their faces streaked with tears. 

Gilbert threw his bike down and sprinted towards the group. As the women realised that other adults had arrived she cried out to him.

“Oh thank goodness, please help. I think my sons need a doctor can you fetch one please.”

Gilbert skidded to a halt and took in the scene trying to ascertain which casualty needed him most.

“I am a doctor mam, my name is Dr Blythe I work at the air base and if you will let me take a look I can try and help.” 

Anne and the others had now arrived too. She watched in awe as her slightly goofy, irritating friend transformed into a calm and collected professional doctor. He oozed confidence and she could understand why the woman on the ground immediately trusted him. It made her heart flutter.

“Let’s take a look shall we.” He smiled gently at the boy in his mother’s arms. Anne could see he had a large bump on his head and a nasty looking gash on his thigh. 

Gilbert checked over the younger boy but also spoke to the older boy to the side of him to try and gage his injuries too. 

“That ankle looks a bit wonky, did you fall on it?” 

As the boy started to explain Anne and Diana made their way over to the little girls whilst Moody and Jerry ran to see if they could find anything to put the fires out. One of the girls was sobbing hysterically whilst the other was holding on to her preventing her from moving.

“But Buster, I need to get Buster he is still in the house.” She wailed.

Anne looked at Diana in horror and then crouched down in front of the girls.

“Hey, my name’s Anne and this is my friend Diana. Who is Buster sweetheart?” she asked carefully.

“My dog!” The girl sobbed. “He was in his box in the kitchen when the nasty plane came and I can’t find him he must still be in there.” 

“Ok don’t worry. I will go and get him whilst my friend stays with you.” Anne smiled encouragingly.

“Anne?” Diana looked worried. 

“It will be fine, don’t worry the door is probably shut once I open it he will soon come running out.”

“Can you save the horses too?” the other girl now looked hopeful. 

“Horses?” Diana asked slightly panicked.

“In the barn. Freddy and Rose. I think the smoke might scare them.” She hiccupped. 

“Jerry!” Anne and Diana shouted together. 

Jerry came running over. “What is it, is there a problem?” 

“There are two horses in that burning barn.” Diana said as calmly as she could manage.

“Merde!” Jerry swore. 

“Children present!” she hissed.

“Sorry but don’t worry, I doubt they speak French.” He quipped clearly trying to lighten the mood.

As Anne set off round the house to where the little girl had indicated that the kitchen was, she saw Diana tell the two girls to stay together while she went to help the horses. Moody and Jerry were already heading for the barn at a run. 

Anne found what she thought was the entrance to the kitchen and there was smoke seeping under the frame; not a good sign. Praying that farmers round here were like Marilla and Matthew and never locked up she took the handle and pushed at the door. It opened and smoke rolled out like a wave hitting the beach. This made her cough but she still pushed forward peering into the dark kitchen.

“Buster, hey Buster come on boy time to leave.” 

She heard a pitiful whimper and following the sound saw a terrified black and white collie dog shaking in his basket his big brown eyes full of fear.

“Come on boy, it’s OK just come to me and we can get out of here.” She promised holding out her hand and wishing she had some sort of food to tempt him. But the poor animal was clearly paralysed with fear and couldn’t move.

“Right well, there is nothing for it then.” Anne muttered. “Hang on boy I am coming to get you.” 

If she had stopped to think about it entering a burning building to rescue a dog was definitely not one of the smarter things she had done. But the minute she locked her eyes with his there was no way she was leaving him to his fate. 

On entering the kitchen, she could hear the ominous sounds of crackling, indicating that the fire itself was near at hand. The smoke was getting thicker and making it difficult to see. She dropped to her knees having read something about smoke rising and made her way cautiously across the kitchen floor towards the dog. She spotted his lead on the table and grabbed it as she passed so that she could hopefully drag him out. 

When she reached him, she stoked his head gently and he gave her hand a grateful lick. Anne quickly clipped the lead to his collar and tugged on it to get him to leave his basket. The dog was having none of it though. Clearly he saw his bed as a safe space and had no intention of crossing the scary, smoky kitchen.

Anne sighed. “Am I really going to have to carry you?” she asked her furry companion.

The dog thumped his tail weakly. So she quickly bent down and gathered the pup into her arms. She turned and set off across the kitchen. Buster clearly understood that she was trying to help and lay quiet as a lamb in her arms. Another minute and Anne would have been clear of the kitchen, but unfortunately she did not get more than thirty seconds before there was a deafening cracking sound and a beam came crashing down, glancing off her head and hitting her shoulder with full force. The last thing she thought before it all went black was that she hoped that Buster was not injured. 

Gilbert had patched up the youngest boy the best he could, he would require stitches, but until Ruby and Cole returned with his bag he couldn’t do that. Then he had turned his attention to the older boy and was just putting the finishing touches to a splint for his broken ankle when he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

He glanced up to see two young girls staring at him with huge eyes. 

“Hello there, are you both OK. Are you hurt anywhere?”

They shook their heads mutely. But Gilbert had an instinct that they wanted to tell him something. This was confirmed when the smaller girl whispered to her sister. 

“Ask him he is a grown up, grown-ups always know what to do.” 

Gilbert couldn’t help but smile at this blind belief. He was not sure he even was a grown-up and he was fairly certain that most of the time he had no idea what he was doing.

“The lady was a grown-up and she didn’t help, she said she’d come back with Buster but she hasn’t.” The older girl hissed.

A feeling of unease started to trickle down Gilbert’s neck and he tried to sound calm and confident as he asked.

“Who is Buster? And which lady said she would help?” 

The girl’s eyes were now huge with fear but she still managed to speak.“The lady with the funny coloured hair, I told her that Buster my dog was stuck in the kitchen and she said she would get him, but she hasn’t come back.” 

Gilbert’s eyes darted round the farm yard and he could see Diana with Jerry and Moody over by the stables but of Anne there was no sign. Fear flooded his stomach and rose up into his chest. Surely Anne had not gone into a smoked filled house to save a dog. But one look at the little girls face and he just knew that was exactly what she had done. The moment she saw this child in distress she would have leaped in without thinking to save her beloved pet. 

Trying to remain calm, he asked. “Can you tell me where the kitchen is and then I can go and find her and Buster.” 

The girl nodded eagerly and pointed. “Just round there it is the blue door.” 

Gilbert was running like he had never run before. Please God the dog had come out the moment she had opened the door and she had not entered the burning building. But no, the kitchen door was open and there was no sign of Anne or a dog.

He started shouting her name desperately. “Anne! Anne for God sake can you hear me. Anne are you in there.” The crackling of the fire was loud now and he struggled to hear anything over it or see through the smoke. 

Then he heard it, a bark, there was a dog barking insistently inside the kitchen. Gilbert ploughed through the doorway and scanned the scene of fire and smoke trying to focus in on where the sound was coming from whilst also covering his mouth to reduce the amount of smoke he inhaled. Then his heart froze as he saw them; a figure crumpled on the floor and a dog stood protectively over her, barking for all he was worth. Buster had spotted Gilbert and now seemed to be saying “Come on hurry up she needs you.” 

Scrambling over the debris from the beam falling, Gilbert tried to quell his panic. Anne wasn’t moving and he would not allow himself to contemplate that she might not be breathing. He was not going to lose her like this. In a few moments he was at her side. He could see that she had blood in her hair and there was tear in the shoulder of her jumper plus her arm looking slightly out of line. But her heart was beating; he could feel a pulse when he put his fingers to her pale neck. 

The dog had stopped barking and had instinctively lent into Gilberts side when he had knelt down. 

“Come on boy, we are getting her and you out of here.” He patted the dog reassuringly and then swept Anne up into his arms. To his immense relief she gave a moan as she winced in pain and those incredible blue eyes flickered open struggling to focus.

“Oww, Gilbert is that you? My head hurts.” She paused. “Why are you carrying me?”

“Because my beautiful flame haired nymph, even you are not fire proof. You are injured and I need to get you out of here.” He said distractedly.

“Buster? Where’s Buster?” she tried to turn and look round but once more a wave of pain crossed her face. 

“Shhh, just lay still, he is right here by my feet. We are all getting out of here. No one is getting left behind.” He promised. 

Gilbert watched as Anne ignoring his advice to stay still glanced down at the dog pressing against his leg as he negotiated his way back towards the open door. He saw her smile at the sight and internally shook his head. Only Anne could be in mortal danger in a bombed out house and still be more worried about a dog. She really did have the biggest heart and he loved her for it.

Then finally they were back outside breathing in a wonderful lung full of clean air. Gilbert looked up to see Cole white faced and terrified hurtling towards him. 

“What the hell…. Are you OK? Here let me help you with her.” 

As he felt Anne’s weight lifted from his arms he collapsed to the ground and started to cough for all that he was worth. He could hear Anne coughing too and so pushed himself to rise and stumble across to check on her.

Cole was yelling. “Ruby bring the oxygen tank and mask out of the ambulance now.” 

Gilbert concentrated on Anne gently feeling the cut on the side of her head and then moving to run his fingers over her collar bone.

She was smiling up at him, between coughing and reached out to pat Buster who had placed himself at her side the minute Cole had laid her down. 

“Bloody hell Anne what were you thinking, you could have been killed.” Gilbert couldn’t help the terror he had been feeling now erupting out. 

“Why didn’t you just open the door and let the dog come out on his own. I can’t believe you entered that furnace.” He raged.

Anne looked very groggy but she lifted her hand to his cheek. “Sorry.” She murmured. “He was too scared he wouldn’t come out so I went in and started to carry him out, then….then….. I don’t really remember. Then I saw you.” 

The touch of her small hand on his cheek had helped to regulate his fear fueled anger and he placed his hand over hers.

“Jesus Anne, if I’d lost you…….” He felt tears welling as he placed a reciprocating hand onto her pale, soot streaked face.

“Buster trusted you,” she murmured leaning into his hand. “He likes you, I like you too. You have a splendid chin.” And with that she slipped back into a faint no doubt from the pain in her shoulder. 

Gilbert could not help a small smile ghosting across his lips as he coughed his guts up, Anne said she liked him. 

“Stop grinning like a lune and get some of this oxygen in you before you expire before my eyes.” Cole rebuked.

“Give it to Anne first.” Gilbert spluttered as he continued to cough.

“No, because she can’t save you if you keel over, but you can sort her out once you can breathe.” 

Cole had a fair point so Gilbert placed the mask on his face and drew in a few cleansing lungful’s, before taking it off and instructing Cole to place it over Anne’s face whilst he checked her over.

The blood in her hair was coming from a large lump that had a split in the middle of it. The swelling was better out than in and the bleeding was slowing down but he was worried that she would have concussion. Thinking about it, the fact that she had voiced she thought he had a splendid chin was probably proof she definitely had a concussion.

On examining her shoulder where large purple bruise was already blossoming, he thought that she had most likely dislocated it, so that would need to be put back. Not the most comfortable of procedures but at least not life threatening. He carefully examined the rest of Anne checking for cracked ribs or signs of internal bleeding but thankfully found none. His face which had been pinched and concentrated finally relaxed.

Cole looked at him and sighed. “I take she will be fine?” 

He nodded wearily, “I think so I just need her to wake up so I can check how bad her concussion is. She is going to have one hell of a headache and it is going to hurt something chronic when I put that shoulder back in place, but hopefully no lasting damage.” 

“Can you put the shoulder back now while she out of it?” Cole suggested.

“No, I need to x-ray it first to check there are no actual breaks.” 

Just then Anne started to cough again and her eyes opened once more reminding Gilbert of the ocean off PEI on a summers day. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” He smiled.

Just then Diana started to call his name urgently and he dragged himself away from Anne to see what the problem was.

He could see Moody trying to quieten two very skittish horses whilst Diana was knelt on the ground next to Jerry who was crunched over in obvious pain. 

He hurried towards them. “What happened Diana?” he called.

“One of the horses kicked Jerry in the chest and now he is struggling to breath.” Diana fretted.

“I’m fine.” Jerry grumbled. “Just need a minute that’s all.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Gilbert told his friend. “Let me take a look.” 

It turned out that Jerry had cracked a couple of ribs when the frantic horse had kicked out and Diana had a nasty cut on the top of her thigh where a flaying hoof had glanced off her. They would both need treatment back at the hospital. 

Neighbours had begun to arrive at this point taking over the firefighting and comforting of the family and so Gilbert instructed Ruby to get anyone injured into the back of the ambulance and get them back to base. 

Once everyone was loaded up, Anne and Jerry on a stretcher, whilst Diana sat next to the French man holding his hand, Gilbert climbed into the back too and Moody and Cole jumped into the front with Ruby who was driving. He had managed to stitch the younger boys leg before they left as his mother didn’t want to send him anywhere else. Gilbert was still coughing and knew he was suffering like Anne, Jerry and Diana from smoke inhalation, they would all need some time to recuperate. 

A few hours later Anne was lying in a hospital bed with Jerry in the bed next to her. He seemed to be sleeping, Diana was currently getting her leg stitched by a very competent nurse but of Gilbert there was no sign. 

She sighed to herself, well of all the ridiculous situations she had gotten into in her life, getting knocked out in a house that was on fire whilst trying to rescue a dog was probably one of the more stupid. 

She felt so guilty and couldn’t believe that Gilbert had risked his life to rescue her. She had vague memories of him gathering her into his arms and she thought he had called her a flame haired nymph?…. No not a, my. She thought he had said my flame haired nymph. He had also seemed very angry, but the kind of angry that came from fear, about her. Did that mean he liked her as more than a friend? She was not sure how she felt about that and currently her head hurt too much to think about it. She attempted to sit up but groaned as the shoulder Gilbert had put back into place earlier was really hurting. He had told her it would hurt but she still had not been prepared for the searing pain as it had clicked back into place. She knew she had squealed embarrassingly loudly at the time plus she had a horrible feeling that she told Gilbert he had a splendid chin back at the farm so all in all she was feeling fairly mortified. She couldn’t help thinking that even if he had liked her, he was probably now running for the hills round about now. 

What was she doing? She was not going to worry about Gilbert Blythe and what he thought of her. Friendship was all she wanted, was all she could handle. The way her heart flipped when his calm commanding manner could make both adults and children trust him, the fact that she was now aware that he clenched his jaw when he was worried and the way her fingers ached to touch his soft curls all needed to be boxed up in her brain and pushed away. She needed to keep her distance whilst she got these unruly emotions under control.

This war made everything so uncertain, she knew that it made lots of people jump into relationships desperate to experience love both spiritual and physical but that was not her. She had spent the first thirteen years of her life being pushed from pillar to post, trying to form relationships but always being rejected. There was no way she was opening herself up to anyone when they could be snatched away from her, and even if they all lived to see the end of this dreadful conflict, Gilbert lived in Canada and she in England. It would end in pain and separation, and she had a horrible feeling that if she allowed herself to love Gilbert Blythe and then lost him she would never recover. 

She let out a long sad sigh, just as the door to the ward burst open and Ruby, Cole and Moody all came flooding into the room, Ruby and Moody bickering.

“I am just saying, that I leave you alone for ten minutes and both of my best friends end up in the hospital, whilst you are uninjured.” Ruby snapped.

“How is it my fault that both your friends have a death wish.” Moody shot back. “I was trying to bring the fires under control, most normal people don’t go rushing into barns and houses that are on fire.” 

“Gilbert and Jerry did.” Ruby countered. “So are they abnormal too?” 

“Jerry was trying to save the horses and Gilbert was rescuing Anne!” Moody yelled.

“Oh so that is alright, but my friend who was trying to save a child’s pet is stupid and reckless.” Ruby now had tears in her eyes. 

Cole attempted to placate the warring factions. 

“None of this is anyone’s fault except for the crew of that bomber who thought it was OK to drop bombs and fire machine guns on a harmless civilian target. It is not Moody’s fault Ruby; he did the best he could just like we all did.” 

Ruby suddenly started to sob. “I’m sorry Moody, I know none of this is your fault. I was just so scared we were going to lose Anne.” She covered her face with her hands.

Cole gave Moody a pointed look and a small push so that he stumbled forward and tentatively put his arms round the distraught blonde. Ruby buried her face into his chest and Anne noticed Moody tighten his grip and hold her small friend closer. 

“Hey it’s OK Ruby. We were all scared, if I had known about the dog I would have gone in instead of Anne, you know that right.” Moody murmured.

“But I don’t want you to get hurt either.” Ruby wailed her head still snuggled into him. “I hate this stupid war!”

Anne saw the small smile of hope that crossed Moody’s face. 

An awkward silence descended over the room which Gilbert then broke when he came in from his office. Anne saw him look round slightly confused before he started to cough and Cole rushed over to guide him to the edge of Anne’s bed.  
“Right.” Gilbert finally managed. “Anne, Diana and Jerry you have got a week’s medical leave. I want you to all go home and take a proper break, you are suffering from smoke inhalation, on top of various other injuries.”

“There is no way I am going home.” Diana panicked. “If my mother finds out I have been injured she will never let me come back, she will lock me in the cellar.” 

“You could go to your Aunts.” Ruby suggested. 

Anne could not help but notice that her friend was still tucked into Moody’s side clearly gaining comfort from his embrace.

“What about you Gilbert.” Anne asked noticing he hadn’t included himself in this week’s leave and yet he was suffering more than anyone else from the smoke.

“What about me?” Gilbert looked confused.

“Are you taking a week off too?” She asked.

“No, I am fine. I need to be here in the hospital.” He said dismissively.

Anne pushed herself to sit up so that she was in a better position to glare at the doctor, even though it caused her to wince.

“Nope, not good enough. You are really struggling with your breathing, more so than the rest of us. If we need rest, then you certainly do. Tell him Cole.” 

“This is not up to Cole…” Gilbert began but then, as if to prove Anne’s point, he was interrupted by another coughing fit.

Cole looked at him with some sympathy, “Sorry Gilbert but I am with Anne on this one. You need to take some time to recover too.” 

Anne was struggling with her new position as it was causing her pain, Gilbert tried to make her lie back down.

“Anne you need to lie back between the bump on your head and your shoulder you really should stay lay back for at least a few more hours.” 

Anne knew immediately that Gilbert was trying to distract from the conversation about himself and she was not having it. It was her fault his lungs were in such a state; the least she could do was ensure he got time to recover.

“No” she declared stubbornly. “If you don’t need to rest then neither do I. I am going to get out of this bed and head straight back to the radio hut unless you promise to rest too.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Anne.” Gilbert said wearily. “You have a concussion.” He tried to gently ease her back down, but she was having none of it and swatted his hand away.

“And you are suffering from terrible smoke inhalation, it is not me that is being ridiculous it is you.” She knew she was showing far too much concern for him in front of everyone but right now she didn’t care. 

Gilbert turned to Jerry and Cole. “Help me out here will you, I can’t just abandon the hospital.” 

Jerry who had been woken by Ruby and Moody arguing looked at Gilbert and shook his head. “Sorry mate I am also with Anne on this you look terrible. Anyway I can’t go home so I will have to head to a hotel and I am not doing that alone; you can come with me.” 

Cole just raised his hands and said “Physician heal thyself. You need to just accept that you are not indestructible and do it quickly Anne is going grey and I think she might pass out.” 

By now Anne was trying to swing her legs out of bed and Gilbert’s attempt at further argument was once again cut off by his hacking cough. 

“Fine.” He gasped at Anne. “Just get back in bed, please.” 

Anne’s head was now swimming and so she allowed Gilbert and Cole to settle her back on her pillows but wanted to make him clarify.

“Fine what? Do you promise to take a full week’s rest, off base?”

“Look like Jerry said, we have nowhere to actually go but I promise to take it easy this week. OK?” he shook his head smiling.

“No not OK, because you won’t. You, Jerry and Diana can all come back to Green Gables with me for a week that way I can be sure you are truly resting. If you stay here, you will get dragged into some emergency.” 

Anne suddenly realised that having not five minutes ago determined to distance herself from the confusing and dangerous presence of Gilbert Blythe she was now orchestrating to spend a full week with him. However, her concern for his health currently outweighed her worries about her own confusing emotions. 

“I am not sure your parents are going to be impressed at having three strangers descend on their doorstep unannounced.” Jerry voiced. 

“You won’t be unannounced.” Anne determined. “I will ring Marilla right now and let her know. Diana is right she can’t go home and Aunt Jo is away this week Ruby, remember she was going to visit a friend.” 

Ruby nodded. “Oh yeah, I forgot that. This is a much better plan.” 

Jerry and Gilbert still looked worried, so Anne ploughed on. 

“Look you are both form Marilla and Matthews home town the chances are they knew both your parents. If you go to a hotel no one will take care of you. No, if Gilbert is insistent that we need rest and recuperation then this is the perfect solution.” 

“Anne it is a lovely offer…” Gilbert began.

“Plus” she continued talking over him. “I am not sure I am well enough to make the journey without some assistance. What if I collapse on the station platform? Diana won’t be able to look after me.” She used her best pleading eyes now.

Gilbert actually laughed at this. “There is no way I am buying your I am a helpless female routine Miss Cuthbert. You are the most capable woman I have ever met. You are just trying to manipulate me.” 

Anne glanced up at him through her eyelashes and grinned. “Is it working?”

Gilbert looked at Jerry who shrugged and declared. “Looks like we are going to get see Dorset my friend.” 

Anne knew she had won and beamed. “I promise I will be a good girl and stay in bed for another few hours and then I will use the phone to call home” 

Cole stood up. “I will go and try to sort the train tickets out for tomorrow.” He offered.

“Thank you.” Gilbert agreed. “I have a lot to do if this place is going to run without me for a week.” 

As Gilbert left the ward he couldn’t help thinking that he really needed to work on his ability to say no to this girl or he was going to end up in all sorts of trouble. The problem was he was fairly sure he would enjoy every minute of that trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if that was what anyone was expecting and so more than ever this week I would really appreciate it if you have time to leave your thoughts in the comments section. I was trying to ensure that the action was not just for actions sake but that it helped to move along the various relationships, Moody and Ruby, Diana and Jerry and of course Anne and Gilbert. Did I manage that or miss the mark a bit? The type of anger I was going for with Gil was that feeling I remember as a mother when my daughter wandered off on a day trip and I spent the worst half an hour of my life frantically looking for her. When she eventually turned up, hiding in the bottom of a slide chatting to another child, I alternately hugged and yelled at her for about ten minutes. Does that mixture of fear/anger come out right in Gilbert?   
> Also, as with a lot of things in this story I have my Grandparents tales to thank for some of the inspiration. The stray plane, machine gunning randomly, was a story my Granddad Harry used tell as it happened to him when walking along the sea front one day. He also came away unscathed thank goodness.   
> You might have noticed there are now going to be 14 chapters. That is because I am currently half way through writing Chapter 11 and have realised that there is no way I can finish the story in just one and a half chapters, I hope that doesn't put people off I know reading a story of this length is a bit of a commitment and if you are still reading and enjoying thank you so much.   
> Hope you all have a great week and I will post again next Saturday when the fab four head back to Green Gables and so Marilla and Matthew make an appearance.


	9. Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne, Diana, Jerry and Gilbert have an interesting journey. We meet Marilla and Matthew, whilst Anne introduces her friends to some of the things that she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is still Saturday here but I am posting much later than normal so sorry if your thought this installment wasn't coming! I really enjoyed writing this one as I love depicting Marilla and Matthew. I love their characters in the show and how they grow to adore Anne. I can't believe we are at chapter 9 and I am no where near finished. This chapter kind of expanded and took on a life of it's own these characters have such a strong voice.  
> For those of you who are not British, Bonfire Night takes place on the 5th November every year. We wrap up warm and stand outside in the freezing cold watching fireworks and burning a Guy on a big fire, whilst eating such delicacies as black peas and vinegar, treacle toffee and Parkin. It is in remembrance of a man who tried and failed to blow up the Houses of Parliament in 1605. Don't ask!?! But it is really good fun, honest.

The following afternoon Gilbert found himself squashed into a railway carriage with Anne, Jerry and Diana on their way down to Green Gables. He was doing his best to ensure that Anne didn’t get her recently reset shoulder jostled but that was proving quite difficult with so many service personnel occupying a small space.

Gilbert and Jerry had managed to get the girls a seat but not next to each other and both of the men had stationed themselves as a protective barrier to prevent the many soldiers that were in the carriage from ending up on the girl’s knees when the carriage lurched which it seemed to do frequently. 

Despite being separated by a couple of men in army uniform the girls were still managing to hold a lively conversation.

“I didn’t like the idea of leaving Ruby on her own.” Anne mused leaning over the man sat next to her. Gilbert loved the way she bit her lip when she was worried about something. 

“I know neither did I so I asked Tillie if she would mind moving into our hut for the week while we are away.” Diana confessed. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind? No I think it is a marvellous idea, I asked Cole if he and Moody would look out for her, at least on the nights that band would normally rehearse. I mean I assume everyone gets this week off rehearsals now, what with the four of us missing?” 

Gilbert had been trying to surreptitiously sneak looks at Anne and was now caught out as she gazed up at him. Luckily he chose that moment to have a coughing fit which saved him from her questioning gaze. 

“Are you OK?” she asked her eyes going from questioning to concern and taking his hand. 

Oh no, she was focusing her whole being on him and touching him. He was not going to come out of this looking anything less than a gibbering idiot. He tried to slow his breathing and so bring the cough under control, by the time he could breathe again, Anne had risen and pushed him into her seat.

“I am fine, honestly, Anne. I don’t need your seat. You need to protect that arm.” He told her.

She folded her arms and eyed him. “You really are the most stubborn person I have ever met. You were turning blue, just rest for a few minutes.”

He attempted to get up only to find her small hand on his chest. Cue more coughing.

She was now looking at him with a definite “I told you so.” expression on her face. 

He tried again. “Anne the carriage is packed and lurching about if you stay stood up someone is going to bang your shoulder and trust me that will be very painful, you need to sit down to protect it.”

At that moment the Wren stood next to her stumbled and knocked her arm causing her to wince. It was now his turn to look smug. She glowered at him and muttered. 

“Don’t say a word.”

He was just rising to his feet again when she completely took his breath away, by pushing him gently back into the seat and then plonking herself unceremoniously onto his lap. 

“You can close your mouth Dr Blythe. I am merely being practical. This way we both get to sit down.” 

Gilbert spluttered something unintelligible and tried desperately to arrange his features into something that didn’t show the flurry of emotions that were currently coursing through his body. He could see Diana and Jerry having a good old chuckle at his expense which didn’t help to reduce his flushed complexion.

The corporal sat across from them then added to his discomfort by calling to Anne.

“If the Canadian Fly Boy isn’t man enough to take your tiny frame you are more than welcome to use my sturdy British Tommy lap Red.” 

Gilbert could see Anne grimace at the reference to her hair but she still boldly replied.

“Thank you for the offer kind sir but I could not possibly impose. Plus if I left my friend here who knows what trouble he would get himself into.” Anne winked cheekily.

Great. Now she was using humiliating him as a way of flirting, how had his life come to this?

The next half an hour was a kind of exquisite torture for Gilbert. To keep Anne in place on his lap he had to wrap one of his arms around her waist to stop her sliding off as the train jolted along the track. Anne seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was pressed closely against his body and was merrily carrying on a conversation with Diana as well as the smart mouthed Corporal opposite. Gilbert however, was trying to mentally recite the bones in the body, music in his pad and anything else he could think of to distract himself for having a very physical reaction to Anne snuggled up against him. The one saving grace was that Cole was not here to witness this and so use it as a source of humiliation for the next hundred years. 

Eventually, a few stops along, the large majority of the carriage exited meaning that Anne and Jerry now had seats of their own. The Corporal whose name it turned out was Jack, had also left the carriage but not before kissing Anne’s hand and giving her his address so that she would hopefully write to him. Gilbert had tried not to glare furiously at the man but was fairly sure he had failed when Jack had murmured when Anne was distracted. 

“All’s fair in love and war mate. It’s not my fault you are too chicken to let her know how you feel.” 

Gilbert was beginning to wish he had never given in to Anne’s demands that he accompany her home. It was clear that she saw him as nothing more than a friend. She had told Jack her name without even thinking about it, and he had called her Red and not been attacked for it. Luckily Diana came to his rescue as he was spiralling into a pit of despair. 

“Well Anne, Ruby would have been proud of you. That was some first rate flirting there even though he commented on your hair. Are you going to write to him?” 

Anne looked a bit taken aback at this question. 

“No of course not, he was entertaining but nothing else. I was in no danger of getting any kind of feelings for him, but I do have to admit that Ruby is right and that it is fun to just chat to men sometimes. I am glad you noticed my control when he commented on my hair. I am determined to not be so sensitive. Strange as it seems to me it would appear that some people do actually like my hair colour.” 

Gilbert felt his spirits lift ever so slightly. It would appear that she had been able to be so open and friendly because she had no feelings of attraction for the young man. Maybe she found it harder with him because there was something there, even if she didn’t want to admit it. 

Wareham was their final destination and after what felt like hours of travelling they finally arrived at the brick built station a few hours after the sun had set. 

“Matthew said he would meet us here, but I can’t see him.” Anne worried.

“Well the train is over an hour late, maybe he went home again?” Jerry offered as he helped Diana off the train.

Gilbert was peering up the misty platform and had just spotted a figure appearing out of the gloom, when Anne squealed and ran, hurling herself into an older man’s arms, who lifted her up into the air. 

“Anne careful of your shoulder.” Gilbert shouted too late as she squeaked in pain. 

The man had stepped away from Anne quickly and was looking panicked.

“Anne what is it? Are you hurt?” His accent reminded Gilbert of home. He had rushed to Anne’s side, and was quickly checking the joint to make sure it had not sprung loose again.

He noticed the look of mild surprise on Matthew’s face as he observed Gilbert with Anne. And it suddenly dawned on him that this might look a bit suspicious, him running his hands over this man’s daughter without so much as a by your leave.

Anne was clearly thinking along the same lines as she said. 

“Oh Matthew this is my friend and doctor; he is just checking my shoulder injury. It is my own fault he is always telling me to be more careful, but I was just excessively excited to see you again.” 

Realising that if he had any hopes of a future with Anne then he would need to get on the good side of her father, Gilbert hurriedly removed his hat and offered the older man his hand.

“Hello sir, it is so nice to finally meet you. Anne talks about you all the time. My name is Gilbert….” 

“Blythe.” Matthew interrupted him, his eyes sweeping over Gilbert.

Gilbert looked confused. “Err yes that’s right. How did you know my ……..”

Matthew spoke over him again. “You look like your dad.” He answered simply.

“You knew Gilbert’s dad then?” Anne asked excitedly.

Matthew however, did not seem keen to have a conversation.

“Talk about it at home, it’s getting late. Marilla will be worried.” 

Anne introduced both Diana and Jerry to her father too. Matthew just nodded politely and ushered them hurriedly towards a horse and cart.

“Belle.” Anne’s face flooded with joy as she spotted the horse. “Oh Matthew you brought Belle, I have missed her so.”

Gilbert watched Matthew’s face soften as his daughter fussed over the beautiful cart horse.

“Thought you might prefer this to the truck.” He smiled.

Anne nodded enthusiastically whilst stoking the creature’s soft velvet nose. Everyone was soon seated in the back of the cart and they set off for home. 

On arrival at the house, Jerry whistled and said.

“This is a beautiful farm house, very different to my Green Gables but just as homely.”

What could be seen of the house in the darkness did indeed look welcoming. It had a number of square paned windows all of which had light spilling out of them. As the cart came to a halt in the yard the front door flew open and the figure of a tall, slim woman could be seen framed in a warm glow. 

This must be Anne’s mother, Marilla, Gilbert thought. He was intrigued to meet the woman who had raised such a confident, head strong young woman as Anne. 

“Where have you been, I thought the cart had overturned in a ditch.” Marilla called from the door. “Come on hurry up inside, you need to get out of this damp, cold evening.” 

Leaving the door open Marilla retreated into the house. Jerry and Gilbert helped the girls down from the cart before collecting up all four duffle bags and following Anne and Diana into the house. Marilla was hugging Anne and then turned her attention to welcoming Diana so for a moment did not spot the two men. 

Jerry dropped the two bags he was carrying onto the floor causing Marilla to turn her attention towards them. As her eyes landed on Gilbert the colour visibly drained from her face, her hand flew to cover her heart and she stumble slightly. 

Gilbert and Jerry both rushed forward and supported the older woman into a nearby chair.

“Marilla! What on earth is the matter? Are you ill?” Anne cried flying to kneel at her side.

“Don’t fuss child, I am fine.” Marilla huffed, her eyes still fixed on Gilbert.

“She’s just had a bit of a shock.” Matthew had appeared at the kitchen door.

“It’s uncanny.” He stated.

“What is?” Anne asked confused.

“How much I look like my dad at my age.” Gilbert guessed. “Mrs Lynde always tells me that.” 

Marilla seemed to pull herself together. “I am so sorry young man, that was very rude of me. But yes it felt like I had been transported back about forty years. Like seeing a ghost.” 

“So you did know Gilbert’s dad then?” Anne questioned eagerly.

“Yes. But right now is not the time to have that conversation.” Marilla answered quickly. “Let’s get you settled in your rooms and then I am sure you could all do with some supper.” 

“That would be amazing, I am starving.” Jerry piped up.

Marilla chuckled and the strange atmosphere that had been building popped revealing the welcoming warmth of the farm house kitchen. 

Diana was to share a room with Anne, whilst Jerry and Gilbert would share the guest room. Once everyone had managed to have a quick wash they all sat down round the huge scrubbed pine table to enjoy a warming bowl of stew served with homemade bread.

“Thank you so much for allowing us to spend our leave in your home Miss Cuthbert, I have not had stew like this since I was back at the original Green Gables.” Jerry enthused.

“It is very least we can do.” Marilla smiled. “As soon as Anne told us that you were the son of our tenants there was no question of you going anywhere else. I hope your parents are well?” 

Jerry nodded and hurriedly swallowed his stew. “Yes last time I heard from them they were fine. I have written to say that I am visiting you which I know will make them happy. They worry about me, so far away from home.”

“I would imagine it is the fact that you fly into combat that worries them more. Honestly what you boys have to do. I just can’t imagine.” Marilla answered sadly.

“We are all just doing our bit.” Jerry shrugged. 

Then Matthew spoke up which Gilbert could see was unusual by the look of surprise on Anne’s face.

“And you Gilbert, from what Anne has told us you saved her life. We can never repay you for that, bed and board seems poor recompense.” 

Gilbert shook his head smiling. “I didn’t do anything that anyone else wouldn’t have done. Although she is possibly the most difficult patient I have ever had to deal with.”

At this Marilla laughed. “Now that I can believe. Stubbornly independent. That’s our Anne.” 

Gilbert couldn’t help but notice that this was said with a certain amount of pride and it made him smile. Something he tried to cover up when he noticed Anne eyeing him.

“If you are going to insult me Dr Blythe you can sleep in the barn with Belle.” she said archly. 

This caused everyone to laugh and for the next hour they sat around the table chatting happily whilst Marilla and Matthew learned all about Anne’s friends and the band. 

“Anne singing on her own?” Matthew asked incredulously. “She mentioned she sang with a group.” 

“She is very good.” Diana commented loyally smiling at Anne. 

Matthew grinned widely and patted her hand. Anne blushed a little under her father’s obvious pride.

Gilbert had not felt this relaxed and comfortable since leaving home. The Cuthbert’s were truly lovely people and he felt glad that Anne had found this couple to take her in as frightened child of thirteen. 

At that moment Anne let out a huge yawn and Marilla shooed them all up to bed saying that they had had a long day and needed their rest.

Once in bed with the lights out, Gilbert let himself think about Miss Cuthbert’s reaction to seeing him. Just how well had she known his Dad he wondered to have such a visceral reaction to meeting him? 

The next morning Anne was up bright and early leaving Diana to sleep. She was expecting to do her share of the chores as she usually did when she was home. 

“And where do you think you are going young lady?” Marilla quizzed when Anne appeared in the kitchen in her work clothes. 

Anne looked at her mother in surprise. “I was just going to head out and see what chores Matthew wanted me to do.”

“Absolutely not. You are here for a week’s rest and recuperation. The land girls are well trained to do your chores. Sit down and I will make you a nice cup of tea.” Her mother ordered.

Anne thought about insisting but she could tell by her mother’s face that she would broke no argument. Plus, her shoulder was still very sore, so secretly she was pleased. 

“OK, that would actually be really lovely.” She sighed sinking into a chair that was placed by the big AGA which provided not only a method of cooking but also a great source of heat. It was Anne’s favourite place to sit during the cooler winter months. Having entered November yesterday, the temperature had taken a sudden dip and so she snuggled up in the battered old arm chair.

Marilla looked surprised that Anne had acquiesced to her instruction without a fight but decided not to question it.

“So do you have any village gossip for me.” Anne asked settling herself down for a good natter with her mother. 

Marilla looked thoughtful. “Nothing very interesting, the WI are busy organising. At the moment they are focusing on Bonfire celebrations. “ 

“Bonfire Night? Surely you can’t have a bonfire and fireworks with the blackout restrictions.” Anne commented surprised.

“Oh no it is not an actual bonfire.” Said Marilla shaking her head. “They have decided to hold a dance in the village hall on Friday night. There will be a group of local musicians and they will be serving typical bonfire fare. I have been charged with making the parkin. All proceeds will go the Spitfire fund.” 

“Oh that sounds like it might be fun, I might see if the others fancy attending.” Anne smiled happily.

Marilla’s expression turned sheepish. “Well I think Charlie Sloane intends to call in today and ask if you will be his partner for the dance.” 

Anne’s happy smile slipped from her face. “Marilla! Why does Charlie Sloane even know that I am home?”

Charlie was the son of the family that owned the neighbouring farm. Anne had grown up with him and was very aware that he had a plan for the future that involved her becoming his wife. It had been one of the reasons that she had been so keen to join the Air Force. She had hoped that her being at the other end of the country may have encouraged him to bestow his attentions on someone else. Clearly not!

“I am sorry.” Her mother offered. “Charlie was here yesterday when Matthew was getting ready to head out for you. And one of the land girls let slip why he was using Belle, instead of the truck.” 

“Great! Well, I will just have to do my very best to avoid him, then.” Anne grumbled.

“How on earth are you going to do that?” Marilla asked smiling at her daughter’s grumpy expression. “He is here most days.” 

“Lots of long country walks and you are just going to have to fib and say I am out when really I am hiding in my room.” Anne grinned cheekily.

Marilla started to protest but was interrupted by Gilbert and Jerry entering the kitchen. They were both out of uniform and Anne thought that Gilbert especially looked so much younger and more relaxed. She could get used to this version of Gilbert Blythe. 

“Good morning Miss Cuthbert, Anne.” Gilbert smiled.

“Is that bacon I can smell cooking.” Jerry enquired hopefully.

Marilla laughed. “I can see you have inherited the trait of all Baynard boys.” 

Jerry looked confused. 

“The propensity to be constantly hungry.” She clarified. “I seem to remember your older brothers and father were just the same. Your poor mother could never fill them.” 

Jerry nodded sheepishly. “Guilty as charged.” He admitted. “You must let us pay our way while we are here so that I don’t have to feel guilty about eating all your food.” 

“Not a chance young man.” Marilla scolded. “You are both as good as family and more than welcome to eat as much as you like. I hope your slept well” 

“Like a log.” Gilbert confessed. “Well if you won’t let us pay our way, maybe there are a few jobs we could help out with around the farm, both Jerry and I are used to farm work.” 

“I am sure you are.” Marilla agreed. “But Anne made it very clear that she was bringing you home to ensure you got the rest you needed. So that will not be necessary.” 

Anne could see that Gilbert felt a little uncomfortable with this arrangement so she decided to help him out.

“There really is no point in arguing Gilbert. Marilla is the most stubborn women I have ever met. Where do you think I got my steely determination from?” 

Gilbert snorted at this as Marilla reminded Anne that she was not too big for a clip round the ear. 

Anne shook her head at the women who had become her mother and felt a rush of affection. Jumping up from her seat she hugged her fiercely. 

“Get on with you child.” Marilla chided although Anne knew she didn’t mean it as she was smiling.

“Come on I will give you a hand with breakfast. Jerry looks like he might faint from lack of sustenance.” Anne said winking at the French man. 

By the time Diana came down stairs half an hour later, breakfast was ready and Matthew came in to join them. 

Anne mentioned the Bonfire dance on Friday and all three of her friends were keen to go along. 

“It will make a change to be able to just enjoy the evening and not worry about being the entertainment.” Jerry joked.

“Oh I don’t think the standard of music will be anything like you are used to.” Marilla warned.

“We don’t care.” Diana vowed. “As long as it has a beat I will be able to dance to it.” She suddenly looked a bit concerned. 

“How formal will the dress code be?” 

“Dress code?” Anne spluttered. “Trust me everyone just puts on something clean. This is a farming community. Usually what they would wear for church is as fancy as it gets.” 

“So my pale blue dress will be fine then?” Diana asked.

“Perfect.” Anne replied. “The boys can just wear their uniform. It will be fun way to round off the week before we have to head back on Saturday.”

Anne was keen to re-acquaint herself with the orchards as well as get out of the house and hopefully avoid Charlie Sloane. She voiced her intent to go for a long walk to her friends and they were all happy to join her. 

“Are you sure you are up to it Gilbert. We don’t need you having a coughing fit miles from the house.” Anne eyed him worriedly.

“I have not coughed all morning.” Gilbert protested.

Anne couldn’t help noticing he looked a little hurt. Did he think she didn’t want his company? If she was honest she wasn’t sure she did, but not because she didn’t enjoy their times together. Quite the opposite, spending time with him was dangerous and she didn’t trust herself. However, they would not be alone and she could focus her time with Diana. 

“That is because you are inside and not moving around. Outside walking in the cold is a different matter.” Anne pushed a little more.

He looked crushed. Nope she couldn’t stand to see him like that, so she capitulated.

“If you are sure you will be OK, make sure you wrap up warm and we will take it slow. It is not like we are in a rush. We have all day.”

“Yes Miss!” Gilbert’s eyes twinkled again as he offered her a mock salute.

An hour later Gilbert was suffering from a severe bout of home sickness. Being able to stroll around an orchard, even after the fruit had all been picked, brought vivid pictures to mind of him. Bash, Mary and her older son Elijah all working as a team to ensure the harvest was collected in safely. Whilst Delphine, dashed about on her sturdy toddler legs trying to help. He missed them so much it was like an actual physical pain. Delphine would be three next month, would she even remember who he was when he returned home? No not even when, if. If he was lucky enough to survive this war, just because he was now working as a doctor rather than flying missions, it was no guarantee. Air bases were often bombed. 

His eyes focused on Anne’s hair escaping from the soft grey hat that was keeping her warm. He gave himself a shake. When had he got so maudlin? He needed to pull himself together. Jerry noticed his dark demeanour. 

“You OK? You look like someone has just told you beer is going to be rationed.” 

Gilbert smirked at that. “I’m fine, just feeling a little home sick that’s all.” 

“Right.” Jerry did not sound convinced. 

“What?” Gilbert demanded. 

“I just thought maybe you were still sulking because you thought Anne didn’t want you to accompany us on this outing.” Jerry suggested. 

“I do not sulk.” Gilbert retorted.

“You really do.” Jerry chortled. “But you are wrong you know. She just worries about you. She blames herself for your smoke damaged lungs.” 

A small pin prick of hope sprung to life in Gilbert’s chest. He had been gutted this morning when Anne had basically said that she didn’t want him on this walk with her. He had thought he had covered his disappointment quiet well. Obviously not! But now Jerry was giving him another perspective on that conversation and he was annoyed at the way if affected him, that didn’t stop him asking though. 

“How do you know that? And why does she blame herself.”

“I would imagine because you suffered your smoke inhalation because you ran into a burning building to save her.” Jerry quipped, before continuing.

“Diana and I were chatting whilst Anne was sat on your knee yesterday on the train. Your expression by the way, funniest thing I have ever seen! You must have been in agony!” 

“Shut up!” Gilbert grumbled. Then after a moment. “Why what did Diana say?” 

Jerry rolled his eyes. “That Anne is really worried about you. She is really glad you agreed to come down here because it means you will have time to heal.”

She was worried about him, and she was glad he was here. Despite trying to keep a poker face in place a small smile tugged at his lips. Jerry just shook his head and muttered something about lost causes. 

Anne was as good as her word and they kept the pace sedate, despite this, both Gilbert and Jerry struggled at some point on the tour, having to double over and ride out particularly volatile coughing fits. But Anne, who clearly knew this landscape like the back of her hand found regular resting places, and so they spent a lovely day exploring. She had packed thermoses of tea and hot chocolate, along with pasties and samples of Marilla’s parkin trials ensuring that they could stay out for the vast majority of the day. 

Gilbert’s favourite of these resting places was a small wooden shack where they stopped to have lunch. It was decorated with shells and other natural objects, had four large logs to sit on and a metal brazier in which he and Jerry soon had a small fire crackling away merrily.

“What is this place?” Diana asked. “I love it.” 

“Oh it is just my old story hut.” Anne smiled nostalgically. “When I was about 14 or 15, I spent every day after school here, sometimes alone sometimes with friends. We would sit and write stories about knights and princesses, haunted woods and pirate ships. It is one of my favourite places in the world. Even now if I have a problem, I tend to come here to try and puzzle it out.” 

Gilbert could just imagine a younger Anne, probably with her hair in two braids, scribbling away as she let her imagination take flight. 

“You used to write for fun?!” Jerry exclaimed incredulously. “I can’t imagine anything worse.” 

Anne smiled at him, “A lot of the kids at school felt the same way and would tease me for it but I have always been a bit different.” 

“That’s awful.” Diana declared hotly.

Gilbert felt exactly the same. He hated the thought of Anne being singled out.

Anne shook her head. “No, the children at the school here were nothing compared to some of the girls in the orphanage.” At this her eyes took on a faraway look and she shivered. 

Gilbert suddenly felt a chill, he had a new sense of respect for Anne. He had at least had fifteen years of knowing he was loved, by the sounds of it she had not been that lucky until she came here to Green Gables. 

“It was fine, I used to stick my nose in the air and tell them that different was not wrong it was just not the same. When I think back, it is no wonder people thought I was odd, I was always voicing my opinions quite forcefully, I had quite the temper.” She grinned. “Much the same I do now, eh Gilbert. Thought I better say it to save you the trouble.” 

Gilbert gave her a piercing stare. “You are a passionate individual Anne, that’s for sure, but as far as I am concerned that’s a good thing. Don’t ever apologise for it.” 

Anne held his gaze, clearly surprised by his forth rightness, before hurriedly changing the subject. But not before Gilbert noticed a slight blush colour her cheeks. 

The sun was starting to set as they all traipsed back through the farm yard and in through the farm house kitchen door. The boys headed straight upstairs to get rid of some of their layers whilst Anne and Diana chose to lose their outer clothing in front of the AGA. 

“Well the fresh air looks like it has done you both good, there is a healthy glow to your complexions.” Marilla commented.

“It was wonderful, Marilla I had forgotten how marvellously peaceful our orchards and the surrounding countryside are. Even when the trees are all but stripped of their glorious coloured dressing, the branches looked delectable stretching into the beautiful blue sky.”

“Yes well never mind that. More importantly which of my parkin recipes did you all think I should go forward and make for the dance on Friday.” Marilla asked eagerly. 

“They were both delicious, Miss Cuthbert.” Diana gushed. “But we all agree that batch number two was the best, really sticky and gingery. Perfect.” 

Marilla smiled happily. “Batch number two it is then. Charlie thought that too when he came round earlier.” 

Anne smiled triumphantly. “Day one and Charlie Sloane has been successfully avoided, only four more days to get through.” 

“Now, now Anne. Don’t be unkind. Charlie was very sorry to have missed you.” Marilla chastised. 

“Trust me, avoiding him so he can’t ask me to the dance and therefore me not having to turn him down, is by far the kinder outcome.” Anne muttered.

Diana’s curiosity was raised, “Who is Charlie Sloane? I have never heard you speak of him before. Is he your secret beau back home and the real reason that you don’t date any of the handsome men on the base?” 

Anne nearly choked on her tea, whilst Marilla chuckled at Diana’s expression. 

“He most certainly is not.” Anne declared hotly. “He is the boy who lives on the farm next door, who for some inexplicable reason decided when I was about 16 that I was to be the bride of his future.” 

Anne sighed dramatically. “Honestly Diana I have tried to make it very clear that I have absolutely no romantic aspirations with anyone, least of all him. And yet he has the skin of a rhinoceros and just keeps trying to win my favour. I fear the next time I see him I will end up being down right rude in order to get my point across. Hence the avoiding.” 

“Inexplicable reason?” Diana honed in on Anne’s choice of words. “Do you not think that he just recognised what a wonderful human being you are, not to mention that you have an ethereal beauty.” 

Anne scoffed. “Nope, I am fairly sure that is not the case, but even if it was I don’t feel that way about him. He is too prim and proper and would expect a wife who would toe the line and agree with him on all subjects. Can you seriously see me being that person?”

Diana giggled. “Maybe not.” 

The conversation came to an abrupt end when the two men re-entered the kitchen. Diana understood Anne well enough to know this was not a topic she would like discussed in front of them. 

The following day was market day in the nearby town of Wareham, Marilla had suggested they might like to visit the many coloured stalls in the morning and then maybe take in a film at the Rex Picture Palace in the afternoon.

Anne was more than happy to go along with this plan as it would once more ensure she was away from the house for the majority of the day. 

“Oh I do love a trip to the pictures.” Anne enthused happily. “What is showing?”

“I believe they are re-showing Gone with the Wind.” Marilla informed. “Which I know you have seen Anne, but I thought maybe your friends hadn’t and as you didn’t shut up about it for about a week after you saw it I thought you would enjoy a second viewing.” 

Anne wheeled round to face the other three. “Please tell me you have not seen it. I cannot imagine a better way to spend a cold November afternoon than snuggled up in the company of Rhett Butler.” 

Diana chipped in first. 

“Well I have seen it, with you Anne, but I am more than happy for a second viewing.” 

“I haven’t seen it.” Gilbert confessed. “But are you sure you don’t mind seeing it a third time Anne?” 

“Mind? Are you mad? Third, thirteenth or thirtieth time, I would still want to go.” 

“Is that the one with the four hour running time?” Jerry looked unsure. “I have managed to avoid it so far, as I can’t imagine sitting that long.” 

“There is an interval half way through and the Rex always takes a half an hour break to serve sandwiches, cake and tea.” Anne wheedled.

“No it’s fine, if you all want to go I am more than happy to tag along. I get the feeling it is one of those films I should probably see, it is a classic right?” 

“Absolutely.” Anne agreed. “And did I mention it has Rhett Butler in it!!” 

“Dreamy!” Diana confirmed.

They took Mathew’s truck into town, Jerry being keen to get a chance to drive. The market was busy with shoppers, and Gilbert and Jerry were happy to trail round after the girls as they examined every single stall with excitement.

“Why do I get the impression that I have just agreed to spend four hours watching Diana drool over another man.” Jerry moaned to Gilbert. “Who on earth is Rhett whatever he is called?”

Gilbert chuckled. “I believe he is played by Clarke Gable. Mary dragged Bash to watch the film a few years ago, even though it shows slaves in a pretty outdated light, just so she could see him playing Rhett! He was about as happy about it as you are.” 

Jerry huffed loudly.

“How is it going with you and Diana. I mean I am not blind it is obvious that you think she is beautiful not to mention talented.” Gilbert asked quietly.

This time Jerry let out a heartfelt sigh. “She is everything I could ever wish for in a partner. Smart, funny, beautiful and has the most musical soul I have ever met. Oh and did I mention so far out of my league it is not funny. Only in stories do men like me end up with girls like her.” 

Gilbert felt a jolt of anger, seeing his friend put himself down like that.

“What do you mean men like you, you’re great! Have you talked to her about it, is that what she said?” Diana didn’t strike him as stuck up, but maybe he was wrong. 

“Not in so many words no, she has mentioned that she hates the constraints her parents try to put on her. I suppose I just assume. I mean we have spent quite a bit of time together you know, sorting music for the band. But I haven’t made a move as such yet, she held my hand in the ambulance and that was nice.” 

Gilbert felt relieved by this answer. “So you don’t know how she feels then? If she hates the world she was brought up in she may be willing to leave it all behind. You won’t know unless you tell her how you feel.” 

Jerry looked at him slightly confounded. “What? Like you have done with Anne? I will consider following your advice when you start taking it yourself.” 

“Totally different situation.” Gilbert retorted. “Anne made it very clear from the beginning that she is not interested in any kind of romantic relationship with me. I have to respect that, even if it kills me.” He finished grimly.

“Diana reckons that Anne doesn’t know what’s good for her, that she is afraid to let people in and that her feelings for you run deeper than friendship. She is just too stubborn to admit it.” Jerry explained kindly. “Don’t give up.” 

Gilbert smiled sadly. “Not sure I could give up on her even if I wanted to.”

Jerry patted him on the back in solidarity. “Love. Honestly, when did life get so complicated. I thought you just met someone….”

“Propose to them drunk in a bath tub.” Gilbert interrupted. 

Jerry snorted “I love that story about Bash! But yes you find someone you love, and you spend the rest of your life together, hopefully happy.”

Gilbert nodded sagely. “Yep, being a grown up is definitely not all it’s cracked up to be.” 

Both men laughed at this, causing Anne to turn round. “What’s so funny?” 

“We were just wondering whether to point out there is only half an hour left before we need to get going, or to let you carry on and therefore avoid having to watch you two go gooey eyed over some movie star.” Jerry invented quickly. 

Anne shook her head and muttered something about boys being childish, which caused Gilbert and Jerry to laugh even harder.

Anne and Diana and settled down together with Gilbert on one end next to Anne and Jerry on the other next to Diana. The film was certainly spectacularly vast and colourful. The depiction of the burning city of Atlanta as the protagonists escaped just in time was breath taking but Gilbert found himself becoming increasingly confused by Anne’s obvious adoration of Rhett Butler on screen. The man was ruthless and as Scarlett pointed out definitely not a gentleman. He could not believe that Anne would ever put up with someone behaving that way in real life, sweeping her out of a carriage and kissing her against her will, he as fairly sure she would brain them and quite rightly so. 

Therefore, when at the end of the film he got the opportunity to talk to her alone whilst Jerry and Diana were queuing for food, the film was so long the cinema provided refreshment at the end too, he could not help himself broaching the subject. Anne had looked astonished as he explained his confusion.

She took a minute to formulate her response. 

“Do you know that I have never really considered his character, the way you phrased it. I have always just been caught up in the romance of his obvious adoration of Scarlett despite all her faults. When you have as many imperfections as I do there is something bewitching and beguiling about a character who still falls hopelessly in love with someone as flawed as Scarlett, and nothing she does drives him away. Well not until the very end anyway. I suppose it gave me hope that maybe one day someone might love me.” 

This time it was Gilbert’s turn to be rendered speechless for a moment. He stared into her thoughtful, questioning sapphire pools.

“I am not even sure where to start with that.” He confessed bewildered.“OK first, please do not compare yourself to Scarlett. Yes, you share the same traits of strength, beauty and resilience, but she is selfish, unkind and unable to consider anyone else. You however, are caring, thoughtful and always putting other people’s happiness before your own. Hell Anne, you apologised to me when I absolutely didn’t deserve it because you wanted Diana to be happy.” 

Anne started to reply that he was wrong, but he cut her off and took her hands in his, suddenly urgent. 

“No just let me finish Anne, this is important. Secondly, Rhett does not love Scarlett despite her imperfections, he loves her because of them. He sees her as a kindred spirit, he knows that…. Whatever souls are made of his and hers are the same. Like Cathy and Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights. You are amazing and when you are ready to accept it, that kind of love will be in your future. You are too passionate for it not to be.” 

He wanted to add that he would offer her that kind of love, that he knew deep in his soul that Anne was the missing piece of him and without her he would never feel complete, but she wasn’t ready to hear that. Her face betrayed a swirl of feelings that he couldn’t read and knew he had probably already said too much. Her eyes were full of emotion and just for a second he hoped that maybe he had made a break through, but then she did just as she had under the Horse Chestnut Tree. It was like a shutter came down over her eyes and she pulled her hands away from his.

“Excuse me, I really need to …….” And she turned and all but ran from him heading for the rest room. 

Gilbert was left bewildered, he thought she had been opening up to him but no, she had pulled away and once more run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist making reference to one of my favourite old films Gone with the Wind. My mum sat me down when I was about 15 and we watched it together so it has some great memories for me. It is not without it's issues when watched these days but as long as you can accept that and move past it, the story and cinematography are wonderful.  
> Nine chapters in and if you are still with me I am super grateful. As always I love to hear your thoughts, so let me know if you enjoyed me making Gilbert suffer on the train journey? Did I get Matthew and Marilla's voices right? Also what you thought of Anne and Gilbert's conversation at the end of the chapter.  
> Next week Marilla and Gilbert have a heart to heart and we meet Charlie Sloane.


	10. I'm Flying high but I've got a feeling I'm falling Falling for nobody else but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marilla and Gilbert have a real heart to heart. Anne can avoid Charlie Sloane no more and we get to see feisty Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the Christmas holidays. I am gutted as I lost a class bubble on the last day due to a positive Covid test and had to tell 30ish families that their child had to self isolate over Christmas. This nearly broke my heart. So if you read this chapter and enjoy it please let me know, I need all the good vibes I can get at the moment.  
> I have always been really interested in Marilla's relationship with John, Gilbert's dad, and so, as is the joy with fan fiction, you get to explore and expand the aspects of the story you enjoyed even if it is just a little bit.

That night when they all arrived home, Anne found that sleep was again evading her. As she lay in the familiar surroundings of her childhood room, her thoughts were churning. The conversation with Gilbert earlier and really rocked her. His interpretation of the characters in the film had been insightful, and she loved that he was able to discuss them with a passion that matched her own. She had never met anyone who could match her before, and despite everything it exhilarated her.

Then there had been the things he had said about her. Once more he had called her beautiful, compared her beauty to that of Scarlett O’Hara and had seemed genuine! That made her head spin for a start. Then there was the fact that he seemed to understand completely that she was not ready to accept love. She had turned his words over and over in her mind. Was it her wild imagination or was he hinting that he wanted to be given the chance to offer love, if she would let him. Something in his eyes…….. she just couldn’t quite put her finger on it but it had spooked her and so she had got away from him as quickly as she could.

Damn! She punched her pillow angrily, it would appear that despite her daily internal pep talks, to keep her distance. This handsome, gentle, witty, educated, young doctor was really starting to get under her skin and it scared the living daylights out of her. Diana and Ruby would tell her not to be so stupid, to just embrace it, let it develop naturally and stop fighting against it. But Anne was a fighter, it was what the orphanage taught her to do. You can rely on no one but yourself and allowing someone to get close was giving them permission to hurt you. And even though she had now broken that rule first with her adoptive parents and then with Diana and Ruby, with nothing but good things to come from it; she instinctively knew that with Gilbert there was more at stake.

Romantic partners could be so transient, she had seen that with Ruby and her ever revolving door of suitors. The girls at school would fall in and out of love almost weekly but never Anne. She was not fickle, it took her a long time to develop relationships with people but once Anne gave her heart, whether that was to a parent, a friend or a lover, that was that, she was fiercely loyal as that person became part of her soul.

When she had met Gilbert there had been whispers of a beautiful, blonde girlfriend and over the last couple of months snip its of that relationship had been revealed by his friends. He himself never spoke of the girl but Anne now knew she was called Winifred Rose. Even her name was elegant!

Moody had mentioned Gilbert’s near miss with the alter, and Cole had once referred to him as a heart breaker. It was clear to Anne that there was a girl somewhere that had felt that Gilbert loved her and believed he was going to marry her but he had backed out of the relationship. He had changed his mind. So as much as Anne’s traitorous heart beat faster when he smiled, her eyes seemed to want to lock onto his and him being close to her, caused confusing feelings to flood her whole body; she would not give in. Her head would remain in control; she would not be swept away but remain anchored in cold clear logic. She would not give him the chance to do the same to her.

Meanwhile Gilbert was also struggling to sleep. Anne was the most frustratingly, enigmatic individual he had ever met. He could not read her, just when he thought he was getting close to an understanding with her she whirled away from him once more. Like a dream at the break of day.

Lying here was not going to help. He would get up and head downstairs, maybe he could at least find some milk to warm up and sit out under the stars for a while. His dad had always said hot chocolate and stars were the best cure for a tortured mind, but milk might have to do on this occasion. 

As he entered the kitchen he was surprised to find Miss Cuthbert still awake. She looked up as he entered the kitchen

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Gilbert apologised. “I thought everyone would be in bed.” 

“I am just finishing up dipping some apples in toffee. They are to sell at the dance, and they need a couple of days to set properly.” Marilla smiled at the young man who clearly had something on his mind. 

“Trouble sleeping?” she asked.

Gilbert thought about denying this and just grabbing a glass of water, but he suddenly had an overwhelming desire to unburden himself and ask for advice. 

“Yes, would you mind if I spoke to you about Anne. I could really do with some advice from someone who knows her.” He blurted out.

Marilla raised her eyebrows. “I see you have inherited your father’s ability to surprise me. Well I am happy to help you as best I can. But you might as well know that my first concern is and will always be Anne’s happiness.” 

“Oh no of course, and that is all I want for Anne to be happy, but if we are being honest with each other then I should tell you that I am really hoping that I am the person she will allow to have the privilege of trying to ensure she is happy.” Gilbert blushed furiously as he said this.

He raised his eyes to find Miss Cuthbert looking at him curiously. 

“So what you are trying to tell me in a roundabout way is that you are in love with my daughter?” she mused as she eyed him carefully.

“Hopelessly, head over heels yes.” Gilbert confirmed sighing.

“And is this normal for you, falling in love? Do you do it often?” Marilla asked trying to keep her face straight.

Gilbert was horrified and confused. “What? No, no of course not. I mean I don’t think I ever been in love before……” he trailed off helplessly.

Marilla chuckled. “Relax young man I am teasing you. Anne, it would appear, has been a very bad influence on me over the years. How about I make us both a hot chocolate and we wrap up warm and sit out on the porch. Then you can tell me exactly what you need advice on. There is nothing quite like hot chocolate and a view of the stars to sooth a troubled mind.” 

“My dad used to say that all the time.” Gilbert stated carefully.

“Did he now?” Miss Cuthbert smiled enigmatically and turned to the stove.

Ten minutes later the unusual pair were seated on the seats outside the back door with a blanket each wrapped around them. 

“So have you told Anne how you feel about her? I usually find honesty is the best policy.” Miss Cuthbert asked.

“Even when one of the first things she ever said to me was that she only interested in being my friend? I think her exact words were. ‘I am not looking for any kind of romantic entanglement at this point in my life. My job, this war I just don’t want to get involved.’ She was pretty clear.” Gilbert admitted. 

“Ah, I see she is still very good at building her walls.” Marilla smiled sadly. “I really hoped her ability to open up might improve during her time away. But, if she was so clear I might ask why you have ignored her wishes?” 

“I haven’t ignored them.” Gilbert explained earnestly. “I tried to stick to the boundaries she set, but we have been spending quite a bit of time together, you know with rehearsals and such.”

At this point Gilbert scratched the back of his neck nervously and Marilla felt her breath hitch. John use to do that when he was unsure of himself too. 

“And I just couldn’t help it, every time I got to spend time with her I fell a little more in love with her, until I was so far gone there was no way back.” Gilbert confessed

He was really hoping that Miss Cuthbert could give him something that would help him understand Anne. 

“Why does she build those walls Miss Cuthbert? Sometimes I feel such an incredible connection to her and I think she must feel it too, but no, she slams down the shutters and runs away.” 

Marilla looked at the young man in front of her, so reminiscent of another young man all those years ago. He was still her biggest regret. She owed it to him to help his son now. Her gut told her Gilbert would love and cherish Anne if she let him. Her role was to help him understand her wild child daughter, who had been through so much and come through it all still bright, loving and beautiful.

“Anne had a difficult life before she came to us, a very difficult life. Even I don’t know the half of it I suspect.” She began.

Gilbert nodded in understanding. “I suspected something of the sort.”

“What you need to understand is that when she arrived she was convinced that she was unlovable, that she didn’t deserve to have people care about her. I think she had been used and quite possibly abused.” 

Gilbert felt his heart break slightly at this.

“Oh she also thinks she is ugly, not attractive at all. Do you know she told Matthew the very first day that she met him that never expected to be a bride, because of her red hair? She refers to it as horrid and the bane of her life even to this day.” Marilla chuckled at this memory.

“Are you kidding me, her hair is stunning.” Gilbert gaped.

Marilla smiled at him fondly.

“I think the best piece of advice I can give you is to be patient with her. Show her that you are going to be there for her no matter what. No matter how much she pushes you away quietly come back to her every time. For thirteen years of her life people let her down, punished her for every small mistake and told her she was not worthy. Despite everything Matthew and I have done to help her see how worthy she is, her time with us is still less than her time in the orphanage. Only by a couple of years now but still.” Marilla seemed to run out of words at this point.

“I need to earn her trust.” Gilbert was starting to understand. “I have to show her through my actions that I will be there for her for as long as she wants me, that I won’t ever leave her by choice. That I love her. Words are not enough.”

“Yes, yes.” Marilla nodded carefully. “Oh, also, the harder she slams that shutter down and the faster she runs; the closer you are getting to her heart. When she is feeling strong emotions that is when she gets scared. It means you are slowly but surely breaking through. If you can cope with all that and you have faith, I believe you may win her round in the end.” 

“You really think so?” Gilbert whispered hopefully.

“If she did not care about you, she would not have brought you home. Green Gables is her sanctuary and she has chosen to share it with you. Diana is one of her closest friends and Jerry has links to our tenants. But you Gilbert, you are here because she was worried about you. She cares for you, I don’t know how deeply and she certainly doesn’t know it herself yet, but she does.” 

“Thank you for sharing all that with me.” Gilbert said quietly. “I promise I will not abuse your trust. I swear to always put Anne’s happiness first. If in the end she doesn’t want me, I will walk away and not put her under pressure. You have my word.” 

Marilla’s eyes misted over. “I have no doubt of that Gilbert Blythe. You are after all John’s son”

Gilbert hesitated, before asking carefully. “You are the girl my dad spoke of as his first love. The one he wanted to take travelling round the world with him, but who had family responsibilities?” 

Marilla bit her lip and swallowed a sob. “He spoke to you of me, even after all those years?”

Gilbert nodded unsure of how much to say.

“When he was ill towards the end, he spoke of a lot about a girl called Mar and said his one regret was not seeing her again. That was because you had moved to England wasn’t it?” 

Marilla nodded almost painfully. “When your father asked me to marry him, my older brother had just died, my mother was very ill and I was the only one capable of looking after Matthew. I often wondered what if I had been able to leave, and then later what if your dad came back. Then Matthew got sick and the doctors are better here so we moved. It was a blow when Rachael wrote only a few months after we arrived here to tell me that your dad had come home. But now having had the opportunity to adopt Anne and meeting you, I feel content. I think maybe this was always God’s plan.” 

As he lay in bed half an hour later, Gilbert sent a silent prayer up to his dad. 

“I have met your Mar Dad, and I can see why you loved her. She is strong, caring, not to mention very wise, and I can imagine very beautiful when she was younger. If you have any influence up there, please help me to win Anne round. I respect that you managed to move on and find mum but I know there will never be anyone else for me. No one will ever come close in my heart to my Anne with an E.” 

The following day Gilbert took Marilla’s advice to heart and pretended that the previous evening’s conversation with Anne had never taken place. He kept his interactions friendly and light and made no reference to the deep themes of the night before. And it worked too, Anne was a bit distant for the first hour of the morning but once she realised that he was not treating her any differently than he ever did, Gilbert saw her visibly relax and gradually she re engaged in conversations with him. By the time they headed out to take a walk along the river it was as if the tension from last night never existed. 

Anne was very relieved that Gilbert did not seem to be any different this morning than at any other time. Clearly her over active imagination and played up their conversation last night. He had not been hinting at feelings for her at all, they had just been discussing the characters in the film. She was quietly pleased that she would not have to withdraw from him, as he really was one of the most interesting people of her acquaintance. 

Today’s walk was not as long, as the weather looked set to change from cold and crisp to damp and windy. In fact, the four of them ended up almost running the last half mile home as the breeze began to pick up and fine drizzle started to fall, shrieking and giggling like naughty school children. Anne was so taken up with their race that she was not paying attention to the blue pick-up truck parked in the yard which signaled the probable presence of Charlie Sloane in her kitchen. 

Anne and Gilbert burst into the kitchen first, closely followed by Diana and Jerry.

“I win.” Anne twirled in delight.

“How do you work that out when I beat you to the steps?” Gilbert exclaimed indignantly.

“Because my legs are shorter than yours, and you set off in front of me. So the fact I was able to catch you and arrive at the steps at the same time as you clearly demonstrates that I am faster.” She declared confidently.

“Honestly that is the most illogical explanation Cuthbert! But as you are the world’s worst looser, I will be the gentleman and graciously accept defeat. Even though you are wrong!” At that moment Gilbert realised that there was more than just Miss Cuthbert in the kitchen. A man about the same age as him he would surmise, was sat at the kitchen table.

Anne however was still oblivious and threw a towel at his head saying with mock offense.

“You are no gentleman Dr Blythe; a true gentleman knows never to contradict a lady.” 

In different circumstance Gilbert may have continued to tease Anne but the presence of the unknown male made him hold back. The man was positively glaring at him and he began to feel more than a little uncomfortable. 

It was then that Anne realised he was staring at someone behind her and whirled round. Gilbert saw a faint expression of annoyance sweep across her face, before she managed to smile.

“Charlie! What a surprise I didn’t expect to see you here. Did you come in your truck? I must have missed it.” 

“Good afternoon Anne.” The man rose from the table. 

“It is no wonder you were unobservant; the racket you were making on your approach. Clearly the Air Force and not cured you of your over exuberance.” 

Who was this clown, that thought Anne’s exuberance was something to be cured? Gilbert glanced across at Jerry and Diana and was pleased to see the same expression of incredulity on their faces too.

But clearly the man had not finished as he ploughed on. 

“Also I struggle to believe that you did not expect to see me. I am sure that Marilla and Matthew must have informed you that I have called every day since your return. Any one would think you were trying to avoid me.” 

Ok the man was a pompous prat but, Gilbert felt some sympathy for him here as he looked pretty hurt. 

Anne however, it seemed felt no such emotion. She just smiled sweetly.

“Now, now Charlie don’t be a sulk. You yourself have made many comments about my scatter brained and wild nature. I am sure you of all people would concede that I probably didn’t hear the information. What with my head being so full of nonsensical adventure stories, or radical articles for the local Gazette?” 

The man, who appeared to be called Charlie, had the decency to blush slightly at this barbed comment. This, it appeared, was an old argument between the two of them. 

“Look Anne, I don’t want to fight, I just wanted to see you and secure your presence at my side for the dance on Friday evening. It would not be proper for you to attend unchaperoned.” 

Anne’s eyebrows almost disappeared into her fringe. This was going to get heated pretty quickly, in Gilbert’s opinion and he felt the rest of them should leave the kitchen and allow Anne and Charlie some privacy.

Diana was obviously thinking along the same lines and interjected quickly.

“Anne we will just run upstairs and get out of these wet things while you have a catch up with your friend.” 

But as she started to move, Anne caught her hand.

“Oh no dearest Diana. I want to introduce you to Charlie.” She turned to the now confused man.

“Charlie, this is one of my very best friends and kindred spirits Diana Barry. She will be accompanying me to the dance on Friday, so thank you for your kind consideration but I will not, as you see, require a chaperone!” The last bit was almost spat through clenched teeth.

Charlie now looked even more confused. Before he spluttered.

“Anne, now be sensible. Two girls cannot attend a dance with no male chaperone to ensure their reputations are not sullied.” 

Jerry whispered into Gilbert’s ear.

“Is this bloke for real. Chaperone’s in 1943? Can he not see that Anne is about to hit him? He really needs to stop digging!”

Gilbert felt an overwhelming desire to snort at this, but he managed to keep it under control; desperate not to attract Anne’s attention at the moment when she was clearly about to explode. 

“Charlie Sloane, do you mean to tell me that you think Diana and I require your presence in order to ensure that we do not stray into behaviours not acceptable for young ladies?” Anne was all but growling at this point.

Gilbert glanced at Charlie, surely the man would now get the hint and back down gracefully.

“You see Anne I knew you would understand. Of course you need me by your side to dissuade unsuitable approaches. Our understanding makes me the only candidate for this role.” He grinned inanely. 

OK maybe not! He might have felt sorry for this Charlie bloke before but now he was just looking forward to watching Anne roast him. 

Anne’s eye’s flashed dangerously and her skin flushed slightly.

“Uh oh!” Jerry grinned. “I do believe he has just lit the blue touch paper. I suggest we take a couple of steps back.” 

Gilbert smiled riley at this.

“How dare you Charlie Sloane! I am a grown woman and more than capable of attending a dance without some man. I will have you know I have done this on a least one occasion at a huge ballroom in York, not to mention a local village dance. At no point did I feel the need to rely on a man to save me.” Anne exploded.

Instead of backing down, Charlie became even more pompous. 

“What you get up to away from our village is up to you, but here there are expectations on women. We are not overrun with service men and ladies here still follow respectable traditions. You will return at some point; do you really want to burn your bridges by being stubbornly independent? You will embarrass your parents not to mention me!” 

Gilbert could see that the reference to her parents had really kicked Anne in the guts. Without thinking he moved forward and stood at her side. He didn’t comment or place his arm round her even though he was desperate to do so. He really hoped that just his presence might give her some strength to reject this dinosaur. He felt sick that she might feel forced into allowing this man to railroad her and he was also worried by the use of his word ‘understanding’ earlier. What on earth did that mean? 

Anne’s eyes, were in danger of filling with angry tears, but she would walk on broken glass before she let Charlie Sloane see how much he had embarrassed her. She flashed a look across at her mother. Marilla was shaking her head, an indication, Anne knew that Charlie was talking rot and that neither she nor Matthew would care how she chose to attend the dance. But Anne was now seething and her only wish was to get Charlie out of her kitchen as soon as possible, preferably with his tail between his legs.

“Well, if it really is the case that a girl must be accompanied on the occasion of her attending a dance then it is a good thing that Diana and I had the foresight to bring our partners with us on this little trip back home. We will have no need of your services, but I thank you most gratefully for your care and consideration of our reputations.” 

Anne had been aware of Gilbert coming to stand close and so she now took the opportunity to slip her arm through his as she made this speech, fully intending for Charlie to assume that she and Gilbert were in some kind of relationship. Later, she would realise that this was not terribly fair to Gilbert to use him in this way, but right now she was too angry to think straight. 

However, if her intention was that Charlie would simply leave at this point she was sadly mistaken. His eyes flashed with anger and jealously as he snapped back at her.

“Are you trying to tell me that you intend for this airman, who is not even English, to be your chaperone. That may be OK for your brazen friend here but I hardly think that will do much to quell the gossip on your flighty behaviour. First you abandon your family and now you enter into unsavoury relations with unsuitable men and intend to flaunt it in front of the whole village.” 

By now it was as if he had taken all her colour, as Anne knew her face was white with shock, whilst Charlie’s was as red as a beetroot. 

She stepped away from Gilbert and towards Charlie.

Horror and fury rolled over her like waves on a beach. She should have put an end to this ridiculous infatuation before she left. Clearly forth right was the only way to get through to this arrogant prat. Her voice when it finally spoke was low and dangerous.

“Get out of my house now and do not ever return whilst I am still under this roof. How dare you? It is bad enough that you come in here and insult me in front of my friends and family. But I will not stand for you to insult my friends.” 

With that she marched across to the dresser and pulled out a draw with such violence that the whole thing nearly toppled on top of her. She withdrew a small package wrapped in tissue paper and all but threw it at Charlie Sloane.

“Take it and get out!” she yelled before storming from the room.

Embarrassment and humiliation flooded through her. She needed to get away so she fled through the house and out of the barely used front door. Luckily she was still wearing her outdoor gear and so she ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. Away from Charlie and his awful insinuations, away from Matthew and Marilla who would be disappointed in her lack of decorum and away from her friends who were probably wondering what on earth had just happened. Luckily the rain helped to cover up the fact that as she ran tears poured down her face. 

Anne didn’t even know where she was running to until suddenly she arrived at her story hut from years ago. Her legs had taken her here without her even thinking about it. She needed solitude and peace whilst she attempted to sooth her ravaged soul and this was the perfect spot. Anne burst through the door and sank to her knees sobbing inconsolably. 

Back at the farm house Charlie had left at almost the same time as Anne. Gilbert had been worried he would try to follow Anne but he had scooped up the package and muttered dejectedly,

“So she did not even put it on.” 

With that he had headed straight off in his truck. Good job too because as hard as Gilbert had found it not to punch the ridiculous man on the nose, it was Diana Barry who had to be restrained by Jerry from slapping his face. She had had to be content with shouting,

“You are small minded and short sighted and could never hope to understand a spirit as bright and beautiful as Anne’s.” 

Jerry wrapped his arms round her waist to stop her following up her words with actions. 

“Hey, he is not worth it. Let the idiot go.” He murmured, his voice helping to calm Diana’s fury. 

Gilbert watched as Jerry was able to calm the angry brunette, holding her gently in his arms. He had an overwhelming desire to chase after Anne and provide the same comfort to her. To soothe her within the safety of his arms, but he was not sure it was his place to do that. Yes, she had insinuated to Sloane that they were a couple and he could not help feeling a sense of elation he felt when she had slipped her arm through his. But he was not a fool, Anne had been acting, using him to hurt her tormentor and he was not at all sure how he felt about that.

“I doubt you would find her even if you went after her.” Marilla said softly almost as if she could read his mind. “She has always had a knack for hiding.” 

“Do you know what was in that package she threw at him?” Gilbert almost pleaded.

Marilla shook her head. “No, I have never seen it before, but I can tell you if she kept it down here and not in her room she did not treasure it.”

Gilbert nodded distractedly and began to remove his coat, but then suddenly he was dragging it back on. 

“I have to try; she is out there somewhere hurting. I want to be there for her.” There was real anguish in his voice.

Marilla nodded and Gilbert liked to think that she approved of his decision. 

“Give me a couple of minutes and you can take a flask of hot chocolate with you. There is also a torch in the second draw down. It will be dark soon.” 

“Shall we come with you?” Diana asked him. She was appeared more worried than angry now.

Gilbert did not want to offend Diana as she was one of Anne’s best friends, but he really wanted to do this alone. He wanted to be the one to find her and comfort her. How the hell did he say that without sounding either selfish or love-sick?

It was Jerry who came to his rescue.

“I think we should stay here; you know in case she comes back before Gilbert can find her.” He suggested gently. 

Diana nodded in agreement. “Yes alright, good plan. But Gilbert please find her, she is alone and hurting. That man was cruel and vile……”

Gilbert interrupted her. “I will don’t worry. I have an idea where she may have gone.” 

Marilla handed him the flask and squeezing his arm gently said. “If anyone can find her and bring her home, it is you.” 

“Just don’t push yourself too hard.” Jerry called as he headed for the door. “That chest of yours is still not properly healed.” 

“And here was me thinking I was the doctor.” Gilbert quipped as he headed out across the fields. 

He was making his way to the story hut. Anne had said it was where she went to puzzle out her most difficult problems. He had a gut feeling that that was where she had run to. What had been in that bloody package? What had Sloane said? “So she did not even put it on.” His brain could not get past that it was most likely a ring. Images of Sloane holding Anne, kissing Anne, asking Anne to be his wife swam in his head. In short Charlie doing all the things Gilbert dreamed of doing with her made jealousy eat away at his stomach as he marched towards his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, I know I have left this on a little bit of a cliff hanger, but I had written nearly 11 thousand words when I had finished this chapter at first, so I needed to find a place to split it and I thought this worked quite well. Now normally I would update on a Saturday but I am wondering if there is any appetite for me to upload the next chapter on Christmas Eve. I am not sure if anyone is going to be reading fan fiction on that day as everyone is probably busy with their families, and I am happy to wait until next Saturday as Boxing Day is maybe better for lounging about reading, but maybe that is just me. Let me know what you would prefer.  
> The next chapter is completely Anne and Gilbert, and I am still busy tweaking it.  
> If you have been reading this story week by week I am so incredibly grateful that you are still here with me. It is ridiculous how much fun I have writing this story. If you are still reading I hope that means that you are enjoying the story. I would love to hear your thoughts on the Gilbert, Marilla interaction. Also I drew my inspiration for feisty Diana on her roasting of Gilbert on the train in the show. That scene is one of my absolute favourites. Did I get her right? And what about Charlie was he too much of a pompous prat.  
> As I said at the beginning I had a rubbish day yesterday so if you can spare the time to comment it would cheer me up no end.  
> If I don't post on Christmas Eve I hope you all get to spend the holidays with the people you love. Stay safe everyone.


	11. For tears would fill my eyes, my heart would realise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert spend a couple of hours alone together and find a new understanding of each other. But this is a slow burn story and we have a few more chapters to go, so don't expect Anne to suddenly have a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all managed to make the best of your Christmas Day. As most people didn't seem too worried when I posted and I was up to my eyes in cooking on Christmas Eve I decided to stick to the usual schedule. I manage to see by daughter, son-in law to be and beautiful 1 year old Grandson Christmas Eve into Christmas day. Then it was just my lovely hubby, son and me for Christmas dinner which ended up being eaten at about 4:30 as we had eaten so much the previous day! We will be eating left overs for the next fortnight!!  
> This chapter was actually quite difficult to write. Partly because I forgot to press save and I lost the lot when I was 3000 words in. It took me a day or two to be able to try again as I was gutted. I now save every couple of paragraphs as I am paranoid!  
> I am hoping that it reads well, but have a bit of a love/hate relationship with it following the trauma so do not feel able to judge. I hope you all enjoy this next installment.

It took Gilbert about twenty minutes to find the hut and by the time he arrived the sun was already sinking low in the sky, whilst mist and drizzle shrouded the small structure. There was no light inside and he stopped to listen carefully but could hear no sounds. Maybe he had got it wrong and she wasn’t here at all. If that was the case, he would just have to head back to the farm and pray she had already returned home. 

Slowly and quietly he began to approach the building. He felt encouraged when he noticed the door was slightly a jar. He was sure Anne had locked it when they had left the other day. He decided to knock gently and see if she would let him in. He did not want to force his company on her, she had already had a man try to rail road her tonight, he wanted this to be her decision. 

Tapping softly with his knuckles he called quietly,

“Anne? It’s me can I come in?” 

A sharp intake of breath told him that she was definitely in there but she was not answering. In fact, if he had to guess, she was holding her breath to try and hide from him. 

“Anne? Please. Everyone is really worried about you. I have hot chocolate and some matches to light the oil lamp and fire.” He wheedled.

Stoney silence was all that greeted him. He tried a different tack.

“Can I at maybe just come in and get the hut light and warm? I will leave you the chocolate, you don’t even have to speak to me? Then I can go back and at least tell everyone you are sheltered somewhere safe and warm.” 

At this point the cough that he had now been free of for nearly forty-eight hours chose its moment to return with vengeance. He turned his head away towards the woods to try and cover the sound. However, it had an unexpectedly desirable outcome as he heard the door behind him fly open and felt two small but strong arms go round him and drag him into the protection of the little hut. She pushed him gently down onto one of the log seats. 

As he got the annoying ailment under control he looked up and his heart constricted at the sight before him. His beautiful Anne was, what would be called by convention, a mess. She had clearly been sobbing as her eyes were puffy and her pale cheeks streaked with tears. Her hair was also falling out of the neat plait it had been in earlier and yet to him she was still perfection and he couldn’t help staring at her in awe. 

“Sorry.” He spluttered. “Thought I was over the worst of this, must be the cold damp air. I didn’t mean to force my company on you.”

He was horrified to see Anne’s beautiful blue orbs once more fill with tears. 

“Oh God.” She wailed. “Why is it that I bring misery and harm to everyone who ever tries to be nice to me. You should probably leave. I would not be surprised if this hut were to be struck by lightning, even though there is no storm. I am a bringer of doom and despondency and right now am in the depths of despair.” 

Gilbert looked at her for a moment before deciding that a dose of tough love was in order here. 

“Don’t talk rot Anne. This cloak of self- pity that you have chosen to wear really doesn’t suit you. Where is the feisty red head who poured her drink over my head? I infinitely prefer her to this moping mess in front of me.” He said briskly. 

Anne glared at him and folded her arms crossly. He took this as a good sign.

“Were you sent to make me feel better?” She demanded crossly, “Because you are doing a terrible job. You really need to work on your bedside manner Dr Blythe.” 

“That’s more like it.” Gilbert grinned. “And for the record nobody sent me, I wanted to come. I was worried about you, that bloke back there was a ……….., well as I don’t wish to swear in front of a lady let’s say clown.” 

With that he began to pull the flask, matches and torch out of the bag he was carrying and set about making the hut warm and light. 

Anne watched him wordlessly her arms still folded protectively across her chest, as he lit first the oil lamp and then the fire. When he had finished he turned to her and asked.

“Do you want to pour the chocolate or shall I?” 

“You didn’t bring anything to put it in.” Anne pointed out flatly.

“No because I remembered that you had mugs on a shelf here.” He explained as he reached round her to retrieve two.

“But you could not have known you would find me here.” Anne protested. “Even I had no idea where I was heading when I ran off.” 

Gilbert shrugged a little self-consciously as he handed her a mug. “I remembered what you said about this place being a sanctuary and I don’t know how to explain it but I just knew you would be here. I followed my instincts I suppose. I wanted to give you some support as you were obviously hurting.” He scratched the back of his neck sub consciously as he said this. 

She gazed up at him her eyes burning into his. He had held back from saying that he felt tied to her by an invisible force and that he suspected that he would always be able to find her because of this, but he kind of wished she could read that in his face for herself.

Maybe she did because as always it was Anne who broke their connection and looked away first. 

“Thank you.” She whispered

“For what? The chocolate? That was Marilla’s idea once I said I was intending to come and look for you.” He clarified. “She said you were very good at hiding, so I think she thought I might need sustenance should the search take me a long time.”

Anne shook her head sadly and then then lifted her face once more.

“No, I am thanking you because you came after me, I don’t deserve it. I should never have left you all to deal with the fall out of that argument. Charlie lashed out because he was hurt and disappointed because of my words and actions, no one else’s. I should have stood my ground. Did he say anything else once I left? I should have never let things get to this stage, you have no idea how much I wish that I had been clearer before I left last year.” She looked distraught.

Gilbert felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. It was obvious that Anne had some sort of history with Sloane and that even now despite how badly he had behaved towards her this evening she was still worried about him. Had she been in love with him, was she still? Gilbert felt sick.

“No, he just grabbed that package you threw and left.” He managed to say pushing down the pain that thinking of Anne in love with someone else caused him. 

Then he tried to pull himself together.

“Mind you if Diana Barry had been yelling at me like she was yelling at him I think I would have scarpered pretty sharpish too. If it hadn’t been for Jerry, I think she would have slapped him.” 

Anne looked astonished. 

“But Diana is usually so mild mannered. Why on earth would she behave like that and to someone she barely knows?” 

“Anne for a highly intelligent young woman you can be really thick sometimes.” Gilbert grimaced. “Diana loves you and that man was horrible to you. Hell, I wanted to punch him from the moment he said your exuberance needed to be cured. But you are more than capable of fighting your own corner, as I am well aware, so I was happy to watch you take him down yourself.” 

Anne actually gave a ghost of a smile at this. “Thank you, that means a lot. That you trusted me to handle it myself. However, it would appear though I find myself once again having to apologise to you Gilbert Blythe. This is becoming something of an unfortunate and irritatingly regular occurrence.” 

Gilbert looked confused. “What on earth are you on about Anne, why would you need to apologise to me?” 

Anne clarified. “Back at the farm I used you in a most unfair way to hurt Charlie. That was callous of me and I am very sorry. I have no excuse other than I was hopping mad, and that is no excuse at all. You had stepped forward to offer your support, and yet you did not try to take over or interfere. I repaid that trust and kindness by dragging you into a subterfuge without your consent and that was wrong. I hope you can forgive me.” 

He had known she was only pretending when she took his arm earlier and yet it still stung to have her confirm this. It was clearly so far from her real emotions for him that she felt like he needed an apology. The really ridiculous thing was that what he wanted to tell her was that he was very much afraid that he didn’t care how badly she used him if it meant he got to spend the rest of his life by her side. His love for her burned so brightly that one day he was sure it would consume him body and soul. However, what he actually said was.

“Oh right, yes of course I had forgotten about that. Look, it’s fine Anne, we all say and do things in the heat of the moment we later regret. I appreciate you acknowledging that it may have hurt me though, but honestly I am a big boy, I can take it. Sloane put you in a horribly position and you were just trying to stand your ground.” 

“Good. Thank you for understanding and not holding it against me.” Anne stared morosely in to the fire seemingly mesmerised by the flames that were now licking up the side of the dry wood.

Gilbert took this opportunity to really appraise Anne’s appearance. Sections of her hair, that earlier had been held captive in a single plait, were now free and curling like the flames of the fire round her pale drawn face. She really had the cutest little nose he noticed and even when sad her eyes were mesmerising. The freckles that dusted her face reminded Gilbert of stars on a clear night and now, thanks to the green dress he was painfully aware that those freckles extended below her face. He couldn’t think about that right now though or he would be in danger of doing something stupid like kissing her senseless. That was not what she needed from him right now, she was hurting and vulnerable and so he pushed down his own burning desires and prepared to be what she needed him to be. A good and understanding friend. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened or would you prefer it if I left you alone and went back to the farm house.” Gilbert really hoped that she wouldn’t send him away but this had to be her decision. 

“I am not sure that I do want to talk about it.” She declared clearly. This caused Gilbert’s heart to sink, he was going to be dismissed from her presence.

But then she almost whispered. “But I am sure that I do not want you to leave me alone.” 

Gilbert felt a surge of that dreadfully addictive emotion, hope, flood through him once more. 

“Then I won’t leave you. I will stay here all night in silence if that is what you need from me right now.” He promised earnestly.

Anne smiled and nodded her head, and seemed to be pleased by his heartfelt response before returning her gaze back to the dancing flames.

Having watched her almost hypnotised by the dancing flames for a few minutes, he eventually decided to have just one go at nudging her towards conversation only because he felt sure she would feel better if she talked out whatever she was so torn about.

“Silence is golden Anne but do you know that Cole and I have discovered that sharing a problem with a friend can really help. He knows the best and the worst of me and I of him. It means we can always help each other through tough times and even though I sometimes want to punch him when he is forcing me to expose my soul to him. I always feel better afterwards.” 

Anne looked up from the flames and Gilbert could tell that her mind was trying to sort through what he had just said. Finally, a small smile of understanding graced her face.

“So you are the only other person in the world that knows that he prefers the company of men to women, when it comes to romance.”

Gilbert was stunned. “Errr, why would you say that? Was it something he said?” he would not betray Cole’s trust even for Anne.

“Diana’s Aunt Josephine told me and then asked me to look out for him after the harvest dance when you all met her. She said that it was important for him to have at least one person in the world that he could be his true self with. So I asked him one night when we were the last two left tidying up after a rehearsal. He was a bit shocked at first as you can imagine, but once he realised I was only concerned about his well-being, he opened up to me. And we had a lovely conversation. He really has a beautiful soul.” 

“You will get no argument from me on that point, he is one of the very best men I know. But how on earth did Diana’s Aunt know this about Cole?” Gilbert asked still feeling a bit bewildered. “I mean I sensed she saw his sensitivity that night at the dance, but there is a big leap from that to knowing he is gay.” 

“Oh her own life partner was a woman called Gertie. She says she has a sixth sense about these things.” Anne declared brightly.” Isn’t it wonderful when people are able to find their soul mate and spend their lives together, just loving who they love with no restrictions.” 

Dear lord, just when he thought he could not adore this woman any more, here she was demonstrating that her heart and mind were even more open and accepting than he had seen so far. She always seemed to see the person and not the label. There was no doubt he had just fallen a little further in love with her in the last few minutes.

“OK well, I am glad I am now not the only one Cole can talk to. It always worried me what he would do if I was killed on a mission. I hate to think of him with no one to talk to.” 

“Don’t say that.” Anne looked almost angry. “It is bad luck to discuss your own death surely you know that airbase superstition.”

He was shocked by the violence of her reaction but just decided to agree with her.

“Sorry, you are right I wasn’t thinking. Anyway back to our discussion on sharing problems. If you want to tell me what all that was about back at the farm house I am a good listener.”

Anne looked wretched for a moment before she finally spoke.

“I am just worried that you will be disappointed in my behaviour and you will not want to spend time with me again once I have unburdened my heart. It is not a story that I am proud of.” 

“That is not possible Anne, nothing you say would make me not want to be your friend. I swear. No one is perfect and as I said before really good friends know and understand the best and worst of each other.” He held her eyes whilst he said this to try and demonstrate the truth of his words.

Anne let out a theatrical sigh and got up off her seat where she was facing him to sit on the floor, leaning between his knees with her back to him. 

“Anne? What are you doing?” he questioned gently.

“There is no way I can tell this story whilst looking at you it is far too mortifying.” She declared hotly.

Gilbert smirked. “Well at least let me get those blankets from the corner so you can sit on them? Otherwise you are going to get very damp.” He rose as he said this and stretched across to reach them.

Once she was settled Anne launched into her story. Gilbert learned that Charlie had been a friend from the moment she had arrived at Green Gables, that they had played together as children and even walked to school together most days as their farms were adjacent to each other. Everything had been fine for a few years. Charlie had never been able to keep up with her in school or imagination but he had been kind and willing to go along with her games. 

It was when she had turned sixteen, she explained that it all began to change. Charlie spent some time away with his uncle supposedly learning how to grow the family farm when it was his turn to take over. But he had come back changed. He no longer wanted to indulge Anne in her imaginings but started criticising what he referred to as her ‘flights of fancy.’ When she asked him why he had changed his attitude towards her, he confessed that he wanted them to be more than friends. But that a girl who lived half her life in her own imagination would not be the kind of girlfriend he could be proud of. 

“And he was very anxious that our relationship should develop as said he really liked everything else about me.” Anne sighed at this recollection.

Gilbert however was stunned. How had he ended up with a drink on his head for calling her ‘Carrots’ and yet this boy could insult her to the very core but was still clearly in her life.” Please tell me you punched him and told him to get lost.” He asked fervently.

Anne shook her head sadly. “What you need to understand is that I was sixteen, with red hair and freckles. I had spent my life being told I was ugly, scrawny and freckled. I had never even entertained the belief that anyone would want me as a girlfriend. And yet here was Charlie who was my friend saying he liked my red hair and freckles. Although when I in think back he was also quick to point out that if I didn’t say yes to him it was very unlikely that anyone else would ask me out. So in the end I agreed.” She said. 

“Blimey Anne, he really did a number on you. I thought he was just an idiot, but that sounds like he was manipulative and cruel.” Gilbert hated to think of sixteen-year-old Anne, thinking she was unlovable and accepting that creep. 

“Looking back of course I realise that I should never have said yes because I knew I didn’t like him in that way. In fact I liked somebody else. I had a bit of a crush on my friend’s older brother.” She sighed heavily. “Also, as you said he was clearly not interested in the real me, just a version of me that he had created in his head.”

Here Anne paused, taking the opportunity to drink down the rest of her hot chocolate.

“Anyway, the first few months were OK, nothing much changed. He just held my hand on the walks to and from school.”

Gilbert felt a ridiculous amount of relief that hand holding seemed to be the level of their relationship, but then Anne continued.

“After a couple of months he began to try and get me to change little things like the way I wore my hair or the way I dressed. He started to comment that I was too enthusiastic and that if I wanted to be a proper lady and future wife, I should be more reserved. He hated that I wrote articles for the school newspaper, especially when I wrote one about women having the right to make their own decisions about their lives and bodies. He said I had embarrassed him.” 

Gilbert choked on his hot chocolate. “Bloody Hell Anne, I assume you let your famed fiery temper rip on him for that?” 

Anne shrugged “For the article yes, we had a blazing row after that. But the rest of the stuff I just tried to ignore really. Then one day on the walk home, he announced that he felt it was time that I allowed him to kiss me. I knew that the other girls did this with their boyfriends and I was curious so I agreed.” 

Gilbert’s hot chocolate suddenly tasted very sour. Anne was however oblivious to this and was on a roll with her story telling now. 

“Now what you need to understand is that I had read so many novels that I had a very definite idea of what I thought a first kiss should be, you know fireworks, toe’s tingling. I had very high expectations.” 

She paused here for a moment and Gilbert was not sure he wanted to hear anymore. 

“Anyway, suffice to say it was not anything like I expected or maybe hoped? I felt nothing except uncomfortable and it was very ….wet. I now know that not only was Charlie not very good at it, but I had no romantic feelings for him at all. I came here that night to consider the whole situation and decided to end it. So I told him the next day that I didn’t like kissing him that it wasn’t anything like, the stories I read, had lead me to believe and I didn’t want to be his girlfriend anymore.” 

Gilbert winced, Charlie was clearly a pompous and possibly cruel idiot but he couldn’t help feel a little twinge of sympathy for him at this point. “Blimey Anne, no bloke wants a girl telling him he is rubbish at kissing. It tends to bruise our ego somewhat.”

“Hmmm, it turns out nearly seventeen-year-old me was not very tactful. I am mortified whenever I re-call the conversation these days.” Anne mused. “Even though I now realise he was the most awful and unsupportive boyfriend I do wish I had not been quite so blunt.” 

Anne lapsed into silence for a few moments, but Gilbert just gave her space to think. Finally, she continued. 

“He was understandably very angry and upset. He said some pretty hurtful things, forcefully reiterating that no-one else would ever want me. Thankfully I didn’t really see any more of him for nearly a year. I was at college and he was busy learning to run his farm.”

“So tonight was because he was upset that you ended it?” Gilbert was torn between wanting to rush out and punch Charlie for being so horrible to sixteen year old Anne and feeling that he was still missing something here. He felt that there must be more to it. 

“No. I eventually kissed another boy, my friends brother, on the night he joined the army and realised how bad Charlie really was at kissing and how it felt when you had feelings for the other person.” Smiled Anne, clearly reminiscing quite happily on this point. 

Gilbert was glad Anne could not see him as he felt sure his face was currently turning green, there was another rival for Anne’s affections? Someone else from her past that would believe they had a claim on her. What had he expected, of course there was. If he thought she was the most amazing woman he had ever met there would obviously be others. 

“Anyway just after my eighteenth birthday Charlie turned up on my doorstep and asked to take me for a walk. To say I was surprised is an understatement and I very much wanted to tell him to get lost. By then though I had recognised that my treatment of him at our last meeting had been blunt to say the least and as I couldn’t think of a way to say no without sounding rude I ended up agreeing. On that walk he poured his heart to me saying that the last year without me had been agony, that he had missed my friendship and companionship every day and then went on to talk about how much he wanted me to be his wife in the future. He all but begged me to allow him to make amends.”

“Bold.” Gilbert commented. 

“Stupid!” Anne retorted. “We had not even been friends. Why on earth would he think I would agree to marry him! I was trying to be gentle with him though so I said I didn’t think I would ever be in a place where I would be inclined to accept his hand in marriage but I would be happy to re-establish our friendship. He gave me a heart charm for the bracelet Matthew gave me for my sixteenth birthday and said he would spend every day proving to me that he was worthy of my affection and he was sure that eventually, one day, I would come to my senses. He intended to show me what a catch he was, and how much sense it made for us to marry and so merge our farms in the future. “ 

“Ah.” Understanding was starting to dawn on Gilbert, Charlie did not just want Anne as a wife he also wanted to get his hands on her family farm. Jerry had been right, Sloane was clearly stuck somewhere back in the 19th Century when it came to his attitudes regarding marriage and women.

At this point Anne turned to look at him, her face a mixture of humiliation and anger. 

“Yes Gilbert. Ah! He was not interested in me, he wanted to get his hands on Green Gables. Stupid, me though did not realise that at the time. That realisation has only come recently. So, instead of telling him to take a hike, I tried to not hurt his feelings and I allowed him to visit me and occasionally take me out. I hoped that when I joined the Air Force my absence would give him the opportunity, to find someone else. We had such a row before I left. He said I was abandoning my parents and my understanding with him. I should have told him then and there as far as I was concerned there was no understanding between us. I had never even put the charm on my bracelet, but instead I just made some speech about country and duty and fled north. No matter how I try and excuse my behaviour I led him on. In trying to not hurt him I actually made the situation worse.” Anne sighed sadly.

She didn’t love Charlie and had never loved Charlie, Gilbert had to exercise all his restraint to not jump up and punch the air. Hang on what about the brother of her friend?

“What happened to your friend’s brother? Do you still write to him?” he asked trying to sound nonchalant. 

Anne laughed lightly. “No, I never wrote to him, it was just a onetime kiss. Pleasant, but he felt nothing for me I don’t think.” 

Well he was obviously an idiot then Gilbert thought and this led to a few moments of silence as he contemplated this. It was only when Anne huffed. 

“Well say something!! I told you, you would think badly of me when you knew the whole story.” 

Gilbert placed his hands on Anne’s shoulders in a gesture of support. “What?! No, Anne you didn’t do anything wrong. If anyone should look back on their conduct and feel bad, it is Sloane. He was manipulative and short sighted. You were young, and trying not to cause someone pain. To be honest I can’t blame the guy for trying again, you are an amazing woman and worth fighting for. I can’t believe I am going to say this because I hate what he did to you but I think you might be doing him a bit of a disservice. From the look on his face tonight I am sure it was not just your land that he was attracted to. In his own old fashioned, twisted way he liked you.”

Anne blushed heavily at this and became very interested in the fire again for a moment before saying.

“But I led him on, today has made me realise that he really thought I would have come home and married him. And whether he believed that because he wanted the farm or me, it was never true and I keep playing all our conversations over and over in my head and I have no idea where I gave him that impression but I feel guilty.” 

Gilbert had never mentioned Winnie to Anne, but he felt that the time had probably now arrived.

“Anne have you ever heard the others talk about a girl I knew before we arrived at Tholthorpe, called Miss Rose?” 

Anne spun round on the floor and looked up at him with uncertain eyes. “I have heard the name yes.” 

“OK so you have shared what you believe to be the worst of you are you ready to hear the worst of me?” Gilbert asked carefully. 

“If you want to share, then yes of course I am.” Anne said warmly, squeezing his hand gently.

Gilbert told his story warts and all, but concentrating particularly on how Winnie had made assumptions about their relationship that he did not believe he had encouraged. He watched Anne as she listened carefully and silently prayed that he was not destroying any faith she had in him with this tale.

“I am not surprised she slapped you.” Anne commented when he had finished. “If she truly thought you loved her she must have been devastated.” 

Gilbert winced at this incite. “The reason I told you all this, is because I want you to understand that we cannot control what others think about us sometimes. I never intended for my relationship with Winnie to be anything but a bit of fun, and I really thought that we were both on the same page with that. I didn’t mean to hurt her, but I did. You never wanted more from Charlie than friendship and you thought you had been clear on that, you never meant to hurt him. But you did. I don’t think that makes us bad people Anne do you?” 

“From what I have seen Gilbert Blythe you are not capable of being bad. Stupid sometimes but not bad.” Tears started to spill down Anne’s face.

“Crying was not the outcome I was going for here.” Gilbert panicked, had he said something wrong and despite everything made her feel inadequate in some way. “Anne you are a far better person than I am, so if you think I am good then you must see that you are amazing.” 

Anne started to laugh. “Idiot! I am crying with relief. You have really helped me to let go of a burden of guilt that I have been carrying round for a while.” 

“Oh, that’s OK then.” Gilbert chuckled.

Finally, Anne’s face lit up with that bright smile that always melted Gilbert’s heart. “You were right.” She declared. “Talking with a friend does make things better. I have rambled for hours and you have listened and helped me to understand. You have even trusted me with your own experiences to help me see clearly. You Gilbert Blythe are the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Thank you.” 

With that she pulled him to his feet and flung her arms round him. He took the opportunity to breath in her scent, his head spinning as she filled all his senses. His whole body flooded with a warmth and he desperately hoped that at some point in the future Anne would allow their friendship to develop and blossom into something more. He loved that she now saw them as best friends but he lived for the day when she would recognise that he was her soul mate. When they eventually extinguished the fire and light and set off back to the farm together, Anne was happy to tuck her arm into his as they walked and the tingling that spread from the spot where they touched kept him warm all the way back to the farm, despite the damp cold air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done as I said this was not easy to write. I really wanted to get the tone of their conversation right and make it a turning point in their relationship without it being a declaration of love. I was really conscious of making sure that both Anne and Gilbert remained in character.  
> Did I manage this? I would love to hear your thoughts. Also what do you think of Charlie's behaviour. I think it was probably still a relevant attitude back then but what do you think? Did I manage to make him feel realistic and not just a villain character.  
> Did Gilbert do the right thing telling Anne about Winnie do you think?
> 
> As always I love to hear your thoughts so if you have the time please leave a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> The next chapter wraps up their visit to Green Gables and includes the Bonfire Dance. Stay safe and well and I will post again next week.


	12. Dance with me! I want my arms about you. The charms about you Will carry me through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Anne have a heart to heart, as do Jerry and Gilbert. The night of the Bonfire Dance arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the Christmas holidays come to an end, I am desperately hoping to welcome all my lovely primary aged children back to school on Tuesday. But as both I and my school now reside in a tier 4 area who the heck knows. So in order to escape the stress of planning for the unknown ( I think I currently have three different versions of what Tuesday might look like!) I have thrown myself into writing. The good news is I have now finished Chapter 14. The bad news is I still have not finished the story. I am so sorry, but these characters are very determined to be heard. I really hope this does not put anyone off sticking with me.  
> There were parts of this installment that I was laughing as I was writing, not sure if that is a good thing or not. So I hope you enjoy.

Diana, Jerry and Gilbert made it very clear to Anne the next day that the decision whether or not to attend the dance on Friday was completely hers and they did not mind either way. On returning home the previous night Anne had explained to Diana the history behind the confrontation, not in as much detail has she had with Gilbert, but enough for Diana to understand the dynamic between her and Charlie. She did not share what Gilbert had told her about Winnie as she did not feel it was her place. 

“I will confess to being torn.” Anne told her friends as they sat round the breakfast table. “On one hand I want to arrive at the dance with my head held high to demonstrate to Charlie that his words did not cow me. However, having been a source of pain for him already I am not sure I can bring myself to be the cause of extra distress to him.”

In the end the decision was made easy for Anne when Millie one of the land girls popped her head into the kitchen just before lunch.

“Well that is my plans for the dance scuppered.” She moaned as she removed her shoes. “I was really hoping to get Charlie to ask me to dance and give him the chance to see me when I am not covered in muck and sludge. But I have just seen him on the lane, apparently he is heading back to his uncle’s farm for a few weeks. Just my luck!”

Anne felt an enormous sense of relief at this, followed by guilt at the probability of Charlie having been driven away by his dread of seeing her again. Then she remembered what Gilbert had said, she couldn’t hold herself accountable for the way someone else chose to feel or behave.

She was not entirely sure whether she was glad that Gilbert had chosen to share the history of his relationship with Winnie with her or not. Until last night Miss Rose had been an enigmatic, perfect illusion to Anne. A girl who had been wronged; that Gilbert had treated terribly. She had been a weapon in Anne’s armoury for keeping her feelings for Dr Blythe under control and at bay. 

Now however, she had realised that he was not some irresponsible Romeo going round breaking hearts, but just an open hearted man caught up in a horrible misunderstanding. She was terribly aware that her defences against Gilbert Blythe and his warm heart, soft curls and emotion filled eyes were all but spent. Last night when she had, without thinking, pulled him up for a hug, she had had to acknowledge that those few moments in his arms felt like coming home. 

Anne’s musings were interrupted by an insistent knock at the back door. She rose to answer it and was nearly knocked over when one of her friends from school barrelled through the door breathing heavily.

“Katie! Are you OK?” Anne asked in surprise.

“Yes, yes just run all the way from the village hall. Marilla……” here the girl stopped to draw more breath.

Anne’s heart leaped. “What? Katie is Marilla ill, has she had an accident?” 

Katie looked momentarily confused. 

“Oh no she is fine, but she has just told me that you and your friends sing. Is that true?” 

Relief flooded through Anne at the realisation that Marilla was fine, and so she did not immediately answer her friends slightly surprising question.

Katie however, was impatient. “Anne do you and your friends sing?” she demanded.

Anne was snapped into a reply by Katie’s insistent tone. “Diana and I sing yes, I am not sure about Jerry and Gilbert. Why?” 

“Because the two singers who were supposed to be performing with our little band tomorrow have both gone down with laryngitis and I though the night would be ruined but now you can take their place. “Katie beamed.

“Woah!” Anne yelped holding up her hands. “First we are here for rest and recuperation, and second there is no way I am singing in front of people I grew up with. So that would be a big fat no. No way. Not happening!”

Katie’s face fell, “Oh Anne come on, you have to, who ever heard of a dance where the band has no singers. We will be the laughing stock of all the other villages.” 

“Stop exaggerating.” Anne huffed. “People won’t care as long as there is something to dance to, you could put records on and no one would be bothered.” 

“How many songs would you need.” Diana asked cautiously.

Katie switched her focus to the unknown brunette. “Whatever you could give us, honestly we are not picky. We have a box full of music. If you tell us what you can do, we will practice them today and then run them through with you tomorrow.” 

“Err hello. Did you not hear me? This is not happening.” Anne reminded the room.

“I mean I suppose Gilbert and I could manage the male part in Don’t Sit Under the Apple Tree if you and Anne can do the female line.” Jerry offered.

“Yes that shouldn’t be a problem, we started learning that a couple of weeks ago.” Diana mused. “I now have two numbers. Green Eyes and I Can’t Give You Anything but Love which I don’t mind doing and Anne you can do Nightingale Sang and Over the Rainbow. That would give you five songs would that do?” 

“Am I speaking Swahili?! Diana I said no.” Anne insisted. 

“Yes but you don’t really mean it. You just need to make a fuss for a bit first and then you will come round.” Diana dismissed.

Gilbert snickered at the expression of outrage on Anne’s face before putting a reassuring arm around the fuming red head. “That is what is called being railroaded Anne –Girl. You notice I didn’t even get asked my opinion, Jerry just volunteered my services.” 

“Well it is alright for you, no one knows you from Adam. You will leave here and never see these people again. I however, have to come back at some point so would really rather not make an exhibition of myself, thank you very much.” Anne glared. 

Diana had decided that the best course of action was to totally ignore Anne’s protests. “So do you have the charts for all of those numbers?” she asked Katie briskly.

“Ermm, yes but Anne said …….” 

“You just leave Anne to me. What time tomorrow do you want a run through?” said Diana now in full business mode.

“10:30?” Katie suggested, still eyeing Anne uncomfortably. 

“OK, we will see you then.” Diana agreed before turning to the others. “We have half an hour to eat lunch and then we can use the old piano in the front parlour to practice this afternoon.” 

Katie took this as her cue to leave fairly sharpish, before Anne’s famous fiery temper could explode. 

It took a little longer than half an hour to finally bring Anne round, and it was Gilbert who found the correct button to push to ensure her participation.

“Listen Diana, if Anne really does not want to take part we can manage without her. You know her songs so you can sing them and the quartet can easily become a trio. Anne clearly does not have the guts to show her home town what she is capable of. Anyway, imagine what that Charlie Sloane would say if someone told him Anne had been on stage. He would be horrified, much better that she sits in the shadows and is demur, reserved and lady like.” Gilbert was aware he was risking bodily harm with this statement, but as long as it had the desired affect he didn’t mind.

Anne’s eyes flashed with fire for a second before she got them under control. “I know exactly what you are doing Gilbert Blythe, you are trying to provoke me into agreeing.” 

“Is it working?” he asked cheekily.

She held his laughing eyes for a few moments before sighing and admitting. “Annoyingly, yes, it is. Fine count me in.” 

Diana whooped in triumph and hugged Anne happily. 

They spent the majority of the afternoon working on Don’t Sit Under the Apple Tree as Anne and Diana knew their solo’s inside out already. The song depicted a scene between a service man and his sweetheart as they teased each other about staying faithful during their enforced separation. It was a fun and flirty number and both Gilbert and Jerry had half decent voices.

The natural pairings of Diana with Jerry, and Anne with Gilbert were soon established and they put together a simple routine that worked well with the lyrics. Anne actually found that she thoroughly enjoyed the afternoon and that flirting with Gilbert for the sake of the song came all too easily to her. He certainly didn’t seem to mind and when Diana decreed that the number should end with the girls in the men’s arms and a chaste kiss on the cheek, he had not held back in wrapping his arms around her waist. 

That evening as they got ready for bed Anne found herself thinking about the fact that over the last week she had found herself in Gilbert’s arms on three separate occasions. First on the train when she had sat on his knee, then when she had hugged him in the hut last night and finally today as part of their chorography for the song. These were clearly good memories as they prompted Diana to ask.

“So, what is with the goofy smile Anne? What or who are you thinking about?”

Caught off guard Anne found herself answering a little too honestly. “I was thinking about how lovely it feels when Gilberts puts his arms round me.” There was a moments pause where Diana eyes almost popped out of her head, before Anne realised what she had done. Hiding her face in her hands she squeaked. 

“Oh my goodness did I just say that out loud?”

“You most certainly did, now get your bum over here, sit down and I want to know everything.” Diana demanded grinning widely. 

Anne felt a wave of panic sweep over her, she absolutely could not talk to Diana about this, she was having enough trouble processing her feelings herself. Then she remembered what Gilbert had said about sharing problems and how much better she had felt when she had shared with him. 

So, eyeing Diana sheepishly she made her way to Diana’s bed and plopped herself down next to her. 

Diana smiled widely. “Let’s start with lovely shall we, what do you mean by that? 

“I am not sure what I mean really.” She stalled, whilst she tried to organise her thoughts.

“It is just that I have come to realise that I feel safe and confident when he is close to me. Take the train journey, I think the reason I could flirt with Jack so easily was because I was on Gilbert’s knee and he was holding me close, it made me feel empowered. It was the same today rehearsing that song, when he is close to me it is like I can be anything I want. Does that make any sense? What does that mean?” 

“Oh Anne, for all your book reading and cleverness, when it comes to relationships you really are dim. It means, my wonderful girl, that you like him and you have a real connection with him.” 

“Oh.” Anne said her voice very small. “I certainly enjoy his company, he is fun and he challenges me. I suppose it is time to admit that he is, along with you and Ruby, one of my very best friends and kindred spirits and my life is certainly enriched by having him in it.” 

“Not to mention that he is impossibly handsome.” Diana added slyly, echoing Anne’s own words back at her. 

Anne shook her head quickly. “Diana I know what you are thinking, but no matter how much I enjoy Gilbert’s friendship it will never turn into anything romantical.” 

Diana started to object but Anne cut her off. 

“No Diana, I am serious. As the debacle that was my relationship with Charlie proved, I am not cut out to be a girl friend or heaven forbid a wife. That is not my destiny. I intend to be the bride of adventure. And what’s more, Gilbert has become a very dear friend; you have helped me to see that. So I am now even more determined not to ruin that by bringing romance into the mix. I do not want to risk losing his friendship.” 

“Urgh!” Diana exhaled loudly. “Anne you are so frustrating, you do realise that you cannot just decide not to fall in love with someone and that will be it. Love is not something you can control. It will strike at the most unexpected of times with the most unexpected of people, no matter what your rational brain might say.”

“What like you with Jerry?” Anne asked with feigned innocence.

“Yes exactly like that.” Diana confessed quietly. “My mind very clearly tells me that there is no point in being attracted to Jerry, my parents would hit the roof. Yet despite all this my reckless heart has paid no heed and I am happy to confess to you that I find myself well on the way to being very much in love with Jerry Baynard. I am never happier than when I am in his company.” 

“Oh Diana, that is so amazing and also heart wrenchingly sad.” Anne exclaimed grasping both of Diana’s hands in her own. “You must not let your family dictate your life my dearest friend, remember it is yours and not theirs. If Jerry makes you happy then promise me you will pursue that happiness.” 

Diana smiled sadly. “Oh Anne, how I wish you would take your own advice. Anyway I do not even know if Jerry has any kind of feelings for me. He appreciates my musical ability of that I am sure but anything else.” She shrugged helplessly. “I honestly have no idea.”

Anne choose to ignore the comment about her taking her own advice but instead gushed. “Anybody with eyes can see that boy adores you, you goose. But I do know from something Gilbert said that he is very conscious of the difference in your social status. I think maybe he is afraid of approaching you in case he offends you.”

“See it is hopeless, even when my bloody family is not here they spoil things.” Diana raged.

“Nonsense!” Anne commented briskly. “By the end of tomorrow night just make sure Jerry is in no doubt of your affections for him and trust me he will do the rest.” 

Diana stared at Anne for a moment before almost whispering. “Do you really think so?” 

“Absolutely, there is nothing more certain in my mind. As your wonderful Aunt likes to say. ‘Have courage Dear Heart and all will be well.’ Anne grinned as the two girls hugged happily. 

The next morning on their way to rehearsals, Anne made sure to pull Gilbert to one side and swearing him to secrecy proceeded to tell him about Diana’s confession the night before. 

When she had finished Gilbert looked a little concerned. 

“What?” Anne demanded, before starting to babble. “Why are you looking at me like that? Please don’t tell me that I am wrong about Jerry’s feelings towards Diana? No, I know I am right. It is written all over his face whenever he looks at her. So why do you not look happy that I have just told you that the girl of your best friend’s dreams is within his grasp?”

“Breath.” Gilbert instructed smiling. “It is not that you are wrong no, Jerry is well and truly smitten with your lovely friend. But he is a proud man Anne, and he will be wary of being rejected or humiliated. I don’t know whether you have noticed but we men are not very good at dealing with those kinds of emotions.” 

“If that is a reference to Charlie then it is a low blow.” Anne muttered.

“No, that is not what I meant.” Gilbert rushed to explain. “It is just that you made me promise not to tell any of this to Jerry. So I am just concerned that he will not have enough belief in the possibility without some indication that his advances would be welcomed. Does that make sense?” 

It took a moment for Anne to process this and whilst she was doing so she found herself once more captivated by Gilbert’s soft, earnest eyes. Eventually she tore her gaze away from his.

“Ummm…. yes,…. no I can see that might be an issue……… “Anne tried to give herself a mental shake. She was fairly sure that what she had just said was incoherent rubbish, but apparently she lost the ability to speak when Gilbert’s eyes held hers. She needed to pull herself together. 

“Maybe you should mention something then, but tell Jerry not to let Diana know that I spoke to you or she will be cross at me for breaking a confidence even if it was in the pursuit of true love.” 

From Gilbert’s confused expression she was worried that she was still talking gibberish, until he said. 

“So I can tell him what you told me, but he can’t tell Diana that he knows?” he questioned uncertainly.

“Yes, exactly.” Anne proclaimed happily. Maybe she had managed to make sense after all.

“It all sounds a bit cloak and dagger to me, but if it helps Jerry and Diana then I will certainly give it my best shot.” Gilbert promised. 

Rehearsals with the band took a good few hours as it was a much smaller and less polished outfit than the one they were used to. By the time they all arrived back at Green Gables they only had a couple of hours to eat, bathe and change before they had to be back at the hall. As the boys needed much less time than the girls, they went out for a walk whilst the girls used the bathroom. 

“You and Anne seemed in deep conversation this morning, what were you talking about so intensely?” Jerry asked as they took the lane down to the river.

“You.” Gilbert answered simply with a grin.

“What? Why me, what have I done?” Jerry looked perplexed.

“Well to be honest it wasn’t just you we were discussing but both you and Diana, and how we have never seen two people more in tune with each other as you two are. Your shared passion for music has created a true bond.” Gilbert explained.

“I am not sure I appreciate you discussing my feelings for Diana with Anne. It is embarrassing enough having an unrequited crush at my age. I don’t need you using it as fodder to entertain your red head.” Jerry complained crossly. 

“As if I would do such a thing, come on Jerry you know me better than that. And for the record she is in no way MY red head.” Gilbert shot back. 

“Yeah! Right.” Jerry dismissed. 

“Anyway, what if I told you your crush wasn’t unrequited.” Gilbert watched Jerry’s face carefully as he said this.

Jerry stopped dead in his tracks. “What do you mean by not unrequited? Are you telling me that Diana might actually, possibly be open to going on an actual date with me.”

Gilbert could see the light of hope flickering in his eyes, and he had to swallow down a slight wave of jealousy. What he wouldn’t give to have someone tell him the same thing about Anne, to have a chance to show her how much she meant to him. 

“How do you know this? Did Anne tell you this? Has Diana said something to Anne?” Jerry was firing questions like a machine gun now. 

“Yes Anne told me because of a conversation she had with Diana last night, but she made it very clear that whatever you chose to do with this information you cannot let Diana know that you know.” 

“So I can’t act on it?” Jerry looked crestfallen. 

“No you can.” Gilbert clarified quickly. “It just has to look like you are doing it off your own bat and not because you have been told she likes you. Does that make sense?” 

“Yeah.” Jerry replied slowly. “It sounds more convoluted than it has to be, but no I get it.” 

Gilbert clapped him on the back. “This is Anne, of course it is convoluted. Just make it your mission tonight to ensure that you spend as much time as possible with Diana and end the night with a promise of a date when we get back to base.”

Entering the village hall a couple of hours later with Jerry and Gilbert once more in uniform, Anne could not help the little frission of excitement that ran down her spine. She had come to accept that in her green dress and with her hair carefully styled half up and half down in soft waves by Diana she felt confident and comfortable in her own skin. As if reading her thoughts Gilbert whispered into her ear as he helped her out of her coat.

“You look beautiful, so make sure you keep your head high Anne-Girl. Do you think I can maybe get more than one dance with you tonight?” 

Anne was surprised by this as she had sort of assumed that she and Gilbert would stick together for most of the evening. She was not in the mood for talking with old school acquaintances that had not always been kind to her in the past. So she voiced this to him.

“Well I was sort of hoping to monopolise you this evening if you don’t mind as there are a few people here that I am not in a rush to reconnect with. Spending the evening dancing with one of my very best friends would be infinitely more fun than either running the gauntlet of multiple partners, many of whom I have less than favourable memories of, or being a wall flower when no one asks me to dance.”

Gilbert looked thunderstruck. “Do you mean you would like us to dance exclusively together all night?” his voiced sounded a little strained.

Anne panicked that the thought was abhorrent to him. What was she thinking? Of course he would not want to only dance with her, the room was full of pretty young women many of whom, Anne couldn’t help noticing, were already eyeing both Gilbert and Jerry hungrily. He would want to mingle and have fun. Embarrassment at her selfish request flooded through her and words just started to spill from her lips in a torrent as she stared determinedly at the floor. 

“Oh well of course if you don’t want to, I completely understand there are lots of girls here tonight and I am sure that you will want to mix and maybe find a new romantic interest. It has after all been a few months since Winifred. You and Jerry are already attracting lots of admiring glances, I can always just go and help Marilla on the food stall. Forget I asked I shouldn’t have mentioned it…..” 

Her words died on her lips as Gilbert gently placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his. 

“I can think of nothing that I would like better than spending the evening with one of my very best friends too. I told you when we became reacquainted that I was not looking for a new romance, and now you know my sorry tale with Winifred you know why.” He chuckled at this, drawing a small smile from Anne’s lips. “I am yours for as long as you want me.” 

Anne felt her stomach butterflies burst into life as he delivered his last line and she had an overwhelming desire to blurt out, “Forever, I think I will need you for forever, is that OK?” 

But she forced that ridiculous desire away and plastered a bright smile on to her face. “Thank you, I can now relax knowing that I will enjoy the evening and not worrying about any of my past tormentors.” 

“I think I told you before that my Dad raised a gentleman, you just let me know if there are any dragons round here that you need slaying.” He winked, causing Anne to laugh out loud. 

As Anne went to hang up her coat with Diana, she couldn’t help noticing the joy radiating from her kindred spirit. 

“From your expression I take it Jerry liked your dress.” Anne laughed.

“Better than that, he has asked if I will be his partner for the whole night, he says he has been dying to get a chance to spend some time with me that isn’t band related, so that we can just have fun together.” Diana beamed.

“I told you if you gave him the right signals he would show his hand.” Anne grinned. “Ensure you make most of tonight to see if you have more than just music in common.” 

“I will, oh but what about you. I know there are some people here you would rather avoid, I don’t like the idea of you being alone if I am always with Jerry.” Diana worried.

“Don’t worry about me, Gilbert and I have agreed to spend a lovely evening together as best friends. He is going to be my knight in shining armour apparently tonight.” 

Anne smiled to herself at the memory of Gilbert offering to slay her dragons, and then noticed Diana eyeing her shrewdly.

“Knight in shining armour? Now that does not sound romantical at all does it?” The brunette commented dryly. “You need to be careful my dear friend, I fear you are in very grave danger of, if not losing your heart, then at the very least gaining his.” 

“Just because you and Jerry are falling in love you see it everywhere.” Anne dismissed breezily. “Don’t worry about me or Gilbert, neither of us is thinking of romance. We have both been very clear on that point.” 

Gilbert and Jerry meanwhile were waiting for the girls by the table they had managed to secure and were trying to ignore the overtly flirtatious looks that two girls at the next table were throwing their way. 

“Blimey is it just me, or do you feel like a piece of meat in a butcher’s shop window.” Jerry muttered darkly. 

Gilbert nodded his head in mute agreement. “Do you think this is how girls feel when men ogle them, it is actually really unnerving. Remind me never to stare at a woman again.”

“Is it the uniforms do you think?” Jerry questioned. “I can’t help noticing we are the only ones wearing one.” 

“Well I doubt it is our dazzling good looks.” Gilbert snorted. “Wish the girls would hurry up though.” 

He glanced over towards the cloakroom and let out a sigh of relief as he saw both Anne and Diana reappear. But before Anne could get to him, a tall willowy blonde had come to stand in his personal space. 

“Hello, my friend and I are just wondering if you two gentlemen are intending standing around all evening or if we can persuade you to dance. We don’t get many men in uniform round here so you are a delicious treat.” At this the girl let her eyes sweep down Gilbert’s whole body and he felt himself blushing hotly at her open admiration. 

Luckily, just as he was trying to form some sort of polite refusal, Anne appeared at his side and slipped her arm through his.

The blonde girl’s eyes narrowed nastily. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert I almost didn’t recognise you.”

“Janice, I would say it was a pleasure to see you again but we both know that would be a lie.” Anne stated airily. “Now if you will excuse me I intend to spend the evening in my wonderful friend’s arms dancing the night away before we have to head back to base tomorrow. Gilbert are you ready.”

Gilbert was internally cheering at Anne’s firm but polite rebuff of her old school colleague. She was magnificent when her eyes flashed dangerously. “Always ready for you Anne-Girl.” He replied smiling as he took Anne’s hand and led her towards the dance floor, leaving Janice with a face that resembled a sour lemon. 

At the moment the music was coming from a gramophone record but that didn’t stop the floor being already quite full. As Gilbert took Anne in his arms he smiled down at her and noticed she was smirking up at him. “What is so funny, may I ask?” 

Anne giggled. “You, your face when Janice was taking to you.” 

Gilbert grimaced. “Yeah well, she was scary. She looked like she wanted to eat me!” 

Anne snorted. “Some dragon slayer you would be.” 

“I think we both know that you are the real dragon slayer in this relationship.” Gilbert said fervently. “Just promise me you will not leave my side again tonight.” 

Anne shook her head as she regarded him smiling. “Don’t worry Mr Blythe I think ours is a partnership of equals so let us agree to keep each other safe tonight.” 

Gilbert spent the next hour in near bliss, to have Anne by his side as they laughed, danced and generally enjoyed each other’s company was like a dream come true. She was, in his opinion, the most beautiful woman in the room by a country mile, she rarely let her hair flow loose like it did tonight and it made her look so young and carefree. There was no doubt that a number of the men in the room were watching her with admiring eyes, but that was not what was making his heart sing. It was the constant stream of effervescent conversation and the number of times he was able to make her either laugh or heatedly disagree with what he had just said. Each time he elicited a strong emotion from her, he felt his heart swell with pride and joy. He wanted her to look back on tonight and recognise what a great partnership they made.

When the time came for Anne and Diana to sing the first of their two solo’s Gilbert took the opportunity to visit the bar with Jerry and get himself a drink. As the two men waited at the bar they chatted about their night so far.

“Well, by the look on your face I would say your evening is turning out better than expected.” Gilbert teased his friend.

“Honestly, that girl up there is the most amazing creature ever to walk this earth I swear.” Jerry enthused.

Gilbert laughed. “Now, now Jerry don’t bottle your feelings up will you.” 

“Make fun of me, I don’t care. I am so in love you have no idea. Not only is she beautiful and the most musically intuitive person I have ever had the privilege to meet, she is also funny and caring and……” 

“OK, ok I get the idea. She is your ideal woman. I hate to bring this up but what about her family?”

“That’s just it, she says she doesn’t care what they think. She is so brave and she has decided she wants to carve out a life in music for herself. Apparently after she tells her parents that they will flip out so nothing else she does will matter.” He grinned. “We are going to contact ENSA when we get back to base and see if they will come and audition the band, most of us only have three missions left and then we will have the opportunity to step away from active service. Give it a few months and we could be touring the world entertaining the troops.” 

At that moment the opening chords of Anne’s song struck up and Gilbert ‘s attention was drawn irrevocably to the stage. Anne had been so nervous about singing here that he had told her to fix her stare on him and forget everyone else existed. He locked his eyes onto hers and smiled encouragingly. As she sang Gilbert felt himself falling under her spell. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t help feeling that Anne was singing the song like it was about them, that she was telling him that the night they met was magical. He knew he should probably tear his eyes away from her but he couldn’t. When she got to the lines “How could he know we two were so in love? The whole darn world seemed upside down.” The urge to step onto the stage with her and kiss her senseless nearly overwhelmed him. He swore she was blushing as she sang to him and him alone. 

He was shaken from the bubble she had created for the two of them, when the whole room burst into applause. He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the magic that was still hanging round him, as his feet propelled him straight towards the stage so he could be there as Anne descended the steps. Without thinking he lifted her down the last few stairs and hugged her tightly. 

“That was amazing Anne-Girl, you have never sung it better.” He whispered into her ear before swinging her round in joy.

“Gilbert put me down you loon.” She admonished laughing. “People will get the wrong impression and think we are courting.” 

It was like being doused in a bucket of ice cold water. It wasn’t real. Anne was happy to be his friend, but she did not see him as anything else. Only he had experienced those feeling when Anne sang to him, she had just been performing. Clearly something must have shown on his face, as Anne’s laughter was cut short and she looked at him concernedly. 

“Hey, are you OK, you have gone a very funny colour.” She asked him, reaching up to feel his forehead.

He stepped back quickly out of her reach, and caught a flash of hurt and confusion in her eyes. Internally he groaned, he needed to get a grip and quickly. Anne had done nothing wrong, it was not her fault that she did not have the emotions towards him that he had towards her. Remembering what Marilla had told him about Anne building walls, he could not reject her now. She had let him inside those walls to some extent and if he rejected that because he wanted more he would destroy the trust they were building. 

“Yes, sorry I think that downing a pint quickly and then spinning you was probably not my smartest idea. I feel a bit queasy.” He lied smoothly, smiling down at her.

“You sure there is nothing else?” Anne was in danger of seeing through his lies so he rushed on.

“Of course there is nothing else, I have just watched my best friend triumph in front of people from her past that tried to knock her down. I am just so proud of you, so I am sorry if I got carried away with my enthusiasm and made you uncomfortable.” He forced himself to swallow his pain and beamed at her.

His reward was to see the worry clear from Anne’s beautiful sapphire eyes and her face light up with a bright smile. “I did show them didn’t I. I am so glad you provoked me into doing this, it feels amazing.” And with that she took Gilbert’s breath away by rising onto her tip toes and kissing his cheek. 

“There, now my enthusiasm for your unfailing support has made you uncomfortable too, so I would say we are even wouldn’t you.” 

Gilbert thought he had managed to nod but he was not entirely sure. He was battling to not either touch his face like an absolute Moke or just throw caution to the wind and sweep Anne into his arms. 

“Good, glad that’s sorted. Now I don’t know about you but I think I cup of tea and a slice of Marilla’s parkin is in order.” And with the she reached for his hand and dragged him across the dance floor. 

The rest of the evening went by in a whirlwind of dancing inter spaced by the girl’s songs. When it was finally time for the four of them to give their rendition of Don’t Sit Under the Apple Tree they brought the house down. Marilla who was watching from the side-lines smiled to herself as she watched Anne and Gilbert on stage the sparks of their mutual attraction shimmering around them. Matthew came to sit next her and said quietly. 

“Fred has just asked if young Gilbert up there has asked my permission to propose, as he says the boy is obviously smitten.” He smiled softly. 

“Well how would he know, old gossip.” Marilla huffed.

“I don’t know, but what I do know is that boys looks at Anne just like John used to look at you.” With that he gave his sister a soft nod and then headed back to talk allotments with his friend Fred, leaving Marilla blushing and smiling at the same time. 

On returning to Green Gables that evening the boys had headed upstairs first as they all had an early start tomorrow and they had not as yet even started to pack. Anne watched as Jerry quietly and gently kissed Diana’s hand as they said good night. She smiled happily.

“Oh Marilla isn’t it scrumptious to witness love blossom. I have known since the moment they met that Jerry and Diana would make a beautiful couple.” 

Marilla stared at her daughter with an expression of frustration on her face. 

“What have I said, do you not think Jerry and Diana make perfect sense together?” Anne questioned surprised.

“Well of course I do you silly girl.” Marilla admonished. “I just wish you could turn some of that spectacular incite you have for others on yourself sometimes.”

“And just what exactly is that supposed to mean?” Anne cried.

“Really?” Marilla demanded. “That is what you are going with is it, ignorance?” 

Anne was bewildered. “I am not going with anything; I truly have no idea what you are talking about.” 

Marilla flung down the dish cloth and turned to face Anne with a mixture of irritation and desperation on her face. “Then let me spell it out for you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, that boy upstairs is head over heels in love with you. And no matter how much you try to deny it you feel the same about him. And anyone who saw you on stage tonight together singing that song will tell you the same thing. No one can act that well.“

Anne felt as though the bottom had fallen out of her world and she scrambled to formulate some sort of response. 

“Well that’s just ………, I mean I never heard anything so …………You have no idea what you are talking……….” Here her voice failed her and she just stared, tears welling in her eyes. 

She dropped into her seat by the fire. “Marilla, he can’t be, I can’t be.” She pleaded. “We live on opposite sides of the world, we are fighting a war, I am not cut out to be anybody’s significant other. Any way we have agreed neither of us are looking for love and romance.” 

Marilla came to kneel beside the forlorn looking girl. “You might not have been looking, but love has this nasty habit of sneaking up on you just when you least expect it.” 

She smiled sadly and continued. “Look it is your life, and you need to choose your own path and make your own decisions. Just promise that you won’t let fear stop you from being happy. Don’t make the same mistake I did with Gilbert’s father.” 

With that Marilla rose and left Anne sitting in the firelight and wondering what on earth the story was between her mother and Gilbert’s dad. 

The following day was spent travelling on a number of different trains again. The dynamics of the group had definitely changed now that Diana and Jerry were a lot closer, but Anne could discern no real difference in the way Gilbert treated her. Marilla’s voice kept echoing in her head. 

“That boy upstairs is head over heels in love with you.” 

Gilbert however was his usual cheerful self. He teased and joked along with Anne just as he always had and Anne was able to convince herself that Marilla had got it all wrong. She and Gilbert had an understanding, neither of them wanted more than a strong friendship and that was just how Anne liked it. 

Gilbert meanwhile was totally unaware that Miss Cuthbert had basically spilled his secret to Anne last night. Had he known he would probably not have been so calm. As it was he was blissfully ignorant and just enjoyed his last few hours of time with his beautiful Anne-Girl before going back to having to share her with half the base. 

At last around 5:30 in the evening they got off the train in Selby to find Ruby, Moody and Cole waiting for them, Ruby having commandeered a transport truck to come and collect them. After an exuberant greeting between the three girls and only slightly less so between the men, everyone clambered in the transport.

“When we get back to base I want to hear all about your week.” Ruby called from the driver’s seat. “And I can tell you about our new base commander.”

Moody made a dismissive sort of noise at this. Gilbert raised his eye brows. “Not a fan Moody?” he questioned. 

Moody just pulled his face. Gilbert turned to Cole. The blonde man smiled. “You know how Moody feels about Toffs, just ignore him. What I have seen of the bloke he seems OK. Very different to Commander Barnes though. I can’t see him being one of the lads heading to the pub.” 

“Different isn’t wrong, it is just not the same.” Anne interjected earnestly. “What is his name?” 

“Royal Gardner!” Moody sneered. “Says it all doesn’t it?” 

Gilbert snorted. “Royal, his name is Royal? Poor bloke.” 

Anne wacked his arm, “Don’t be mean he can’t help his name, look at me I got stuck with boring old Anne”

“Anne is not boring.” Gilbert stated and then continued cheekily. “Especially when you spell it with an E.” 

Anne laughed at him and he felt bubble of happiness grow inside of him. It didn’t bother him who was in charge of the base or what they were called, it was very unlikely they would make any kind of impact on his life. However, in the weeks to come he would look back on this moment and rue the day he ever heard the name Royal Gardner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Anne finally starting to see the light a recognise her feelings? Hopefully you feel there may be a chink of light appearing in her armour.  
> So the reference to boys needing less time to get ready. My husband will lounge on the couch until about 15 minutes before we are due to go out. I will have been getting ready for at least an hour at this point. He then showers, dresses and still manages to be ready before me looking all smug and handsome. It is so annoying!! 
> 
> I enjoyed Diana dismissing Anne's reticence to sing and the boys being uncomfortable at the dance. Did you find these funny or is it just me? 
> 
> Also i wanted Anne's final conversation with Marilla to be a bit gut wrenching did I manage that? Could you feel Anne's confusion? 
> 
> Next chapter we are back at the airbase and Commander Gardner starts to make his presence felt as the band prepare for some Christmas dances. I know Christmas is over but that is how the timeline panned out. When I should have finished at chapter 12 I expected to be posting bout Christmas at Christmas. But hey ho the best laid plans of mice and men as they say. 
> 
> As always I live for feedback. I have five very loyal readers who comment every week and always really look forward to their thoughts, they have been with me since the beginning mostly. If you are new or have never commented before please feel free to let me know what you think, healthy discussion and criticism really helps the writing process.
> 
> Have a good week everyone and stay safe.


	13. 'Twas all over my jealousy My crime was my blind jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal Gardner makes an appearance. The band starts preparations for some very important gigs and Anne has feelings that she stubbornly refuses to recognise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this it was the beginning of the Christmas Holidays, I wrote in that Gilbert on returning to the hospital feels like he had never had a break as he is thrown back into work. This is often a feeling working in a school that by morning break of the first day back you think, holiday? What holiday? It is probably pretty universal to be honest wherever you work. However, this time was new low as from around Wednesday of the second week of the holidays we began to get a sniff that maybe sometime in the near future we may have to lockdown schools once more and so began to prepare not only to open but to not open. Which trust me, despite what the unions and media would have you believe is not what the vast majority of teachers wanted! Even I did not expect the spectacular bombshell of 8pm Monday night you can't open Tuesday. WTF!!!! I am literally lifting my head out of a sea legislation and emails to post this so I really hope it is ok. I have re read a couple of time but not as much as usual so I hope you all enjoy it and that I have not let the standard slip.

On returning to base the girls headed back to their hut to find Tillie packing up her stuff. Ruby had moved an extra bed into the space and it was by no means over crowded.

“Tillie, why are you packing up?” Ruby admonished. “I thought we agreed you would stay at least tonight to hear all about Anne’s visit home.” 

“I know that is what you said, but I didn’t want to intrude.” Tillie confessed quietly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you couldn’t intrude if you tried, you have kept our darling Ruby company and we would love you to stay.” Anne gushed happily.

“Really?” Tillie face broke into a huge smile. “I mean, I have loved spending time with Ruby, well when I could prise her away from that Moody bloke I have anyway,” 

“TILLIE” Ruby cried. “I have changed my mind; you can leave now.” 

Diana and Anne broke into peals of laughter. “Oh no she can’t” Diana declared. “Not until she has filled me in on you and Moody, please tell me you have finally given the poor boy a chance?” 

“We have spent most of our free time with Moody and Cole.” Ruby clarified. “The pair of them have been like lost sheep without Gilbert and Jerry. So the four of us have played some cards and visited the local pub a few times together that’s all.” 

“I seem to remember you stating that you were worried that Moody would be really boring and then you would be embarrassed about seeing him at rehearsals if you didn’t enjoy his company.” Anne recalled. 

“She definitely does not find him boring.” Tillie interjected. “She laughs the whole time she is with him.” 

Ruby blushed hotly and started to shake her head, but then she seemed to think better of it. “OK, fine. I like spending time with Moody, he is funny and kind and he looks at me like I am the only girl in the world and I love it. There I have admitted it.” 

“And let me guess you also have a bit of a crush on the new base commander too and that is why Moody hates him.” Diana laughed.

Tillie’s face broke into a dreamy expression and she fanned her face theatrically. “Everyone has a crush on the new base commander he is an absolute god. Tall, dark and so handsome it should be illegal. The man looks like he has just stepped out of the pages of a fairy-tale.”

“Oh dear Diana what terrible timing. You are to start working for a fairy-tale prince when you have just started a relationship with Jerry.” Anne grinned. 

“Relationship with Jerry? What is this, I demand to know all the juicy details now.” Ruby cried eagerly.

Diana glared at Anne. “There are no juicy details. It is still very new so I don’t want to jinx it. Anyway I am not the one who had a row with a secret beau back home that ended up with me spending at least a couple hours alone in a forest hideaway with Gilbert Blythe am I?” 

“What!?!” Ruby and Tillie squealed together turning their attention rapidly from Diana to Anne.

“Secret beau?” Tillie questioned. 

“Alone time with Gilbert Blythe?” Ruby gasped. 

Anne huffed exasperatedly. “That is such a twisted version of what happened Diana Barry. I would not have believed you capable of such dramatic falsehoods!” 

“Right, this requires tea and I assume you have brought cake back with you.” Ruby asked briskly.

Anne looked slightly confused. “I have a slab of parkin in my bag, why?”

Because,” explained Ruby patiently. “I need the whole story, right now from both of you and don’t you dare leave anything out.” 

Three mugs of tea, and two slices of parkin later, Anne and Diana had recounted their week blow by blow. Ruby had cheered when Diana had explained Anne flirting with Jack whilst sat on Gilbert’s knee.

“I am so proud of you Anne; my work here is done.” She had proclaimed.

Tillie had been outraged when Anne had been talking about Charlie. “How dare he pass comment on you anyway, never mind in front of your mum and people who were strangers to him.” 

When Anne then went on to say how Gilbert had tracked her down and helped her put things into perspective, both Ruby and Tillie had sighed deeply whilst smiling soppily.

“So what you are saying is that Gilbert told you that he would always find you and be there for you. So I assume that you now accept that he is your soul mate and intend never to be parted from him again, right? When’s the wedding, I will need to buy a new hat.” Ruby clarified expectantly.

Anne actually looked surprised by this. “Of course not, don’t be ridiculous. Gilbert and I are the very best of friends, maybe even kindred spirits. That is far more important than romance, I do not intend to muddy the waters of our wonderful friendship by considering anything else. Anyway apparently there is a fairy-tale prince now on the base, why would I want to tie myself down to a mere mortal?” Anne had winked roguishly at this causing the other three to fall about laughing.

In truth though, Anne had no more interest in a fairy-tale prince than she had in anyone else and certainly not in a certain Canadian doctor. She had just wanted to stop her friends from quizzing her further as she was not sure how long her resolve to remain immune to Gil’s charms could last. She firmly believed that keeping their relationship as friends was the best way forward, and he felt the same. She did not intend to spoil things. 

One morning into his shift back at the base hospital and Gilbert was already struggling to remember that he had actually just had a week’s leave. There were a number of cases of Flu and luckily just a few men who had been injured as fog had put paid to most of last week’s missions. However competent the staff he had left behind were they were clearly allergic to paper work and so Gilbert had spent most of the morning trying to catch up. 

He was just considering giving himself a lunch break and going to see if hee could find Anne when he heard a kerfuffle out on the ward. He tried to ignore it thinking instead about how much he was already missing Anne. Having spent a whole week more or less in her company every minute of every day, he was suffering from some serious withdrawal symptoms right now. However, his musings were rudely interrupted by an official knock on his office door. To his surprise the door opened without waiting for him to reply, he looked up to see a tall, slim, dark haired man, not much older than himself entering his office, noticing the man’s uniform and shoulder decoration, he scrambled to his feet and saluted smartly. 

The man nodded his recognition and said calmly. “Stand at ease Doctor.” His accent was cut glass English and Gilbert tried to control his face as he pictured Moody muttering about upper-class pillocks who get rank because of money and not ability. 

“Sir.” Gilbert replied. “Can I help you with anything, are you unwell?” The previous base commander had never ventured foot in the hospital wing so Gilbert could not think of any other reason the man could be here. Though, the way he was glaring at Gilbert, caused him to think there was perhaps some sort of issue. 

“I am in perfect health Dr Blythe and if I wasn’t I would use my own personal doctor in Harley Street.” The man, who Gilbert assumed was Commander Royal Gardner stated with a steely stare. “I am here to see the man who put my PA, a radio operator and a pilot out of action for a week on sick leave as well as himself. I would like to know what on earth you were thinking.” 

To say Gilbert was astounded by this outburst was an understatement. However, he forced himself to remain calm and fairly respectful. “To my trained medical eye sir, all three of those persons were suffering from not only a severe case of smoke inhalation but also other physical injuries, including a quite serious concussion in one case. If they were to be fit to do their jobs in the future they needed, in my professional opinion, time to heal before returning to work.” 

“I see and yourself, why was it necessary to deprive the base of its doctor. I believe the others involved are acquaintances of yours? You will forgive me if it seems that you just fancied a week away with friends. Do I need to remind you that we are at war man?” The commander barked. 

Gilbert was now flushing bright red as this unfair accusation and struggling to keep his temper in check. Moody was right, this bloke was a prat! 

“The state of my own lungs, having carried a young woman out of a burning building, meant that I was unable to walk or talk without the need for oxygen. I did not feel that patients would be inspired by a physician who himself was struggling to breath. I would have been a poor role model if I did not take the advice I was giving to others.” He glared defiantly at the sneering man, before remembering to add “Sir!” 

Royal Gardner raised his eyebrows fractionally clearly showing his dislike for Gilbert standing up for himself. 

“That’s as maybe, but I want to make it clear that in future you do not give medical leave without first clearing it with myself, or in the case of a Canadian airman with your squadron commander. We will never win this war, if we allow our people to slack from their duties.” 

“I am sorry Sir; I didn’t realise you also had medical qualifications.” Gilbert replied icily. “Commander Barnes……..”

Gardner cut him off with a wave of his hands. “It may have escaped your notice but I am not Commander Barnes, Doctor. He ran a very sloppy ship. You will find things much tighter under me. I am in command and I do not appreciate your thinly veiled sarcasm. I suggest you remember that.” 

With that the tall and in Gilbert’s opinion arrogant young man turned on his heels and left. Gilbert was still standing staring at the open door in shock when Cole’s face appeared round the frame a few minutes later. 

“Hmm, you look like someone has just slapped you round the face with a wet fish, so I assume our new base commander or as Moody likes to call him “The Pompous Prat” has just paid you a visit? I saw him marching out.” Cole flopped into the chair opposite Gilbert.

Gilbert starred first at Cole then at the empty doorway. “You said he was not too bad!! That has to be the most arrogant arse that I have ever had the misfortune to come across. How dare he question my medical knowledge and insinuate that I gave myself a week off as a bit of a jolly.” Gilbert’s voice was clearly showing his anger by the end of this statement. 

Cole looked resigned at this, “Lord, is that what he said? Oh dear it looks as if Moody is right then, I was hoping that he was being swayed by Ruby’s clear admiration of his dashing good looks, but maybe not.” 

“Pompous Prat is too kind; Arrogant Arse suits him much better.” Gilbert muttered darkly.

“Well we won’t have much to do with him will we? So it doesn’t really affect us in the long run.” Cole soothed.

“Accept that apparently now I have to clear all sick leave for RAF personal with him. Not to mention clear Canadian absences with the Wing Co.” Gilbert fumed. 

Cole stood up and reached across to pat Gilbert’s shoulders reassuringly. “I am sure that he is just trying to make his mark, he will probably calm down after a few weeks.” 

“He better do, or I can see him and me coming to blows.” Gilbert declared sourly. 

The following day Anne, still had not met the now famed Royal Gardner. Diana had confirmed the general opinion that he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen and said that he seemed polite and so was hopeful he would be a good boss to work for. 

Anne had done an early shift in the radio hut and then visited the NAFFI for lunch before heading back to her cabin. As she arrived back at the cabin she suddenly realised that she had left her book on the table where she had been eating lunch. Gilbert and Cole had come in whilst she was eating alone and joined her at her table thereby causing her to forget all about the book. As she had the afternoon to herself and planned to use it to read, she had no choice but to hurry back across the base to retrieve the book. She was hoping to get to the end of it today and so be able to discuss it with Gilbert after rehearsals tonight. They had taken to reading Agatha Christie novels and trying to outdo each other by guessing the murderer before the end. 

As she dashed across the base she felt the first drops of the shower that had been threatening most of the morning. Anne didn’t mind the rain but did hope that it would hold off long enough for her to get back without getting completely sodden. It would ruin her book. She entered the NAFFI at a run and thankfully found the book exactly where she had left it. She snatched it up quickly and made her way back to the doorway only to be greeted by the most spectacular hail storm. Why did she not think to grab her brolly before she left? She teetered on the step debating whether to make a run for it or turn back and seek refuge inside. She turned back dithering, the NAFFI was loud and not conducive to reading. When she turned back again there was a tall, handsome young man in a very smart uniform holding a large umbrella in front of her. 

“Can I be of assistance Aircraft Woman………?” here the man raised his eyebrows in question.

Anne recognising the uniform and rank quickly snapped to attention and saluted. “Shirley-Cuthbert. Sir” she replied smartly. 

“Your name is double barrelled and yet I do not recognise it as one of the high born families. Are two names really necessary?” he questioned. 

“One is my given and the other my adopted, Sir. And so I am rather attached to both. Plus, they help my dreadfully dull Christian name sound more interesting.” Anne replied, keeping her eyes forward. So this was Royal Gardner, he certainly had a presence and knew how to hold himself. His very dark hair and eyes were undoubtedly attractive, as was his willowy tall figure. 

Gardner smiled slightly taken aback. “I see and may I be of assistance? You seem to have come out in a storm without the means to protect yourself. I would be happy to escort you where you wish to go. It would give me the opportunity to ask how you are finding your time on the base. As I am new to post I am trying to gather as much information as possible from the people who are the beating heart of this operation. My name is ……..” 

Anne interrupted him. “Oh I know who you are. Sir. One of my very best friends and kindred spirits works as your Personal Assistant. If it is not too much trouble I would be glad to make use of your kind offer to get back to my hut without the pages of my beloved book becoming sodden and unreadable. I am simply desperate to learn who the murderer actually is. I do find Agatha Christie’s books such a tantalising read.” 

Anne looked up at this point to see a rather bemused expression on the Commander’s face. She mentally kicked herself, what was she thinking interrupting the man in charge of the whole base and prattling on about novels. However, he didn’t seem to mind. He just offered her his arm. Anne hesitated. Walking next to Commander Gardner would be OK but she was not sure taking his arm was appropriate. 

“I am quite capable of walking unaided. Sir.” She replied cautiously. 

“Nonsense. The umbrella is not that large and you will be better protected tucked into my side. I absolutely insist. And while we walk you can appraise me of your role on this base and maybe even your, what was it? Dreadfully dull Christian name.” he smiled widely at her, which caused her to blush at his repeating her earlier babble. 

This man certainly knew how to turn on the charm and Anne was flattered by his attentions, so she gratefully linked her arm though his ensuring that her book was tucked well out of the way. She was intrigued to find out more about Royal Gardner and couldn’t wait to see Ruby and Tillie’s faces when she told them he had walked her back to her hut. 

Anne had not noticed that whilst Gilbert had headed back to the hospital wing, Cole was still in the NAFFI and had moved to a window seat and was chatting easily with Jim and Stan. It was Stan who noticed Anne and her new high ranking companion. 

“Eh up, what do we have here? Is that our red haired song bird on the arm of the new base commander? I can think of a certain first trumpeter who is not going to be impressed when he hears about this.” Stan was chuckling. 

Cole peered worriedly out of the window in time to see Anne giggling at something that Royal Gardner was saying to her. He made a quick decision, Gilbert could not find out about this little interaction in his current frame of mind. He already hated Gardner and knowing that the man was trying to ingratiate himself with the girl he was in love with, would not help at all. 

Cole used his best bossy voice. “You saw nothing and you will tell Gilbert nothing, do you understand? He has already had a run in with our new base commander and yelling at him about Anne is not going to help rebuild that relationship. I am sure Gardner is just offering her his umbrella in this rain.” 

“Do you not think it is better to warn him he might have competition?” Jim questioned unsurely.

“No, he already knows he has competition. Half the blokes on base would give their right arm to take Anne out. That will only get worse after we play for the base at the beginning of December. Trust me on this one, Gilbert does not need to know about this. At least not yet.” 

Meanwhile Anne was having a pleasant conversation with Commander Gardner. He had asked her why she had joined the WAAF and what her role was, and Anne answered in her usual exuberant fashion, describing her wish to play her part in the war effort and the anxiety she felt every time her shift co-ordinated with a raid.

“I now recognise that I was incredibly naïve in my understanding of what the job role would entail. I did not fully appreciate how difficult it would be to be able to listen in to what is happening on the planes especially when they are in difficulties. I have had to draw on all my wells of resilience and it has had the unexpected consequence of making me reticent to form relationships as I cannot imagine the pain of listening in as someone you care about is in mortal peril.” 

This revelation caused her umbrella companion to come to a halt and stare at Anne for a few seconds. “You certainly have a way with words, and have given me much to think about. I had not considered the impact on the mental capacities of women who are privy to the ugly side of war. Do I take it from this that you yourself have no sweetheart on the base then?”

Anne had to bite her tongue a she felt compelled to point out that it did not affect her mental capacity; that made it sound like she was not capable of carrying out her job. Also that she was fairly sure these kind of experiences affected men as well as women. Gilbert felt the loss of every airman he was unable to save, very deeply, of that she was sure. Instead she pushed these angry retorts to the back of her mind and said carelessly. 

“No I am not in a relationship at the present time with anyone on or off the base. It seems to me there are far more important things to think about at this time than flirtations and romance.” 

By now the hail had eased to a gentle rain and they were at the entrance to the huts allocated to the women of the base. “I thank you for the use of your sturdy umbrella but I will be fine from now on.” Anne declared. She slipped her arm from his and saluted smartly. “Goodbye Sir.” 

Commander Gardner was not however ready to leave the conversation. “I am truly fascinated by your view of the world and the running of this base.” He explained. “Therefore I would like to continue our conversation this evening in the Officers Mess. Please join me there at 7:30.” 

Anne was slightly astounded, was this a request for a date or an order? She was not entirely sure. But, she had rehearsals tonight so was not in a position to accept. 

“I am so sorry Sir, but I already have commitments tonight. I am rehearsing for the base dance from seven until ten thirty. We have already lost a weeks’ worth of practice due to the fire at the farm house and the subsequent week of rest that was necessary. Diana and Jerry are very professional and will not allow us to perform unless we are note perfect.” 

Royal Gardner looked vaguely annoyed and it occurred to Anne that he was probably not used to being refused anything.

“Am I to understand that you are refusing my invitation, Aircraft Woman Shirley-Cuthbert?” he asked incredulously. “I was under the impression that as Base Commander my instructions should always be adhered to.” 

“Not refusing Sir.” Anne clarified. “Just explaining a previous commitment which I am unable to escape from. However, if this is an order then I suppose I am unable to refuse.” As she said this the sparks of rebellion flickered in her eyes. If this man thought he could order about, he had another think coming. 

“I am not in the habit of having to order women to spend time with me.” He chuckled softly. “No it was a mere request, but if you have a previous engagement then I of course accept that. Could I perhaps suggest we rearrange for another evening? I really would be intrigued to spend more time with you.”

Anne smiled carefully, she had no idea how she felt about this man. He was undoubtedly good looking but there was something that didn’t sit quite right with her about his attitude. Therefore, she was glad to be able to answer. “I am afraid that for the foreseeable future all my evenings will be spent in rehearsals.”

Again a flash of annoyance crossed his handsome face. “I see, well I will look forward to the base dance then, with all these hours of practice I shall be expecting a true spectacle. Do you play or sing?” 

“I sing with my two very best friends; we are the group that performs with the Canadian Squadronaires. If you are attending the dance I can assure you that you will enjoy the evening. The band are very good. Now I really must run or I will not have time to finish my novel. Thank you again for your kindness in sharing your umbrella, my book thanks you for keeping it from turning into mush” Anne then made a dash across the gravel and fell through the door of her own little hut. She felt a definite tingling after her meeting with the so called fairy-tale prince but she was not at all sure if that was from excitement or unease. 

Gilbert was whistling as he made his way from the hospital wing to the hanger for tonight’s rehearsal. It was now over twenty-four hours since his run in with the ‘Arrogant Arse’ and his blood pressure was finally returning to normal. Cole was probably right, he just had to keep his head down and with luck their paths would rarely cross. He was looking forward to tonight as he would get a good few hours to drink in Anne’s presence and enjoy her performances. Tonight she was to start learning a new duet with Cole for the big Christmas dance that was being held for the RAF top brass in the second week of December. If she had been singing a duet with any other man he might have been wrestling with his inner green eyed monster, but this was Cole and Gilbert was just looking forward to seeing Anne flourish with his support.

On entering the hanger, he could hear peals of laughter coming from the corner where the girls had set up camp and he smiled indulgently at their obvious high spirits. It was good to see everyone fully recovered and back together again. He moved over to set up on his seat nodding at Stan as he did so. 

“So how was your week in Dorset with the Adorable Anne.” Winked Stan cheekily.

“It was a week of sick leave and I spent at least the first three days coughing my guts up.” Gilbert retorted slightly annoyed. “You make it sound like I was having a romantic holiday.” 

“If you spent an entire week with the girl of your dreams and did not mange any kind of meaningful moments with her then you are an idiot and don’t deserve her.” Stan said sagely. “If you don’t tell her how you feel soon, you might find someone else has beaten you to it.” 

Gilbert sighed heavily. “Not you as well. It’s not like that with Anne, she doesn’t see me that way at the moment and if I try to push her, I will lose her completely. No, I have to be patient, play the long game and hope that eventually she will see our friendship as something more.” 

“It’s your life Blythe.” Shrugged Stan. “But if you want a bit of advice, I would watch out for the competition mate, or before you know it some other bloke will have swept her off her feet.” 

Gilbert had a niggling feeling that Stan was trying to tell him something specific but in a very roundabout way. Unfortunately, before he had chance to question his friend further Jerry called for everyone’s attention and the rehearsal began in earnest. 

As the next two gigs were to be in December Jerry and Diana had included a sprinkling of Christmas numbers. Swing instrumental versions of Winter Wonderland and Jingle Bells that Diana and Jerry had arranged together. Then Ruby was doing an arrangement of Santa Claus is Coming to Town that Diana had written, Anne was singing White Christmas and the three girls together where doing a swing version of Carol of the Bells that was also a joint collaboration between Jerry and Diana. Anne of course was also singing with Cole, a beautiful version of Dream a Little Dream of Me. 

By the end of the evening Gilbert’s residual anger at his interaction with Commander Gardner had finally dissipated. As the rehearsal finished Jerry and Diana had announced that they had applied to ENSA for an audition for the band and everyone was buzzing about the fact that if successful they could all be in a position to leave the base and their various jobs and go on tour entertaining the troops. Gilbert loved his role as a Doctor but he couldn’t deny he was excited by the thought of playing his trumpet full time. It would mean he would be helping to heal minds and not just bodies. He was sure he could still have a medical role within the band, they would still need a doctor on hand.

As they all left the hanger, chatting and laughing he fell in to step, as he often did, with Anne who was chatting animatedly with Cole about their duet. 

“The lyrics are really beautiful Cole, I just hope I can do the song justice. You always sing with such conviction and emotion I am concerned that my performance will look lacklustre compared to yours.” She fretted. 

Gilbert chuckled. “Lacklustre is definitely not a word that I would associate with you Anne, you always have a real vibrancy about you.” 

Anne glared at him hard. “If you are making reference to my hair Gilbert we are going to end up falling out again. You know how much I hate it.” 

“Hang on, I am sure you said that you now accepted that some people actually like your hair?” Gilbert reminded her.

“Yes some people like it, I am not some people, I am me, and I still detest it with a passion.” She shot back.

“Well personally I think your hair is magnificent, it makes you look like a fire nymph.” Gilbert winked at her as he said this, causing her to blush. This in turn made him smile widely and then make a suggestion.

“Who fancies a quick drink in the mess, I don’t know about you but I am far too hyped up to think about sleeping at the moment and I feel like a drop of good scotch would just hit the spot.” 

“You had me at quick drink.” Cole declared “Count me in. Anne?” 

“Oh yes I suppose I could be persuaded, though I am on another early so I will stick to lemonade.” 

It seemed that most of the band had the same idea and they made a merry bunch when they burst through the doors to the mess. Gilbert noticed that once again a number of heads turned in Anne’s direction as she settled herself at a table with Ruby, Diana and Cole. Moody, Gilbert and Jerry were on bar duty. Stan’s warning from earlier swirled to the front of his mind. Was he in danger of losing her to someone else if he didn’t make his feelings and hopes clear to her? He really hoped not, maybe Christmas would be a good time to try to move their relationship forward. He would give it some serious consideration over the next few weeks.

The following day, mid-morning, Anne was sat at her usual radio station monitoring the three new bombers that were being delivered as they made their approach to the landing strips, when she became aware that a number of the girls around her had leaped to their feet and were saluting. Commander Gardner had just entered the room, Anne rose slightly out of her seat and raised her hand in a half-hearted fashion as she was at a crucial point in her discussions with the pilots of the three incoming planes and needed to concentrate. She was aware that Tillie was talking about her in the background.

“Good morning Sir, please excuse Anne she is at a critical part in guiding three new planes in.” 

“Stand at ease ladies, I can see you are all industriously busy as usual, please do not let me disturb you. I am just trying to get a feel for all areas of operations on the base.” Royal Gardner in truth was here to track down the intriguing red head from yesterday, never before had his overtures been rejected and so he was determined to gain the attention of this young woman. He had grilled his PA, Diana, earlier for information on her friend and so discovered she was on shift this morning. Annoyingly whilst every other female eye in the place was fixed on him, Anne was studiously focused on her equipment and had hardly even acknowledged his presence. This girl was going to be a challenge for sure, but he did enjoy the chase and so was determined that he would eventually win her round.

For the rest of the shift which was around forty minutes, the Commander prowled around the radio hut, chatting to the two RAF men who ran the operations. 

“I cannot believe he is bothering to spend time with us.” Tillie whispered excitedly. “I don’t think Commander Barnes even knew where our hut was. Be still my beating heart, he is the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on.” She sighed.

Anne glanced up at Tillie, “Not very helpful, hovering over us and distracting half the work force though is it.” 

Eventually the girls on the next shift arrived and were just as flustered and giggly at the sight of their important visitor. Anne was just glad to be getting out, she wanted to go through the words of her new duet with Cole before tonight’s rehearsal. As she waited for Tillie to grab her bag, Commander Gardner appeared in front of her. She snapped into a smart salute this time. 

“I was hoping we could continue that discussion about your role as a radio operator over lunch, as your evenings are otherwise occupied at the moment, Aircraft women Cuthbert.” He declared confidently. “I would like to request that you join me for lunch in my office.” 

There was that tone again, order or request, whichever Anne had no intention of eating alone with him and so raise all kinds of gossip. She thought fast.

“I would be happy to share my experiences, but that would only give you a narrow view, Sir. I suggest you join us in the NAFFI now, that way all the girls can enlighten you with their views and opinions.” She turned to look at her colleagues. “You wouldn’t mind giving up some of your own time to talk to the Commander here would you?” she asked brightly.

There was a general clambering of affirmative responses and Anne turned her gaze back to her superior with an expression of delight on her face. “If that is alright with you Sir, then we can get going right away.”

Royal Gardner was far from impressed, this was not what he wanted at all. The women’s opinions of their roles was really of no interest to him, he just wanted an excuse to spend time with Anne, but once again she had thwarted his plans. He couldn’t help thinking that any one of the other women would have bitten his hand off at such an offer. However, he could not now back down without looking slightly foolish and so he smiled winningly.

“What a marvellous suggestion, I have yet to visit the NAFFI. Please lead the way.”

In the end, the Commander only spent about twenty minutes with the girls before claiming he had a meeting to attend. Anne who had very much taken a back seat in the discussions hardly even noticed him leave, as once her friends started to monopolise the questions she turned her attention to her lyrics sheet. Once he had gone, Jane another of the radio operators rounded on Anne.

“I cannot believe you turned down the opportunity for a cosy one to one chat over lunch in his office. Are you mad? Not that I am complaining, wait till I tell Josie Pye that I had lunch with Commander Dreamboat. She will be green.” 

Anne just rolled her eyes, but Tillie felt the need to offer up her opinion. “Anne has no need of Commander Dreamboat Jane, she already has her delectable Dr Blythe hanging on her every word.” 

“God you are so lucky to have that one on a string Anne.” moaned Rose, another of the radio girls. “He could have the top off my egg any morning.” At this all the girls brayed with laughter.

Anne slammed her paper down on the table. “Tillie I will thank you to keep your misguided opinions to yourself. Gilbert is in no way mine, in the manner you mean. He is a very good friend though and I will thank you not to speak about him like some sort of trophy to be owned.”

“Josie Pye wants to do far more than own him, she has had a thing for him since he arrived.” Said Jane grinning wickedly. “You should hear what she would like to do to him, it’s enough to make a girl blush.”

This revelation only served to make Anne flush angrily and the some of the other girls to whistle and cat call their own plans for Gilbert. 

Anne leaped to her feet. “You really shouldn’t talk about someone like that, you would not like it if you knew some man was talking about you in that way.” 

This outburst of course only succeeded in confirming to the girls that Anne’s indignation came from the fact that there was indeed something more to her relationship with Gilbert. Something Jane was quick to point out in a fairly lewd way which led to Anne snatching up her lyrics sheet and striding out of the NAFFI to the sounds of raucous laughter.

She was still fuming when she ran into Cole as she made her way to the old mess hut where she had arranged to meet him so they could get themselves word perfect at least, before the evening rehearsal. 

“Anne.” Cole called out brightly and then spotting her expression said. “Oh blimey, that is not a happy face.”

Anne launched into a rant. “Do you know Cole that men have a reputation for talking about women as if they are objects and for years’ women have quite rightly been angered by this.” 

Cole looked slightly bemused. “I would say that is a fair statement. Where are we going with this conversation? Only you look really mad and I don’t want to come down on the wrong side of whatever you are getting at because I am confused and frankly just a bit scared of you right now.” 

Anne huffed angrily. “It is just that you would think that having campaigned and fought to be treated as individuals and not slabs of meat, women would know better than to fall to the same low levels as these so called men.” 

Cole looked at her with careful consideration for a moment. “OK, I am going to take a wild stab in the dark here and guess you have just come from a group of women talking about some poor bloke in a lewd way?” 

“Yes exactly, I knew you would understand, they have no right to talk about and make references to him based solely on his appearance, when they have no idea about his personal qualities and kind and caring nature, not to mention his relationships with other people.” Anne declared crossly.

Cole face suddenly showed a flash of understanding. “Hang on you are not talking about our new lord and master are you?” 

Anne stared at him blankly. 

Cole expanded on his comment. “You know the infamous Royal Gardner, I thought you were making reference to him at first. But I wouldn’t have thought you have got close enough to him in such a short time to be this riled up.”

“Of course I am not talking about him, I hardly know him and from what I have seen of him he would be quite pleased to know he is openly admired. I rather think he expects it.” Anne declared dismissively. 

“In which case I can only assume some young ladies have had the temerity to discuss Gilbert in front of you, in a way that has awoken your green-eyed monster.” Cole said triumphantly. 

Anne stopped as she was in the position to open the old mess house door and glared at Cole in a way that caused him to actually take a step back. 

“If you are insinuating that I would be jealous should Gilbert become ensnared by another girl on the base, you could not be further from the truth. Gil and I are just very good friends; kindred spirits you might say. Which is why, whilst I would not mind him being involved with someone who appreciates him for his mind and personality, I do not want to see him with someone who is only attracted to him on a base, physical level.” She blushed deeply as she said this last bit, aware that Cole now probably had a pretty good idea what the conversation she had just walked away from had been about.

Cole held his hands up in defence. “If you say so Anne, then I believe you. That is a very noble stand point and Gilbert is lucky to have you as a friend.” 

Anne nodded primly at this and pushed the door open, Cole followed her in and the said quietly under his breath. “How can you be so intelligent and yet so blind to your own feelings.” 

That evening during rehearsals Diana and Jerry approached both Cole and Anne during a short break, with an idea for a second duet. They had just run through Dream a Little Dream of Me and the couple of hours Anne and Cole had spent learning and discussing the lyrics must have really paid off as Diana was gushing about their connection. 

“You two, delivered that beautifully for only your second run through. You have a good rapport on stage. I think Jerry is right we could give this new song a go and you might be able to pull it off.” 

“Why do I suddenly feel nervous?” Cole asked addressing Anne.

Anne laughed. “Because Diana in a creative frenzy is just a little intimidating. What do you want us to do? May I remind you I am already singing three solos’ and about four group numbers as well as this new duet. My little brain can only handle so much.” 

“This is something completely different, a friend of mine has written it whilst Diana has worked on an arrangement. My friend is really hoping that the band will use it.” Jerry explained. “We now know that the ENSA representatives are going to attend the dance for the officers and use that as our audition. Oh and for the record there is no way your brain is small, you keep up with Gilbert when he goes off about stuff and even our teacher back home had trouble with that.” 

“Do I hear my name being taken in vain Jerry.” Gilbert had strolled over to join in the discussion.

Anne felt herself blush a little, as this was the first time she was seeing Gilbert following her mortifying discussion about him with the girls at lunch. ‘Do not think about that conversation brain.’ She told herself crossly, ‘It is far too embarrassing.’

Diana was now distributing the new song to both Cole and Anne whilst explaining that this new song was a mixture of seduction and comedy, which would be tricky to pull off but if they could get it right, she was sure it would go down a storm with the audience. 

Anne took the words hoping that they would distract her. Unfortunately, as she read through the lyrics of the song called Baby It’s Cold Outside, images of Josie Pye trying to seduce Gilbert flooded her mind. The song was between a boy and a girl and he was clearly trying to persuade her to spend the night with him, whilst she seemed to want to but was torn. But in her twisted version Josie was chasing down a very willing Gilbert and the visions made her feel like someone was twisting a knife in her gut. 

Her distress must have shown on her face as Gilbert was talking to her. By the time she had pushed the awful images from her head he was saying. “So just tell them no.” 

“Sorry? What? Tell who no.” Anne was stumbling to understand. 

Gilbert looked at her worriedly. “Diana and Jerry. Tell them no, if you are not comfortable with this. Looking at it, if staged right it could be very amusing but if it doesn’t sit well with you, you don’t have to sing it.” 

“Oh no I am sure it will be fine. I like singing with Cole, he has such an ability to express emotion, if we spend a little time on it I am sure that we can make it work.” 

Gilbert was looking at her with those stupidly deep eyes of his again, causing her stomach to do flip flops. He was going to speak and she needed to concentrate so as not to look like a fool.

“So if it is not the song that is making you look like you have been told Christmas has been cancelled, what is it? Something is bothering you I can tell.” He said carefully.

Having a kindred spirit who was so insightful and intuitive when it came to her emotions was really annoying sometime Anne realised desperately. She had to throw him off the scent.

“No nothing really, I am just a little worried that I might not be able to learn all my parts in time and the representatives from ENSA will be coming to the dance for the officers and I don’t want to mess up everyone’s big opportunity.” 

She was not a lying to him, she was worried about this too as well as being disturbed by Gilbert ending up in the red, taloned clutches of Josie Pye. 

He was smiling warmly at her now. “As you have more or less memorised the entire works of Jane Austen, Walt Whitman and goodness knows who else, I don’t think you are going to have any trouble with a few lyrics.” 

Making a huge effort, she let go of all her negative thoughts and gave Gilbert a grateful smile and squeezed his hand. 

“You always make me feel better Gilbert Blythe, no wonder you are such a wonderful doctor. Thank you, you are of course right. If I apply myself I will be more than up to the task.” 

Turning to Cole she beamed at him and said. “If you are game, I am. I would imagine showcasing a brand new song that has never been heard before will impress the representatives from ENSA.”

Diana squealed in delight and threw her arms around Anne. “I expected that to take more persuasion. Oh this is going to be amazing, I am going to rope Tillie in to help with the choreography, the ENSA Reps will not know what has hit them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, the line that Rose says "He can have the top off my egg any morning." was something an older lady who was friends with my mum used to say. For years I had no idea what it meant! It still make me chuckle now. Oh and I assume everyone knows that Harley Street is where all the posh private doctors reside in London but maybe they don't.   
> What do you make of my Roy? I have read the books but a long time ago, I have given him a character that suits my story so if it is OC, sorry. I really enjoy writing oblivious Anne bless her, do you like reading her? As always comments make my day, week and at the moment year! If you have read and have something to tell me, please let me know.   
> I hope you all have a good week, stay safe and I will post again next Saturday, assuming I have not run away to live in a cave.


	14. I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out why Ruby hates Josie Pye, there is an unexpected visitor at a rehearsal and Gilbert is having a tough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Happy Saturday. This chapter was a tough one to write but in the end I think I am happy with it. The word count of these chapters keeps creeping up (Sorry!) I think this one is just under seven thousand. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate that you give your time to read my drabbles. Weather is wet and windy here so maybe settle down with a brew and something sweet before tackling this one. I hope you enjoy.

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur of rehearsals, shifts in the radio hut and time spent just girls together in their little hut. Not to mention for Anne, dodging all Commander Gardner’s attempts to spend time with her. 

Tillie had somehow never managed to leave and although Anne was still slightly miffed that she had been partly responsible for instigating the conversation about Gilbert that day back in the NAFFI, she did enjoy having her around. Tillie was funny, kind and a huge romantic. She was also close enough to Jane to keep them up to date on what Josie was up to. Anne had been somewhere between horrified and amused when Tillie announced that Josie had now started telling anyone that would listen that Anne was obviously a witch and had given both Gilbert and Commander Gardner a love potion. Jane no doubt, had shared the contents of that ridiculous conversation in the NAFFI with Josie and it had put her nose seriously out of joint.

“I don’t know whether to be offended or slightly proud that she thinks I am capable of brewing such strong potions. I have always wanted to have magical powers.” Anne laughed lightly. “Not that I would use my powers to control others of course. I would be a good white witch.” 

“There is only one witch on this base.” Ruby muttered darkly. “Did I say witch, I meant b…….”

“Ruby!” Diana interrupted.

Ruby huffed. “I am sorry but you have no idea what she is capable of. Anne you need to be careful, if Josie really decides to take against you, there is no telling what she will do.”

Anne rolled over to face Ruby and said. “Well maybe if you told me what the terrible wrong she has clearly committed against you is, I might take your warnings a little more seriously?” 

Ruby sighed but sat up wearily. “When we were still at home, she set her sights on my eldest brother Philip even though she knew he was seeing one of my very good friends. Sue had been his sweetheart for a couple of years.”

“Hang on.” Said Diana. “You mean you knew Josie before you came to the base? You grew up together? You never told us that.” 

“Yeah well I didn’t want to announce my connection to her. I had no wish for people to associate me with someone so evil.” Ruby spat.

“Evil?” Anne felt slightly unnerved. “That is a strong word Ruby. I am sure no one is truly evil.” 

Ruby’s eyes flashed angrily. “Oh yeah? Well what would you call a girl that set out to split up two people clearly in love. Firstly, by chasing and throwing herself at my brother and when that didn’t work, making up terrible rumours about Sue, claiming she had proof that she had loose morals and had cheated on Philip.” 

“Oh….. that is horrible.” Tillie gasped quietly.

“Sue was devastated, and even though it wasn’t true she packed her bags and left. We live in a small community both in population and minds. She said that there would always be those who believed Josie’s lies and thought badly of her. She told me she loved Philip too much to saddle him with a wife whom people thought was unworthy.” This story was clearly still raw for Ruby as the pain came through in her voice. 

“What did your brother do?” Diana asked quietly.

“He didn’t believe a word of the lies obviously, and so was devastated when Sue just disappeared. He tried to find her of course, but she told no one where she was going. I still think he died at Dunkirk because he did not feel he had anything or anyone to come back to. His friend told me how Philip had helped countless others board the boats but did not get on one himself. He was heartbroken. I will never forgive Josie for what she did.” Ruby had tears in her eyes now and Anne leaped off her own bed and sat beside the blonde girl wrapping her arms round her. 

“No wonder you hate her Ruby.” Tillie said hotly. “I have always known she is opinionated, judgemental and mean but I had no idea she could be so manipulative and cruel.”

“I actually feel much better having shared that with you all. I have been carrying it around like a dirty little secret eating away at my insides for the last year.” Ruby smiled weakly. “So just you be sure to mind what I have said Anne. If Josie decides to go after Gilbert. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants.” 

Anne felt a kernel of fear blossom in her stomach. Gilbert did not have his love for another woman to protect him from Josie’s games as Ruby’s brother had. The thought of someone as kind and wonderful as Gil ending up with someone like Josie who could never appreciate or deserve him made her feel sick. She would have to keep her eyes open and warn him if she felt Josie was getting too close.

The next evening in rehearsals Gilbert was of course completely unaware of the worries that Anne was carrying around inside her. He was currently sat with Stan sniggering at Cole and Anne trying to adhere to the choreography that Tillie was desperately trying to get in place for their ballad. The pair however were not being very successful as they kept giggling when she told them they had to stare lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

“If you don’t take this seriously, I am going to have to re stage the whole thing with you back to back. You absolutely cannot laugh, you are supposed to be in love and pinning for each other.” Tillie grumbled crossly. 

“Sorry.” Said Anne sounding contrite. 

Gilbert suspected this was just to appease Tillie though and that Anne was actually having fun. He was enjoying watching her growing relationship with Cole as they developed their two songs. There was a real understanding between the two of them these days that warmed his heart. Cole encouraged Anne’s confidence whilst Anne gave Cole the courage to embrace his true self. 

“Why don’t we give it a go with the full band behind us. I think that will help to create the right atmosphere.” Cole suggested. “Jerry can we run Dream a Little Dream from the top please he called.” 

Jerry looked up from where he was discussing dynamics in the brass with Diana. “Yeah sure if you think you are ready.” 

Gilbert settled back to enjoy. He wasn’t needed on this chart, because it was so soft and gentle, they were only using a couple of trumpets and trombones not the full sections. He had been happy to let Stan take the lead on this one. 

“I know what you are up to Blythe, you can’t fool me.” Stan had said knowingly when he had suggested the set up a few nights ago. “You just want to be able to concentrate on your red haired songbird and ensure your mate is not trying to woo her through music.” 

Gilbert had rolled his eyes and said dismissively. “Shut up Stan and play!” 

Cole had been right, with the full backing of the band between them the pair managed to get through the whole song without a single snigger. They also managed in Gilbert’s opinion, to demonstrate true affection for each other which helped to sell the story. This was going to be a real hit when they performed it. As it came to an end there was a single round of applause that sounded from the back of the hanger.

Gilbert stared out to see who was clapping, only to see Commander Gardner making his way towards the stage.

“Not bad and I can see the hours of rehearsal are paying off.” He drawled smiling up at Anne in a way that caused Gilbert’s blood to immediately start bubbling in his veins. 

What the hell was The Arrogant Arse doing here? And why was he looking at Anne in that pointed way as if he knew her well? 

Anne looked flustered as she nodded and expressed thanks for his kind words.

Jerry was giving Diana a ‘Did you know he was coming tonight?’ questioning look, to which she gave a slight shake of the head. He then came out from behind his kit and saluted the superior officer.

“Commander, what a surprise Sir. Was there something we could help you with?” 

There was an uncomfortable pause whilst Gardner continued to drink in Anne’s presence openly. Eventually he drew his gaze from where it and been focused on Anne and replied.

“Pilot Officer Baynard I presume.” Gardner said appraising Jerry’s slightly dishevelled appearance. Jerry often ditched his jacket and tie whilst rehearsing. Playing the drums was fairly physical. 

“Well as it would appear you are to be the entertainment at the annual officer’s ball in a few weeks’ time. I decided I had better come and check that you and your band are up to the challenge. As my base is hosting the event this year I need this to be a success. I do not want to be made to look a fool. My instincts are that for an event this important we really should be using a professional outfit not some scratch band made up of personal from the base.” 

And The Arrogant Arse struck again, he had the social skills of a reclusive skunk. Gilbert caught Moody’s eye in silent agreement that this man was a prize pillock. 

Jerry however, looked completely floored by his harsh statement. Luckily Diana still had her wits about her and stepped in front of Jerry, saluting smartly as she did so. 

“Sir. I think you will find that we are one of the best swing bands and singing groups that you will ever have the privilege to hear. Can I suggest that you take a seat and we run through some of our established numbers for you? The song you just heard is very new and not quite at our usual performance standard, yet.” 

“I suppose I could spare the time. But I must warn you I am used to bands at places such as The Ritz and The Savoy. It will take a lot to impress me.” He sniffed. 

“Jerry let’s start with two instrumentals, Tuxedo Junction and One O’clock Jump.” Diana instructed quickly. “And then we can do In The Mood and It Don’t Mean a Thing as songs. OK?” 

Jerry nodded dumbly and Gilbert saw Diana quickly but firmly grab his hand and whisper. “We have got this; he won’t know what’s hit him. Trust me.” 

Confidence visibly flooded back through his friend and Gilbert was once more struck by how when someone had the right person at their side they felt like they could conquer the world.

Movement in the corner of his eye caused Gilbert to look across the stage, where to his horror he saw Gardner offering his hand to help Anne off the stage. She didn’t look overly pleased but still allowed him to take it as she jumped lightly down on to the floor. 

“What the actual hell, does he think he is doing? Why is he touching her?” Gilbert hissed at Stan furiously.

Stan looked at him with pity in his eyes. “Don’t tell me you have not heard the rumours?” he asked incredulously. “Where have you been?”

Gilbert had a really bad feeling about all this. “I have been either here or in the hospital. What bloody rumours?” 

Jerry was giving instructions to get the four pieces ready on the stands, so whilst he got his music sorted, Stan spoke quietly out of the corner of his mouth.

“Look all I know is that a few of the girls say that his nibs over there has developed a taste for a certain red head and has been trying to spend time with her. Jane was telling me the other day because she asked me if I thought that would leave the way clear for her friend Josie to have a crack at you.” 

There was so much in that statement that made Gilbert want to scream that he didn’t know where to start. However, Jerry was now hissing his insistence that this had to be their best performance to date as if they didn’t perform at the ball there would be nothing for the ENSA representative to see. So, he forced himself to concentrate on his trumpet and the music and nothing else at least for the next fifteen minutes. He was not about to let Jerry down. 

Anne felt even more uncomfortable than usual that the base commander was clearly showing that he looked at her and liked what he saw. She had been painfully aware that a number of the band had been watching her knowingly as Royal Gardner had taken her hand to jump her off the stage. Gilbert however just looked shell shocked. It had been this that had ensured that she had snatched her hand away the minute her feet hit the ground.

She made her way quickly to Ruby and Diana’s side as the three of them held their breath waiting for the band to start. Anne knew they would sound amazing but still couldn’t help feeling nervous. She needn’t have worried. It was like there was a little sprinkle of magic in the air and the boys hit every single shout chord and melody perfectly. She chanced a glance at her commanding officer hoping to see he was impressed, only to realise that he was not watching the stage at all but was staring openly at her. She decided to take the bull by the horns.

“Diana was not exaggerating was she Sir. The band are phenomenal.” She challenged.

“I will admit to being surprised by the standard yes Aircraft Woman Cuthbert. However, before I make a final decision I will want to discuss the running order and ensure that all the material is suitable.” He said smoothly.

Diana interrupted at this point. “Oh that is not a problem Sir, Jerry and I will be more than happy to spend some time going through that with you.” 

“Hmmm, I think I would like to have that discussion with Anne here. I would prefer to talk with someone not quite so invested in the outcome. You and Pilot Officer Baynard are too close to this to be rational.” 

This statement left Diana lost for words for a few moments. Anne was highly embarrassed that the Commander was once again trying to get her on her own and was so also rendered speechless. Luckily Ruby had no such issues. 

“That would seem rather backward thinking to me Commander, Sir. No one understands the band and what it can do like Jerry and Diana. However, if you are insistent that you do not wish to talk with the most useful and informed members then I suggest you will need more than just Anne as a representation from the rest of the band.” 

“You express your opinions rather forcefully Aircraft Woman Gillis.” Said the Commander his eyes flashing dangerously. “I will have to ask the canteen what they are putting in the tea these days.”

Anne was once more unsure if Royal Gardner was angry or trying to be sarcastically funny.

“However, you make a reasonable point, maybe I will start with my PA and Pilot Officer Baynard and then move on to Miss Shirley –Cuthbert here.” 

Anne was so grateful to Ruby that she could have kissed her. “Oh but I am just a singer so I cannot discuss the instrumental numbers. Maybe Gilbert, Cole and Moody could join in the discussion? We can decide after we have demonstrated our singing to you sir. If you will excuse us, we are needed on stage.” 

With that Anne marched quietly determined towards the stage. 

“Are you OK?” Ruby whispered as they got into position. “He really has got it bad for you hasn’t he, but I could see you were uncomfortable.” 

“Thanks for your support Ruby, but right now I need to concentrate on not messing these songs up. Can we just drop it?” she pleaded.

Ruby nodded giving Anne a bright smile. 

Diana looked across at her friends. “Are we ready to do this girls?” 

Both Anne and Ruby nodded confidently.

As soon as she started to sing Anne felt her concerns and worries take flight, there was just her and her friends making music and working together as a team. When they got to their second number and Gilbert joined them for his trumpet solo. She allowed her eyes to lock with his when it was her turn to weave around him. His playing was on another planet tonight and she felt his melody wrap around her and give her confidence. 

As the song came to an end she had all but forgotten that Royal Gardner was even there. She laughed with joy when Gilbert gave them an exaggerated bow and all three girls curtsied back happily. 

The sound of a slow clap brought her back to reality with a bump as the Commander was now leaning on the edge of the stage looking up at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Well it would appear that my concerns were unfounded. You have an excellent set up here.” He nodded in recognition to Jerry and Diana. 

They both looked intensely relieved at this statement.

Commander Gardner had not finished. “As I said though I would appreciate the opportunity to talk through how the evening will flow with Pilot Officer Baynard and Aircraft Woman Barry. After that I will want to talk to other members of the band so I have a clear understanding of the set up.” 

Jerry saluted sharply. “You just let me know when would be convenient Sir, and Diana and myself will be there.” He confirmed.

Royal Gardner straightened up and prepared to leave. “I will check my diary and let you know. Well, don’t let me interrupt you further. Please continue to rehearse.” 

With that he turned on his heel and walked smartly form the hanger. Once outside he allowed his feelings of frustration and annoyance to surface. He had once again failed to get Anne to notice him, and now he had a fairly good idea why. She might have claimed to have no boyfriend either on or off the base but it was clear to him that the bloody Doctor had some sort of relationship with Anne. He was determined to discover what that was and ensure that Anne realised that if it was between him and Blythe, when it came to winning her affections, he was a far more prosperous prospect. 

Meanwhile back in the hanger Jerry had told everyone to take a ten-minute break before they got back to the hard work. 

Gilbert felt as if someone had just turn his world upside down, he needed to talk to Anne. He wanted to know the truth and not rumours about her relationship with The Arrogant Arse. He did make a mental note not to call him that in front of Anne as he didn’t think she would appreciate it. As he approached her she was talking earnestly to both Ruby and Tillie. 

“I don’t know what your problem is Anne.” Tillie was saying bemused. “He is the most gorgeous man that ever walked the planet, most of the girls on the base would give anything for him to pay them even a quarter of the attention he pays you.” 

Anne was shaking her head in frustration. “Look I am not blind I know he is prestigiously handsome and I am incredibly flattered that he seems to appreciate me and my ideas. I just find it difficult to accept compliments and attention especially when they are so boldly displayed. They feel false and it makes me feel uncomfortable.” 

Ruby laughed gently. “Honestly Anne, maybe you should just give the guy a chance. He is clearly obsessed with you at the moment. Let him take you for that drink? Or is it that he really is not your type, and you just don’t find him attractive?” 

Anne snorted at this. “I have many faults Ruby but blindness is not one of them. I would be lying if I said I didn’t find him attractive, as we have established before he looks like he has just stepped out of the pages of a fairy-tale …….” 

At this point Gilbert turned away and changed his course heading instead for Moody and Cole. He did not want to hear anymore; he couldn’t hear anymore or he felt sure his heart would shatter. So Stan was right, Gardner had expressed a very obvious interest in Anne and though she had not yet accepted his invitations it was clear to Gilbert from that conversation that it was only a matter of time before she did. 

He threw himself into the chair next to his two friends a dark cloud hanging over his head. 

“Now I would ask what has caused this attack of the Eeyore’s Blythe, but I think I already know.” Cole said sadly.

Gilbert looked up to see both Moody and Cole looking at him with sympathy and he just sighed deeply.

“Listen mate, don’t lose heart. Just because that idiot has decided to make a play for Anne it does not mean that she is going to accept or reciprocate his advances.” Moody advised.

“Yes, you and Anne have history now. A strong kindred bond. You risked your life to save hers. The connection you two have was obvious today when you were performing your solo with the girls. There is a thread that exists between you and Anne that is not there with the other girls.” Cole encouraged.

“I have just heard her admit that she finds Gardner really attractive. I think her exact words were that he looks like a fairy-tale prince. If he keeps approaching her, she will agree to spend time with him I have no doubt.” Gilbert said miserably. 

Cole looked at Moody for help but Moody just shrugged helplessly. “Well maybe having seen her with you tonight he might…….” 

Gilbert interrupted Cole before he could finish. “Don’t even think of saying that he might give up. This is Anne we are talking about, she is amazing and there is no way he will just walk away. She is the sort of girl men will fight for.”

“No.” Cole corrected. “You would fight for her because you are in love with her. He barely knows her. And before you say it yes I know you fell in love with her the first night you met her but that is not how these things usually work. You and Anne are different because you are destined to be together.”

“You are in love with her.” Moody asked in awe. “And you fell in love with her after a three-minute dance? Wow, I knew you were keen on her but I had no idea it was that serious.” 

“It is not that I don’t appreciate the pep talk boys, because I do. But right now I need some fresh air I am going to grab five minutes outside.” With that Gilbert rose and headed dejectedly for the hanger door. 

If Gilbert had not changed course when he did, he might not have been feeling so low. He missed the end of Anne’s conversation with her friends.

“….but at the end of the day it doesn’t matter how amazing he looks, there is just something about him that I am not sure of. It is like you noticed Ruby, he makes me uncomfortable. I feel unsure of myself when he is near me, whilst when I am with G……. Well anyway something just doesn’t feel right.” Anne finished slightly flustered. 

Ruby and Tillie exchanged knowing looks but chose not to push Anne. They both knew how skittish she was about anything related to romantic notions and Anne was grateful for their silence.

She looked around the room trying to catch a glimpse of Gilbert but he was no-where to be seen. She was surprised to find that this left her a little disappointed as she had wanted to catch him and explain……. What she was not entirely sure. She just knew she felt a longing for his comfortable and steadying presence. She determined to make sure after the rehearsal had finished to walk back with him. However, this proved impossible when a mechanic came running into the hanger when they were a couple of songs from the end of the rehearsal calling in panic for the doctor as there had been an accident in the next hanger along. 

Anne had watched Gilbert leap from his position on stage and run after the mechanic grabbing his medical bag from the side. He really was quite impressive in full doctor mode.

Later on Anne was gathering her things, slightly disappointed that her plans to talk with Gilbert had been de-railed, when Cole came up to her carrying Gilbert’s trumpet. 

“Taking up a new instrument are you?” She questioned raising her eyebrows. 

“No it is Gil’s he left it behind in his rush to get to the accident.” Cole explained.” I was going to drop it in at his office, fancy walking with me?” 

Anne smiled at Cole grateful for his suggestion. “Yes, why not. I could do with some extra fresh air we have been cooped up in here for hours. The pressure of the Commander’s unannounced visit made for a tense atmosphere, don’t you think?”

“It certainly did. I thought Jerry was going to faint at one point. Good job Diana can keep a cool head.” Cole chuckled.

“Diana is used to working with Commander Gardner, so she is not struck dumb in his presence. Also she is as smart as a whip and can think on her feet.” Anne agreed readily.

“And what about you Anne. Are you struck dumb by his presence? He is without doubt a very handsome man; he even makes my heart beat a little faster.” Cole joked.

Anne sighed. “I assume you noticed that the Commander seems to pay me more attention than I am due, given my rank.” 

“I, along with everyone else, noticed that he clearly wants to get to know you better. I think we can safely say you were the reason for his visit tonight.” Cole stated sagely.

“Hmmm, maybe. But if that is the case I am not comfortable with it. He should be my perfect match on paper. He is everything I used to dream about when I was younger. A fairy-tale prince, with wealth and position who would sweep me away to his castle. But I don’t know. I have always said that during this war I don’t want to get involved and I don’t feel like changing that for him.” Anne shrugged. “The other girls think I am mad.”

“Well, you could just be his friend like you are with me and say Gilbert?” Cole suggested.

“Yes but that’s just it. I don’t think I could. For one I don’t think he would accept that and also I don’t feel the same connection that I do with you and ……… well other people.” She finished slightly flustered. 

Cole could see she was uncomfortable with this subject and so moved the conversation on. 

“So, I think we have more or less nailed the Dream a Little Dream number now. What say you to spending some time tomorrow trying to get to grips with the lyrics and tone of Baby It’s Cold Outside?” 

“I am on an afternoon shift tomorrow but I could do a couple of hours in the morning.” Anne agreed readily.

Cole smiled. “Morning it is then; shall we say 9:30 in the old mess hut?”

Anne nodded.

Cole eyed her shrewdly before saying. “Now don’t take this the wrong way, but this song is about flirting. How much real life experience have you got to draw on to pull this off? Because when it comes to trying to flirt with a pretty girl I have precisely zero, so I am going to be relying on you to steer me in the right direction.”

Anne looked horrified for a moment. “In which case we are well and truly stuffed, because I have only ever flirted once in my whole life and that was on the train a few weeks ago.” 

The pair had come to a halt outside the hospital wing and were staring at each other before both bursting into laughter at the same moment.

Cole got himself under control first. “I think we are going to need to bring in some helpful friends for advice. I will get Gil to come and help us if he is not on duty. He is by far the best flirt I know. Women have been falling at his feet since he was about thirteen according to Jerry. What about you, who will you get to be your Guru?” 

“Ruby.” Anne stated without hesitation. “She is a professional when it comes to flirting with men. I just hope she has some time tomorrow.” 

Anne had felt a flare of an unknown emotion when Cole had said Gilbert was the best flirt he knew. The idea of him flirting with a raft of faceless women caused a wave of something to sweep through her stomach, but she pushed the thoughts aside. She did not have time to deal with whatever it was right now. She and Cole had to get this song right as it was going to be the finale to their concert at the ball and so also their ENSA audition. 

The pair entered the hospital ward and headed for Gilbert’s office. Anne was really hoping the man himself would be in residence as she felt an inexplicable growing need to see him. Cole knocked briskly on the door and Anne felt a jolt in her stomach when she heard the weary “Come in.” 

Gilbert looked terrible, he had obviously been running his hands through his hair as it was even more of a mess than usual. His face was pale and drawn and his eyes had none of their usual sparkle. Plus, there was a stain that looked suspiciously like blood on the sleeve of his shirt.

Anne’s heart went out to him and she just wanted to hug him. If they had been alone she probably would have done. “Oh Gilbert, you look awful.” She cried. “Was it a bad accident?” 

In truth the accident had not been too bad. A young mechanic had slipped whilst working on an engine and had managed to slice into his thigh. Luckily one of his friends knew enough first aid to apply a tourniquet and so had prevented the blood loss reaching dangerous levels. Gilbert had cleaned and stitched the wound but the boy would need to keep his leg up for a couple of days at least or he would risk splitting his stiches. This would require him to have a period of medical leave which in turn meant a conversation with the Arrogant Arse, as the boy was RAF. 

Gilbert had been sat here for the last fifteen minutes, trying to psyche himself up to have said conversation whilst also working out how he was going to restrain himself from yelling at his Commanding officer to stay away from Anne. Therefore, to have the object of his affection suddenly before him with her eyes so full of concern threw him for a few moments and he couldn’t help wondering if he had conjured her up, so deep was his desire to have her near.

“Anne? What are you doing here and with Cole?” Gilbert had just noticed his friend leaning on the door frame with a knowing look on his face.

“We were returning your trumpet to you, but never mind that, are you OK? You didn’t lose the mechanic did you?” Anne was now kneeling in front of him holding his hand and despite knowing deep down that he should move away and put some distance between them he could not find the resilience to do it. There was a warmth and a strength flowing into him from the point where Anne’s hand touched his and he needed it right now. 

He squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her concern. “No he is fine, or he will be after a few day’s rest. He lost quite a bit of blood but not as much as he could have done. It has just been a long day.” 

Cole piped up from his station by the door. “And I am betting the mechanic is RAF rather than Canadian is he?” 

Gilbert nodded wearily. “Yep and you know what that means. I am just trying to get in the right frame of mind to have the conversation.”

“What conversation?” Anne asked bemused. “Why does it matter if he is RAF?”

Gilbert did not trust himself to explain this and so gave Cole a look to ask him to tell the story. Cole obligingly launched into a potted version of Gilbert’s first meeting with Commander Gardner. Gilbert sat back and let Cole explain his current situation and still made no effort to remove his hand from Anne’s. However, as Cole came to the end of the missive Anne jumped to her feet in indignation and released his hand.

“Do you mean to tell me that our base Commander does not trust your medical opinion? Well that is just preposterous. You need to tell him to butt out. The hospital wing is your domain not his. I think I will give him a piece of my mind next time I see him. How dare he insinuate that you were malingering. You were in a terrible state after the fire.” Anne declared hotly.

Gilbert felt as though his inside was inflating like a balloon. Anne was willing to stand up for him, she definitely cared about him in some way. He was not going to just roll over and let the handsome rich English man sweep her away without a fight.

“Hey calm down Anne-Girl. You don’t need to worry about me. I can fight my own battles too. In this case I don’t think you coming down on my side is going to help me, it will just make the Commander hate me even more. He clearly has a bit of a thing for you.” Gilbert managed to say this last bit in a light and teasing voice. 

Anne flushed quickly and muttered, “So you noticed too.” 

Gilbert laughed out loud at this. “He may as well have been wearing a sign that said ‘I want to take Miss Shirley-Cuthbert on a date.’ I don’t think subtlety is his thing.” 

He was pleased to see that he had manage to make Anne laugh with this last statement even if she looked embarrassed. He suddenly felt around ten feet tall and was more than up to going over to see if he could catch Gardner before he retired for the evening. Gilbert knew that the RAF boys were out tonight and so the Commander was likely to still be in his office. 

“Right, well thank you for the trumpet and for cheering me up. I am going to head over to the offices now and get it over with.” He beamed at Anne.

“Oh before you leave, are you on duty tomorrow?” Cole asked.

“Not until one. Why?” Gilbert replied, pulling on his jacket and trying to make sure his blood stained sleeve remained hidden.

“I need to tap into your experiences of flirting with women.” Cole explained. “To help Anne and I get the style of our second song right. Can you spare a few hours’ tomorrow at around ten in the old mess hut?” 

Another couple of hours in Anne’s company compared with a lie in? There was no contest. I am not sure that I have that much experience of flirting but as long as there is lots of tea, and you think I can be of use, I’ll be there.” He agreed happily. “I will see you tomorrow.” 

As he strode across the base Gilbert tried to have a strong word with himself. He really needed to be more in control of his emotions when it came to Anne. Her words and actions had the power to send him either into a deep, dark pit of despair or soaring amongst the clouds like a bird. It was not good to have his happiness so wrapped up in another person and her actions. The trouble was he loved her so very dearly these days that thinking of his life without her had become an impossibility. His head might be telling him to take care but unfortunately his heart was not willing to listen. It loved Anne with a reckless abandon. 

Gilbert was still thinking about the red haired beauty as he knocked on the Commander’s door. Her indignant outrage on his behalf had been so heart-warming. Unfortunately, this meant that he entered the office with a rather wide smile on his face which immediately seemed to put Gardner’s back up. 

“There had better be a good reason you are interrupting me at this time of night Dr Blythe. I am very busy, we have a raiding party out and due back within the hour. You should be preparing to treat the wounded not bothering me with trivialities.” His superior snapped.

“As you don’t know what I am here about Sir, I am not sure you can count is as trivial.” Gilbert retorted. So much for being professional, this bloke really rubbed Gilbert up the wrong way.

“Well if you enlightened me I can be the judge of that. In my experience men wishing to discuss important matters with a superior officer do not grin like idiots.” Commander Gardner snapped.

Gilbert saluted sardonically. “Sir! There was an accident in Hanger Six tonight. As a result, a young mechanic has received a four-inch gash to his thigh and suffered substantial but not life threatening blood loss. The wound has been cleaned and stitched, but I wish to request three days of rest initially to allow the wound to heal. I will then reassess. If it has suitably knitted together he will be able to return to light duties.” 

Gardner glared and Gilbert knew that his Commanding Officer was torn between wanting to deny him his request but also ensuring the mechanic was fit to work in the future. Why though? They had only had one interaction and it seemed to Gilbert that his commanding officer had taken against him from the beginning. In Gilbert’s mind he had every reason to hate Gardner because of Anne, but the man could have no inclination that Gilbert was in love with the red head he had set his sights on, so why did he clearly hate him?

Finally, the Commander spoke. “I will grant you this one request, but I want to make it clear that I do not approve of personal taking copious amounts of sick leave. The base cannot function without all its staff. Your job, in case you were in any doubt is to ensure that men are patched up and ready to get back to their jobs as soon as possible.” 

Gilbert felt his temper flaring once again. “I think you will find that my job as a Doctor Sir, is to ensure that my patients make full recoveries and I will not compromise on treatment or rest if it will result in permanent damage and injury.”

Gardner sneered at this. “Listen to the noble Doctor preach. Yet you seem to have no issue with abandoning your role to fool around with something as irrelevant as a band. I was very surprised to see you as part of the set up. Someone with your responsibilities surely does not have the time to dedicate to such an extraneous occupation.” 

Gilbert recognised that he needed to bring this interaction to an end sooner rather than later or he was likely to end up in front of a court martial for punching his Base Commander. He gritted his teeth before replying. “Thank you for granting the request Sir. I can assure you that my seat in the band in no way affects my dedication to my medical work. If you will excuse me, as you pointed out, I have to be ready to accept any casualties that arrive back from tonight’s raid.” 

With that he snapped a salute and marched quickly out of the office. Bloody hell, this ENSA audition better go well as if he had to work with this Arrogant Arse much longer one of them was going to end up with at the very least a black eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the relationship between Gilbert and Royal is not going well. There is a plot reason for making Royal quiet so vile so I hope you can stick with me, I really don't like my Josie either but again she serves a purpose. We will see more of her next chapter as she attempts to push Anne's buttons. I want various interactions with other characters to help Anne finally recognise what she feels for Gilbert but I do not believe for one moment she would purposely do anything to make him jealous. That just is not her style, I also wanted her relationship with Cole to develop as she will need him as this story reaches it's climax in a few chapters. The next chapter brings the first of the dances and a chance to see Anne and Cole perform together.  
> As always your comments are a real boost to my creative juices so if you have the time please let me know what you think. I recognise that this fic is now not only niche but also quite a chunk of a story too. If you are still with me thank you from the bottom of my heart and those people who found this recently and binge read to catch up I am in awe. Have a good week everyone, stay safe and I will see you next Saturday.


	15. How long would it take me to be near if you beckon? Offhand I would say less than a second.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Anne and Gilbert have a moment with Josie. Gilbert and Roy have a chat and the band is back on stage again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello happy Saturday. It is snowing here in the North of England so I intend to stay snuggled up with my hot water bottle and my dog. It is very pretty but blinking cold!  
> This is a long chapter so I apologise but I didn't want to split it. So maybe grab your hot beverage of choice and some chocolate. I am already going to have to change my chapter count again to allow for one more chapter. Sixteen is written and I am half way through seventeen and I just can't cram everything in, but I am determined that will be it. 18 will see the end, fingers crossed. I did say there would be some swearing in this story and this chapter contains a bit more than normal. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When Anne got back to her hut she asked Ruby if she could help her tomorrow morning as she worked with Cole, but unfortunately she was assigned to drive Commander Gardner to a meeting and would therefore be out all day.

Ruby still wanted to help out though. “We can go through the lyrics now and I can give you some pointers if you like, then maybe take Tillie as she can help with the staging at the same time.”

Anne agreed readily to this and so the two girls spent the next hour reading through the lyrics and discussing what they meant and how Anne could best make them work. “You are going to need to tease Cole, come close to him and then turn away just as he reaches for you. Also use your hair, it is so beautiful. It will really help to create the mood.” Ruby enthused. 

“Use my hair?” Anne was baffled. “How on earth is my hair going to help? It is red for goodness sake!” 

Ruby sighed exasperatedly. “Your hair is amazing. You must know that men love it when women play with their hair. Don’t ask me why, but trust me it works. If you wrap it round your fingers as you sing some of the lines, the audience will be in no doubt that you are playing with Cole’s emotions.” 

Ruby then went on to demonstrate. Twisting her blonde locks and glancing over her shoulder whilst winking. 

“What is that thing you are doing with your head?” Anne asked earnestly. “That looks good.” 

“Oh, if at all possible lower your eyes and look up at Cole through your lashes. Nothing says I really want you to come and get me, but I am trying to resist you, like that move.” Ruby giggled brightly.

“This is all very complicated.” Anne bemoaned. “At least I am working with Cole. I know he will not tease me if I am truly rubbish at this.” 

Not long after Diana came back into the hut having spent the last hour discussing the running order of both dances with Jerry, and the girls all fell in to bed exhausted.

As Anne tried to empty her overactive mind and so attempt to sleep. Her thoughts turned to what Cole had told her about the Commander’s attitude towards Gilbert and the fact that the pair were clearly not going to be cordial anytime soon. How anyone could dislike Gilbert or question his integrity Anne had no idea. She found herself wondering how Gilbert’s request for medical leave had been received and hoping that it had been successful for the young mechanic’s sake.

In the end Anne decided not to wake Tillie the next morning and ask for her help. Her friend had left last night’s rehearsal early in order to complete an extra shift in the radio hut, covering for a girl who had been given leave to go home for a few days as her elderly mother was very sick. Anne knew that she would need her sleep if she was going to be fit to join Anne for the one o clock shift later. So she set off alone with a couple of empty flasks that she intended to get filled with tea at the NAFFI on her way. 

The canteen hut was empty when she arrived as the breakfast rush had gone and it was too early for the tea break crowd to have arrived. Unfortunately, just as she had filled the flask she heard a sardonic voice coming from behind her. 

Josie worked in the NAFFI and Anne had been trying to make sure she avoided seeing her alone whenever possible since Ruby had shared her awful story with them. “Well if it isn’t Little Miss Popular. What no suitors hanging on your every word today? It might be nice if you left some tea for the other girls, but I suppose your orphanage heritage means you are prone to hording.” Josie sniped. 

Anne felt herself going pink but decided to just ignore the catty remarks and get on her way. However, Josie was not in the mood for being ignored.

“Did no one ever teach you your place, if a better speaks to you the least you can do is reply.” Josie had now moved to stand in Anne’s way.

Anne went to step around her, but once again Josie blocked her way. “Look Josie, I am very busy and not in the mood for a row so why don’t you just get out of my way?”

“You think you are so clever don’t you?” Hissed Josie. “It should have been me up there singing with the band not you. Gilbert Blythe is going to be mine I promise you that one of these days he is going to realise that you are just a rotten apple that has been polished. I would say to look good, but no amount of clothes and make up can hide that you are a scrawny, red haired, freckle faced freak. You are damaged goods Shirley-Cuthbert and you will not be able to hide that from him for ever.” 

Anne sighed resignedly, “Listen Josie Pye, I have no idea what I have done to you to make you spit such vitriol at me. But let me just tell you, if you are trying to hurt my feelings, you are wasting your time. There is nothing you can say to me that has not been said before and I long ago stopped needing others to vindicate my self-worth. Now Cole and Gilbert are waiting to rehearse with me so as fun as this is I am going to go. I have no intention of standing here discussing Gilbert, who is a very dear friend of mine, as if he is a piece of meat to be owned.” 

With that Anne pushed Josie out of the way and marched out of the door. So, it looked like Ruby was right and Josie was setting her sights firmly on Gil. Well she would just have to warn him and hope that he was smart enough to see that behind those blonde curls and smiles was a cruel hearted woman who would never make him happy. How on earth to broach that subject with him she had no idea but she had to try. As it was, Cole gave her the perfect opportunity the minute she entered the old mess hut.

“Uh, oh. I know that face. Who has upset you this time Anne?” Cole asked with concern.

Anne slammed the two flasks down on a table. “Who says I am upset?” she snapped.

“Other than the fact that you have just nearly broken that table, not to mention bitten Cole’s head off you mean?” Gilbert chuckled. “Come on Anne-Girl, spit it out. There is no way we can work on a fun and flirty song with you in that mood. Remember a problem shared is a problem halved.” 

A description of her meeting with Josie flooded from Anne almost involuntarily. She repeated Josie’s words and to her horror felt her eyes fill with tears of anger. “I just can’t bear the thought that you Gilbert, could end up in her twisted clutches as I know she would make you miserable in the long run, but Ruby says that once she has set her sights on someone she will stop at nothing to get them. She is very beautiful despite her faults so she is bound to succeed.” 

Once she had finished, both boys sat in stunned silence for a few moments. In the end it was Gilbert who broke the stillness that had fallen over the group. 

“You do not need me to tell you that she is talking rot when it comes to you.”

“Yes.” Cole echoed. “You have one of the kindest hearts I have ever come across and you are beautiful both inside and out.”

Gilbert nodded his agreement and then continued cautiously. “And as far as I am concerned, the last time I checked I was a thinking sentient being with freedom of choice. I can tell you without a doubt, that hell would freeze over before I wanted to spend time with someone so cruel and short sighted as Josie clearly is. She could look like Aphrodite herself and I would still not be interested.” 

Anne half snorted at this and then rubbed her face with her hands. “Sorry, I am being ridiculous I know. Thank you for your kind words. I might not need to hear them, but they do give me a warm feeling. Also, I should not be getting involved in your love life Gil, I should know you well enough now to know that you are not so shallow as to be attracted by looks alone. And even if you were it really is none of my business.”

Gilbert smiled riley at this. “Oh I don’t know, I think our evening at the Bonfire Dance proved, that I do actually need you to protect me from scary woman at times. You promised that we would slay each other’s dragons. I like knowing that you have my back Anne-Girl.”

Anne felt a warmth flood through her at these words and she smiled brightly at both boys. “I also like knowing that I have such wonderful kindred spirits as both of you in my life. And as such I am ready to tackle this dratted song. Ruby has given me some pointers on how to be flirty but honestly they sound really complicated so if I make an idiot of myself please keep your sniggering to a bare minimum.”

The three of them spent the next couple of hours working on the lyrics and discussing what kind of feel they wanted to bring to the song. Anne and Cole felt more comfortable playing on the comedy aspect of the words and Cole was extremely successful at hamming up his part. This meant that Anne was able to just react to what he was doing most of the time. She had a talent for performing herself and so they had soon developed a vibe for the song that really worked for them. 

Gilbert found himself more and more able to take a back seat as two of his favourite people in the world developed their own style. As there was no actual physical attraction between the pair, it seemed to give them permission to be over the top and he soon found himself laughing out loud at their antics. Anne in particular had him in stitches as she flitted between coyly encouraging and pretentiously offended by Cole’s advances. Jerry and Diana were going to love it at the next rehearsal he was sure. 

That evening Jerry and Diana did indeed seem pleased with what Anne and Cole had come up with. The whole band in fact had trouble focusing on the music as they tried to sneak glances at what the pair were up to. 

“Well once everyone else stops watching and concentrates so that the shout chords and choruses are actually in unison then it is going to be a fabulous finale to our audition. The song shows off not only our entertainment value but also our musicianship as Diana’s arrangement is hard.” Jerry declared brightly. 

They were ending the rehearsal an hour earlier tonight as the Canadian Air force had a mission planned to leave at eleven thirty that night. So at around 9:45 the four girls, Tillie had become more or less a permanent fixture at rehearsals these days, were walking back across the base chatting. They were all feeling a bit apprehensive. The boys had been out on missions before but for some reason now that they were down to their final three each one felt like a huge hurdle to overcome. For one thing Diana and Jerry were now most definitely an official couple, Diana had found herself clinging desperately to the tall French man in a shadowy corner before they left, insisting that he promised to take care of himself. Something that she recognised was ridiculous as no one went out on a mission trying to get shot down, it was pure luck most of the time who returned.

Ruby and Anne were secretly glad that both Moody and Gilbert were land based these days, not that wild horses could have made Anne admit this aloud. However, this didn’t stop them worrying about Cole, Jerry and the other seven members of the band that were flying tonight in various planes. They were all so close to the end that it was too cruel to think of any of them being snatched away. 

“You know I think I wish that I was on duty tonight.” Tillie sighed. “At least that way I would know what is going on. As it is we are all going to sit in the hut pretend to sleep and actually count the planes out and then back in again and panic if one is missing.” 

“I don’t think we need to worry too much.” Diana stated bravely. “This run is fairly straight forward, just to Northern France and back to hit some railway lines.” 

“Are you supposed to know that.” Queried Ruby suspiciously. “Surely that is classified or something, you know “Careless Talk Cost Lives”

“There have to be some perks to being stuck in the office. The Commander left the orders on his desk when he went through to the front office and I happened to glance at them.” Diana replied nonchalantly.

“What? He left them in plain sight?” Tillie asked amazed.

“Well, no. Alright so I may have snuck them out from under a pile, read them and put them back…. What don’t look at me like that. I wanted to know what the boys were facing. Don’t tell me anyone of you would have done any different.” She sniffed.

Anne looked impressed. “Good on you Diana, you are really starting to go after what you want and break down those shackles of propriety and good manners. All in a good cause of course.” 

Gilbert meanwhile was setting up the hospital to ensure that it was ready to receive any injured men returning from the mission. As much as he loved his role as a doctor and knew how vital the medical support he was giving to his friends was, as they reached the end of their tour he found himself wishing he was up there with them. Waiting for them to return was, he decided, more stressful than actually being in the plane and that was saying something.

He was just checking on the wounded mechanic from the other evening when his least favourite person in the world entered the ward. What Gilbert wanted to do, was to tell the Base Commander to, (How had Anne so eloquently put it?) butt out of his domain. However, he just saluted smartly as did his patient and waited to see what his Commanding Officer wanted.

“Dr Blythe, can I have a private word please, in your office.” Gardner snapped, heading into the office before waiting for a reply. 

The mechanic looked nervously as Gilbert. “Is it me or is he a bit scary?” the young man asked quietly.

Gilbert chuckled. “Definitely scary, if I am not out in fifteen minutes can you start yelling as if you are having a medical emergency so I can escape?”.

The mechanic snorted. “Go on Doc, I am sure you are more than capable of giving him a run for his money.”

Gilbert was cross that he was being made to enter his own office with a sense of dread. What he had done this time to upset the Arrogant Arse he could not for the life of him think. Commander Gardner took him by surprise by asking him to take a seat and sitting down himself. 

“As you know I have pledged to speak to members of the band to ascertain the set up. Today I had the dubious pleasure of being driven by Driver Gillis who waxed lyrical for the whole journey about the intricacies of staging a song. I will confess that my head was fairly swimming by the time I arrived at my meeting.” Commander Gardner grimaced.

“Ruby certainly has the gift of the gab, Sir. But if you want a straight answer she is always a good source. What you see is what you get with Ruby, she doesn’t pull her punches.” Replied Gilbert carefully, unsure where this conversation was going.

“She also told me that you are all currently working on some new numbers and that Miss Cuthbert sings a couple of duets with Flying Officer McKenzie. Have I been correctly informed.”

Seriously, this man was coming into his office and fishing for information about Anne? This had to be a bad joke.

“You saw for yourself the other night that that is the case, yes Sir. You also saw the girls sing as a group. They are all great soloists, along with Cole who has a fantastic voice so I think we have enough variety to impress the visiting dignitaries.” He answered deliberately refusing to make any mention of Anne. 

Gardner gave him a penetrating stare. “You seem to have a good grasp of Driver Gillis’s personality; do you know all the girls as well?” 

Gilbert was not going to be tricked into revealing anything about Anne, so he once more replied like a politician. “The girls have been with us about three months now and are well woven into the fabric of the band. Sir” 

Royal Gardner was not to be denied though and so continued to push. “Hmm it seemed from the rehearsal that I observed that you have developed a certain connection with at least one member of that group. Aircraft Woman Cuthbert seemed very comfortable performing with you.” 

Gilbert felt a small jolt of jubilation, that Cole had been right and the Commander had picked up on whatever it was that he and Anne were to each other. However out loud he merely said. “Jerry and Diana spend a lot of time developing the relationships between instruments as well as instruments and voices, Sir. They believe it is listening and understanding each element that will take our music to the next level. It is pleasing to know that all their cajoling is paying off.”

At this point his Commanding Office stood abruptly. “If I did not know better, I would say you were deliberately avoiding answering my questions Blythe. As you are determined not to have a civilised discussion and actually answer the questions I am asking I will leave you.”

Gilbert having risen to his feet too, saluted and said “Sir.” Privately relieved to see the man was ending the interview. The conversation had been getting very uncomfortable. Unfortunately, just as he reached the door Gardner turned back round.

“Just so we are clear, Anne has told me she has no one special in her life. You need to understand that I intend to become that person and I will not look favourably on anyone who tries to stand in my way. Think very carefully, if you have the feelings I suspect you have for the lady in question, you will want her to be happy. Make no mistake that I can offer far more than you could ever dream of. She is a true beauty and I will make her mine, so don’t get in my way or I will make life very difficult for you.” 

Gilbert was stunned. “Did you just threaten me?” The two men stared daggers at each other for a few moments, before Gilbert spoke quietly and clearly to his superior. “I refuse to comment on my relationships but I will tell you that Anne is far too smart and intuitive to be blinded by wealth and power. She is bright and beautiful and worth so much more than being a trophy on a rich man’s arm. She is a person in her own right and deserves to follow her own hopes and dreams. If you can’t see that, then you don’t deserve her.”

The next moment his office was empty and he fell back into his chair as the adrenaline that had flooded him at Gardner’s words drained away. Shit, shit and double shit. What the hell was that? If he thought that his relationship with Gardner was rocky before, then that was nothing to now. Without wishing to be dramatic Gilbert was fairly sure he had just made himself a formidable adversary. He could just hear what Bash would say if he was able to share the last few minutes with him.

“Way to go Blythe, making an enemy of the boss man. Not real smart is it you fool. And all over a girl, you really are a moke!” 

No it probably wasn’t very smart, but this was not his fault. His superior was out of line discussing Anne like that in the first place. She was not a possession to be owned! 

He felt like a ball of molten lead had dropped into his stomach. What if he was wrong though? What if Anne was better off with someone like Royal Gardner? Just because he loved Anne with all his heart, there was no way he could offer half of what the wealthy connected Gardner could. She would have a life of comfort and luxury and would never want for anything. With the best will in the world he could not provide her with that. Doctors weren’t poor but neither were they wealthy. He was an orphan with an adopted family that many, even in this day and age, would look down on. Loving Anne meant wanting the best for her and no matter how much he wanted to believe it wasn’t true, he was not necessarily what was best for Anne. How could he ask Anne to choose him when her other option was so superior? 

That night they did lose a plane but not one that was carrying any of the band members. It was a sombre reminder of the risks they ran every time they went out on a mission. The plane had gone down in flames, caught by the flack on the coast of Northern France with no parachute’s seen. 

Gilbert had never been so pleased to walk back into his hut and see Jerry and Cole along with everyone else sprawled across their beds. “Hey, good to see you all back.” he smiled wearily.

“We are very glad to be back; I can tell you. It all got a bit hairy at one point.” Jerry sighed. “Still can’t believe we lost Toronto City. Flack must have hit her fuselage; she went up like a firework. One minute she was next to us and the next she was gone taking all seven men with her.” 

“There but for the grace of God,” Cole commented sombrely. 

“It is being so bloody cheerful that keeps you going McKenzie.” Called one of the Paul’s causing everyone to snort with laughter and giving them the chance to release the tension that had been clinging to them all since they had seen Toronto City burst into a ball of fire. 

The following morning after a couple of hours of sleep the boys, having a few hours of leisure time, were settled into their usual groups within the hut which meant that Cole, Jerry, Moody and Gilbert were sat in the far corner playing poker for matches. As Jerry was arguing with Moody about who was to deal next, Cole was staring suspiciously at Gilbert.

“What?” Gilbert snapped irritably. 

Cole dropped his cards decidedly. “OK that settles it. Out with it, you are clearly brooding on something. I could hear you tossing and turning all night and now you are acting like a bear with a sore head.” 

Jerry and Moody stopped bickering and turned to face Gilbert expectantly.

“Look it is nothing really, I just found last night really hard waiting for you on the ground and I can’t wait for you to get these last two missions out of the way.” Gilbert lied smoothly.

“Nope, that is bollocks.” Moody declared. “I was waiting on the ground too and you don’t see me still moping or ripping people’s heads off.”

Gilbert opened his mouth to retort, but Moody cut him off.

“And don’t even try saying that I am not a sensitive as you because that is bollocks too. If I had to take a guess, I would say something has happened with Anne.”

Gilbert looked over to check that the others were far too engaged in their own activities to listen. He then lowered his voice.

“Last night Gardner came to the hospital wing and threatened that if I did not leave the way clear for him to make his move on Anne my life would get very difficult.” 

Cole looked at him disappointed. “Look you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to but don’t insult our intelligence by telling unbelievable whoppers to shut us up.” 

Gilbert snorted angrily. “You think I am making it up? You have no idea how much I wish I was; the whole thing is a bloody nightmare.” 

“Maybe you just got hold of the wrong end of the stick, what did he actually say.” Jerry asked soothingly.

Gilbert repeated word for word their conversation. There followed a few moments of stunned silence.

“Now if you can tell me how else I interpret that other than stay away from Anne or you will regret it, I would love to hear it.” Gilbert snapped.

Cole whistled quietly. “I can’t believe he had the audacity to throw his rank around like that. If you report him he could get into serious trouble. I am pretty sure he is not supposed to use his position to intimidate people for his own personal gain.” 

“And just who do you suggest I report him to? And even if there was someone, it is his word against mine.” Gilbert sighed and rubbed his face. “No, I will just have to deal with it myself. Maybe staying away from Anne and allowing him to try and gain her affection is the right thing to do anyway. What have I got to offer her compared to him?” 

“Tell me that you did not just say that you would allow that Pompous Pratt to come anywhere near your beautiful Anne.” Moody all but snarled. “Good God man, you claim to love her and yet you would allow someone as vile as Gardner to enter her orbit. If it was Ruby he was after, I would club him with a spanner before I let him within ten feet of her.”

Cole chuckled at this outburst. “I would pay good money to see that Moody my friend. Very good money. But you make a good point. Gardner is clearly a poor excuse for a human being, so why would you think Anne would be better off with him Gilbert.”

“Look his family is landed gentry for god sake. Anne would never want for anything. He could pay her father’s medical bills, fund her to go to university. She would be able to be a writer and not worry about earning money…..” here he faltered sadly.

Jerry looked at him incredulously. “Was it not you who told me that as long as I loved Diana and wanted to make her happy then that was enough and not to worry about the disparity in our backgrounds? You cannot honestly tell me that you think that Royal Gardner would put his humongous ego to one side and allow any wife of his to be more brilliant or successful than he was. He might have the money that could allow Anne to do all that, but there is not a cat in hell’s chance that he would actually allow her to do it.” 

Gilbert looked confused and broken at this point, so Cole took up the mantle and continued.

“If you pull back from Anne now she will be hurt. She does not easily open up to people, but she has to you. What will she think if you turn from her now? I know how much you love her and I know you want what’s best for her. But trust me when I say Royal Gardner will not make her happy. She will end up being a beautiful caged bird. The cage would be made of gold and jewels but her wings would be clipped and her dreams destroyed.” 

Gilbert could feel some of the weight that had been pressing on him since last night start to lift. His friends were starting to break through his wall of misery and help him to see more clearly. This was not his decision to make. It was Anne’s. It was not up to him to decide what was best for her. If he heeded Gardner’s warning and withdrew his friendship and support from Anne, he was taking away her freedom to choose and no one had the right to do that to her. 

“You are right.” Gilbert stood up abruptly. “I don’t care what that arrogant arse says, I will continue to behave with Anne as I have always done. If that causes him an issue that is his problem not mine. In fact, I am going to find her right now.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Jerry said stretching as he stood. “Diana said the girls were hoping to meet for morning break today, so if we hurry we might catch them in the NAFFI.” 

As the two strode across the base Jerry picked the conversation back up. “I am glad you are no longer just going to lie down and let the Commander walk all over you, but just be cautious. Don’t throw your defiance in his face. Just quietly get on with your relationship with Anne and keep out of Gardner’s way as much as possible. Fingers crossed in a few weeks’ time we will have smashed the audition and both you and Anne will be out of here.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I am not a complete idiot.” Gilbert smirked. “I know I tend to lose my head around anything to do with Anne, but I don’t want to cause trouble for her or myself if I can help it. Speak of the devil….. Anne!” he called her name just as her red mane was disappearing through the NAFFI door.

Her beautiful face popped back round the door frame. “Gilbert, Jerry. Do you have time for a brew?” Anne shouted hopefully.

“You read my mind Anne-Girl.” Gilbert grinned. “Late night and not a lot of sleep means that we are in desperate need of caffeine.” 

None of them noticed the lone figure that had just exited the offices and did not look at all happy to see Anne link her arm through Gilbert’s and draw him into the warmth of the NAFFI hut. 

The day of the first dance dawned clear and bright. That night hanger 10, the largest on the base, would be emptied of planes and instead set up so that the majority of ranks on the base could enjoy a Christmas celebration, whilst the higher ranking officers amongst them kept everything ticking over. This was going to be a great run through of the sets that Diana and Jerry intended to use the following week for the Officers Ball when the ENSA representatives would be in attendance. 

Jerry and Diana had been in the hanger from around nine thirty in the morning ensuring that everything was set up. Anne and Ruby called in for about an hour around lunchtime to check the stage area worked for their routines. Cole joined them too so that he and Anne could go through their two routines. They ran a full sound check at five thirty and finally Jerry pronounced that they were all as ready as they could be and that they had an hour to change and eat before returning to the hanger no later than seven on pain of death. 

Gilbert, Cole and Moody hurried back to their hut and showered and changed into their best uniforms before popping into the NAFFI to grab something to eat. “Do you think we should take a few sandwiches for the girls? There is no way they are going to have time to get ready and eat.” Moody suggested as the three of them were sat at the table bolting down sausage and mash. 

“Good idea,” Gilbert agreed. “Although didn’t Ruby say last time that Diana wouldn’t let them eat in their outfits?” 

“Diana is not the one who has to put up with a grumpy Ruby, she is a menace when she is hungry.” Moody muttered darkly.

Gilbert chuckled. “Ok then I will tell Diana it is doctor’s orders. We can’t very well have them fainting on stage from lack of sustenance can we? As I’ve finished, I’ll go back up to the counter and see what I can scrounge.” 

Gilbert picked up his plate and jogged back to the currently empty counter. As he arrived Josie appeared as if out of thin air in front of him. 

“Well hello handsome, you didn’t need to bother with returning your plate to have the chance to ask me for a dance tonight you know.” The blonde girl giggled and placed her hand possessively on his arm. 

Gilbert took a step back feeling slightly flustered. “I returned the plate so that I could pick up a few sandwiches to take back to the hanger.” 

“You are only allowed one meal per sitting Dr Blythe, but as it is you I am more than willing to bend the rules.” Here Josie reached out and stoked the side of his face with her finger. 

This time Gilbert leaped back as if burned. Cole who had been watching the interaction from across the room grabbed Moody’s sleeve. “Come on mate. Gilbert needs us, he is under attack.” 

Moody glanced across and laughing jumped to his feet to follow Cole. “Hey Blythe, stop flirting and grab those sandwiches we need to get going.” He called cheekily.

Gilbert whirled round and glared at the mechanic. “Oh I don’t mind, he can flirt any time he likes.” Josie giggled and winked at Gilbert. “So can I assume you will reserve at least one dance for me then Doctor, something nice and slow so we can snuggle up close?” 

Gilbert flushed uncomfortably. “Look Josie, I am flattered but really not interested. I will be in the band tonight so not available to dance with anyone. And even if I was, I wouldn’t be dancing with you. Anne is a very good friend of mine and the way you treat her has ensured that hell would freeze over before I spent any time with her tormentor.” With that he snatched a couple of wrapped sandwiches from the plate and headed quickly for the door keen to take himself out of the blonde girls orbit. 

“Oh dear Josie, it would appear what goes around comes around. That old adage about treat others how you would like to be treated appears to have come back to bite you.” Cole commented seriously as he selected two slices of cake to accompany the sandwiches before leaving. 

“He is an idiot. Anne will drop him like a hot potato now she has someone like Commander Gardner sniffing around, he has ten times the consequence of Gilbert Blythe, Doctor or not.” Josie hissed waspishly. 

Moody looked at her with distaste. “Don’t judge everyone by your own awful standards Josie. Anne is a wonderfully, warm person she would never drop anyone she cares for because someone better came along.” With that he too walked out of the NAFFI leaving Josie Pye bright red and fuming.

Jogging, Moody quickly caught up with the other two. “Do you know I thought Ruby was exaggerating when she said that girl was a real piece of work? I think I owe her an apology.” 

“Shame I have already had my shower I feel like I need another one after that encounter.” Gilbert shuddered. 

“Anne would be proud of you my friend, you put her down with quiet dignity and did not fall for her very obvious charms.” Said Cole smirking.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Shut up and let’s get this food back to the girls.”

Anne and Ruby fell on the sandwiches as soon as Diana’s back was turned. “You are life saviours.” Mumbled Ruby with her mouth full. 

“Classy Ruby, really classy speaking with your mouth full.” Moody teased.

Ruby swallowed with difficulty and wacked Moody’s shoulder it being the highest bit of him she could reach. “Keep your voice down you big idiot. If Diana spots us she will confiscate the food, plus you are supposed to be nice to me or I might change my mind about becoming your girlfriend.” 

Moody spluttered at this. “Does that mean you are actually considering it?” he asked hopefully. 

“Well not if you keep teasing me I’m not.” She said cheekily, before standing on her tip toes and pulling him down for a quick kiss before skipping off.

The tall mechanic looked stunned and Anne taking pity on him popped the last bit of cake into mouth before saying. “If you need a translation Moody that means she is definitely considering it favourably. Thank you for the food boys it was scrumptious. Break a leg and I will see you on stage.”

Anne was still smiling to herself as she headed into the curtained area that had been set up as a kind of dressing room. “Honestly Ruby, I think you just broke Moody, the poor boy is shell shocked. Please tell me you aren’t playing games with him, he is well and truly smitten with you.”

Ruby huffed. “What do you take me for Anne Shirley-Cuthbert? I told you before I like him. Moody makes me feel like I am the most important person in the world. He is kind and funny why on earth would I need or want anyone else. I just don’t want to come across as too eager in case it puts him off.” 

Diana smiled across from her mirror. “It doesn’t work like that Ruby, if he really cares about you it is not possible to put him off. Moody is not like the usual chancers you fall for. I don’t think you need to worry, just be honest.” 

“So speaks the voice of experience.” Chuckled Anne. “Four weeks of a real relationship with Jerry and she is an expert.”

“If you don’t want me to start analysing the mess that is your romantic entanglements then I would shut up if I was you Cuthbert.” Diana warned.

Anne barked out a laugh and said. “Absolutely not, so shutting up right now.” With that she mimed zipping her lips. 

The girls continued to get ready in companionable silence for a few minutes before Anne broke the quiet peace that had settled. “So now you too both have proper boyfriends does that mean you will not be dancing tonight? Because I am not being the only one. I am happy to hide away back here with you when we are not on stage.”

“I have had a chat with Jerry about this,” said Diana “And I don’t know about Ruby but for me being with Jerry does not mean I can’t dance. So I was planning to accept invitations in the first set between songs but not the second. Like we did at the last dance.” 

Ruby nodded her agreement. “Sounds like a plan. I think it is important that we mix with the audience and it is not as if I am doing anything behind Moody’s back he will be sat on stage watching.” 

“Oh phooey I was hoping to get out of it myself.” Anne sighed.

“Why on earth would you want to get out of it, you have loved dancing the last couple of times we have had a chance. You hardly sat down at the Bonfire Dance.” Diana asked surprised.

“Yes, but that was because I only had to dance with Gilbert. I am happy and comfortable with him. It is more vexing to be approached by total strangers whose hands wander and then stand on my feet.” Anne moaned.

Ruby’s eyes lit up as her friend mentioned Gilbert but Anne interrupted her before she could say anything.

“And before you get any ridiculous ideas, I am safe and comfortable with Gilbert precisely because there are no romantic expectations on either side.” 

Diana looked at Anne shrewdly, her red haired friend appeared to be worried. “If you are concerned that you may end up having to dance with Royal Gardner, I can tell you for a fact that the Commander is not going to be here tonight. I heard him discussing the rota of officers on duty tonight and he has offered to muck in and do a shift manning the phones.” 

Anne’s shoulder’s visibly relaxed at this and a small smile graced her face. “Thank you darling Diana, I confess that I was becoming slightly flustered at the idea of having him hold me in front of….” Here she paused and seemed to change what she had been about to say. “In front of the whole base, can you imagine the teasing that would encourage? It would have been intolerable.” 

Ruby raised her eyebrows at Diana behind Anne’s back and the brunette smiled softly. There was no doubt in either girl’s mind that Anne had been worrying about dancing with the Commander in front of Gilbert. Honestly, it was blindingly obvious to everyone else that their friend was head over heels in love, just how long would it take her to realise it herself.

The hanger was fairy jumping with anticipation by the time the band made their way out onto the stage to start the evening. The room was crammed with men in their uniforms and the bright colours of the WAAF’s who had ditched their air force blue for dresses in a myriad of colours. Gilbert looked out over the sea of faces and couldn’t help thinking that it would not matter if they never managed to play a correct note all night, this crowd was in the mood to party whatever. He voiced this thought to Stan as they settled themselves down for the first set.

“Better not let Jerry hear you say that.” Stan chuckled. “He would have your head on a platter. Every performance has to be the very best it can be.” He mimicked the French man’s accent as he said the last bit causing Gilbert to smirk. 

The evening was a roaring success. The dance floor constantly full, and the band on top form. The girls once more went down a storm and Gilbert again had to endure sitting by and watching Anne be approached by what felt like half the men in the room. He couldn’t help envying both Jerry and Moody because although their girls were also popular, they had the security of knowing that they would return to them at the end of the evening. He had no such certainty and watching other men holding Anne and making her laugh as he had done at the Bonfire Dance was torture. There would no doubt be a que to escort her home once the dance was finished. 

Cole and Anne’s rendition of Dream a Little Dream came towards the end of the first half and Gilbert was entranced by their performance. They were incredibly sweet together, she was comfortable in his arms and her eyes were smiling and playful the whole way through. He cheered as loud if not louder than everyone else when they finished and was rewarded with a beam and slight curtsy in recognition from his girl. 

Once the first half was finished and they got a half hour break, Gilbert and Moody made sure to give the girls chance to change into their second half costumes before arriving outside their little changing area with a drink in hand. Diana was already out and back at the edge of the stage talking ten to the dozen with Jerry about areas from the first half that they felt would need work before next week. 

“Are you decent, we come bringing gifts.” Moody called.

Ruby’s head poked out and spotting the tall trombonist bearing not only a drink but a bag of crisps for her, grabbed his jacket and dragged him inside. Gilbert followed on smiling.

Anne jumped up from her mirror and grinned happily at Gilbert. “Is that drink for me Gil? You are an angel and a mind reader, singing and then dancing constantly has left me absolutely parched.”

“Yes I saw, you were once again in demand Anne-Girl. You looked like you were having a great time.” He said smiling indulgently at her flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

“Oh I was, it was lovely. All my partners were perfect gentleman and every time I get on stage to sing I just feel so fulfilled. It is incredibly satisfying to see people enjoying what we do.” As she said this she slipped the robe, that she had pulled on to protect her dress whilst she touched up her make up, off her shoulders.

Gilbert felt as if the whole world had ground to a halt and there was just him and Anne. Her slim form was once more sheathed in emerald green silk, her hair spilling over her bare shoulders and back, only this time he could have reached out and touched her. He couldn’t breath and he was fairly sure his eyes were the size of dinner plates. 

Anne brushed her hand over her dress smoothing the fabric and caught Gilbert’s expression. “What? Have I got crumbs on my face?” Anne asked self-consciously.

Gilbert could not speak he just fought to keep his eyes fixed on Anne’s face and not let them run over her whole body as he so desperately wanted to do. 

“Gil, you’re making me nervous, what is it, what’s wrong?” She squeaked trying to look in the mirror to see what the problem was.

Moody snorted from across the room. “”There is nothing wrong with your appearance Anne, I would say that the phrase breath-taking has never been so accurately applied. You have literally stolen Blythe’s breath away, give the poor bloke a minute to recover.” 

“Oh ha, ha very funny.” Anne snorted dismissively. 

Finally Gilbert managed to regain some sort of control of his voice. “Nope Anne-Girl he is right. Next time you intend to de-robe and reveal yourself dressed like that give me a bit of notice will you? I am only human and you look incredible.” He breathed.

Anne looked stunned by his outburst and Gilbert realised he was in danger of scaring her off again. Therefore he rushed to bring some levity to the situation. ”I am only concerned that you will need an armed escort when that lot out there get an eye full of you in that dress.” He winked cheekily as he said this.

Anne rolled her eyes. “Idiot.” She laughed gently and swatted his arm. 

The four of them chatted for a few minutes before it was time for the boys to head out on stage Gilbert fighting to keep himself from staring at Anne the whole time. He had not been joking when he said he was worried about the beautiful red head once some of the men out there saw her dressed like a Hollywood siren. The harvest dance crowd had been tame compared to these men. In the end he found he couldn’t leave before mentioning something to Anne. She had no idea the affect she had on the male of the species.

“Hey good luck with your solo’s and the final song with Cole. I know you are worried about that one, but you will have Cole for support.” 

Anne grimaced. “I am going to feel like such a fool, as if anyone is going to believe that a man would flirt with me the way that song insinuates. The audience is just going to laugh themselves silly.” 

Gilbert took Anne’s hand in his, noticing that it was trembling with nerves. “Listen, I know you have trouble accepting compliments and flattery, but this is me and you know I would not lie to you right?” 

She nodded slowly. “You are my kindred spirit Gilbert, I trust you.” She said quietly.

“Good, then believe me when I say every man in that hanger is going to be wishing he was Cole tonight. You don’t see it, but trust me when I say you are a very desirable women Anne. Go out there, fix your eyes on Cole and play for the comedy. There will be laughter because of the way you have staged it, but it will not be at you, it will be with you.” Gilbert lifted her chin so she had to look him in the eye and was rewarded by seeing some of the stress lines soften on her beautiful face and a ghost of a smile grace her lips. 

He squeezed her hand before letting it go and turned to leave. “Oh and when you finish tonight wait for me to come back stage and collect you OK?”

Anne looked confused. “Why?”

“Because I will want to hear all about how you felt the performances went and I was not kidding when I said you would need an armed guard. I intend to fulfil my role as kindred spirit and dragon slayer to keep you safe. “With that he disappeared through the curtain back towards the stage, not giving Anne the chance to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you have been really looking forward to them getting back to performing, so I hope you enjoyed this. There are a ton of versions of Baby It's Cold Outside but if you want to know how I imagine it. Search the Tom Jones and Cerys Matthew's version on Youtube, it is in my humble opinion by far the best.  
> I have really enjoyed writing horrid Josie although I read a lovely story about her last week and so felt a bit mean as I loved her in that. However this version suited my story. Roy I don't think will be making friends amongst people who read this week, but again his arrogance does have a purpose I promise.  
> As always I absolutely love to get your comments and Kudos, so if having giving up the time it takes to read this lengthy missive you have the time and inclination I would love to know what you think about anything and everything. Anne and Cole's relationship, Moody and Ruby, the boys supporting Gilbert and of course the interactions between Anne and Gil.  
> Hope everyone has a good week. Stay safe and take care.


	16. And you'll suddenly realise You don't feel like telling Those little white lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole is having a bad day and we start to see some fall out of Royal Gardner's awful behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, I am in a fabulous mood today as I spent all day yesterday listening to the Radio 2 day of musicals. I belted out Defying Gravity on my walk to work much to dismay of the local sheep population and sang along in my office all day. Good job we are on a rota system and I was the only one in, not sure anyone else would have appreciated it. However it just felt great to sing again, I really miss singing with the children and running the school choir at the moment.  
> The story is starting to head towards it's climax now and I am still hopeful that another two chapters will wrap it up. I hope you enjoy this chapter it is the first time we get see inside Cole's head and to spend a bit of time with just Diana and Jerry.  
> Thank you to all of you who took the time to comment last week I really enjoy hearing your thoughts it means that I do not feel like I am writing into a void.

The day following the base dance dawned crisp and cold. As it was a Sunday none of the girls were on duty and so they were enjoying a well-deserved lie in. Anne though, who was used to rising early on the farm, was the first to awake. She stuck an experimental toe out of her bed only to retreat back under the covers shivering. The stove that kept the hut warm appeared to have gone out. Thinking back over the previous evening she realised that they had all been too hyped up last night and must have forgotten to bank up the fire before finally falling asleep. She muttered a mild curse under her breath. There was nothing for it, she would have to brave the cold to get it going again and then return to her bed whilst it built up some heat. 

As she worked up the courage to leave the warm cocoon of her bed Anne let her mind conjure up images from last night. Laughing uproariously with Cole after their final duet, the majority of the audience stamping and whistling. Diana and Jerry’s confidence that with a few tweaks there was no way the ENSA representative could fail to be impressed and Gilbert’s face when he had burst into their dressing area at the end of the night with Cole in tow his face beaming as he told them both he had never been so proud of them, before lifting Anne up and swinging her round in jubilation. 

This memory was warm enough to give Anne the push to jump out of bed and start the job of re-lighting the fire. As she watched the flames catch the dry kindling and start to flare, she was reminded of another memory from the previous evening. Gilbert looking at her when she slipped off her robe revealing her green dress. There had been something in his eyes then that had caused heat and warmth to lick within her body just like the flames she was watching now. If she didn’t know better she would have said in that moment, he desired her. Wonderful, handsome, kind Gilbert Blythe, one of her favourite people in the world had been physically attracted to her, thought she was beautiful. He had said it before on more than one occasion but last night she had seen it in his eyes. A deep seated hunger for her and she recognised that had they been alone she would have willingly allowed him to take her in his arms. She had for a brief second wanted to know what it would be like to be kissed by Gilbert Blythe. 

What was wrong with her? This was one of her best friends, if she gave in to these confusing desires she could lose him completely and the thought of a life without him in it was not something she wanted to contemplate. She gave herself a mental shake. She blamed all this on that stupid conversation a few weeks ago with the girls, they had filled her head with ideas about Gilbert that she had no business considering. She just needed to get a grip. 

Luckily at that moment there were signs that the other girls were starting to stir and Anne was able to push all thoughts of Gilbert firmly to the back of her mind and very determinedly close the doors on them.

The boys were already up and about as the early hours of Monday morning would see them embarking on their penultimate mission in their trusty Halifax the Maggie May. Moody was already over in the hanger checking the plane over to ensure she was in top form for tonight’s flight.

Cole had woken up feeling a little under the weather, he had the beginnings of a headache behind his eyes and was looking paler than usual. Luckily Gilbert had already left for an early shift in the hospital so Cole did not have to subject himself to an endless stream of questions. It was probably just the after effects of last night; they had indulged in a few shots of whiskey before retiring to bed.

“Hey McKenzie move your sorry arse or you will not have time for breakfast before we have to get to the briefing.” Jerry called whist bouncing a well-aimed ball of socks off Cole’s forehead.

“Eugh! Sod off. I am not hungry so I am going to get another half-hour’ kip.” Cole mumbled disappearing back under his sheets. 

Next moment the bed clothes were ripped unceremoniously from him and he opened his bleary eyes to see Jerry looking concerned. “Are you ill? Do I need to go and get Gil? It is not your sinuses’ again is it? Because you know what he said last time. You can’t fly if you have sinusitis.”

Cole sighed. “Go away you annoying French git. I just had a touch too much whiskey last night and need a bit more time to sleep it off. Set your alarm for me and that way I will have to get up to turn it off so won’t be late for the briefing. And even if I was ill, which I am not, I would still come with you tonight because without me you would probably end up half way to Australia!”

Jerry snorted. “Right well as you have the energy to be rude, I will take your word for it. Just get yourself a shower or something you look like death.”

What felt like thirty seconds later, Jerry’s alarm blared out from across the hut and Cole dragged himself out of his bunk to turn it off. He made his way to the shower block and stood for about five minutes under the hot water. He let the water run over his face so allowing the steam to help to try and relive some of the pressure in his forehead and under his eyes. He felt like he had goggles pressing on his face and swore heartily under his breath. This feeling was all too familiar and it was not caused by whiskey. There was pressure building up in his sinuses and it was bloody painful. He tried to think straight. He had two choices here, the first and more sensible option was to go and see Gilbert and tell him of his symptoms. The trouble was he already knew what Gilbert would say. His friend would want to put him on medical leave and would rule him unfit to fly.

Now that normally would not be too much of a hassle. Cole was Canadian so under Gardner’s new rules Gilbert would just have to let the Wing Co know. The problem was, the Wing Co was off base at the moment. He had been called to support another squadron that had just arrived on a new base somewhere. This meant Gilbert would have to get permission for Cole not flying from Gardner. As Cole turned off the water and stepped out, he ruled that out as unacceptable. There was no way Cole was going to be the cause of another blazing row between the two men. Gilbert had enough issues with the Arrogant Arse as it was. 

So the second and slightly less sensible option was to get someone to procure some pain killers for him and just grit his teeth and get it over with. There was also the issue that if Cole missed a mission he would have to make it up by joining another crew at some point and that was always a nightmare. You got used to and trusted your own crew and having to go into the fray with strangers was not something Cole was keen to do. He would have to find someone who didn’t know about his sinus issues, or they would rumble him to Gilbert, and ask them if they had any pain killers. A picture of Anne laughing last night popped into his head. Brilliant, she would be ideal. She would no doubt have some tablets in her hut without having to even try and find them. She had mentioned the other week how she kept a stack to deal with her monthly pains. 

Cole dressed quickly, ran a comb through his still wet hair and set off for the briefing. He would have to sit through that first and then find Anne. 

Around lunchtime Anne was in the NAFFI along with Ruby and Tillie. 

“Where is Diana?” Ruby complained. “I thought we agreed we were having a few hours of girly time this afternoon?” 

“She was going to the hanger to talk rehearsal schedules with Jerry for next week, she will have lost track of time Ruby.” Anne smiled indulgently. “You know how she gets when she is with Jerry, it is so romantical.” 

“Talking rehearsal schedules?! Canoodling more like.” Cackled Tillie. “They can’t keep their hands off each other these days.” 

“Well I think she is being very rude.” Sniffed Ruby. “You don’t see me behaving in such a ridiculous way with Moody. I am perfectly capable of leaving him to spend time with my best friends.” 

“Don’t be too hard on her Ruby. Jerry has another mission tonight and although Diana tries to claim to be calm and collected about it, I know that she is terrified for him. I can’t blame her for wanting to spend every minute she can with her sweetheart when he could be snatched from her.” Anne replied quietly.

Ruby looked chastened. “Oh lord you are right Anne. I didn’t think about that. I am so glad Moody is ground crew.” 

Cole appeared at the table as they were all considering these sobering thoughts. “Hello ladies, you all look like you lost a five bob note and found sixpence. Is there something wrong?” 

“Just contemplating your mission tonight and worrying about you all.” Tillie answered honestly. 

“Ah, I see. Well this is what we do. We have come through twenty-eight missions not exactly unscathed but most of us are still here to tell the tale. I like to think we have a vague idea of what we are doing these days.” He tried to smile reassuringly.

“Yes of course, we are just being big ninny’s. As if we are going to get rid of you lot that easily.” Anne said trying to lighten the mood, when really she just wanted to put all the boys in the band into a hut, lock the door and not let them out until the war was over.

“Exactly.” Cole agreed. “Now I may have been so drunk on our success last night Anne that I over indulged in the bottle of whiskey that Moody swiped when the order for the mess arrived the other day.” 

“Are you telling me that you have a mission tonight and you are hung over?” Ruby asked incredulously. “That is more than a little irresponsible Cole, aren’t you in charge of important stuff like navigation and bomb aiming?” 

“Yes.” Cole replied patiently “Which is why I am hoping that Anne here has some painkillers I can take so that I can clear my head and be fighting fit tonight.”

“You live with a doctor, why not just ask Gil for some.” Anne asked bemused.

“Because my darling girl, if I ask Gilbert I will have to endure at least a half hour lecture on being responsible which to be perfectly honest I am not in the mood for. This way I don’t get ribbed for not being able to take my liquor and I don’t cause the lads any extra stress thinking I am unfit to fly.” 

“Yes but are you fit to fly? You have really dark circles under your eyes.” Anne asked as she studied him closely.

Cole huffed impatiently. “It’s a hang-over Anne. It’s not life threatening. I just want to clear it sooner rather than later. So can you help?” 

Anne had a brief moment when she considered saying no, and telling Cole he had to see Gilbert. However, this passed and she dug around in her bag and found a packet of aspirin. “Here, you can have these there are still a couple left and I have a new packet back in my room. Take two and try and get a few hours’ sleep, that should sort you out.”

Cole reached out gratefully but Anne held onto the packet and gave him a stern look. “You have to promise me that if you don’t feel any better you will tell Gilbert and let him check you over before you set off tonight.” 

“Cross my heart and hope…….” Cole began to say before he was interrupted.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Cole McKenzie.” Squealed Tillie. “It’s bad luck!” 

Cole rolled his eyes.“Of course, sorry. I promise Anne. Thanks.” And with that he headed back to his bunk.

Gilbert had been run off his feet most of the day as they were a couple of staff down, he suspected due to over indulgence last night. He couldn’t blame his colleagues, the hospital wing could be a difficult place to work and one of the nurses who was missing he knew had had a sweetheart on Toronto City. If she had chosen to drown her sorrows last night who was he to judge. 

Gilbert had managed to grab a break for a few hours around tea time and eat with the crew of the Maggie May before they all tried to get a few hours’ kip ready for their night time foray into enemy territory. Cole had been a little more withdrawn than usual whilst eating but when Gilbert had asked him if he was OK he just nodded and said that the nerves were really getting to him tonight. Gilbert did not see any reason to question this. 

With only two missions left he could understand that nerves would be increased. It was strange how the body and mind dealt with stress. When they had first started flying in the Maggie May, Gilbert knew they had all been absolutely terrified. But, after the first few missions and realising how bloody, ridiculously dangerous what they were doing was, the nerves had subsided. They had all accepted that the chances were they were not making it out of this alive and so they just got on with it and lived everyday like it was their last. Gilbert had found that the fear had come back full force when he was told he was transferring to medical duties and therefore only had one mission left. He had once more been terrified as the end was so near and yet still so far. No doubt that was how Cole was feeling tonight and why he was subdued. 

Anne and Tillie meanwhile were on duty in the radio hut overnight, listening to and keeping track of the planes. Around four in the morning the planes started to cross back over into England and make their way back to safety. They each radioed in with their positions and estimated times of arrival along with whether they were carrying any casualties. It was Anne’s job tonight to ring through to the hospital ward and let them know what was coming in. 

So far it had been fairly quiet. A rear gunner had a gunshot wound to his thigh on the first plane back, and a radio operator a couple of planes later was suffering from concussion due to a blow to the temple when he had leaned down to pick up his dropped pen and his radio has slid from the table and glanced off his head. Anne relayed all this information via telephone making sure an ambulance was sent for the gunshot wound. The concussion was told to come in via jeep.

There were now only three planes that they had not heard from. One being the Maggie May. Anne was trying to keep her nerves under control as she and the rest of the girls scanned the airways for that tell-tale crackle that would announce a radio transmission, whilst also monitoring the radar to see if they could spot the planes. Suddenly a shout went up from Jane.

“Picking up three plots flying in formation.” 

Anne pressed her hands to her headphones desperate to hear something. The men tried not to use the radio unless there was an emergency until they were nearly home so she hoped that meant everyone on board was OK. After what felt like an age the radio crackled into life. 

“Maggie May, on the approach ETA ten minutes. Requesting immediate medical assistance on landing.” Anne recognised Paul’s voice though it sounded more than a little strained.

Tillie launched into her patter. “You’re cleared for landing Maggie May. More information on casualty required.” 

The next words shot ice into Anne’s veins. “Navigator down.” Paul replied tightly.

Anne saw the colour drain from Tillies face as she mouthed one word at Anne. “Cole!” 

“Nature of injury.” The dark haired girl snapped quickly back into work mode.

“Unconscious and unresponsive………but breathing.” Came Pauls retort.

At this point Tillie lost her temper. “For god sake Paul you big idiot where has he been hit, have you got the bleeding under control.” 

In any other situation Anne might have laughed at Tillie’s less than professional attitude as she all but stamped her foot in frustration.

At this point Paul also lost all semblance of radio propriety. “Bloody hell calm down Tillie. Cole has not been injured he collapsed half way back across the sea. His nose is bleeding and we can’t get it to stop. Just make sure Gilbert meets the flipping plane.” 

Anne was already on the phone, but it was constantly engaged. She flung off her head phones and ignoring the yells of the RAF officer in charge took off at a flat run across to the hospital wing. She burst through the doors to see Gilbert washing blood off his hands in the sink by his office. He turned at the sound of her clattering into his ward. One look at the red head’s face and he knew it was not good.

“Anne? Who and what?” he asked panic flooding him.

“Maggie May coming in, Cole’s unconscious. He’s collapsed and is bleeding from his nose.” She gasped, “Paul says they need you to meet the plane.”

His mind began to whirl. Bag. Where was his bag? And he needed an ambulance now. As he ran he was not even aware that Anne was matching him step for step. He leaped into the ambulance that was parked up and it was only when he had set off that he realised Anne was sat next to him. 

“What else did Paul say.” He barked.

“Nothing.” Anne wailed, “But Gilbert, Cole came to me earlier to say he was hung-over and could he have some pain killers. I gave him some aspirin.” 

The pieces of the jigsaw were starting to drop into place. Jerry had said Cole skipped breakfast for an extra lie in; he had sought pain killers from someone that was not him and then been quiet and withdrawn at tea. 

“Shit! I am going to bloody kill him once I have sorted him out.” Gilbert swore pushing the ambulance to go even faster in his desire to reach the air field in time. He then registered Anne’s presence properly. “You shouldn’t even be here you know. Aren’t you on duty?”

“Couldn’t get through on the phone, you need to tell that blonde haired nurse to stop using it to call her boyfriend over at RAF Burn. Plus, Cole is like a brother to me so don’t think for a minute that I wasn’t coming with you.” Anne declared hotly. 

As they approached the run way the huge bomber was just drawing to a stop. Gilbert screeched the ambulance to a halt and darted towards the opening hatch. 

“Thank God, he has just begun to stir, but I can’t get his nose to stop bleeding.” Called Frank as Gilbert deftly swung himself up into the belly of the bomber leaving Anne stranded on the ground.

Gilbert saw Cole just starting to try and struggle into a sitting position, blood covered the front of his flying jacket and he had a hand over the front of his eyes rubbing at his forehead. Gilbert dropped to his knees next to his friend. “You are lucky you are in dire need of my medical assistance or I would punch you, you sodding idiot.” He all but yelled.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Jerry had appeared clambering through from his pilot's seat. 

“What’s going on is this bloody idiot flew tonight knowing his sinus’s were playing him up again.” Gilbert grumbled as he brought materials from his bag to pack Cole’s nose. “You do realise that you have probably ruptured something and that is why your nose is pouring blood. You could have done permanent damage.” 

Cole was still clearly very groggy but managed to mumble a heartfelt “Sorry, just didn’t want to cause any trouble or worry.” 

“And how is that working out for you then? Because having Anne burst into the hospital yelling that you are in trouble has definitely caused me worry. What about you Frank have you had a nice trouble free mission trying to prevent Cole from bleeding to death?!” Sarcasm was always Gilbert’s fall-back position when he was stressed. 

“How about we get Cole back to the hospital, and then you can continue to word whip him if you really feel it is necessary, Doc.” Jerry sighed. “I have a beautiful brunette to find, so come on chop, chop.” 

Cole smiled “Thanks’ for supporting me Jerry.” He said weakly.

Jerry snorted incredulously. “Oh I am not supporting you, I will more than likely murder you myself later when my adrenaline wears off. But right now having had to pilot this crate for the last hour thinking my navigator was dying I feel the need for some time in the arms of my pretty girlfriend.” 

Gilbert dropped out of the aircraft and was jogging back to get the stretcher from the ambulance when he was confronted by Anne’s white, frightened face.

“What’s wrong with Cole? Is he going to be OK? I could hear you shouting.” she asked her voice small and miserable.

“Hey come here.” He pulled Anne into his arms. “Cole’s life is not in danger, but I won’t know what damage has been done until I can get him back to the hospital and do some investigations. He has been a real idiot.” 

Anne gazed up, tears in her eyes. “Is this my fault? Did the aspirin I gave him make whatever it is worse? I know it can thin the blood is that why he is bleeding?”

“What? No, this is in no way your fault. I should have realised that something was up when I saw him last night. Nerves never make him quiet, if anything he jabbers on when he is worried about something.” Gilbert allowed himself to breath in the comforting scent that was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. 

Anne stepped out of his embrace and a ghost of smile crossed her face. “I fear I am distracting you from your job Dr Blythe. I will wait in the ambulance and then jump out at the radio hut if that’s ok. I literally ran out on everyone. I had better get back and face the music.” 

Gilbert thought about what Jerry had said about needing to spend time with Diana to steady his emotions again. Anne had done that for him just now. Those few moments of focusing on her and holding her in his arms had reset his off kilter equilibrium. He once more felt anchored and safe. He found himself hoping very much that she had felt the same. 

Anne got a real tongue lashing from the senior officer when she returned.

“I don’t care if the King of bloody England is injured on a plane you never, ever leave your station Cuthbert. Do you understand me?” he roared. 

Anne wanted to point out that her role was to contact the hospital and as the phone was engaged she was only fulfilling her duties really, but the vein pounding on her lieutenant’s temple convinced her to reply with a clear and simple. “Yes sir, sorry sir.” 

Tillie was staring fixedly at her screen and Anne knew she was desperate to know about Cole. So as Anne made her way back to her seat she caught the dark haired girls eye and gave a tiny smile. Tillie’s shoulders visibly slumped in relief. The girls finished up their shift about fifteen minutes later and the pair hurried out heading for the hospital wing despite it being five thirty in the morning. 

“I just need to see he is OK for myself before I have any chance of sleep and I also want to yell at Paul for being rubbish on his radio. Honestly, that man can usually talk for England but when I needed information tonight he just clammed up.” Tillie huffed.

Anne smiled and linked her arm through her friends. “Don’t be too hard on him, they were all in a bit of a flap. Must have been unnerving to see Cole just collapse and start to bleed when he was not injured.” 

“Yes I suppose so, but what on earth caused it?” Tillie wondered as they entered the ward.

Anne had been wondering that too. It had seemed to her that Gilbert had an idea what the issue might be. She spotted Cole straight away his face looked slightly swollen under both his eyes and his nose appeared to have been packed with some sort of padding. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping. Anne’s heart swelled with protectiveness at the sight of her usually lively and fun loving friend so still and sore. 

Gilbert’s head popped out of his office and when he saw who had entered he beckoned Anne and Tillie inside. Anne thought he once more looked exhausted and an overwhelming desire to take care of him swept through her. He pushed himself so hard she worried about his own health. The fear and panic he had displayed when she had told him about Cole showed how close to the edge he really was. Trying to remain professional when dealing with people he cared about was taking its toll. 

“Is Cole going to be OK? You mentioned permanent damage but I am still not really sure what is wrong with him. Is it to do with the alcohol that caused the hang over?” Anne asked as soon as they had closed the door behind them.

“He never had a hang over Anne, he lied.” Gilbert sighed wearily. “He has a sinus infection and the pressure created in an aircraft when it climbs into the atmosphere caused pressure to build in his head. Normally the body can handle that fine but with his passages already damaged by an infection it was too much. God knows how he lasted as long as he did before passing out, the pain must have been excruciating.” 

“You said he lied.” Tillie asked slowly. “So did he know that he had an infection then? Why on earth would he not just say something.”

“He says it was because he knew I would have grounded him and put him on medical leave and he didn’t want to let the crew down. They would have had to take an unknown with them and that always makes everyone jumpy.” Gilbert explained.

Anne watched Gilbert closely as he gave this explanation and couldn’t help feeling this was not the whole story. “But he will make a full recovery though won’t he?” she pressed. 

Gilbert shook his head. “I won’t know for sure until I can remove the packing and check the state of his passages. Worst case scenario is that if it is too much of a mess he won’t be able to fly again. Ever! I will give him a medical discharge from active service whether he likes it or not. Best case is it will take a few months for him to heal and be able to fly again, but as he only has one mission left the powers that be will hopefully just sign his tour off anyway. His time in a Halifax is done either way.” Gilbert declared fiercely. 

Anne nodded her understanding. “Right, well as there are at least two other members of staff out there who have just come on duty and Cole is fast asleep. You are leaving with Tillie and I and going back to your hut to get some sleep. You look truly awful. Dreadfully pale and exhausted.”

Gilbert gave her that lopsided grin that made her heart flutter. “You really know how to wound a man’s pride Anne. If I thought it would have any effect I would try and argue with you but you, irritatingly even at this time of the morning, are still very beautiful. Especially when you’re bossy. I am therefore your willing slave and will just follow orders.” He winked roguishly at her while standing and gesturing to the door. “After you ladies.” 

Anne was fairly sure her cheeks were now flushed and Tillie, she could tell, was struggling not to giggle. So Anne just leaped to her feet and marched quickly out of the door, keen suddenly to put space between herself and Gilbert’s warm smiles before she did something unspeakably stupid. 

Gilbert strode back into his hut still thinking fondly about how much he loved dropping gentle compliments on Anne and making her blush. He had thought that the rest of the hut would have been crashed out by now and most of them were, but he should have realised that Moody and Jerry would have been waiting for an update on Cole before hitting the sack. 

“Hey Gil.” Called Moody gently. “So when is Cole going to be well enough for me to punch him for being stupid?” 

Gilbert chuckled and then sank onto his bed only just having the energy to kick his shoes off first. “It will be a few weeks before he’s well enough for that and even then you are going to need to get in line. I have first dibs, followed closely by poor old Frank. When he agreed to let me teach him some basic first aid to deal with shrapnel wounds in flight he did not expect to deal with a medical collapse for no apparent reason. The poor bloke needed two shots of brandy to stop shaking.” 

“Joking aside, will Cole ever be able to fly again, or do I need to find a replacement for our last mission whenever that is.” Jerry asked.

“In all honesty, I would start considering a plan B Jerry.” Gilbert answered seriously.

Jerry sighed heavily. “More worryingly will he be able to perform next Saturday, because that is going to be a much harder vacancy to fill if he can’t.” 

Gilbert by now was on the verge of sleep and not really thinking clearly. “I can’t see any reason why not; he is a pianist not a brass player.” With that he yawned, rolled over and fell into a deep sleep still fully clothed.

The following morning, Cole was propped up on his pillows, looking slightly better than he had when he was stretched off the plane last night whilst Gilbert was carrying out a check of his vitals having removed the packing from his nose. Gilbert was still furious with Cole and the blonde man could feel it.

“So as there is no one else around, do you want to tell me what you really think of me? I can see you are still raging.” Cole asked quietly.

Gilbert remained silent for a few seconds whilst he finished checking Cole’s pulse and then looked at his friend exasperatedly. “What I think is that you are a moron. I told you last time you had an episode that under no circumstances were you to fly were it to happen again. Did you think I was joking?” 

“No, but I must admit I did not expect it to hurt that much, I thought my face was going to fall off at one point.” Cole mumbled.

“Good!” Gilbert declared unsympathetically. “What’s really bothering me though is that last night you said you didn’t tell me because you didn’t want to let the others down. But I don’t buy that, having a half conscious crew member is more of a hindrance than a help.” 

“Yes but I didn’t realise that I would pass out did I?” Cole said innocently.

“Bollocks!” Gilbert retorted angrily. “I told you very clearly last time that if you tried to fly with an infection you would more than likely pass out.” 

Cole just stared down and refused to meet Gilbert’s eyes.

“So….” Gilbert continued. “I think I know why you didn’t tell me but I want to hear you say it.” 

Cole finally looked up. “You know there is no way I would have been granted medical leave with the Wing Co off base. I was not going to be responsible for putting you in a position where you had to speak to Gardner and end up in another row. He is just looking for ways to get at you, he bloody threatened you for God sake. I was not prepared to be more ammunition for him to throw at you.”

All the anger drained from Gilbert and he sank into the chair next to Cole’s bed his head in his hands. “Which just confirms what I thought; this is all my fault. You half killed yourself because I was stupid enough to get into a row with my boss over a girl. God I am so sorry Cole.” 

“What kind of mixed up crap are you spouting now Blythe.” Jerry’s voice made Gilbert jump as he had not seen him come in. “This is not your fault; this is Gardner’s fault. He is a bully not to mention a supercilious bastard. He is trying to use his rank to gain a woman and that is deplorable. A woman I might add who has no interest in him because for some bizarre reason, she is clearly in love with you.”

Gilbert let out a bark of incredulous laughter. “Anne is not in love with me, I pray every night she will be some day, but today is not that day my friend.” 

“Oh yes she is.” Interjected Cole. “She might not realise it yet, but she most definitely is.” 

“I have obviously given you too many pain killers and they have addled your brain.” Gilbert said flatly.

“Anyway, I did not come here to discuss the ridiculous circus that is your love life Blythe, interesting as that always is. I came to see how this pea brain is recovering.” Jerry declared.

Gilbert laughed freely at this and Cole just looked non plus and muttered. “Nice!” 

“As he is no longer constantly bleeding, and his vitals have evened out, with a regime of steam, saline solution and pain killers I should be able to release him tomorrow. But unless your next mission is not for at least six weeks, you are going to have to find a new navigator.” Gilbert explained.

Jerry waved his hand dismissively. “Yes you said that last night. No problem I will think of something. I am more concerned about Saturday and the Officer’s Ball. I know you said he could play but will he be able to sing?” 

Suddenly Gilbert felt like the biggest idiot. How had he forgotten that Cole sang, not only solo’s but duet’s with Anne. The look on Cole’s face told Gilbert he already suspected the answer to this. 

“Oh hell Jerry, no! He will not be able to sing by Saturday; it will put far too much pressure on his sinuses. Plus, as the rubbish finally comes down out of his head it will stuff his throat up for at least a week.”

Jerry looked blankly at first Gilbert and then Cole. The young man in the hospital bed looked shell shocked and tears started to form in his eyes. The French man reached out and gripped his friends shoulder. “Hey, none of that, I can find a way round this, reorganise the running order….. something. I am sure Diana will have lots of brilliant ideas. You just concentrate on getting better.” 

A couple of hours later Diana and Jerry were taking a walk together whilst Jerry filled her in on the Cole situation. 

Diana squeezed Jerry’s hand. “But Cole will be Ok in the long run though won’t he, and that’s the main thing. When you told me last night I was so worried for him and the rest of you. I know what loosing Cole would do to you all, you are like brothers.” 

Jerry stopped and looked down at the petite woman tucked into his side squeezing his hand in support. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. “I love you so much Diana Barry, you are the most caring and supportive person I have ever met. I have no idea what I have done to deserve you but I am the luckiest man in the world.”

Diana giggled. “Well right now, we have to come up with a plan to deal with Cole’s unavailability to sing, so less mushy stuff and more hard headed thinking please Pilot Officer Baynard.”

Jerry beamed at his girlfriend. “You are incredibly attractive when you are focused you know, so don’t blame me if my mind and hands wander sometimes.” With that he hoisted her up so she had to wrap her legs round his waist and kissed her deeply.

Jerry sighed and rested his forehead on Diana’s. “Ok I promise I will focus now.” He said as he lowered her gently to the ground again.

Diana shook her head to clear it of the fog that kissing Jerry caused and they started to explore their problem as a team. After half an hour of going round in circles Jerry summarised the situation. “Basically what we are saying is that we are going to leave out Cole’s two solo numbers and just replace them with something else because we can explain that we do have a male singer but he is indisposed due to his last mission.” 

“Yes I think that’s best; they won’t question something that has arisen from active service.” Diana agreed.

“So, decision made on the solo’s, are we doing the same with the duet’s then? Which is fine, I am just not sure what we are going to use as a finale that will have the same impact. Anne and Cole made a great team and that ability to make connections shone through both their numbers. I would have loved to show that off at the audition.” Jerry declared in frustration.

Suddenly Diana’s face lit up. “Oh my goodness we are so stupid. The answer is staring us in the face.” 

“Is it?” asked Jerry confused. “Care to enlighten me?”

Diana was ginning manically now. “You said you wanted to show off the connections with in the band. Who does Anne have an even better connection with than Cole, even though she vehemently denies it?” 

Jerry looked blank. 

Diana tried again. “Someone who we have already seen her sing with and there were literally fireworks on stage, we even commented on it.” 

Eventually the penny dropped. “Gilbert!” Jerry yelped.

“Yes, his voice is not quite as good as Cole’s but it is not bad and the simmering undertones those too have will be so intoxicating no one will notice if his voice is not quite as good a match for Anne’s.” Diana clapped her hands in glee. “Oh this is going to be perfect.”

“I don’t disagree with you it could be amazing. However, I think you are overlooking one tiny little issue……. We have to get them to agree to sing together. I can probably convince my boy with a little effort, but how on earth are you going to get Anne to agree?” Jerry peered interestedly at Diana.

“Damn, you’re right. Even if I can get Anne to agree to it in principal the minute she starts to sing with Gilbert and all those pesky emotions come to the surface she is going to run a mile.” Diana stamped her foot in frustration.

“Ok so what if she doesn’t sing with him until Saturday night.” Jerry suggested.

“I’m listening.” Diana said warily.

“I will convince Gil to do it and spend some time with him this week rehearsing without Anne. He already knows the parts more or less he has heard them often enough and he helped Cole and Anne when they were first learning Baby It’s Cold Outside. He is a smart guy he will pick it up quickly.” Jerry explained.

Diana’s eyes started to gleam with mischief. “Meanwhile, I will tell Anne that Cole is resting his voice for Saturday and just get her to mark her part a few times. Then on Saturday night we reveal that Cole can’t go on and Gilbert can step in at the last minute. Oh you are a devious genius Jerry; I knew there was a reason I loved you.” 

“NO. Absolutely not! Are you insane?” Gilbert rambled pacing his office as Jerry lounged in a chair. 

“Why?” asked the French man calmly.  
“Why?” Gilbert yelled incredulously. “Because one: I am no Cole; I can’t pull off the acting side the way he does. Two: Anne will never trust me again if she thinks I have tricked her into this. So once again, just in case you are in any doubt, NO!”

Jerry sat up straight and leaned towards Gilbert. “Well firstly, you won’t need to act, you are singing love songs. You adore Anne, you can’t cover it up. It shines from you whenever you are with her. Secondly, you are not tricking her, Diana and I are. You have been roped in to make your friend in there feel better as he is devastated about ruining our chances at the audition. Anne loves Cole she will forgive you in an instant when she knows that.” 

Gilbert fell back into his seat and let his head fall on his desk. “Oh lord, I don’t know. I can’t help thinking this is a very bad idea that is going to come back and bite me on the backside!” He sat up and looked woebegone at his friend. “But I don’t want to do anything that will scupper our chances at the audition, I need to get myself and Anne away from this base. I can’t see any other way out of the issue of the Arrogant Arse. Plus, Anne is really talented and deserves her chance to shine.” 

“Does this mean you will do it?” Jerry asked tentatively. 

“What if I am not good enough, what if I can’t pull it off? It could ruin everything. Are you sure there is no other option?” Gilbert pleaded.

Jerry shook his head. “Diana and I have been over and over this, there is no other option, apart from dropping the songs completely. Remember when you sang with Anne at the Bonfire Dance?”

Gilbert nodded.

“How did you feel?” Jerry questioned.

The corners of Gilbert’s mouth turned up slightly at the memory. “Amazing. It was like we were in a bubble together. It felt really easy and natural to be up there with her. I forgot we even had an audience until we finished and everyone was applauding.” 

“Exactly, both of these songs require the audience to believe that you are head over heels in love with your duet partner. You can do this standing on your head. Please?” Jerry begged.

Gilbert let out a long breath. “Fine, alright I’ll do it.” 

Jerry whooped loudly. Gilbert shook his head in defeat. “But if this backfires on me Baynard, I will kill you with my bare hands. Hippocratic oath or no. Understood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel a bit like peeking out from behind my hands on this one. This is me once more trying to write peril which I am not at all sure is my forte. However this is a story set in WW2 so it is a bit hard to avoid. Gilbert's explanation of how stress and nerves worked for a bomber crew is more or less word for word what my Grandad who flew in Lancaster's used to tell us. Also the reticence to fly with another crew, he once flew with a crew who having missed their bomb drop couldn't be bothered going round again and so just turned round and flew against the flow of around 100 aircraft going the other way and he was terrified!   
> If you do have the time I would really love to hear what you though of this one. Anne's feelings are starting to surface do you enjoy that. Did you like hearing from Cole for a bit? I love Jerry and Diana did I manage in the snip it we saw of them to show their relationship? Are you starting to see how Gardner's attitudes are starting to ripple out and cause issues? Like I said please let me know, it is so rewarding to read comments and realise that there are people out there and I am not just writing for myself.   
> Have a good week everyone and I will see you next Saturday for the penultimate chapter.


	17. I wish I knew how, to break this spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lead up to the officers ball and the ball itself. Roy causes more headaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday. I feel like I need to apologise for the ridiculous length of this chapter. I keep trying to keep the length down but every time I try and shorten a scene it feels like the voices of these wonderful characters just take over and before I know it the word count is through the roof. I am half way through the last chapter and it is already over ten thousand words so I may end up splitting it. Which would leave the final count at 19!

Tuesday morning dawned damp and miserable and Gilbert felt this was a reflection of his mood. Today he would have to get permission for Cole to remain on sick leave as he intended to let him leave the hospital wing. 

It appeared that there was a lull in missions this week, Jerry still had no idea when the Maggie May would have to take her last flight into the fray. Therefore, Gilbert had been tempted to just say nothing about Cole and pray the Wing Co came back before he needed to broach the subject. However, he dismissed this as the coward’s way out. He needed to prepare Commander Gardner for the fact that Cole would in all probability not be fit for his last mission. With a heavy heart he set off for the offices.

On entering the first person he spotted was Diana, she had the phone clamped under her chin whilst she rummaged through a pile of papers. She gave Gilbert a quick wave as he entered. 

“Is his Lordship in?” he mouthed to Diana.

She shook her head and indicated the phone. Gilbert felt his heart leap maybe he would be able to get this done without having to see the man face to face. “Can I speak to him?” he mimed. 

“Yes sir, absolutely I will make sure that letter is typed up and sent in today’s post. Before you go Dr Blythe has just arrived in the office to see you, do you have a moment to speak to him?” Diana listened to the response and then held out the phone to Gilbert.

He took it gratefully. “Hello Sir, sorry to bother you. I am sure you are very busy. One of the Canadian boys is suffering from a severe case of sinusitis and I need to exempt him from flying for a while. He blacked out on his last mission and I don’t want that to happen again.”

Gardner’s voice came over the wire light and jovial. “You are the expert Dr Blythe, if that is your professional opinion I am more than happy to go along with it. Is that all?” 

“Err yes, that’s it Sir. Thank you for your time.” Gilbert replied stunned at his commander’s manner.

“Everything Ok?” Diana queried as Gilbert handed the receiver back looking slightly shell shocked. 

“He was polite and rational. Is he ill or something?” 

Diana laughed. “No, but he was in a room with about four other base commanders. Probably wanted to make a good impression on them.” 

Gilbert chuckled. “Well I am not complaining that is the first civil conversation I have had with him ever. Thanks Diana. Oh by the way have you spoken to Anne about Saturday and Cole yet?”

Diana fidgeted uncomfortably. “I have told her that Cole is resting his voice. She is a bit skittish but has not questioned what will happen if he is not fit, thank goodness. I do feel a bit bad bending the truth to her, but really it is for her own good. She will be absolutely brilliant with you but she does have a tendency to over think things if she has too much time to consider them. How are you getting on with the songs?”

“Well singing to Jerry just feels weird so I hope it feels more natural with Anne. You do realise that there is a very good chance that I am going to be awful at this don’t you?” Gilbert asked worriedly. “Especially that last number, I’m just not sure that I am going to be able to pull off the comedy aspect.”

“Then don’t.” Diana answered simply.

“What?” 

“Just sing to her like you mean every word, as if you are about to part from her but every fibre of your being wants her to stay.” Diana said softly.

“That is not how she has rehearsed it though. Won’t that completely throw her off? I want her to be able to shine, not make her look like she does not know what she is doing.” Gilbert asked worriedly.

“Trust me. Sing from the heart and she will be swept along with you. Anne is a natural performer, and her ability to connect with you is second to none. I am not worried at all.” Diana pledged.

“Well that makes one of us then.” Huffed Gilbert. “Personally, I am bloody terrified.” 

The following day Anne was making her way across the base heading for the radio hut when she realised that Royal Gardner had spotted her and was waiting for her to be near enough to converse with. She glanced around hoping to find a way of changing her trajectory without looking like she was trying to avoid him. Unfortunately, that was not possible as he was now walking to meet her. She sighed internally. When she had first encountered the tall, good looking Englishman she had been flattered by his attention even if she had not particularly welcomed it. At that point she could not have told anyone why she felt uncomfortable with him. Now however, she knew she was wary of him for two very definite reasons. 

Firstly, his attentions were so obvious and he displayed them publically almost as though he was trying to stake a claim which Anne found at best embarrassing and at worst misogynistic. Then there was his treatment of Gilbert. The young Canadian was a talented and dedicated doctor, yet the Commander seemed to try and undermine him at every turn. Having had a long chat with Cole yesterday Anne was fairly certain that the young man had not told Gilbert about his symptoms the night of the mission because he had not wanted to put him in a position where he would have to ask Gardner for permission for Cole to be stood down. The invalid had not said so in so many words but Anne could read between the lines. She was also fairly sure that there was something more to the situation but Cole had been tight lipped when she had asked. 

She had determined then that she was going to keep her interactions with her superior officer polite but cool. As much as she wanted to tell him that he had no chance of winning her affections when he was so unfair to one her kindred spirits, she suspected that would only add to Gilbert’s issues not help him. Therefore, she had pledged to keep her emotions under control and hopefully Royal would finally get the message and move on to some other young WAAF. 

“Air-Craft Woman Shirley-Cuthbert, I was hoping to catch you before you started your shift. Being able to see your beautiful face always makes my day. Now surely you will stop playing hard to get and finally accepted my offer to come for a drink with me.” Gardner smiled winningly at Anne confidence radiating from him. 

Blimey he was not hinting gently today but was full on demanding. Anne steeled herself to be frim but diplomatic.

“You are too kind with your compliments Sir. I can assure you that it is not my wish to play hard to get. I thought I had been very clear that I have no intention of being caught by you or anyone else at the moment. I would respectfully suggest that if you require female companionship you look elsewhere. There are plenty of young woman on this base who would love to get to know you better.” 

Commander Gardner looked momentarily shocked and then clearly annoyed. “Well, that is certainly very clear. Does this mean that you will not even consider allowing me to dance with you on Saturday evening? I have been led to believe that your dislike of the male species does not extend to not dancing.”

“I do not dislike men in general! Some of the most important people in my life are male. Gilbert and Cole for example.” Anne replied hotly forgetting her promise to herself not to mention Gilbert’s name. The flash of fury in Gardner’s eyes told her she had made a mistake, so she rushed on to attempt to placate him. “Anyway I would be happy to dance with you during the evening should you have the opportunity to ask me. We girls are able to dance during our first set, although we do pledge to never dance with the same person twice so as to ensure we are able to share our time out more fairly.”

The Commander’s face softened slightly and he smirked. “Until Saturday then, I will look forward to getting an allotted slot with you and maybe then, in my arms I can get you to change your mind and see that allowing me to take care of you as I wish too is really in your best interest. “ 

Anne saluted and turned smartly fleeing into the radio hut, her face turning beetroot red both from embarrassment and anger that the ridiculous idiot thought she needed a man to take care of her. Tillie was already in situ at the station next to Anne’s and immediately picked up on the red heads mood. 

“Are you OK, you looked all flushed and you are as jumpy as a new born lamb?” Tillie whispered. “Is it the Commander again? I saw him hanging around outside when I came in.” 

Anne hissed like an angry cat. “Honestly that man does not know how to take a hint. He is so flipping arrogant. I told him plainly that I am not interested and he still intends to try and dance with me on Saturday so that I will see what I am missing and what a catch he is. Moody is right the man is a prat!” 

Tillie chuckled “Only you Anne would think that having a handsome, rich man desperate to spoil you is a problem. Most of us can only dream of such good luck.” 

“He might be handsome and rich, but he is not a decent human being, he is entitled and pompous and he has terrible judgement. Do you know he is really unfair to Gilbert and undermines his medical expertise? Gilbert, who is the most dedicated and amazing doctor and who we are very lucky to have on base. Commander Gardner is clearly and idiot and I could never like a stupid man.” Anne sniffed. 

Tillie looked at Anne and then grinned. “Well if he doesn’t like Gilbert then you are right, he is definitely not worth bothering with.” 

“Exactly, you know I am right in this.” Anne nodded primly.

Tillie burst into laughter, which drew the attention of their boss. Both girls quickly attached their headphones but Anne distinctly her Tillie chuckling “Oblivious!” to herself and frowned confused. 

It was now Thursday and Jerry had been given the time and date of the last mission, it was to be the Sunday evening after the ball on Saturday. With luck by about 7am Monday morning they would not only have finished their tour of duty but the band would have been offered a place with ENSA. Cole was still begging Gilbert to allow him to be part of the final mission. 

“Can you just give me some medication so that I can get through this one mission? Then I can hold my head high and know that I have done my duty.” He pleaded.

Gilbert sighed. “Look you can’t even sing without causing a small nose bleed remember we tried that yesterday because you nagged the life out of me. Just remind me what the outcome was?”

“I had to lie down for half an hour because my head was pounding.” Cole sulked.

Gilbert nodded solemnly, “Exactly, so there is no way you are getting on a plane. This is not a stain on your character Cole. You are a brave and dedicated airman and not being able to make your last mission because of a medical condition in no way changes that.”

“He is right Cole.” Jerry replied. “It is not worth risking your life to accompany us because you will only black out and that will leave us trying to manage a casualty as well as flying blind with no navigator.” 

“But what are you going to do then? I hate the thought of you having an unknown with you. What if he gets you lost or brings bad luck or……? ” Cole was near to tears again.

“Will you stop worrying.” Jerry said placing his hands on Cole’s shoulders. “There are two navigators who have a mission to make up. They are both great lads and one of them Ron was in basic training with Gilbert and me. So I have no worries about him coming with us.”

“In fact Jerry is going to come with me now to sort it all out with the Arrogant Arse, so you have nothing to worry about OK.” Gilbert ruffled Cole’s hair in the way he knew he hated and then sauntered out the door with Jerry in tow. 

Once they were outside the hut Jerry looked at Gilbert with concern. “Do you really think it is going to be that easy? You just say Cole is not fit, I say I have a willing replacement and Gardner just agrees?” 

Gilbert continued to stride confidently towards the office block. “Probably not, no. I am sure he will paddy and throw his weight around but at the end of day Cole is not fit to fly so he will just have to suck it up.” 

Commander Gardner had been less than pleased to see Gilbert Blythe, apparently one of Anne’s favourite people in the world, march into his office with Pilot Officer Baynard alongside him. But he had listened with growing satisfaction as the doctor had declared some other Canadian unfit to fly in Sunday’s mission. The navigator was clearly a close friend of both the men stood in front of him, why else would they have bothered with sorting a replacement themselves, that was usually an office job. He was going to enjoy blowing their carefully laid plans out of the water.

Gilbert had just finished explaining that once their own Wing Co arrived back on base, he would get him to sign Cole’s tour of duty off and so there would be no inconvenience in finding him another mission to complete. 

“Hmmm.” Royal Gardner smiled lazily and Gilbert knew they were in trouble. “I think not Doctor Blythe. It is not good for moral for men to see a coward being afforded the luxury of not having to complete his final mission because he claims to have a bit of a cold.”

“How dare you! Flight Officer McKenzie is not a coward. He flew his last mission knowing it would potentially be very damaging to his own health because he didn’t want to let his crew down. He is desperate to complete his tour, but he is NOT medically fit to do so.” Gilbert seethed.

“Well, that is his story. Not sure I believe it. I suggest the pressure has got to him and you two are covering for your friend.” Gardner smirked irritatingly.

Jerry seeing that Gilbert was in danger of leaping over the desk and punching the Commander, tried to intervene. “Sir, please be reasonable. Pilot Officer McKenzie not only blacked out but suffered a dangerously heavy nose bleed. He lost so much blood he was hospitalised for two days. I cannot put either him or my crew in that situation again. If we allow him to fly, he will black out and require medical attention whilst leaving us without navigation.” 

“Yes I heard about the many infringements that occurred whilst you acquired the medical assistance last time. Radio operators losing all sense of professionalism not only over the air waves but one actually abandoning her post and accompanying medical staff to the scene of an emergency.” Gardner face had now hardened into a mask. 

Gilbert was rapidly losing the battle to remain calm. “With respect Sir, the phone line was engaged and the hospital needed to made aware of the casualty that was arriving. In my opinion Anne was resourceful in ensuring she could carry out her job properly. I needed her to update me on the information on route to the landing site, I did not have time to waste while she filled me in.” 

“Unfortunately, it is not your opinion that counts here though Blythe. It is mine. So far I have not seen the need to discipline Air Craft Women Cuthbert and Boulter but that could always change. You have two choices here either Flight Officer McKenzie fulfils his duty on Sunday or I give him a dishonourable discharge and have LMF stamped all over his records. His choice!” Gardner relaxed back into his chair with an expression of smug triumph on his face. 

“Why you,………” Gilbert started to growl before Jerry interrupted and lay a restraining hand on his friend’s shoulder which he could see was shaking with rage.

“Well thank you for your time Sir. We will consider your proposals and let you know our decision.” Jerry saluted and all but dragged Gilbert out of the office.

“Why did you interrupt me and drag me out?” demanded Gilbert angrily.

“You mean other than because I was trying to stop you making an already shit situation worse?” Jerry murmured sarcastically.

Gilbert opened his mouth to retort but Jerry mimed for him to shut up. “Not here, I don’t want Diana to know there is a problem. She is worried enough as it is about our last mission.” 

Gilbert nodded in understanding and strove to keep his face neutral as they passed Diana in the outer office.

“Everything sorted.” She asked tentatively. 

“What do you think, with two such persuasive gentlemen as me and my friend here.” Jerry winked and leaned over the desk to give Diana a sneaky kiss. “See you later at rehearsal.” 

Diana nodded relieved. “I am so glad as I was worried after Anne finally told Gardner straight yesterday that she was not interested in him whilst also saying that Gilbert and Cole were two of her favourite people in the world. I thought he might have tried to be spiteful.” 

And despite the truly dreadful situation they now found themselves in Gilbert could not help the silly grin that appeared on his face. “Did she really tell him that?” 

Jerry rolled his eyes in exasperation. “I thought we agreed not to tell him that Diana? I am never going to get a sensible word out of him now. Come on lover boy!”

Once away from the office Gilbert rounded on Jerry. “That is why you said you were going to come with me. You knew he might be angry and you thought you could help him see sense.” 

Jerry looked at his friend for a long moment before finally speaking. “I thought that not telling you what Anne had said was for the best and I hoped that Gardner was enough of a professional to make decisions on the facts and not his hurt pride.” 

Gilbert raised his eye brows questioningly. 

“Yes alright, I totally over estimated him. You and Moody win, he is not only a Pompous Prat and Arrogant Arse he is also an Evil Tosser. Which is not alliteration I know but is an accurate description so I don’t care!” Jerry kicked out at a stone as he concluded his speech.

Gilbert sank onto a nearby bench. “Shit! What are we going to do?” 

Jerry joined him. “Well there is no way Cole can fly so……..” 

Gilbert sprang to his feet. “We are not letting them dishonourably discharge him and have him carry Lack of Moral Fibre around with him on his records for the rest of his life. Every time he applies for a job having to show that? NO, no way! That is not fair. His life is hard enough as it is.” 

Jerry looked puzzled by this statement but chose not to say anything. “Can we take it over Gardner’s head?”

Gilbert threw himself down again. “Over his head to who? Can we get a message to the Wing Co, could he intervene do you think?” 

“Do you know what base he has gone to?” Jerry asked looking slightly hopeful.

“Nope, I was hoping you did.” Gilbert said.

“It is a new base and they tend to keep the locations of them secret at least until they are up and running.” Jerry explained in frustration.

The two men sat in silence for a while. Eventually Jerry lifted his head from his hands, “We are just going to have to let Gardner think Cole has flown with us then.”

Gilbert frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We will just keep Cole out of the way and do the mission without him.” Jerry explained slowly. “Then tell Gardner he did it. The crew will not let anything slip when I explain why.” 

Gilbert stared at him. “What will you do about navigation and aiming the bombs?”

Jerry shrugged. “We will manage between us, it is just one mission. I can’t ask someone to take his place or they would be doing a mission that would not get counted in their total and that isn’t fair. Plus I would not trust anyone outside the crew, you and Moody to keep the secret.”

“That is madness, you can’t do that? Flying without a properly trained navigator is suicide. You could end up anywhere.” Gilbert argued.

Jerry sighed. “We have already established that Cole can’t fly and that we are not letting him be kicked out and labelled a coward for life. You come up with a plan then, because this looks like the only way out to me.” 

Gilbert looked grim. “The plan is sound except for the part where you fly a mission without a navigator. So the solution is simple,…… I’ll come with you instead.” 

Jerry looked aghast. “But you can’t do that.” He spluttered. “What about the hospital and you are not on active service any more, you got out. I am not asking you to risk your neck again you are too valuable as a doctor and a trumpet player!” 

Jerry was trying to add some humour Gilbert knew. “You are not asking I am offering, in fact no I am telling you. I will be your navigator on Sunday no argument. I can cover the hospital don’t worry.” 

Gilbert saw acceptance settle over Jerry as the French man smiled wryly. “To be honest I will be glad to have you with me,” he said clasping his friends hand briefly. “Now we just need to work out how on earth we get Cole to agree to this. He is going to kick up a real stink you know that don’t you?” 

Gilbert nodded, “Oh that’s the easy bit. We tell him he has to fly, which he wants to do anyway then I will just slip him something to knock him out for a few hours. I can tell him it is to help his sinus’s he won’t question it. Moody can keep an eye on him and by the time he wakes up it will be too late.” 

Jerry stood up and brushed off his trousers. “So we have a soution, but first we need to concentrate on the audition, one step at a time.” 

Gilbert rose to join him. “Agreed. I just wish both plans did not involve me lying to two of the most important people in my life.” 

By the time Saturday morning dawned Anne was feeling so tightly wound up she was in danger of snapping at any moment. She felt as if she might burst out of her own skin. Not being able to rehearse with Cole had set her nerves on edge, although their performances had been very well received the previous week she still felt insecure with Baby It’s Cold Outside and would have liked to have had a few opportunities to practice. Tonight’s performances were so important; she really did not want to let anyone down. 

Then there was the situation with Cole and him being made to fly by Gardner. She could not quite get to the bottom of it. Gilbert was going round with a face like a thunder cloud and she had not found the time to have a conversation with him and discover what had happened. He had been so adamant that Cole would not fly and she knew something momentous must have happened to change his mind. No doubt that ‘something’ was related to their Commander and his frankly ludicrous attitude towards Gilbert. 

Finally, there was the truly awful possibility of having to dance with Royal Gardner tonight in front of everyone. She really did not feel comfortable with that idea at all, but having had a long conversation with Diana last night she accepted that she did not really have an option. 

“I hate to ask this of you Anne.” Diana had said looking wretched. “But is there any chance you can be nice to the Commander just for one night. Jerry and I are really worried that he will try and do something to scupper our chances with the ENSA representatives if he is in a mood with you. Jerry won’t tell me why he knows that Gardner has a really vindictive personality but apparently he has.” 

So all in all Anne would be glad when tonight was over. She looked up to see Gilbert walking towards her his head down and clearly in a world of his own. Her heart leaped at the sight of him as she realised that some time with her kindred spirit was just what she needed to feel better.

“Gilbert.” She called.

Gilbert lifted his head and she was pleased to see that upon seeing her, his face lost some of its pensive quality. “Anne-Girl, how are you this fine morning. Ready for the big day?” 

Anne was now stood in front of her friend and stared into his eyes hopefully. “Feeling a bit wobbly actually. I don’t suppose you have time for a brew and a catch up do you?”

“Well I am heading to my office and a pile of paperwork, but I have a kettle and will always make time for you if you want to talk.” Gilbert looked slightly concerned. 

Anne linked her arm through his and sighed happily. “Sounds perfect, lead the way.”

Settled in the arm chair in the corner of Gilbert’s office with a hot cup of tea in her hand Anne began to feel herself settling back into her own skin. Gilbert eyed her carefully from his perch on the edge of his desk. “So what is causing this wobble then? Is it tonight?” 

“Partly yes, what if Cole still can’t sing?” Anne asked suddenly voicing what she had been worried about all week.

“I am sure Jerry and Diana have thought about that and have a plan B if necessary.” Gilbert said carefully, his face closed.

Did he know something he wasn’t telling her Anne wondered? She didn’t have time to dig into that particular question at the moment so carried on with her other misapprehensions. “I am also really worried about Cole and the mission. You said he wouldn’t have to fly and now apparently he is. What happened? I am not stupid; this was not your decision was it?” 

“No it wasn’t.” Gilbert growled but once again kept his face closed. “Look, you know I wouldn’t let Cole get hurt right?”

Anne nodded slowly.

“Then you will just need to trust me, OK? I can’t say anything else but I promise it will be alright, so you don’t need to think about that.” 

Anne huffed in frustration, “Jerry said almost the same thing to Diana but he won’t tell her anything else either.” 

Gilbert smiled. “Well you know what they say ‘Loose lips sink ships’ and all that.”

“That is a load of rubbish but I will leave it as clearly you don’t want to talk about it with me.” She said sadly.

“It isn’t that I don’t want to.” Gilbert told her earnestly. “I really can’t and it is better for you if you don’t know.” 

Anne went back to sipping her tea quietly but Gilbert knew her too well. “There is something else isn’t there, come on you know you can talk to me.” He came to kneel next to her.

She looked into his earnest face and knew she had to tell him. “Yes there is something else, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to fly off the handle and do something stupid. I can handle it but I feel like I need to tell you, I will feel better if I know you understand. Do you promise?” 

Gilbert looked confused. “Now I am really intrigued! You know I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Anne put her head on one side and looked knowingly at Gilbert. “That is not a promise to not do something stupid and to allow me to deal with it myself. I want to tell you what is bothering me as it will help me to deal with the situation I am facing but I need that vow from you first.” 

Gilbert’s face started to cloud over. “This has something to do with Gardner and his relentless pursuit of you doesn’t it?” 

Anne put down her mug and folded her arms. “Do you promise?” 

Gilbert stared at her for a few moments and she could see the internal battle that he was having with himself, but she was determined to extract this guarantee from him. She needed to know that her actions would not lead to more trouble for her friend.

“If that is what it takes for you to open up to me and share your burden, then yes I promise.” Gilbert sighed. 

“Good. Thank you. I am not sure if you are aware but the Commander is rather fixated on dancing with me tonight, even after I have told him in no uncertain terms that I do not wish to get to know him better and have suggested that if he craves female companionship he seeks it elsewhere.” Anne at this point looked up into Gilbert’s eyes, they were rolling with emotions but she struggled to pin point what he was really feeling.

“Anyway,” Anne continued. “I had planned to give him as wide a birth as possible and hopefully avoid him all together tonight.”

“Sounds like an excellent plan to me.” Gilbert murmured darkly “But as you said ‘had planned’ I assume you have changed your mind?”

“Not exactly,” Anne explained carefully. “What I would like to do hasn’t changed, but after a long talk with Diana last night and her begging me to be nice to our dreadful Commander tonight for the good of the band, I realised that although I might not want to, I can’t be selfish and so I must spend at least enough time with him this evening to stop him from interfering with the ENSA representatives.”

To Anne’s consternation Gilbert had gone very pale and his eyes were flashing, this time with an emotion that was all too easy to read; anger.

“Sorry, let me get this straight. Are you telling me that Diana has pressured you into cosying up with Gardner tonight?” His voice was dangerously low.

“Not cosying up as such.” Anne hurried to explain. “Just to not actively avoid him and so bring out his vindictive nature. Apparently she and Jerry have had a good chat about this and although Jerry didn’t tell Diana why, she obviously trusts his judgement and is convinced that the Commander is more than capable of ruining our chances with ENSA if I reject him outright.” 

Gilbert was now pacing the room in frustration. “Jerry is not wrong in his assessment of Gardner’s personality but he is still so far out of order asking you to do this. I don’t care what is at stake, using you as some sort of bait to keep that arrogant arse sweet when I know how uncomfortable he makes you is not acceptable and I can’t believe he has done it.” 

Anne raised her eyebrows quizzically. “Arrogant Arse?” 

“Trust me Jerry’s name for him is much worse than mine.” Said Gilbert smiling sarcastically.

Anne snorted. “I can believe that. However, you have promised not to do anything stupid and to let me deal with this myself so you need to keep your sword sheathed and let me deal with this particular dragon my way. Yes?”

“Why did you tell me if you didn’t want my help?” Gilbert asked in frustration. “I can see how distressed you are, even though you are trying very hard to cover it up. You should not have to do this Anne, it’s not fair.”

Anne stood and gently took his hand so he turned to face her. “I told you because I could not bear for you to see me with him tonight and think that I was actually choosing his company. That despite the horrendous way he has treated you, and I suspect Cole, I was drawn to him because of his position and wealth. That I welcomed his advances in any way. If I am going to pull this off tonight and not punch him Gil, I need to be secure that you know that you and your friendship means more to me than he ever could.” 

Gilbert stared at her in a way that caused her insides to melt and pulled her into a bone crunching hug as he whispered into her ear. “You are the bravest and most passionate person I have ever met, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” 

The feelings of strength and confidence that flowed into her as Gilbert held her were dizzying. He then stepped back to look down into her face and her body mourned the loss of contact.

“I really wish you had not been asked to do this Anne, but I respect and admire your courage to do something for the band. I am so glad you told me. It will still kill me to see you in his arms tonight but it will be because I know you don’t want to be there not because I think you are in any danger of falling for him. He is a cruel and vengeful man and I would hate to see you with someone like that, you deserve so much better. “ 

Anne knew she now had everything in place to carry out her plan tonight knowing all her friends were supporting her, it was just one night and hopefully one dance she smiled up at Gilbert.

“Thank you, as always I feel so much better after spending time with you. I will see you at the rehearsal in a couple of hours, don’t work too hard.”

Ten minutes later Gilbert burst into Hanger 10 his eyes sweeping the space looking for his so called friend. He spotted Jerry on the stage attaching his last two cymbals to his drum kit.

“Baynard! Get down here right now. You and I need to talk.” He bellowed his voice echoing round the hanger.

“Hey Gilbert, I am a bit busy you jump up here if you want to talk. I need to carry on setting up.” Jerry called missing the steel in Gilbert’s voice.

“Fine by me, but you need to appreciate that I am more than likely going to punch you. So don’t blame me if you end up in a heap in your precious drums and break something important!” Gilbert could feel his self-control starting to slip.

Jerry meanwhile looked up in surprise clearly just becoming aware that Gilbert was well and truly pissed off and so quickly jumped down away from his kit.

“OK, I think you need to just take some deep breaths, calm down and tell me what it is I am supposed to have done. Are you worried about your songs tonight?” Jerry asked cautiously.

Gilbert knew this was good advice and he needed to calm down however all the frustrations of the last few days seemed to be coming to a head and he was really struggling here. He took a deep breath and growled. “I have just had a very worried and upset Anne in my office.” 

Jerry’s face became mask like and Gilbert knew he had an inclining what this was about, but apparently he was going to try and play dumb.

“So she is worried about tonight’s songs. Well we can tell her at rehearsals if you think that would be better.” The French man offered clearly trying to placate him. 

“Don’t do that Jerry, my last semblance of control is about to snap here. I need you to be honest. How could you do this to Anne, ask her to spend time with that bastard? Remember what Moody said about taking a spanner to him if he ever came near Ruby and he has not got half the reasons I have for hating the git. What are you trying to do to me here? Is this bloody band and your music more important than the actual people in it?” He was full on yelling now and he didn’t care. 

Jerry looked concerned. “So she has told you then? Diana said she probably would. Look mate if there was any other way I would have used it. You said it yourself the other day the only way out of this bloody mess and to get Anne and you away from Gardner for good is for tonight to go well. If he gets it in his head to sabotage us in some way then you will be stuck here and so will Anne, she will never get away from him. This is short term pain for long term gain.” 

Jerry was pleading with him to understand Gilbert could hear it in his voice. He also knew that Jerry was right but he still wanted to rail and shout about the injustice of it all. He was so tired of playing games.

“And what if he hurts her, have you thought of that? What if he wants more than she is prepared to give? How far do you expect her go tonight to placate the Evil Tosser?” 

“Gilbert Blythe! Language!” Diana had appeared at Jerry’s side.

“That is Jerry’s name for him don’t blame me.” Gilbert retorted crossly.

“Look we will all be there, Diana, Ruby and Tillie will keep a close eye on her during the first half. If he tries anything we can always step in, you have my permission to leap off the stage if he gets too handy.” Jerry attempted a weak grin.

“That would be all well and good accept for the small problem that Anne has made me swear to keep out of it and let her deal with it herself.” Grumbled Gilbert, he was in danger of collapsing under the futility of it all. 

“That sounds like something Anne would do.” Diana confirmed. “She is a smart one. We all know there is something going on between the Commander and Gilbert even if you all refuse to tell us the details. There is no way Anne would want to make things worse for you.”

Gilbert groaned. “I am not sure it is possible for them to get worse Diana.” 

“Look she has promised him a dance and that is all she is going to give him. If he tries anything else Moody and I will deal with him, I promise. You and Cole need to stay out of it. The rest of time she will either be on stage singing or dancing with other people. I have already been to our three officers who will be there tonight and they are all going to make sure to dance with her once each. That leaves Gardner with only four slots to pick his one dance from. I promise we are not just hanging her out to dry here.” Jerry beseeched. 

Finally, Gilbert felt the last bit of fight and anger leave his body and he just nodded to his friend. “OK I hear you. I will just be really happy when tonight is over.” 

Anne was busy setting out the dressing room with Ruby when Diana came in with a very serious expression on her face around five thirty. Anne caught Ruby give Diana a quick look of understanding before she jumped up and said. “I am just going to go out and check the height on my microphone stand I hate having to adjust it during the gig.” 

Anne turned to look at her friend. “What now?” she asked wearily. “I can tell by your face that you have something to tell me that you think I won’t like.” 

Diana took a deep breath. “You need to promise not to panic when I tell you this and to just listen and trust me.” 

“Spit it out Diana.” Anne said feeling the first fluttering’s of concern in her stomach. 

“Cole is not going to be able to sing tonight, but don’t worry we have a plan.” Diana gushed.

At that moment the curtain opened and in walked a very nervous looking Gilbert.

“Hey Gilbert, what are you doing here?” Anne asked distractedly. “Diana was just dropping the bombshell that Cole can’t sing and saying she has a plan,..……….. hang on.” Her brain started to whirl into a frenzy. She looked back and forth between her two kindred spirits and then gasped. “You! You are the plan B?!”

“Guilty as charged.” Gilbert was smiling tentatively at her. “Is that OK?” 

Anne’s head was screaming. NO! That is absolutely not OK. I cannot get up on stage and sing songs about love with Gilbert Blythe without making an absolute idiot of myself. Her heart however was saying this will be fine, I feel safe with this man, I have been on stage with him before. This could work.

“Anne say something, please. Anything.” Begged Diana.

“Do you even know the songs?” Anne asked Gilbert, surprised at how calm her voice sounded. 

“Errr yes. Jerry has been making me practice them all week.” Confessed Gilbert.

“Right. So how long have you actually known that Cole would not be able to sing?” Anne questioned still in a very controlled tone. 

“Since about Tuesday.” Diana almost whispered.

“And you all kept it from me because?? I mean I assume that Cole, Ruby, Moody and Tillie all knew that this was the plan.” Anne was beginning to feel her famous temper start to wake.

“Ruby, Moody and Tillie didn’t know until today.” Diana rushed to explain. “Cole, Gilbert and Jerry have known since Tuesday. But it was my idea not to tell you Anne so please don’t be mad at anyone else. I know how your mind works. If you had had all week to think about singing with Gilbert instead of Cole, you would have built it up into some huge insurmountable mountain. You know you would.”

Anne looked at her friend’s desperate face and then at Gilbert’s truly terrified one and her anger dissipated as quickly as it had risen. “Oh dear, the look on both your faces…. Am I really that scary? You are right dearest Diana I probably would have panicked and flapped a bit if you had told me earlier. Mind you a couple of rehearsals would not have gone a miss. We are going to be seriously winging it out there tonight.” 

“That is what I said.” Gilbert agreed smiling in relief. 

Anne glared without any real heat at him. “I knew you were hiding something this morning in your office, I was just too preoccupied to try and get it out of you. Shame we could have at least had a run through this afternoon.” She felt slightly upset that Gilbert had hidden it from her.

“Again my fault, not Gilbert’s.” Diana pointed out quickly. “I made him pinky promise not to tell you. I really believe that with you two, the magic will work better if it is spontaneous and unrehearsed. The songs will have a completely different dynamic to when you sing them with Cole but they will work just as well.” 

“As long as it feels more natural singing with Anne than Jerry, I will be happy.” Gilbert commented.

Anne looked at him incredulously. “You have been singing these songs to Jerry all week?”

Gilbert raised his eye brows. “Yep, and it has been really uncomfortable I can tell you.” 

Anne couldn’t control the bubble of laughter that escaped her at this point, and she allowed herself to giggle uncontrollably for the next minute or so.

“Well I am glad my immense discomfort the last few days has cheered you up.” Gilbert said pretending to sulk. 

“Oh I am sorry.” She said trying to catch her breath. “But that is the funniest thing I have heard in ages. I forgive all your subterfuge as you have clearly been punished enough. If you are game then so am I Doctor Blythe, we will go out there and give it our very best shot. What do you say?” 

Gilbert was now grinning from ear to ear his eyes alight with mischief. “I say bring it on Anne-Girl.” 

Gilbert could not help but notice the difference in atmosphere from last week’s dance. This crowd was definitely more reserved and restrained and about half the audience appeared to already be with partners. He felt that would be a disadvantage to Anne as there were less men to try and claim a dance so leaving her prey to Gardner’s insidious advances. He sighed heavily.

“Blimey even I felt that one. You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Is everything alright?” Stan asked concerned.

“Sorry, yes of course it has been a long week and I am more than a bit nervous about stepping into Cole’s shoes to be honest.” He confessed.

“No idea why, you have a decent enough voice and it’s not like you will have any issue looking like you are in love with that girl. It will be a piece of cake.” Stan scoffed.

“And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Gilbert asked crossly.

Stan laughed. “Oh come off it, you look at her like she is the sun and moon during a normal conversation with her. Singing those songs, you will be in danger of setting the stage on fire.” 

“I do not!” Gilbert argued and then paused. “Am I really that obvious?” 

“Yes. But that is not an issue it will work in your favour tonight.” Stan said chuckling.

Gilbert was on tenterhooks through the first few songs. The girls stayed back stage for the first number Strike Up the Band and then came out to sing the next. The following three numbers that she was available to dance she was partnered as Jerry had promised by officers from their own squadron. But he could see Gardner prowling around his eyes never leaving Anne. Gilbert knew without a doubt that he was always aware of Anne’s presence in the room, where she was and who she was with. 

Three quarters of a way through the first half and the Commander still had not managed to get near Anne. Tillie kept miraculously appearing with someone who wanted to dance with the red head and Gilbert could not help feeling a wave of satisfaction. Anne was currently being whisked round the floor by a very distinguished older gentleman that Gilbert didn’t recognise and the next number she would be on stage with the girls again before partnering up with him for their song. 

The girl’s version of Carol of the Bells brought an enthusiastic round of applause and suddenly Stan was pushing Gilbert to get up and head into the wings ready for his entrance with Anne. 

“Are you ready?” he asked sliding his arm round her shoulder and giving her a quick squeeze. 

She smiled dazzlingly up at him. “Do you know what I am. I am with you what could possibly go wrong. I feel safer with you than with anyone else on earth.” 

Gilbert felt his whole world tilt and before he knew it she had taken his hand and was dragging him out onto the stage where Jerry was introducing them.

“So I need you to give our first trumpet player Gilbert Blythe, who is used to hiding away in the brass section, a huge round of applause as he has stepped in at the last minute to accompany our beautiful auburn haired angel Anne Shirley-Cuthbert as they sing you the beautiful love song ‘Dream a Little Dream of Me.’” 

Oh lord, what would Gardner make of that introduction?! He kept his eyes firmly locked onto Anne’s as the opening bars struck up, this was about the two of them now and he was not going to let anyone not even the Arrogant Arse spoil it.

Anne sang the first verse, she started off singing to his face and then moved round to almost breath directly in to his ear from behind “Night breezes seem to whisper I love you.” Yet her voice still carried, pure and clear.

As he took up his verse he let all the feelings he had kept hidden for months guide his words. When he sang “Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me.” He wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her close, and he could have sworn she sank into him willingly. 

Their harmonies as they sang about stars fading and craving kisses were pitch perfect. Gilbert felt as though they were singing with one voice and he forgot everything else. He was dimly aware that their choreography, that was literally being made up on the spot, involved a lot more physical closeness than the version Anne did with Cole, but she did not seem uncomfortable so Gilbert just went with it, holding her close felt so right as he sang of his love. 

As the last notes faded he was once more wrapped around her. There was a second of silence before the hanger erupted. Gilbert spun her out so that she could take the applause and she was glowing. He then bowed to her and kissed her hand before he turned to the audience himself. He felt the glare and without even seeing, he knew that Royal Gardner was in a towering temper. Anne seemed to have realised it too.

“Looks like I had better go and placate his nibs.” She sighed winking at him.

Everything in him wanted to pull her too him and tell Moody to drive the Pompous Prat away with his spanner. Anne seemed to read his mind. “I will be fine.” She whispered. “I think I could slay giants never mind dragons after that performance.”

Anne had not been joking when she told Gilbert she was convinced could slay giants. She felt invincible right now. Singing with Cole was fun, singing with Gilbert was magical. She felt as if she had been electrocuted and every part of her body rang with joy. Consequently, she made the decision to approach Commander Gardner without waiting for him to try and find her. However, there was a very attractive middle aged Wing Commander waiting for her at the bottom of the steps that she would need to negotiate first.

The fair haired man offered his hand as she descended the steps. “I have not heard singing like that since I attended a West End show before the war. You and your young man certainly have chemistry on stage.” He chuckled. “Now if he doesn’t mind I would love to have the pleasure of the next dance with you.” 

Anne smiled. “Thank you for the compliment, that was our first time singing that song together so Gilbert will be as thrilled as I am that you enjoyed it. But I must correct your mistaken misapprehension. He is not my young man, just a dear friend and kindred spirit. I would love to take you up on your offer to dance but I wonder would you be so kind as to allow me to defer the pleasure for one number. I have promised to dance to with our Base Commander and I am afraid I am going to run out of opportunities if I do not do it now, and that would seriously blot my copy book.” 

The Wing Commander nodded in agreement. “Of course I am at your disposal.”

“Could I be so bold as to ask that you come and claim your dance as soon as the next number is over. Commander Gardner can be a little too commandeering and although I have promised him one dance, I may need a little help ensuring he does not try to monopolise me.” Anne used her best innocent, hopeful look here. 

“Of course I see exactly what you are saying. I will be more than happy to do you this service, it will be my pleasure.” 

Anne smiled and thanked him and then headed straight for Royal Gardner who had been watching her every move. “Commander I believe you requested that I save a dance for you. As you can see I am currently without a partner and I do so love to dance to American Patrol.”

The dark haired young man seemed to be wrestling with an inner turmoil, however he said condescendingly.

“Well as you are clearly in want of my scintillating company after that debacle on stage how can I refuse you.” With that he gripped her hand tightly and pulled her on to the dance floor. He was holding her much too close to be proper but Anne was not sure how to escape and get some space without looking rude. In the end she said. “Could you release your hold slightly you are much taller than me and I would like to be able to see your face as we dance.” 

“Oh I am sorry but having just watched you all but fornicate on stage with that idiot of a doctor I thought you enjoyed close physical intimacy in public.” Roy breathed angrily into her ear.

Anne was stunned by his use of crude language but managed to pull herself together and give herself some space before replying rather haughtily. “I am sorry you did not enjoy the performance, but it would have been very strange to try and sing about love from opposite ends of the stage. Luckily the rest of the audience seemed to enjoy it.” 

“Enjoy it? No I did not enjoy it. I knew Blythe was a pathetic excuse for a doctor but I did not realise he was also an imbecile who could not heed a clear warning when it was given to him.” 

Anne was starting to feel very uncomfortable and concerned. “What warning, what are you talking about?”

Gardner sneered. “Oh come off it Anne, the time for playing games is done. I have been very patient with you. Having made it crystal clear to you that I intend to have you as first my girlfriend and then eventually my wife I do not expect to still be waiting for you to be on the same page weeks later. Do you know how many women would kill to be in your position?” 

Anne was starting to feel very uncomfortable and concerned and so repeated. “What warning, what are you talking about?” more sharply than she intended.

Royal sniffed pompously. “I just made him aware of my plans for you and told him in no uncertain terms not to get in the way of them. Surly you are aware that he is in love with you? But I pointed out to him that he has nothing to offer you compared to me.” 

“Gilbert Blythe is a very dear friend to me, but you are grossly mistaken if you think he is in love with me. Either way though you have no right to tell him to stay away from me. I am a grown women capable of making my own decisions about who I associate with.” Anne was trying very hard to remain calm. She kept repeating ENSA, ENSA in her mind to remind herself why she was subjecting herself to this odious individual. 

“But Anne darling, if you don’t believe he loves you, you must recognise that I adore you and would do anything to have you.” Here he pulled her close again and murmured into her ear. “You have no idea how much I want you Anne and I am used to getting what I want.” 

Anne struggled to put the space back between them, “Well I am very sorry if I have disappointed you Commander it was most unconsciously done, but whilst I am happy to be your friend I do not believe I can ever offer you what you clearly desire. I must ask you most graciously to please respect my decision and stop with your attentions.” 

The song was thankfully coming to an end and Anne could see the Wing commander she had been talking to earlier making his way over to her. “Commander Gardner I am afraid I must ask you to relinquish your charming dance partner as I have been so forward as to commandeer her for the next dance.” He declared jovially. 

“This conversation is not finished Anne.” Royal muttered.

“Oh but I think it is Sir.” Anne saluted smartly and turned gratefully in to the arms of the man she had had the foresight to set up to make sure she could extricate herself. 

“Are you OK.” Her partner asked. “That looked a bit intense.” 

Anne nodded “I am fine thank you for stepping in.” she replied politely.

The Wing Commander chuckled. “I think you should take the credit for that graceful exit. I am just glad that was able to be a pawn in what looked like a very well-played game of chess.” 

Anne was glad to get back on stage for the last number of the first half and to finish it as usual with Gilbert by her side following his stunning trumpet solo that complimented their number.

“I will give you time to change and then pop in to see you again with a drink. We can have a chat about our last number. Yes?” he looked at her with such warmth she found she couldn’t speak and so just nodded.

In the make shift dressing room she changed quickly. Ruby was unpinning her hair so that it fell in waves over her shoulder but her thoughts were in turmoil and so she was only paying slight attention to Ruby’s babbling.

“You and Gilbert were amazing, I purposely didn’t dance because I wanted to see you. Cole and I watched together and even he said the chemistry between you two was off the chart. Do you know what else Cole said? Anne are you even listening to me?”

“What? No? I mean yes.” Anne muttered distractedly.

“I am not surprised you can’t think straight; the way Gilbert was looking at you was enough to make any girl go weak. His eyes were so full of romance.” Ruby sighed.

Anne felt a flicker of hope inside her and instead of firing her usual denial of such talk at Ruby she turned to look at her blonde friend and said in almost a whisper. “I have to admit singing with him, made me feel………..I don’t know how to put it into words.” She confessed shaking her head.

Ruby hugged her hard and giggled. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert lost for words, now that is a first. I do believe that the veil is starting to lift.” 

They were interrupted by the man himself accompanied by Cole and Moody. Cole was gushing. “Diana Barry you are a genius. Putting Gilbert in my place proved pure gold. Honestly I was watching the audience and many of them stopped mid dance to watch you two. It was perfect. Thank you I no longer feel horrendously guilty for letting you all down.” 

Gilbert smiled as he handed Anne her drink. “Well it is all down to Anne here. She is a natural performer and I was just dragged along in her wake swept up in her talent.” He winked at her as he said the last bit.

She snorted. “Now I know you are teasing me Gilbert Blythe, I am just glad we didn’t fall flat on our faces. However, the next song is going to be a completely different challenge.” 

Gilbert’s face dropped slightly and Anne could see he was as worried as she was. 

Diana just laughed. “Trust me you have nothing to worry about, you will find your own rhythm and it will be amazing. I have complete faith in you. I think we should maybe go out and mingle a bit for a few minutes before our second stint on stage.” 

Anne felt a wave of panic at the thought of having to mingle with Gardner again. Luckily Gilbert seemed to have the same thought. “I think Anne and I should stay here and go through our lyrics.” 

“Oh yes I agree.” Anne concurred quickly.

Once the other had left the tent Gilbert turned to her. “Are you OK, how was the Arrogant Arse?”

Ruby was right his eyes were full of something, but Anne felt that at the moment it was only concern. She smiled sadly. “Let’s see he was arrogant and he was definitely an arse, but it was nothing I couldn’t handle. Well with a little help from a very kind Wing Co from another base I could handle him anyway.” 

“What was his mood was he miffed about us singing together?” Gilbert asked cautiously.

Suddenly Anne needed to know. “Did he tell you to stay away from me?” she asked bluntly.

Gilbert looked horrified. “What? Why would you ask that?” he asked clearly stalling.

“Because he told me, that he didn’t think you would be so stupid as to ignore him. In answer to your first question he was furiously jealous.” Anne did not think going into detail about what had been said was going to help anyone right now. “So did he order you to stay away from me?” 

Gilbert, she could tell, was wrestling with what to tell her and how to phrase it. “He didn’t give me a direct order no but he suggested it might be a good idea.” 

Anne felt indignation well up inside her. “How dare he. Who the hell does he think he is trying to control my life? We need to nail this last song Gilbert; we have to get this ENSA gig just so that I never have to see his foul face ever again.” 

Gilbert gave her another one of those piercing looks that caused butterflies to stir in her stomach and a warmth to spread through her whole body. “Don’t worry Anne-Girl we can do this. I am not as good at the comedy as Cole so you might just have to adjust your style a little but as you said before we are in this together so we will be absolutely fine.” 

With that he took her hand and keeping his eyes fixed on hers he kissed her knuckles and then said softly. “I will see you on stage.” 

Then he was gone and Anne was left with her hand still out, staring at the spot where he had just been. What on earth was happening? Her head was all over the place. She knew she should be worried about Royal, his obsession was getting out of hand, however she could not give house room to that concern in a brain that was so full of Gilbert. His eyes, his stupid cheeky smirk that made her stomach swoop and the way her body reacted to his touch whether that be just his hand or the feeling of being enfolded in his arms. She would need time to think about all this but right now they had a show to finish.

The second half flew by and before Anne knew it she was back in the wings with Gilbert and listening to Jerry explaining the final number.

“And so we have reached the final number of the night. We are very excited to be able to showcase this brand new song that is just perfect for the festive season. Please welcome back to the stage Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Gilbert Blythe to entertain you with their version of a cheeky, flirty song called Baby It’s Cold Outside.”

Gilbert raised his eyebrows and indicated that Anne should go first. She took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage. The audience were nearly all standing and staring at the stage rather than getting ready to dance and Anne thought for a moment that she might be sick. Then the shout chords of the song struck up and Gilbert was in front of her his eyes blazing and she just let go. She sang from the heart and flirting with Gilbert was not something she had to think about it just came naturally. She weaved around him and as he reached for her the desperate words of the song sounding so truthful from his lips she occasionally let him catch her and revelled in the way he made her feel strong and beautiful.

Singing the lines, ‘I wish I knew how to break this spell’ she felt she had never sang anything so close to her heart. Gilbert’s dancing hazel eyes, so warm and mischievous held her captivated. It felt like magic and when he was singing about her lips it was all she could do not to stretch up and kiss him. As they belted out the long dawn out last line, voices entwined and the trumpets screaming in the background, Gilbert held her tight pulled against him and she felt like she could fly. 

Suddenly it was over, the audience were whooping, and stamping their feet on top of their applause and Anne felt like a bubble had just popped revealing the rest of the world to her. Gilbert appeared to be similarly stunned but he once more presented her to take the applause before joining her, his hand clasped tightly to hers. She was glad of that anchor for without it she feared she might just have floated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few of you have been really looking forward to Anne and Gil singing together, I am aware that you still have not got them taking about it, but this chapter was already over 11,000 words and this felt like a good point to stop it. Reading this has probably already taken a big chunk out of your day. However if you have time I would, as always, really love to hear your thoughts, how do you feel about Gilbert getting back in the air or them planning to trick Cole? How much to you hate Roy? As I said previously I have the Tom Jones/ Cerys Mathews version of Baby It's Cold Outside in mind for this so please go and give it a listen the band arrangement is phenomenal.   
> Have a good week every one, only two more chapters to go now. I promise!!!


	18. And a noble heart must answer To the sacred call of "Friend!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello happy Saturday. This chapter is possibly my longest to date it is just shy of 10,000 words! Sorry. There is a little bit of back and forth in time in this one, not by much but I hope it has not made it too difficult to follow. It starts at the exact point the last chapter left off. I have probably read this over more times than any other to check it as it contains the very first scene I imagined when the idea for this story first popped into my head nearly a year ago. I am feeling very nervous about this one. It is absolutely freezing here today we have had snow on the ground for over a week and the temperature is around -5 brrrr. A good day to snuggle up warm and read, I hope you enjoy this.

The crowd demanded two encores before the band were finally able to leave the stage. Gilbert could see Gardner being congratulated by a stream of people as the evening broke up, whilst Jerry and Diana were huddled in a corner with a man and a woman that he assumed were the ENSA representatives. Personally he had never felt on stage like he had tonight. He loved to perform, always had done really, but tonight singing those songs with Anne, it had been amazing. She had feelings for him, he suddenly knew that with every beat of his heart. No one could act the chemistry they had just created on stage. She must have felt it too, now he just had to get her to admit it. Not tonight, he knew her, she would need time to assimilate these feeling and recognise them for what they were. But maybe tomorrow, or maybe when he returned from the mission on Monday, he needed to keep his focus for that anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted by Cole who indicated towards Jerry and Diana and said. “How do you think it is going?” 

“No idea.” Gilbert replied “But we couldn’t have performed better any of us, so if they don’t want us at least we will know we gave it our best shot.” 

Cole nodded in agreement. “That’s true. Now let’s talk about you and your amazing Anne shall we? Am I allowed to say I told you so?” he smiled slyly.

Now normally Gilbert would have hotly refuted the fact that Anne was his or claimed to have no clue what Cole was talking about. Tonight however he just asked urgently. “I didn’t imagine it did I Cole? Anne is beginning to see me as more than a friend. I could feel her opening up to me tonight. She does not sing with that much intensity with you does she?”

Cole laughed happily. “No she certainly doesn’t my friend, there were times in that last song when I almost couldn’t look at the pair of you because it felt like I was intruding on a private moment. You two were on fire.” 

Gilbert let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding and then reality came crashing in.

“Oh hell if it was that obvious, Gardner is going to flip his lid, where is Anne.” He asked suddenly panicked. 

“She is getting changed with Ruby and I think Tillie is with them too. Plus, Gardner is over there pressing the flesh so calm down. This is a moment you should be able to enjoy. You are a singing sensation and the girl you have been in love with for months is finally starting to come round.” Cole smiled indulgently. “I am so happy for you.”

Gilbert laughed nervously. “Well let’s not get ahead of ourselves shall we. But will you do me a favour and make sure Gardner is not able to corner her tonight and that she gets back to her hut safely. I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him and I think if I am with her it will make him worse. Not to mention that if I know Anne, she will want to put as much space between us as she can until she can process what happened on stage tonight. I need to get back to the hospital anyway.” 

Gilbert did understand Anne very well, as at that moment she was pacing up and down the small changing area buzzing with adrenaline whilst Tillie and Ruby attempted to calm her down.

“Were we good enough do you think? I hope Gilbert and I didn’t let the side down, I can hardly remember what we did it was all such a blur. Diana has worked so hard for this and I couldn’t bear to be the reason her dreams fall apart.” Words were spilling from Anne like a waterfall crashing over the cliff edge.

“Anne just breathe.” Ruby commanded. “Diana will be back in a minute; she has to be. No one can talk for this long. Plus we gave it our all tonight, every one of us. If we were not good enough so be it. We could not have done anymore. As the boys at home say about football ‘We left it all out on the pitch’.” 

“What on earth does that mean?” Asked Tillie confused.

Anne stopped pacing. “It means we came away from our endeavour knowing that we have tried our very best and could not have done more.”

“Exactly.” Ruby confirmed. “We all gave it our best tonight and you and Gilbert…….. well! I have never seen chemistry in a performance like that before. Rhett Butler and Scarlet O’Hara had nothing on you two tonight, you fairly sizzled.” 

Anne chucked nervously. “I don’t know about that, but I will confess to feeling somewhat overwhelmed and that I need some time to myself to think about Gilbert and how he made me feel tonight. I am not sure what is going on and I hate not knowing. A bit of peace and quiet and I will be able to figure it out I am sure. I only know that I am so grateful he stepped into Cole’s shoes. Singing with him tonight was incredible.” 

Tillie was looking dumb founded. “Are you seriously telling me you don’t know why singing with Gilbert makes you feel so fabulous? Is she for real?” Tillie directed this last comment to Ruby.

However, before Ruby could reply Diana burst back into the tent. “We have to wait for the letter for it to be official but…… I think we are in! They seemed blown away by our whole set up, but were particularly impressed with the final number, the originality of the song, my arrangement and of course that scintillating performance.” 

Anne heart soared with hope. Could they have done it? Was she going to be able to put the worries caused by Commander Gardner behind her and travel the world with kindred spirits and friends? She would pray very hard every day until the official letter came.

“So,” Diana continued once all the girls had hugged and squealed a bit. “The boys just need to get through tomorrow night and then we can really celebrate.” 

The following morning Gilbert was sorting out the medicine cupboard and checking that his staff would have everything they needed when he was out on the mission tonight. Anne had pulled her face last night when Gilbert had said good night to her with a promise of seeing her soon because he had insisted that Cole would walk her back to her hut. And although she huffed and puffed about being an independent woman, she had finally allowed the tall blonde man to take her arm before she headed out into the dark. 

So they just had to get through the next few days while they waited for the official letter that would hopefully grant them their release from this base and open up the prospect of travelling the world entertaining troops. He also had to find the right time and way to declare his feelings. If he got this right he was in danger of being the happiest man ever to live, but Gilbert could not help feeling that the terrible luck that had taken his mother, siblings and finally his father would raise its ugly head to spoil everything. 

As he was trying to tell himself not to be so maudlin, the hospital ward door banged open and he heard determined footsteps crossing the room towards him. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he turned to see Commander Royal Gardner standing in front of him. 

“Office now Doctor Blythe.” He ordered angrily.

Rolling his eyes at the nurse making up beds, Gilbert followed the Base Commander into his small office and closed the door.

“I imagine you think you are very clever don’t you?” Gardner snarled.

Gilbert decided that ignorance was probably his best form of defence here.

“Well I am a fully qualified Doctor, so I suppose I am not stupid, but other than that I have no idea what you are referring to. Sir” Gilbert answered glibly.

Gardner’s eyes bulged. “Don’t play games with me, you cretinous Canadian. I told you not to get in the way of my plans for Anne and our future together. Then last night you are in front of over a hundred people, basically making love to the girl I want on stage.” 

“You clearly make love in a completely different way here in England then, because in Canada we would call that singing.” Gilbert was not even trying to control his sarcastic tendencies at this point.

The Commander snarled and Gilbert almost took a step back. “Well I just wanted to let you know that despite you best efforts, you lost.” 

“Lost? What on earth are you blithering about?” Gilbert asked tersely. 

Gardner straightened up triumphantly. “Anne, you lost out on Anne. She has finally come round to my superior charms, and she is well on her way to being mine.” 

The man was clearly delusional, Gilbert shook his head in pity. “Not this again. Look I have told you before Anne is not a dog or a horse, you don’t own women. Especially not one’s as spirited as Anne, she is her own person. Plus, I know exactly what she said to you during your dance last night, she is not interested and has asked you to stop this pathetic pursuit.”

There was a vein pulsing on the side of Gardner’s forehead and his eyes were wild. “That was before I had some alone time with her after she had left you last night. I assure you once I spelt out the countless advantages I could bring and she got a taste of me she soon changed her mind.” 

“What the hell are you on about? Cole walked Anne back last night, I made sure she was not alone because I knew she was uncomfortable with you and your advances. Have you now sunk to the level of lying? Do you know I almost feel sorry for you?” Gilbert said pityingly. 

The Commander’s eye’s flashed triumphantly. “Flying Officer McKenzie walked her back to the woman’s barracks enclosure. He is not allowed any further in. I however, am base commander and have access all areas. I caught up with her before she reached her hut.” Royal Gardner was now wearing a confident leer that was making Gilbert start to doubt himself and it must have shown on his face because the Commander face split into an exultant smirk.

“I am wondering if you can help me out Doctor Blythe, I can’t decide whether Anne’s lips taste more of strawberries or raspberries. What do you think?” 

Gilbert could feel lava start to replace the blood in his veins and he struggled valiantly to keep control. The man was just trying to push his buttons. So he tried to let out some of his fears with a disdainful bark of laughter.

“You are pathetic! There is no way on earth that Anne would allow you to kiss her. Now do me a favour and get out of my office I have work to do.” 

Gardner leaned forward on the desk his face glowing with an exultant realisation. “You wouldn’t know what she tastes like would you? You have never kissed her.” He chuckled lecherously. “You have no idea what you are missing, she is a real fire cracker. It is definitely true what they say about red heads.”

“You are full of bull shit Sir. Anne hates you and would never willingly kiss you.” Gilbert hissed his fists clenched at his side.

“Who said she was willing?” Gardner asked casually. “I am a Gardner and the commander of this base. I take what I want and I don’t take no for an answer.” 

Later Gilbert couldn’t remember how he got from his side of the desk to be in a position to punch his commanding officer so hard in the face that he blacked his eye and broke his nose. He only knew that if Jerry had not entered the office when he did he would have probably pounded the man into oblivion. The rage he felt that this animal had taken something from Anne that she had not willingly given could not be controlled. He should have never let her out of his sight, he had failed her.

As Jerry had pulled him off his commanding officer, the smug bastard had just stood there with blood pouring from his nose and said gleefully. “Well I hope you enjoyed that Blythe because it is going to cost you not only your place in the air force but also your medical licence. I am going to destroy you for this.” 

Meanwhile as it was a cold crisp December morning, Anne had been planning to take herself off for a walk in the woods by the base. The Commander had of course completely fabricated his encounter with her the previous evening and so she was oblivious to the trouble that was brewing. Cole had walked her back and she had entered her hut still high on the emotions of the evening. This morning she hoped to unpack all her thoughts and feelings regarding a certain Gilbert Blythe and try to finally be honest with herself. However, she ended up having to put that plan on hold as she was joined by Tillie and Ruby both keen for some fresh air themselves. 

The girls walked all the way to the nearest village and enjoyed tea in a little café they found. They spent the afternoon dreaming and planning about all the places they might visit if the official letter from ENSA was a yes as they hoped. Initially Tillie had assumed she would be left behind as she was not a member of the band exactly, but Ruby soon put her mind at rest.

“Oh no Tillie, you are coming with us Diana has told ENSA that you are our official choreographer and wardrobe mistress. We can’t possibly perform without you.” 

Tillie had squealed very loudly at this, but as they headed back towards the base fears for the mission this evening started to surface again.

“I can’t believe that Cole is actually going to have to fly. What if he blacks out again? I have a very bad feeling about this.” Ruby moaned.

“I feel so guilty.” Anne confessed quietly.

“Why?” Tillie asked bemused. “It was not your decision.”

“No, but I can’t help thinking that Gardner’s ridiculous attitude toward Gilbert is because we are friends. Do you know that the Commander actually warned him to stay away from me? And he hasn’t has he? We are still friends; I think that is why Cole is being made to fly.” Anne sighed heavily.

Ruby flung her arm around her friend. “I am sure that is not the reason Anne that would be ludicrous. It would mean our Base Commander is slightly unhinged. But even if it was, it would still not be your fault it would be his for being a Pompous Prat.” 

As they strolled back through the gates they saw Diana walking very determinedly towards them her face a mask of worry. “Oh no,” Anne lamented. “Why does our dearest Diana look so devastated? What on earth has happened now?” 

Diana ran the last few steps towards her friends and threw herself into their arms. “Oh thank goodness you are back; you will not believe what has happened. I am in a right flap. This is such a bad omen before the boy’s last mission. Oh Anne I am so sorry.”

“What is it Diana, what has happened?” Anne asked fear starting to flood her stomach.

Diana looked at the inquisitive guard on the gate and said hurriedly. “Not here, come on let’s get back to the hut and I will fill you in.” 

Earlier on in the afternoon Gilbert had been lying on his bunk trying and failing to block out the voices of Cole, Jerry and Moody who were all yelling at him.

“Jesus Christ Gil what were you thinking?! He is going to hang you out to dry for this. You do realise that don’t you?” Cole bellowed in frustration.

“Cole’s right mate. I mean I know the bloke is an idiot and I have fantasised about whacking him with a spanner. But we can’t actually attack commanding officers. It does not tend to end well.” Moody emphasised.

“I have never seen you like that Gilbert and I have known you most of your life. What the hell happened? If I hadn’t come in I think you would have killed him.” Jerry said in awe.

Gilbert sat up in frustration. “Just bloody drop it alright, he deserved it and I don’t care what happens to me.” 

“So you don’t care if you get a dishonourable discharge and lose your licence to practice medicine?” Cole said in exasperation joining Gilbert to sit on his bed. “You do realise that you could end up on a charge of actual bodily harm which will land you a stretch in prison. Do you care about that?”

“As long as he ends up in there with me for what he did, no I don’t” Gilbert muttered mulishly. 

“What do you mean for what he did?” Jerry intervened quickly. “What has he done? Apart from being the world’s biggest git!” 

Gilbert knew he would have to share this information if his friends were going to understand his actions. Although he was very uncomfortable doing so. “He forced Anne to kiss him last night and then bragged about it to me.” He mumbled.

Both Jerry and Moody swore heavily together, but Cole just looked confused.

“I walked Anne back to her hut Gilbert so when was this supposed to have happened?” 

“You could only walk her to the gate of the barracks.” Gilbert sighed heavily. “He intercepted her before she reached her hut.” 

“Bloody hell mate, no wonder you attacked him.” Moody said heavily.

“He’s lying.” Cole announced flatly.

Gilbert felt the sick feeling that had been filling him since Gardner had uttered those words in his office, abate slightly. Maybe Anne was OK? “What do you mean? How can you know that?”

“You are right I could only walk Anne to the gate, but I knew how worried you were so I ran round the fence to make sure she got into her hut OK. You can see the girls hut from the side fence. I saw her enter her hut and Gardner was nowhere to be seen. She arrived at the hut just as I arrived at the fence so there is no way she was way laid in between otherwise she would have taken longer to get there. He lied to get you to lose your temper.” Cole concluded.

“Are you sure?” Gilbert asked urgently.

“Positive Gil, he can’t have touched her I would stake my life on it. Looks like Gardner played you like a fiddle.” Cole confirmed apologetically.

“That bastard!” spat Jerry. 

Gilbert was now up off his bed, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Look I know I am still in a whole heap of trouble, but knowing that Anne is OK is the most important thing to me, so will all stop looking like someone just died. I will find a way round Gardner and his pathetic threats.”

“How?” asked Moody uncertainly.

“No idea.” He confessed. “One problem at a time and right now the most important thing is that Jerry, Cole and the rest of the boys in the band get back from the mission which starts in just over two hours.” He gave Jerry a pointed look.

The French man nodded slightly. “Right, so Moody you go and run the last checks on my baby and make sure she is in top form for tonight’s flight. Cole you take whatever it is that Gilbert has found to help you tonight. We don’t need you passing out again on top of everything else.” 

Gilbert pulled a packet of powder form his jacket pocket and began to mix it with some warm water from the kettle on the stove. Cole pulled his face. “That looks disgusting. What will it do again?”

Gilbert grimaced to himself, he really hated lying to Cole. “It will help to ensure that you are not in pain and so prevent you from passing out mid mission.” He explained, which was not a lie, as such because if Cole was asleep safe and sound in a bunk at the back of the hanger, he wouldn’t pass out mid-flight.

“You’re the doctor.” Cole smiled trustingly and Gilbert felt terrible.

“How about we all go for a walk with Moody. Stretch our legs. I would like to see the Maggie May again before you take her up one last time.” Gilbert suggested innocently. “You can tell me your target and destination so I know where to imagine you tonight. It is not like I am going to tell anyone.” 

Jerry and Cole agreed and the four of them set out. They just managed to get to the hanger before Cole started to look a bit wobbly. Suddenly, his legs gave out from under him and if Moody hadn’t caught him he would have hit the deck.

“Out like a light.” Jerry confirmed grimly. “Where are we putting him Moody?” 

“Over here I have a camp bed set up at the back of my office. I prefer to be here than back in the hut on my own when you are all on a mission. Moody explained. “Nobody ever comes in here.” 

Gilbert stared down at his prostrate friend. “I promised Anne I would keep you safe and that’s what I am doing. Sleep well.” 

“How long will he be out for?” Moody queried. “Only he is going to be seriously pissed when he wakes up.” 

“That, he most definitely is.” Jerry chuckled. 

“About four hours give or take, if I have got the dose right.” Said Gilbert.

“Brilliant. So I will have to put up with his towering temper for a least a few hours before you get back.” Moody complained bitterly.

“Yeah, sorry about that, but it is not safe to have him out any longer really.” Gilbert apologised. “Have you got his notes form the briefing this morning Jerry?” 

Jerry pulled some crumpled bits of paper out of his inside jacket pocket. “This is what he brought back, he has scrawled all over it.” 

Gilbert shuffled through the papers. “And I thought doctors were supposed to have bad handwriting! Ok I am going to head over to the hospital so that people will have seen me there and study these in the privacy of my office.”

“Right, I am going to go and say goodbye to Diana and then I will meet you with the truck at the edge of the airfield where we agreed. Remember to sneak out of the hospital and do NOT be late.” Jerry admonished. 

“Yes Sir!” Gilbert smiled wryly. “I had forgotten how bossy you could be!” 

“I think maybe we should make some tea before I embark on this tale.” Diana fretted as the girls got back to their hut and closed the door firmly behind them all. 

“I will start the kettle boiling Diana, but please can you start your tale of woe. Because woe it most definitely is going to be. I can tell by your manner. My nerves are already shredded worrying about Cole tonight.” Anne pleaded as she went to fill the kettle from the sink. 

Diana nodded and everyone else sat down. “So as you know I did not accompany you on your walk today because I wanted to spend time with Jerry before his mission tonight. I can’t explain it but I just felt very nervous, more so than usual about this one. “ 

“I can imagine,” Ruby sympathised. “We are all going to be on pins tonight until they are home safe.”

Diana nodded distractedly while she watched Anne add tea leaves to the pot. “Jerry is normally so laid back and laughs at my fears, but today I could tell there was something really wrong. He hugged me for about three minutes when we first met his head just buried on my shoulder.” 

“Jerry hugging you does not sound like something to be worried about. From what I have seen he struggles to keep his hands off you most of the time.” Winked Tillie.

“No.” Diana insisted. “This was very different. It felt like he needed me to give him strength. When I asked him what was wrong he tried to claim nothing, but I was not going to take that. I told him if we were going to run the band together going forward I needed to trust that he wouldn’t hide things from me.” 

Anne could see that her friend was really flustered. Was Jerry ill, in a similar way to Cole she wondered? Was he not fit to fly? Diana interrupted her thoughts as she carried on.

“He protested and tried to distract me for a while but eventually I got a bit cross with him. He made me swear not to say anything to anyone especially you Anne. I did agree but now having heard what it is. I just think you have a right to know.”

Anne found that her hands were shaking, she had never seen Diana look so torn. Whatever she knew must be of great importance and was not likely to be good news. 

“Well I am now even more nervous but I am listening.” Anne encouraged.

Diana was now ringing her hands. “Oh Anne it is about Gilbert, he has done something really stupid and I am afraid of the repercussions of his actions.” 

Anne knew that her face was draining of colour as fear flooded her body. But the rational part of her mind was thinking, Gilbert’s done something stupid? No Diana must have it wrong Gilbert was a lot of things but stupid was not one of them.

“Dearest Diana, I am sure it cannot be that bad but I will confess that you are scaring me. Please just tell me what Jerry said.” She pleaded.

Diana took a deep breath. “It seems that Commander Gardener went to see Gilbert in his office this morning. Jerry was a bit vague on details about what was said but the outcome of the conversation was that Gilbert punched the Commander in the face, breaking his nose and blacking his eye.” 

Anne felt herself go numb. “Is Gilbert hurt, I mean I assume this was in self-defence. What did Gardner do to him?” 

“That’s just it, nothing! Gilbert struck first and now that Pompous Prat is saying he will get Gilbert dishonourably discharged from the air force as well as making sure he will lose his medical licence.” 

Anne was in shock; this could not be right. Gilbert was not a violent man, plus he had promised her he would not get involved in her situation with Royal Gardner. Had he broken his word? Surly this fight could not have been about her. She dropped the spoon she had been holding and took off for the door.

“Anne, where are you going, I haven’t finished?” Diana yelled desperately trying to intercept her at the door.

Anne however was not going to be restrained. “I am going to talk to Gilbert, if this fight was about what I think it was. I am going to kill him! He promised me he wouldn’t do anything stupid.” 

“But Anne I thought we were going to sneak into the radio hut tonight and offer to help out a bit so we can keep an eye on the boys.” Tillie yelled after her.

Anne was marching now, but she shouted back. “We still can I will meet you back here in about half an hour. This won’t take long.” 

Anne was heading for the hospital block when she spotted Gilbert hurrying across the grassed area towards the back of the building. She picked up her pace so that she would intercept him on the path. “Gilbert.” She called sharply. “Gilbert Blythe. I want a word with you.” 

She saw him dither and for a moment she thought he was going to ignore her, but then he slowed and turned. As she got closer to him he thrust his right hand deep into his pocket.

“Hey Anne-Girl, what can I do for you? I don’t have much time.” Gilbert said brightly. However, Anne was not fooled she knew this man and under that smile he was stressed and hiding something.

“Show me your right hand Gilbert.” Anne demanded, quietly fierce.

“What?” Gilbert looked guilty.

Anne grabbed his arm and pulled his hand out of his pocket towards her. His knuckles were bruised and battered and she felt a wave of uncontrollable anger sweep through her. She pushed his hand away from her.

“How could you?” she hissed. “You vowed that you would not do something stupid. You gave me your word.” She was horrified to realise that her eyes were filling with angry tears.

“Anne….” He stammered. “How do you even know? I bet he came running to you to tell you what a terrible person I am, looking for your sympathy.” His voice sounded bitter.

“No of course not, I just saw him across the base and one of the nurses said you had a row.” Anne lied, she didn’t want to drag Diana and Jerry into this. “And anyway it doesn’t matter how I know. I just wanted you to tell me that it isn’t true. That you haven’t broken your promise to me and that our friendship means more to you than that. Please say this was not about me.”

He looked broken and lost for words.

“But you can’t can you? Your knuckles say it all, you hit him and by the looks of you he did not strike you first. Urgh…..” Anne yelled. “What were you thinking? You have destroyed your life because you lost control.” 

“Oh God Anne, I really want to talk to you about this, but I can’t right now. I have somewhere I need to be. Please don’t cry Anne-Girl. I promise you I will sort this out, but right now I need to go.” Gilbert looked close to tears himself. 

“Don’t you dare walk away from me Gilbert Blythe. I think I deserve to at least understand why. Why you would go back on your word to me.” 

Gilbert was glancing nervously over his shoulder clearly desperate to get away from her and that hurt more than it should have. 

Gilbert sighed heavily. “He pushed my buttons alright. He said some truly awful things about you and what he had done to you.” 

Anne was confused now, her fear was driving her anger and Gilbert was making no sense.

“What the hell are you talking about? What did you think he had done?” she stormed.

Gilbert looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he ran his hands through his hair something Anne knew was a sign he was stressed but right now she was too angry to care.

“He said that he had kissed you.”

Anne’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair line. “That’s it?!” 

There had to more to it than that. Why on earth would Gilbert care if she kissed Royal Gardner. Yes he didn’t like him but, what the hell?

Gilbert looked genuinely surprised by her response. “Is that not enough?” he asked incredulously. 

Anne folded her arms and glared. “There is no way you would have believed that I would allow that man to kiss me so no, that is not enough, I think you are lying and I think I deserve the truth.” 

“Fine!” he snapped “He said he had forced himself on you, and I just saw red.”

Anne was shocked out of her anger for a second and then confusion took over. 

“Look Anne I really can’t talk about this now. I promise tomorrow I will find you and we can talk this out.” He entreated her.

That fuelled her outrage again. “No!” she snapped “I just need to know why you would put everything you have worked for on the line because of something you thought had happened to me.” She was feeling frustrated now. “It doesn’t make sense. I am not worth it, why would you do that?”

“Seriously!?” Gilbert gaped. “After last night you still have to ask me that?”

Anne was totally befuddled now. “What on earth has last night got to do with anything? Gilbert you are making no sense.” 

A truck was pulling up a couple of hundred yards away and someone was calling Gilbert’s name. 

He turned in frustration. “Give me two minutes.” He yelled angrily.

Anne looked desperately at this man who had become such a huge part of her life. “Gilbert?” she demanded.

Gilbert seemed to be debating something for the few seconds before he took her completely by surprise and drew her into his arms. She wriggled in annoyance. “Let me go, you idiot. I don’t need a hug, I need an explanation.”

But he was looking at her with such intensity that she stopped trying to get him to release her and stared up at him in wonder. 

“Anne.” He whispered her name like a prayer and that cheeky grin that always made her heart melt crossed his lips. “There is an airman in the North who loves you Anne, who wants to feel your arms around him and wants to take the memories of your kisses on his mission with him. I have no idea how you feel but I love you Anne and I can’t hold it in any more. That’s why I hit him, I thought he had hurt the woman I love.” With that he let his lips make the briefest of touches against hers before he released her and started running for the truck.

Anne was astounded and then wildly indignant. “Gilbert.” She yelled. “You can’t say that and then disappear. What the hell! You butcher a quote from Gone with the Wind and then run away. You get back here right now.” 

He turned round smiling sadly. “Tomorrow Anne, we will talk about it all tomorrow.” He blew her another kiss.

She was dimly aware that she must have looked like a mad woman but that did not prevent her continuing to shout after him angrily. “If you don’t come back right now, then don’t bother coming back at all because I will never want to see you again!” she raged. 

He was now swinging up into the back of the truck so she raised her voice even more. “Don’t bother looking for me tomorrow as I will refuse to speak to you, I will not be interested. I hate you!” But he was gone. Anne stamped her foot in frustration. She didn’t think she had ever been so angry. How dare he, you did not tell people you loved them by quoting a bloody film and then run away! If he thought she was going to love him back he had another think coming. Checking her watch and brushing angrily at her traitorous lips that were still tingling from the slightest of touches. She swore softly, now she was going to have to hurry to get back to the hut in time.

Meanwhile once Anne had disappeared Tillie turned back into the hut. Diana was crying and Ruby was trying to comfort her without much success. 

“Oh no I have made everything so much worse.” The petite brunette wailed. “I didn’t even tell her the worst part.”

Ruby gave Tillie a worried frown. “Diana darling take some deep breaths. Do you mean the worst bit about Gilbert or is there something else?” 

Diana tried to pull herself together “No, it doesn’t matter, Jerry was right to make me promise. I should have kept quiet. Just forget I said anything. Oh no… I have broken his trust, he is going to hate me now” she cried.

“Jerry is not capable of hating you Diana, you goose.” Admonished Tillie. “Anyway, I think you were right, Anne needed to know about Gilbert’s fight with the Commander. Can you imagine if she bumped into him and heard it from that prat first? He would have gone out of his way to make Gilbert look bad.” 

Ruby snorted. “Gilbert punched a superior officer and not in self-defence, it is bad.”

“He will have had a reason and I am betting that reason has something to do with Anne. Gilbert is not a violent man, he is a doctor for goodness sake. However, what he is, is head over heels in love with Anne.” Tillie looked at her friends knowingly.

Realisation dawned on both Ruby and Diana’s face. “Blimey of course, you’re right I have no doubt.” Ruby agreed. “So you see Diana everything will be OK. Anne will find Gilbert, probably shout at him, and he will explain what happened and she will forgive him.”

Diana sighed. “But that’s just it, she won’t be able to find him. He has gone.” 

“What?!” squeaked Ruby. “Has Gardner dismissed him already? He can’t do that!”

Diana sighed heavily she knew she was just going to have explain the whole story to her two friends and then ask them to help her get through the next few hours. 

Tillie was looking vaguely stunned once Diana had finished. “So basically Gardner thinks Cole is on the mission, but Gilbert has knocked him out and has gone instead. Whilst Moody hides Cole in his office?” she asked.

“In a nut shell yes.” Diana confirmed wearily.

“Lord above, as if things were not complicated enough already.” Ruby bemoaned. “OK so what can we do to help? Because I for one am not sitting around here twiddling my thumbs and worrying for the next four hours.” 

“We need to find Anne. We can’t have her drawing attention to the fact that Gilbert is not on the base.” Tillie determined. “I will do that.”

“Do we tell her where Gilbert has gone?” Diana asked.

“No.” attested Ruby firmly. “Anne can be more than a little emotional and she will already be ready to explode with concern over the fight. If we tell her Gilbert has also now placed himself in mortal danger by getting on board the Maggie May it will probably lead to a full on melt down. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” 

“Right so I will just tell her that he has……” Tillie cast around for a believe fib. “Had to go to another base on a medical emergency.” She finished brightly.

“Perfect.” Diana acquiesced. “Meanwhile Ruby and I will go down to the hanger and help Moody keep watch over Cole.” 

“Good idea.” Ruby agreed. “Cole is going to be really upset when he wakes and realises what has happened. Moody might need some back up to calm him down.” 

All three girls were just getting ready to leave when Anne bust back through the door. Anger and resentment crackling around her like electricity.

“Anne, you’re back. That was quick. Could you not find Gilbert?” Tillie asked trying to look calm and not like she was hiding a huge secret. 

“Oh I found him alright, not that he wanted to hang around and have a chat though.” Anne snapped.

There was silence as the other girls waited for her to continue. 

“And…?” Ruby eventually asked tentatively. “Did you find out what happened?” 

Anne could not talk about this right now she was fuming with Gilbert. Firstly, because of the punching thing, then because of the stupid incomprehensible reason he gave for doing it and finally for daring to brush his lips on hers, (It had been too brief to call it a kiss) and running off.

Anne glared at her friends haughtily. “Do you know what? I do not want to talk or think about Gilbert stupid Blythe and his preposterous excuses. Right now I do not care if I never lay eyes on him again. I just want to concentrate on making sure Jerry, Cole and all the other boys risking their lives tonight come back safe. They are deserving of my attention, not some idiot who quotes Rhett Butler and then runs away!” 

Tillie looked totally confused and so opened her mouth to ask Anne to clarify, but both Diana and Ruby shook their heads behind Anne’s back. If she didn’t want to know where Gilbert had gone all the better. 

“OK……” Tillie squeaked a bit scared of Anne in this towering temper. “Shall we just head over to the hut then and see if they will let us sit in at the back. The planes will be taking off in about twenty minutes.” 

Anne could see she had made Tillie nervous and so did her very best to push her boiling emotions down and become calm and rational. “That sounds like a most consummate plan Tillie. But what about my other two kindred spirits. Will you while away the next few hours in the rehearsal hanger Diana? I know you like to be there as you wait because you feel closest to Jerry there.” 

Diana smiled sadly. “Not today Anne, I think Ruby and I will go and keep poor old Moody company in his office. I don’t feel like being alone and Ruby doesn’t want him to have to keep a solitary vigil.”

“That sounds eminently sensibly my dearest Diana. Please try not to worry too much and as soon as Tillie and I have anything to report we will come straight down and let you know.” Anne tried to look reassuring as she said this and then hugged first Diana and then Ruby before heading out the door once more with Tillie. 

Jerry had tried to ask Gilbert what had been going on with Anne when he got into the truck, but he was not in the mood for having that discussion. As hard as it was he needed to push the beautiful red head from his mind and concentrate on the job at hand. The problem was his lips still burned from even that briefest of touches. It had taken every ounce of self-control to not keep his lips pressed to hers and so kiss her senseless as he had dreamed of for the last few months. 

He was trying to remain positive but the fear that he had in all probability blown any chance of Anne willingly reciprocating his feelings was lurking persistently at the back of his mind. She had been so hurt and angry, and he had not been able to properly explain himself in regards to Royal Gardner. Add to that the fact that, in his deep desire to take away the pain he could see in her eyes, he had blurted out his love in a clumsy and ridiculous manner quoting one of Anne’s favourite scenes from a film, it was clear that he was an idiot. 

As the rest of the crew boarded the plane they all gave him a surprised look. Frank however had look positively relieved. “I am so glad to see you, not only do I not have to deal with an unconscious navigator but you can take back all responsibilities for medical stuff, which I am sure will make everyone feel better.”

Gilbert had grinned and retorted “As long as it is not me that gets hit.”

Paul had just asked curiously. “So where is McKenzie? He seemed fairly sure he was going to be coming with us.” 

Jerry piped up from his position up front. “Trust me it is better if you don’t know, but if anyone ever asks he was here, got it?” 

The rest of the crew had nodded unquestioningly. 

As the plane climbed into the air, Gilbert made the decision that he would leave all his troubles on the ground, there was no room for them up here. He had a job to do. They would all still be there when, or should he say if, he came back.

The aircraft had been gone now for around a couple of hours. Moody and Ruby were talking in low whispers across the table hands gently entwined, whilst Diana had positioned herself by Cole’s sleeping form. Her heart went out to the young man. He had been caught up in the animosity that existed between her boss and Gilbert through no fault of his own. She took his hand in her own and squeezed it gently. 

“How is Sleeping Beauty?” Moody asked quietly.

“He is just starting to stir.” Diana replied. “I think he might be coming round.”

“Ruby will you just go and check there is no one hanging around outside.” Moody instructed as he made his way over to Diana’s side. “Once he realises what has happened I think there might be a bit of shouting and I don’t want anyone around to hear.” 

Ruby nodded and stuck her head out of the door. “It is quiet as the grave out here, all clear.” 

Cole was definitely waking now as his eyelids were starting to tremble. After a few minutes of them watching him intensely his blue eyes finally fluttered open and stared bewildered at the faces above him. Struggling to sit up he murmured. “Where am I? What happened?” 

“Alright mate? You are fine just give yourself a minute to come round. Gil said you might be a bit woozy for the first five minutes of so.” Moody explained. 

Cole rubbed his face trying to clear his mind. “Did I have another black out? The last thing I remember was………being in our hut. No……. walking down here?” He was rambling.

The moment it became clear that Cole was waking, Ruby had put the kettle on. As a good Lancashire lass there was nothing that could not in her mind be solved by a strong mug of tea. She now sat down on the edge of his bed and handed him the hot drink worry etched on her face. 

“Thanks Ruby. Is this your office Moody?” Cole asked sipping at the hot liquid to try and clear the fog in his brain.

The tall man nodded solemnly. Diana could see the cogs of Cole’s mind slowly starting to grind back into use and then all the colour drained from his face. “What time is it?” he whispered his voice filled with dread.

Moody checked his watch. “Twelve forty.” He confirmed.

Cole scrambled from under the blanket that Diana had placed over him and leaped to his feet. “The mission! I should have been on the plane two hours ago. What the hell? Moody you better start talking now or I will be taking a leaf out of Gilbert’s book and rearranging your face!” 

Diana’s heart became heavy as she watched Moody explained the whole situation from Commander Gardner’s ultimatum to Gilbert slipping him the sleeping draught. Anger and rage exploded out of Cole and Moody had to actually hold him back to stop him heading straight for Gardner’s office. This then drained away into pain and guilt.

“If anything happens to Gil because of this I will never forgive myself.” He groaned finally lowering his voice and sinking back onto the bed. “Why did they not just tell me I would have taken the dishonourable discharge…. Anything rather than this.” 

“This is not your fault.” Ruby insisted hotly. “Any more than it is Gilbert’s. However, I suppose he felt responsible and did not want you dragged into his mess. He didn’t want you suffering for it.” 

Moody nodded grimly. “Yep that is the top and bottom of it. But we all know who is really to blame.” He growled darkly.

Cole nodded slowly. “I think for the first time I would be capable of committing murder, probably a good job you didn’t let me head out.” 

Cole and Moody locked eyes. “If something goes wrong………” Moody didn’t finish that thought but continued. “I will be your willing accomplice.” 

Anne was pacing around at the back of the hut much to annoyance of the duty officer who glared hard at her.

“Cuthbert if you don’t sit down I am going to throw you out. You are shredding my last nerve.” He barked,

Anne jumped and sat down hurriedly. “Sorry Sir, I will be as quiet as a mouse. You won’t even know that I am here.”

“That is what you said last time and the time before that.” He muttered cynically. 

Anne felt Tillie grasp her hand and hold it tightly. “Try and remain calm Anne. We have had word that the bomb run was successful and they are on the way home now. The worst part should be over.” 

Anne squeezed back and nodded, but still couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that was hanging over her. She tried to slow her heart rate by using a breathing technique Gilbert had taught her to help her to control her stage fright. But after a few tries at breathing in slowly, holding her breath and then letting it. She huffed her breath out crossly. She did not want to be reminded of Gilbert right now, she was still incensed with him.

Suddenly, the familiar crackle indicating a radio message was trying to come through echoed round the room. Anne’s heart leaped into her throat. This was too early. A communication at this point meant only one thing, someone was in trouble. Anne and Tillie grabbed the spare headphones and jammed them to their ears.

“Incoming fighters at three o’clock.” Came a frantic voice. “Break formation.” 

“This is the Maple Leaf reporting; formation under attack from three fighters.” 

Both Anne and Tillie listened helplessly as the voices of the men fighting for their lives echoed across the airways, reporting casualties and calling instructions to each other.

“Mountain Moose, reporting one Messerschmitt down but we have taken heavy gun fire to our left side. Going to be limping home!” 

The fight among the clouds lasted around another five minutes although to Anne it felt like about five hours. Finally the Maple Leaf radio operator reported the downing of the final fighter and asked the bombers to call in. As all the aircraft reported in with their call signs and confirmed damage reports Anne listened desperately for word from the Maggie May. 

Finally Paul’s voice came across the air waves strained and slightly panicked. “Maggie May reporting in. “One fighter downed but she took a couple of our engines with her. We are barely struggling on the remaining two. We will not make it back to base.” 

Tillies grip on Anne’s hand became painful.

One of the on duty radio operators requested exact position and asked if they would be able to land or would need to parachute out. Paul confirmed a co-ordinate and then reported that five of the crew were leaving now via chutes. “The pilot is going to then try and get this crate to the sea so that she won’t cause damage to civilians when she goes down. Navigator will stay with him and they will jump once they have achieved that aim. We are hoping losing the weight of the rest of the crew will give them a fighting chance.”

“Understood.” Came the voice of Maple Leafs radio operator. “Captain says we will follow you and try and keep anymore enemy planes away from you.” 

Anne didn’t realise that she was crying until the tears dripped onto her wrist. Tillie’s face looked grim. “We need to let Diana know.” She whispered. 

Anne shook her head. “Not until we know whether Jerry and Cole have got out OK. We will stay and listen until then. I want to be able to tell her that they are out and down.”

Tillie nodded numbly but the radio’s had gone quiet again. Anne started to pray as hard as she could that Jerry would get the Maggie May to the coast and then get himself and Cole out before the plane went down. She couldn’t look at the faces of the other girls in the hut who were throwing looks of pity in their direction. 

Finally after what felt like an eternity. A voice came over the radio again, it sounded very familiar. “Maggie May navigator checking in for the last time. Pilot and navigator leaving the plane now. Wreckage should fall in the sea.” 

Familiar but not like Cole? Anne was trying to pin point why he sounded so different when Tillie stood up abruptly, pulling the headphones off them both. “Come on we need to let Diana know now, we can’t wait any longer.” 

“Hang on let’s just get confirmation of chute’s.” Anne had a swirling pit in her stomach, she wanted to be able to give Diana as much hope as possible; she was going to be devastated. The least she could do was let her know that Jerry and Cole had made it out alive.

Tillie nodded and held the headphones out so they could both hear.

“Maple Leaf confirms two chutes from the Maggie May. They have both opened.” There was an interminably long pause and then came. “They are down.”

Without really knowing what they were doing both Tillie and Anne stumbled out of the hut. “At least they are together.” Anne muttered. “I just hope that Cole is OK. What if he is struggling again? Jerry will have to try and take care of him, because he won’t leave him I know that for certain.” 

She was babbling she knew, but the fear was stopping her from restraining herself. She cast around to try and find a small speck of positivity to help her deal with the overwhelming sense of panic she felt. “If they are near the coast they might have a chance of getting back across the sea and evading capture.” 

She looked across at Tillie whose usual rosy cheeks were pale and drawn. “Tillie? What do you think?” 

Tillie was looking at her with pity and despair. “I don’t know Anne I suppose so….. maybe.” 

“I am worried about Cole, his voice did not sound like him on that radio, What if he was having another nose bleed. Could that have made his voice deeper? ” Anne continued to jabber. 

Tillie now looked positively desperate. “Oh Anne, I don’t know how to tell you this but…….”

Anne started to run. “Not now I need to get to Diana.” She called, her feet pounding away from Tillie and whatever it was she was trying to say. Later Anne would realise that subconsciously she knew what Tillie was trying to tell her and she just couldn’t hear it or accept it. She sprinted into the hanger calling out to Diana, desperate for her kindred spirit.  
Diana took one look at Anne’s face and just said quietly. “Is he dead?”

Anne looked at her and shook her head quickly. “No! But, oh Diana they were attacked and the plane was badly damaged. Jerry got them back to the coast and then he and Cole were the last to parachute out. We got confirmation that they landed. They are both alive.”

Movement in doorway behind Diana drew Anne’s eye and she saw Cole standing there his face radiating pain. “Cole?” she whispered. “You’re here, you’re safe but if you weren’t on plane …..” her voice faded away. 

The pieces were swirling in her mind and slotting into place like a grotesque jigsaw. Gilbert promising that he wouldn’t let anything happen to Cole, then refusing to talk to her because he had somewhere to be, jumping into the truck at the edge of the airfield and finally the voice over the radio. It had been familiar because it was Gilbert.

“NO!” the word was ripped from her throat and before she knew it she was running so hard that her lungs felt like they were going to burst. No, no, no. She just had to get to the hospital ward and Gilbert would be there with his stupid crooked grin, laughing at her fanciful imagination. She could not contemplate any other outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hiding behind the sofa at this point. Do you hate me? Hopefully you hate Roy. A story set in this time period was always going to mean that the war would poke it's ugly nose into the relationships. Did I get the tension and sense of dread right? The next chapter is the last and everything will be wrapped up one way or the other. It will feel very strange to finally leave this world behind as I have enjoyed writing in it so much. If you are still here and reading I am so incredibly grateful, and as always I love to know what you think so feel free to comment. Have a lovely week and stay safe.


	19. If your heart is in your dream No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star as dreamers do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone. I am here to grovel on my hands and knees. This is the longest Chapter to date around 11500 words but it does not bring our story to a close. I have written about another 6000 words of the next chapter as I was hoping to post the final two together and so end today as promised. However, life took over a bit this week. I toyed with just rounding it up quickly as I had promised but felt that having put so much work into this story I did not want to botch the ending because I was rushing.  
> The comments on the last chapter were amazing, I had smile ache for a day or two having read them and that is why I feel a bit guilty for not completing as promised. Thank you so much for your support I hope you can forgive me and that you enjoy what I have got to present to you today. I will warn you I did shed a few tears writing this.

Diana was glad that Moody had come up behind her and was holding her firmly while she processed her own pain alongside her fears for what Anne would do. Both Jerry and Gilbert would be classified as missing in action. She should know, she had written enough letters and telegrams letting families know the very same information. But despite her fear and pain she had hope. Anne had said that they had come down near the coast and that both the men’s chutes had been seen to reach the ground. Jerry was still alive right now; she just knew it. If Jerry had died, she was sure she would know somewhere deep inside that he was no longer in the world, no longer tethered to her. However, she would swear she could still feel him, so she was not going to give up hope.

Ruby was crying and called desperately. “Anne where are you going? Come back.” 

Cole looked grim, “Leave it to me I will go after her. I think I know where she is heading.” And leaving Moody to support the other three girls he took off after his flame haired friend with no idea how he was going to stem the pain that she was going to encounter on finally accepting that Gilbert was not here.

Anne had never run so far or so fast in her life before and she dimly wondered how she was keeping going. She was aware that Cole was somewhere behind her because he kept calling for her to stop but she couldn’t. Eventually she reached the hospital block and crashed through the doors calling out desperately for Gilbert as she did so. Two nurses that were on duty looked round in surprise as she barrelled past them to Gilbert’s office door.

“I don’t think Doctor Blythe is in.” one of the nurses supplied helpfully. “I haven’t seen him for a few hours.” 

Anne blocked out the nurse’s voice and focused on the door for a few seconds before opening it and stepping inside. It was empty. 

The final acceptance was like a blazing hot dagger being driven into her heart. He was not here. He was gone. She fell to her knees on the carpet and sobbed, struggling to get enough breath into her body. How could he be gone? It made no sense. She could not process the idea of a world without him in it. 

Suddenly, she became aware of another person in the office with her. They had closed the door and were kneeling besides her trying to gather her into their arms.

She turned blindly into Cole’s embrace burying her head into his solid shoulder. “Anne please, I need you to look at me and breath.” Cole was whispering in a wavery voice. “I am so sorry Anne. So very sorry. I didn’t know what they were planning. You have to believe me I would never have let Gil go in my place if I had known.” 

Anne lifted her head to see Cole his own face flooded with tears too. 

“Tell me it’s not true.” She begged her words punctuated with heavy sobs. “Please Cole, tell me this is all a bad dream. I can’t bare it. I don’t understand why he was on that plane.” She tried to get herself under control. “Oh God it hurts Cole. It hurts so much I feel like my heart is being burned out of my chest.”

It was then that the truth of her relationship with Gilbert burst over her like an angry storm cloud, drowning her in understanding. Images of him flashed through her mind. His face covered in soot as he had collapsed on the ground with her full of fear for her safety after the fire, now when it was too late, she knew that she had loved him then. His patient listening ear in her old story hut, helping her to battle through the mess that she had made of Charlie. How had she not kissed him that night and told him what he meant to her? There was a reason she always felt better when she was with him, why she had been so angry when other girls talked about him. She loved him, was in love with him but it had taken her too long to overcome her own stubborn stupidity and now it was too late; she had lost him. 

Cole was still holding her close, rubbing circles on her back and trying to speak words of comfort to her. “I know my darling girl; I know it hurts but try and take some deep breaths for me. I need to get you out of here and back to your friends. Come on Anne you are the strongest person I know.”

“But Cole you don’t understand.” She beseeched him brokenly. “I loved him.” Her voice broke as she finally acknowledged her heart out loud. “I loved Gilbert. I never realised it until this moment, and now it is too late, I have lost him. Right now, I don’t feel strong, I feel broken and I can’t imagine ever being whole again without him.”

“Don’t say loved Anne, not in the past tense.” Cole snapped angrily. “You love him. He is not gone; he is just missing.” 

The strength of Cole’s voice helped Anne to break out from the wall of pain that was surrounding her. She was looking at Cole like she was seeing him for the first time. He was always so calm and laid back. This determined and forceful Cole was new. 

“I want to believe you because I can’t contemplate my life without him in it but…..” Anne began to reply.

“There is no but Anne. Jerry and Gilbert are alive, and they will come home. I have to believe that, or the guilt is going to kill me.” Cole was standing now and holding out his hand to pull Anne up with him. “As I said we need to get you out of here. I do not want either of us having to face Gardner now until we are a bit more together. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction.”

Anne allowed Cole to pull her to her feet and she tried to rub her face free of tears. “This is not your fault; you have nothing to feel guilty about. I’m sorry, I am being selfish. My darling Diana is suffering, and I have just left her, while I wallow in my own grief. I have no right to this pain, but she does. Gilbert was not mine to lose but Jerry was Diana’s. I need to go to her now.”

Gilbert could hear Jerry swearing heavily in both English and French a few hundred yards away from him. They had landed just to the right of a small, wooded area, but whilst Gilbert had come down on fairly flat, if hard, earth. Jerry it seemed had ended up in a ditch.

Offering up a silent prayer for his safe landing Gilbert scrambled to his feet and hurried to help his friend out of his current predicament lending him a hand to help him climb out. “You are lucky it is so cold, or I reckon that ditch would have had a least a few inches of muddy sludge at the bottom.” 

“Oh yeah really lucky, that instead of soft mud I got solid ice to slide along. Tell that to my poor grazed elbows.” Jerry grimaced. 

Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckle at the French man’s complaints.

“Are you laughing at me right now?” Jerry demanded incredulously. “We have bailed out of a knackered bomber, into enemy territory. There are now hundreds of miles not to mention a bloody sea between me and the girl I intended to propose to tonight, and you think it is funny.”

Gilbert shook his head suddenly serious. Hearing Jerry speak about Diana brought Anne crashing back into his mind. At the point when it became obvious that they were not going to be getting home a vision of Anne last night on stage and flooded his mind and he had had to forcibly push it away. He could not deal with the thought of never seeing her again at that point. He had needed to concentrate. “Come on, we need to get these parachutes hidden and us as far away from this landing site as possible.”

The ground was too hard to bury the chutes, which is what training taught them to do but Jerry had the brainwave to push them into the hollows in a couple of the tree’s trunks. They ran silently for about half a mile until they found another copse of trees. After checking the compass and map that Gilbert had had the foresight to bring with them before they bailed out of the plane, they hunkered down in the middle of the wood to work out roughly where they thought they were. 

“Do you know what after all the shitty luck we have had recently I think things might finally be beginning to go our way.” Jerry mused as he stared at the map. “Am I right in thinking that we are about five miles from the coast just a bit up from Dieppe.” he asked quickly.

Gilbert was unsure where Jerry was going with this, but he nodded. “Yeah, give or take a few miles.”

“So how long would it take us to get to Berck?” Jerry questioned again as he pointed to a little village about twenty-five miles further along the coast. 

“On foot about eight or nine hours if we could just walk brazenly along the road without fear of being caught and we didn’t stop. But I am not sure why we would bother going all that way. We can just head for the coast here and try and get a boat. I assume that is what you are thinking?” Gilbert was looking a bit confused.

“Remember Loretta?” Jerry asked eagerly.

“From the café in Selby? Yes of course. Why?” Now Gilbert was utterly perplexed. 

“Her family live in Berck. They run a fishing boat.” Jerry pronounced grinning.

Understanding dawned on Gilbert. “So, if we can get there undetected by the German’s, you think they might be persuaded to help us?” 

“There is no might about it. Loretta wrote to her family not long after we met and told them about me. She gave me a letter.” At this point Jerry pulled a battered looking envelope form his pocket. “This is from her asking them to help me if I ever get shot down. I never thought when she gave it me that I would ever use it. I mean what are the odds. But it would appear that between us we still have a little bit of luck left.” 

For the first time since the second of the Halifax’s four engines had spluttered and died, Gilbert started to feel a little hopeful that there may be a way out of this that did not end up with him either dead or rotting in a prisoner of war camp. An opportunity to maybe see Anne again sooner rather than later. He had promised her a conversation and he was determined to do everything in his power to fulfil that promise. “OK that sounds like a plan. We are going to have to travel by night though and stay away from the main roads. It will take longer to get there, and we are going to have to find food and water, but it might just work.” 

“I think we should try and get a good four or five hours under our belt then before it gets light. It is freezing tonight so I can’t see there being many people around. Plus, our plane has ended up in the sea so there is no crash site to draw attention to us. I don’t know about you Gil, but I want to go home to my girl.” Jerry jumped up and held out his hand to his friend.

Gilbert was not at all convinced he had a girl who would welcome him he back, but he still agreed. “I am right behind you.” Gilbert confirmed and the two men set off on what was likely to be a long and arduous journey. 

Cole had taken Anne back to the hanger that awful night and she had held Diana as she broke her heart and allowed Tillie and Ruby to offer the same consolation to herself. When they all felt strong enough the girls had headed back to their own hut and Anne watched as Moody supported Cole who was finally falling apart once he thought the girls couldn’t see him. 

Anne was desperate to understand what had led to Gilbert being aboard the Maggie May instead of Cole and so whilst Diana had sat hugging her pillow, Ruby explained the whole situation. It became all too clear to Anne that this was all Royal Gardner’s fault. Not Jerry, because they all knew the fact that the Maggie May had come through so many missions virtually unscathed was a miracle. But Gilbert’s presence on the doomed mission. Anne’s blood had boiled as Ruby recounted Moody’s understanding of the whole situation going back to Gardner threats to Gil and leading to tonight’s disastrous outcome. 

Tillie had whispered in frustration as she hugged Anne. “He won’t get away with it Anne. One way or another we will find a way to make him pay for what he has done. I promise” 

Two days on and Anne was curled in a ball in the armchair of Gilbert’s office. No one had yet been brought in to fill the role of doctor and the nurses on the ward hadn’t the heart to stop the pale, darked eyed, red head from taking refuge in the room where she felt closest to the missing medic. Not that Anne had even mentioned Gil’s name since the last time she was in this office. She felt that if she said his name out loud and acknowledged that he was gone she was in danger of crumbling on the spot. So, she did what she did best and pushed the scary feelings away to concentrate on something she could achieve, bringing down Royal Gardner.

There was a gentle knock on the door and a pretty blonde brought a cup of tea into the office. She placed it on the desk and squeezed Anne’s shoulder before moving to leave again. Suddenly Anne’s mind that had been filled with the fog of grief for the last few days cleared slightly.

“Thank you.” The girl looked surprised; nobody usually got a word out of Anne when she came to sit in here.

“No problem. We all liked Dr Blythe. I have heard a rumour that he was on that mission because of his row with the Base Commander. That man was always so rude to him. The last time he was here they had a proper barney. I for one cheered when Gilbert punched him. What the commander said about you was out of order.” She said darkly.

For the first time in the last forty-eight hours Anne felt something other than a sense of hopelessness. “You heard him?” she asked slowly. “You heard him say that he had forced himself on me?” 

The girl looked embarrassed and then nodded.

“Would you testify to that if I reported him.” Anne enquired eagerly an idea starting to form in her brain. 

“Absolutely, he shouldn’t get away with that. He deserved the punch that Dr Blythe landed.” The girl replied stoutly before she left the room.

Maybe there was a way she could get back at Royal Gardner. Stop him giving Cole the dishonourable discharge that he was gleefully still threatening according to Diana and prevent him from ruining Gilbert if he returned. 

As she was pondering her plan and wondering if she could actually pull it off the door opened once again, and Cole’s pale, drawn face appeared. 

“Diana sent me to find you I thought you might be here Anne. You know the locum doctor is arriving tomorrow don’t you? You can’t hang around in here once he gets here.” Cole said kindly.

“I know, but Cole I think I have an idea of how to shut Royal Gardner down for good and ensure he gets what is coming to him.” Anne said feeling the stirrings of emotions other than pain and grief for the first time since the mission.

“I’m listening.” Cole said perching in exactly the same place as Gilbert had the last time Anne had been in here with him on the day of the ball. She had to give herself to a mental shake to stop from once again dissolving into painful tears at his absence. 

“I am going to tell him that I will report him for sexual harassment if he doesn’t stop trying to get you dishonourably discharged and drop his pursuit of Gilbert.” Said Anne confidently.

“Oh Anne, that is going to put you in a really difficult position. If you end up having to report it, it will be your word against his and the powers that be do not like to listen to that sort of thing they sweep it under the carpet.” Cole said worriedly.

“But that is the genius of this, the nurse outside overheard what he said to Gilbert and is prepared to testify if necessary. Most of the base were aware that he has been chasing, me. I bet if I track down that Wing Co from the dance who took me away from Gardner, he will back me up. He could tell the commander was harassing me. I am going to make him pay and I am going to do it by using his own abysmal behaviour against him.” Anne looked at Cole hopefully. “Well, what do you think?” 

Cole looked like he was working through scenario’s in his mind, so Anne gave him space. Eventually he said. “If it were not just your word you could threaten him with then I think it might just work, but we need to find the others and run it past them first. They might think of some pit falls that I have missed. I will not have you put your reputation on the line for me, plus Gilbert will never forgive me if you end up getting hurt.” 

“Gilbert is not here.” Anne once more found that just saying that out loud caused her eyes to fill with hot tears. “I am determined, and I shall not be dissuaded Cole.”

They caught up with Ruby, Diana, Tillie and Moody in their rehearsal hanger later that evening. They had taken to hanging out here because they could be together but remain unobserved by the rest of the base. The looks of sympathy and pity that Diana got in the NAFFI made her want to scream and shout. The day she yelled at a very shocked Jane “Jerry is not dead; he will find a way back home.” the decision had been made to meet in a more private setting.

Anne had just finished explaining her plan to the others when a very harassed looking guard from the gate came crashing in through the door. “Ait-craft woman Barry?” he asked in desperation.

“I am Diana Barry, what is it? Have you got a message from Pilot Officer Baynard.” She asked excitedly.

The guard looked crushed. “No sorry miss didn’t mean to get your hopes up. It is just there is a very well to do lady at the gate demanding to be let in to see you. She got really angry when I said she couldn’t be admitted and insisted that I find you or she would remain at her post all night yelling at me.”

Diana’s face dropped. “What does she look like?” 

“She looks a lot like you miss, only older.” He said tentatively.

Diana sighed. “That sounds worryingly like my mother. Any chance you can tell her I have been shipped to another base?”

“She seems very sure you are here and is causing quite a scene.” The guard apologised.

Diana stood up. “OK I am coming. Would one of you mind coming with me? I think this might get a bit messy.” 

“We will all come.” Cole declared “It sounds like you might need to be able to outnumber her.”

On approaching the gate Diana could see her mother pacing backwards and forwards wearing a groove in the light dusting of snow that had fallen.

“At last.” Her mother called irritably. “You need to go and pack your things right now, we are leaving. I never should have allowed you to be here in the first place.” 

Diana eyed her mother incredulously. “I am a WAAF mother, I can’t just up and leave. It would be classed as going AWOL. Why don’t you just calm down and tell me what the problem is.”

“I am not discussing your appalling behaviour here in front of witness’s. Just do as you are told. I will wait in the car.” her mother hissed.

Diana felt Anne and Ruby step forward to flank her and she found the strength to do what she had never done before. Openly defy her mother. 

“No!” the word rang out loud and clear and Diana saw her mother freeze in shock.

Cole had moved round to talk earnestly to the guard on the gate who was looking mesmerised between the two women. The young guard nodded.

“Mrs Barry.” Cole said in his very best voice. “Would like to come through and hold this conversation in the privacy of the nearest office. It is remarkably cold out here and I am sure Tillie could russell you up a nice cup of tea. Tillie nodded eagerly at this.

Anne was whispering to Diana trying to keep her calm and give her strength. 

“And you are?” Mrs Barry snapped rudely.

“Flight Officer Cole McKenzie at your service mam.” He replied throwing in a quick salute for good measure.

Diana could see her mother eyeing Cole suspiciously. She then turned back to her daughter who was still stood very still and showed clearly that she was not inclined to follow her mother.

“Very well a cup of tea and space to talk to my daughter in private would be most welcome.” She retorted haughtily. “Milk no sugar.” She threw the instruction out at Tillie as if she was her maid. 

Diana’s heart sank, she had no wish to be alone with her mother. However, Cole once more stepped in as he walked forward and offered his arm to Mrs Barry. “I am afraid you will have to speak to Diana with her friends present. It is only under those conditions that you are allowed to enter the base at all, but at least you will be warm and refreshed.” He winked slyly at Diana as he said this, and she could have kissed him. 

Once settled in the small office, her mother with a cup of tea, Diana said in a small but controlled voice. “Why do you suddenly want me to return home. What has happened?” 

“What has happened is that you have broken with all propriety and have gone expressly against our wishes.” Her mother snapped. “I don’t know when I have been so embarrassed.”

“Sorry mother but you are going to have to explain, as I have no idea what you are going on about.” Diana said primly. 

“Oh, don’t play the innocent with me young lady. You have been pursuing your dreams of performing and have been seen actually singing on stage with a swing band of all things.” 

“Yes, I have.” Diana answered simply. “I have found a place where my talents are appreciated. I arrange music, I sing with my two friends here and on my own and I also play piano when Cole sings.” 

He mother looked astounded. “But I have expressly forbidden you to do any such thing.” She gurgled.

“Yes, you did. But as I am over twenty-one, I do not need your permission to do anything. So, I am finally fulfilling my dreams and there is not a dam thing you can do about it.” Diana said sweetly.

“Language Diana.” Her mother nearly fainted. “I am your mother you cannot speak to me that way, you will not ignore my wishes.” 

“Why not?” Diana asked looking politely puzzled. “You have ignored mine for the last twenty- two years. Seems only fair that I get to repay the favour now.”

The older lady looked horrified, so much so that Anne almost felt sorry for her and so intervened. “Mrs Barry I am proud to call your daughter a kindred spirit. She really is phenomenally talented when it comes to music. If you could only see her perform. She comes alive on stage.” She gushed.

“I have no wish to see her perform thank you very much.” snarled Mrs Barry. “Your family may approve of you exploiting yourself on stage, but I do not. Any daughter of mine has high expectations to live up to. Not something I would expect a girl like you to understand.”

Diana leaped to her feet and her temper which was always so close to the surface since Jerry had been posted missing roared into life. “Don’t you dare insult my friends. I think you had better leave. The band is on the verge of being accepted into ENSA and I will be part of it. If you would prefer that I perform under a stage name so as not to be linked back to you that is fine by me. Oh, and while I am on a roll as a disappointing daughter I may as well tell you that I have been in a relationship with a French-Canadian Bomber Pilot. He is the love of my life and should he manage to return home after being shot down a few days ago I have every intention of marrying him on the spot.”

Diana then turned on her heel and fled from the building the girls in hot pursuit. Cole and Moody looked at each other and Moody managed to say with a straight face. “Can I escort you back to the gate Mrs Barry, you are not allowed to wander alone on the base.” 

In the end it had taken a week for Gilbert and Jerry to finally arrive at the outskirts of the fishing village of Berck. They were exhausted, not to mention starving, but against all odds had managed to make the journey avoiding detection by the seeming hordes of German patrols on the road. There had been nights when they had not dared to move for fear of detection.

It was just after midnight when they had arrived at a seemingly deserted boat hut at the top of the beach. “This place looks as good as any to hole up and try and work out how to find Lorretta’s family. I have an address, but it is not as if we can just go wandering into the village asking for directions.” Jerry sighed sinking down onto the ground.

Both men were dirty and unshaven having spent far too many hours hiding in ditches. They had taken it in turn to sleep whilst the other kept watch and they had made good use of their farming knowledge acquiring milk from obliging cows along the way. Their biscuit rations that they had brought with them had run out two days ago and Gilbert was feeling decidedly lightheaded from lack of proper nourishment. 

“We are going to have to make contact sooner rather than later or we are in danger of passing out. We need some proper food. If we wait for another few hours the village should all be in bed and we can try and find the correct house. It’s just a shame we can’t cover these uniforms as they make us stand out a mile.” Gilbert complained.

“Maybe there is something we can throw over them in here somewhere.” Jerry suggested rooting around in the old nets and broken lobster baskets. In the end he found a couple of tatty old sou’westers that were a bit big, but better than nothing. 

“Do you know that today is Christmas Eve, I wonder what is happening on the base? They usually at least attempt a Christmas dinner in the NAFFI. I swear I will never complain about the food in that place again after this. I don’t remember ever being so hungry.” Gilbert lamented.

Jerry looked slightly shocked at this news and then swore heavily. 

“What?” Gilbert asked whipping round as if expecting to find the door filled with soldiers.

Jerry looked defeated. “If today is Christmas Eve the boats won’t be heading out for the next couple of days, they will be observing the holiday. That is going to be at least another three days before we can even think about getting out of this nightmare and onto the sea.” 

Gilbert considered this for a moment. “Do you think we need to stay hidden out here then? I mean we are asking Loretta’s family to put themselves in danger enough by smuggling us out on their boat. I am not sure it is fair for them to have to hide us in their house for three days.” 

Jerry stared hard at Gilbert for a few moments. “If we had food, water and warmth out here then I would say yes definitely. But as you have already said we are weak from lack of sustinece and if I don’t get warm soon, I think I am in danger of losing fingers to frost bite. These flying jackets have been a god send but even they are stating to let the cold in. No, we need to try and make contact tonight. You never know the holiday may work in our favour and maybe they will be able to sneak the boat out anyway.” 

“OK so we camp out here for a few hours and then set off. What do you want to do to kill the time?” said Gilbert sitting himself down on the upturned hull of an old rowing boat. “Because I daren’t fall asleep for fear I won’t wake up again.” 

Jerry eyed him carefully. “I want you to tell me what happened with Anne. I saw you with her at the edge of the airfield the night of the mission and she looked seriously pissed with you. I have never known you go a day without mentioning Anne in some context and yet we have been hiking for a week and you have not said a word. I am worried about you.” 

“You don’t need to worry about me. I’m fine.” Was Gilbert’s guarded reply.

“Bollocks!!” Jerry retorted. “Come on mate, you know bottling stuff up never helps. Whatever it is you can tell me. I might even be able to offer some words of wisdom.” 

Gilbert was not sure he could even put into words his thoughts and worries about Anne; he was afraid that if examined that particular wound he was in danger of never being able to close it up and bleeding himself of all emotion.

“We had a bit of a disagreement. That’s all, you know Anne, she has a fiery temper. Anyway, what was that about you proposing to Diana did you really intend to do that?” Gilbert asked hoping to distract Jerry.

“Not going to work Blythe, I am not telling you about my plans until you spill properly.” Jerry declared.

And without meaning to Gilbert’s mouth opened and the whole mess of his last meeting with Anne flooded out. How angry she had been that he had broken his word, how he had not had the time to talk to her and explain. His stupid misjudged declaration and his promise to explain everything. “And now I have broken that promise too and she is never going to trust me again, I will be lucky if she even wants to be in the same room as me, always assuming we manage to get home.”

Jerry looked pained. “I am sorry that was a rough way to part. But you know that Anne will not stay mad at you forever. You have been shot down; it is not your fault you couldn’t keep that particular promise. On the upside she is probably worried about you now.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “She told me to not bother coming back at all, she wouldn’t speak to me and she hated me! I am sorry but I am struggling to see the upside here.” 

“Look, you said it yourself, you took her by surprise. Sprung your feelings on her with no warning after you had really upset her by fighting with Gardner. In my experience girls hate it when men resort to violence. And they like to talk about stuff. You swept her into your arms told her you loved her, attempted to kiss her and then legged it!” 

“Exactly!” Gilbert declared hotly. “I ruined everything. She will never forgive me. Oh God what if she goes to Gardner for his side? He will twist everything and try and turn her against me.” The pain he felt at the thought of Anne in anyone’s arms, never mind that bastards, nearly rendered Gilbert incapable of drawing breath.

“Now you are being ridiculous. Moody and Cole will tell Anne the whole story and she will know what an utter tosser that git is. She will not let him within ten feet of her. Trust me!” Jerry reassured. “We just need to focus on getting home and then you can sort everything out. I have never seen two people more in love, or in tune with each other as you and Anne, and that was before you sang together.”

Gilbert felt the tightness in his chest start to ease. “Well one thing is for sure, I can’t sort anything out from a different bloody country. So, we need to focus on finding Loretta’s family and getting on that boat.” 

Jerry smiled. “Agreed, we will give it another hour or so and then head into the village.” 

It was Christmas Eve and Gilbert and Jerry had been missing for a whole week. Word had come through that the rest of the crew had been captured and were now in a prisoner of war camp. This was awful but at least they knew they were alive and reasonably well. Of the other two men there was no word at all. Anne and Diana had sneaked off together to meet Cole, Diana was supposed to be in the office, but she was having real trouble being in the same space as Commander Royal Gardner these days. Today he had suggested with a smug smile that after a week with no news they should send a second telegram to both families stating that the men were missing presumed killed. Diana had glared at him and marched out of his presence.

“Urgh… please tell me you are ready to confront the Arrogant Arse Anne, because I don’t think I can stand him much longer.” Diana fumed.

Anne smiled sympathetically at her raven-haired friend. “Actually, I think I am. I had a phone conversation this morning with Wing Commander Jackson, the man from the dance. He is more than willing to vouch for the fact that our ridiculous commander was intimidating, and his behaviour was not appropriate with me. After the Christmas break Wing Commander Jackson is going to visit and I am going to come to Gardner’s office with Cole, Moody, Ruby and Tillie and confront him hopefully with your help.”

Diana nodded. “Absolutely count me in.” The two girls hugged fiercely. “We will make him pay Anne.”

Anne once more felt tears spill down her cheeks. It seemed she had done nothing but cry silently for the last week and was surprised she still had any tears left. She was keen to have her opportunity to bring Royal Gardner down, but also scared. Firstly, that it might not work, and she would fail, but secondly that she would succeed and then have nothing left to distract her from the gaping hole in her heart where Gilbert usually lived. She was aware that she had been using her crusade to block the pain that threatened to overcome her. She had told no one of the terribly things she had shouted at Gilbert during their last few moments together, but the guilt was eating away at her.

“Is this a private hug or can anyone join in?” Cole had appeared and both girls smiled sadly before pulling him into the embrace.

Anne tried to mentally shake herself before saying far too brightly. “Who fancies getting off this base and blowing the cobwebs away.” 

Diana looked uncertain. “Not far dearest Diana, I know you want to be near in case of news. But I think we could do with a bit of fresh air.” 

All four girls had refused Christmas leave when it was offered. Diana had no desire to go home and face her mother, but Anne knew it was more than that. She didn’t want to be away from the base should news of Jerry arrive. Anne could understand this, as much as she yearned for a hug from her Matthew and Marilla, she could not bear to be too far away either. Ruby and Tillie wanted to provide support and so they were all staying. They had however been persuaded to spend the afternoon with Diana’s Aunt Josephine. Ruby had managed to commandeer a vehicle and was driving all the girls plus Moody and Cole over for Christmas dinner.

“How about a bike ride?” Suggested Cole. “Not too far but just long enough to work up an appetite for tea tonight. Don’t think that I have not noticed their neither of you are eating enough to keep a baby bird alive at the moment.”

Anne didn’t even bother trying to deny this. Food just turned to ash in her mouth and she suspected Diana felt the same. Nevertheless, a bike ride was settled upon. It was cold and crisp, which was usually Anne’s favourite type of winter weather, but today it was almost like she didn’t see it. Every beat of her heart seemed to take her further and further away from Gilbert and the longer they went without news, the harder it was to stay positive. Diana worked hard to keep Jerry alive and present by talking of him constantly almost as if this would be enough to make him appear. Anne however, had not mentioned Gilbert by name since her gut-wrenching realisation and confession to Cole in the hospital that awful night. 

Anne was content to let Cole and Diana lead the way and hung back, lost in her own world. The other two rode side by side a little way ahead.

“Has she said anything yet about Gilbert or her feelings for him.” Cole asked Diana keeping his voice down.

Diana shook her head, “No not a dickie bird. She talks constantly about her plans to bring Gardner down and is planning to do that on the 27th the day after Boxing Day. Apparently, she has manged to track down the Wing Co form the dance and he is going to come over. But she never mentions Gilbert and if one of us does she just gets up and leaves.” 

“If we let her keep everything inside, she is going to break. She needs to let us help her shoulder some of this pain she must be carrying.” Cole huffed frustratedly.

“Gilbert was always the one who could get her to open up.” Diana said sadly.

“Well because of me, Gilbert is not here.” Cole declared furiously, “So the least I can do for him is to try and help the girl he adores. He would be devastated if he could see her now. I just hope this works and does not make things worse.” 

“Not your fault!” Diana declared for probably about the hundredth time and then continued. “Where are we headed again? I know you said it was somewhere you thought might help her to finally face her feelings.” 

“The Horse Chestnut tree from the last bike ride we all took together.” Cole explained.

“The one where we held the competition. You are a genius Cole. I think this was one of the first times she realised there was something between her and Gilbert because she was rude to him and I had to roast her.” Diana smiled although her smiles never reached her eyes these days. 

“Well, she can be as rude as she likes to me, but we are going to get to the bottom of why she refuses to talk about Gilbert and why she has not yet told you and the girls that she is in love with him.” Cole determined. He then raised his voice back to Anne. “We are going to stop for a brew from the flask Anne.”

Anne nodded distractedly. Not really paying attention to her surroundings she slowed down and climbed down off the bike following Cole and Diana’s lead to lean the machine against a fence. 

When it became clear that Anne was not recognising the significance of their stop off point Diana decided to give her a shove whilst Cole surreptitiously locked up Anne’s bike. 

“Wow I had forgotten how peaceful this place was. I think I preferred it wearing it’s….. what did you call it Anne? Cloak of autumn or some other such poetical phrase.”

Anne looked at her surrounding properly for the first time and was transported back a few months. The leaves had been beautiful shades of red and gold whilst the conkers had shone like silk. She could almost hear her friends excited voices and then as she stared up at the branch, she had climbed to, she heard him, his voice just behind her.

“Come on Anne-Girl Hurry up, you will have to lower yourself from the branch and I will catch you.”

Her breath caught and she whirled round fully expecting to see him stood there with that ridiculously cocky little smile that made her want to kiss him and slap him at the same time. When the space behind her was empty it was like being kicked in the stomach by a horse. She must have let out some sort of noise as it brought Cole rushing to her side and just as her knees gave way, he caught her and instead of falling hard she sank gently to her knees.

“Anne!” Diana cried in horror. “What’s the matter?” 

Anne started to cry, not the quiet tears that had been leaking from her eyes for the last week but great, heaving sobs that wracked her body and made her want to curl up into a ball and black out to stop the pain. “Why did you bring me here? I can’t be here.” Each word was punctuated by a huge, laboured breath.” I don’t want to feel this, it’s too painful.” 

Diana looked bewildered. “What do mean what is too painful? Anne, we brought you here so you would open up and talk to us. Since the plane went down you have had an almost permanent river of silent tears, but you won’t talk about it. You won’t even be in the same room when we mention Gil….”

“Stop it!!” Anne yelled. “I have no right to this. I need to focus on Gardner and my plan to bring him down and I have to give you support. You have a right to these emotions Diana. I do not.” Anne was still struggling to bring herself back under control. This was why she tried to keep from thinking about Gilbert because it was like someone was tearing her heart out. 

Diana looked confused at Cole who shook his head. “She mentioned something similar the other night she said Jerry was yours to lose but Gilbert was not hers.” 

“Anne, darling I am a bit confused. You are allowed to feel however you want to, nobody can dictate your emotions.” Diana pleaded.

Anne felt frustration well up inside her and erupt like a volcano. “It is me that say’s I don’t deserve your kindness or pity. You have no idea what I have done. Jerry will battle with everything he has to get back to you because he knows you love him, because you have always treated him with respect and kindness. That will give him the strength and resilience to return to you if he possibly can. I don’t have that certainty. I have not been honest or affectionate towards Gil. I have been cruel and ill-tempered, and he has no reason to fight to get back to me.” 

Cole looked incredulous for a moment before he let out a small snigger. “Oh Anne, you really are clueless. Gilbert loves you, he might not have got round to telling you that yet but trust me, if I know anything in this world, I know that Gilbert Blythe loves Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” 

Anne wanted to scream. They didn’t understand they thought she just doubted his feelings, but it was more than that. “I know that. He told me.” She answered dully. 

“Oh Anne that’s wonderful, I knew he saw you as more than a friend…….” Diana started to say.

Anne sighed heavily, “No Diana, it is not wonderful. Do you know what I did when beautiful, kind -hearted, amazing Gilbert Blythe told me he loved me?”

Diana looked almost scared as she shook her head. 

Anne realised too late that she had come too far and was so doomed to confess her crimes to her kindred spirits. “I yelled at him; I was just so angry that he had broken his promise to stay out my problems with the commander. I wouldn’t listen when he tried to explain, I was furious that he did not want to talk to me, that he couldn’t wait to get away from me.” At this point Anne started to sob again as the pain and realisation of what she said washed over her again. “I had no idea where he was going so, I told him that I hoped he would never come back and that I didn’t ever want to see him again.” Her voice was broken now and so her last words were lost in a torrent of tears. 

“What? What was that last bit Anne darling, get it all out.” Diana coaxed.

I said, Anne sniffed heavily. “That it is my fault. I told Gil I never wanted to see him again and then they got shot down and my wish came true. It is my fault that you don’t have Jerry Diana and I am so sorry, but you must see that I don’t deserve to be allowed to miss….. him.” She still couldn’t bring herself to say Gilbert’s name allowed. “I realised too late, that I love him. Have only ever loved him in that way and won’t ever love anyone else. That is my punishment for being so utterly wicked to him, I have all this guilt and pain because I was too scared to admit my feelings, too stupid to see what was right in front of me.”

Anne felt like all the bones in her body had turned to jelly but she also felt like she had bled a particularly vicious poison from her bloodstream. Having admitted her darkest secret to two of her best friends she felt a modicum of relief.

Cole pulled her into his embrace. “This. Is. NOT, Your, Fault.” He exclaimed strongly. “This is war, bombers get shot down, it’s what happens. And I don’t care how much you yelled at him; it won’t make a blind bit of difference to Gil. He will still battle with every breath in his body to get back to you. You should have seen him after that first night in York he was so devastated that he had upset you. He will know why you were angry and while he couldn’t explain himself then he will do everything in his power to give you that explanation in person.”

“Oh, my dearest Anne how could you think that this is your fault. I could never blame you. If anything, it is my fault I should not have told you about the fight. Then you wouldn’t have been so cross with Gilbert in the first place.” Diana cried stoking her hair whilst Cole continued to hold her. “I also cannot believe that you think that you have no right to show your emotions. You may have only realised last week that you love Gilbert, but we have all known for months you wonderfully dense dope. Share your pain Anne I swear it will help.” 

The three of them sat in a huddle under the tree for around fifteen minutes and Anne let herself truly feel all the pain at the thought of never seeing Gilbert again. She allowed Cole and Diana to comfort her as she wept and sobbed until finally, she was so tired that all she wanted to do was sleep. However, when she finally rose from the ground, she did feel a little lighter and ready to face the world. 

Eventually, Diana, ever the practical one said. “It will be dark soon; we need to get back on the bikes. Are you going to be OK to ride Anne?” 

Anne nodded. “Yes and thank you for being so understanding. I feel like a wrung out rag but bizarrely I do feel a bit stronger….. Why is my bike chained to the fence?” she turned in confusion.

“To stop you running away when we tried to talk to you about Gilbert.” Said Cole as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. He winked. “And I thought you were supposed to be smart one.” 

Anne actually smiled at that, like Diana Cole noticed it did not reach her eyes, but it was a start. 

Just as they were about to set off Anne allowed herself to contemplate Gil and where he might be at this time. “Cole.” Her voice was small and uncertain.

The blonde looked over encouraging her to continue.

“Do you honestly think he will be trying to get back to me? I really was most terribly cruel.” 

Cole grinned. “Absolutely, the man is crazy for you. And anyway, never mind you he has me to come home to, so there will definitely be no stopping him.” 

It was the first time in a week that Cole had heard either girl giggle. It was the best sound in the world. Cole looked to the sky and pleaded silently. “Come on you pair of prats you have two knockout girls waiting for you. I have no idea what is taking you so long but get your arses home sooner rather than later.” 

At that particular moment both Gilbert and Jerry were for the first time in over a week sound asleep somewhere safe and warm. They had crept into the village at around two o clock Christmas Eve morning and had found to their delight that unlike Britain the street names were still in place. It took them around an hour of sneaking around looking ridiculous in huge floor length sou’wester’s, but they had eventually been sure that they had found Loretta’s family’s cottage. Jerry had had the idea of throwing rocks at one of the bedroom windows upstairs and he was very good at it. Soon a light came on and a girl who looked like a younger version of Loretta stuck her head out. Jerry drooped his sou’wester to the ground revealing his uniform and whispered up to her in French. She had looked momentarily terrified and then determined called something back that Gilbert had no chance of understanding and then disappeared back inside. 

“Is it going to be OK? Will they let us in.” Gilbert asked anxiously. He had spent the last week hiding in bushes and ditches so that standing out in the open was making him very nervous.

“She told us to wait here while she wakes her father and mother.” Jerry explained tightly. He was clearly feeling the tension too.

The next moment the door creaked open and a shadowy figure beckoned them inside. Fervently hoping that this was not some kind of horrible trap, Gilbert followed Jerry inside. Once the door was closed and the curtains checked to be closed tightly a dark-haired man, around fifty Gilbert would have guessed, turned on a light and said in broken but clear English. “Which one of you is Jerry?” 

“I am sir.” Said Jerry quickly. “I have a letter from your niece Loretta by way of introduction.” He held out the letter and the man opened it and read in silence. The clock on the mantlepiece ticked softly and Gilbert felt that his heartbeat was at least double the speed of the gentle sound. He could feel his fingers starting to sting as they began to thaw out from the heat being delivered from the low burning range. 

After what felt like an eternity. The man nodded and pulled Jerry into a hug, kissing him on each cheek. He then said slow broken English. “You have been good friend to my niece. We will be happy to….” He seemed to struggle for the right words, so Jerry interrupted in French. On hearing his own tongue, the man laughed and spoke quickly back. Gilbert liked to think he had some understanding of French having grown up with Jerry and his family. But the speed and dialect of this conversation meant that it was mostly incomprehensible to him.  
Gilbert took a seat and tried to pay attention as the two men quickly conversed. About five minutes in, the girl from the window and a lady Gilbert assumed was her mother entered the kitchen and started to build up the fire to boil the kettle. At some point Gilbert must have dozed off, a week of snatching the odd hour of sleep here and there finally catching up with him. He was awakened by Jerry nudging him. “Hey Sleepy, there is hot coffee, toast and eggs on the table think you can stay awake long enough to have some?” 

In truth Gilbert preferred tea to coffee but that night in that cottage he had never tasted anything as wonderful as that coffee or the toast and eggs. “Merci.” He said earnestly to the woman and girl. “This is amazing.” 

As they ate Jerry explained that Leo was Loretta’s uncle and was more than willing to help. His wife Madelyn had been a bit unsure apparently worried about the consequences, but the daughter Sophie had insisted that it was their patriotic duty to help France’s allies. Her brother who was not at home at the moment was a member of the French Resistance and she was keen to do her duty too. The brother would be home tomorrow, and they would discuss the best way to get them out with him. He apparently spoke perfect English so Gilbert would be able to be part of the planning. The cottage had a small attic that was used for storage and the two men were to sleep up there and not come down into the house. 

Jerry and Gilbert finally climbed into a warm bed, having washed and shaved upon finishing their meal. As they both lay in the dark, Gilbert allowed himself for the first time since the crash to unpack his memories of Anne in his last twenty-four hours with her. The memory of the way she had felt in his arms as they had sung together, the feel of her soft curves sheathed in emerald silk made him groan internally with want and need. Why had he not just kissed her properly that night before he left. She was there in his arms, he sensed she would not have pushed him away, but he was not completely certain, and as he did not have the time in that moment to check he had held back. He had contented himself with a brief brushing of his lips on hers and even the memory of that caused fire to race round his veins. 

It was not then surprising that his dreams during that sleep were filled with red hair, freckles and soft lips. Both men slept through till four thirty in the afternoon and when he woke his cheeks were wet with tears from the last dream, it had clung to him. It had been of Anne under the Horse Chestnut tree near the base and she seemed to be trying desperately to reach for him.

Anne had thought she had made peace with not seeing Matthew and Marilla this Christmas until she walked into Miss Barry’s drawing room and found them standing by the fireplace. She had flung herself at first Matthew and then Marilla and had let their steadfastness and love surround and fortify her as once more tears flowed down her face.

“Oh, my darling Cuthbert’s,” she cried. “It is such a scrumptious surprise to find you here but how on earth did it come about.”

“Miss Barry wrote and asked if we would care to visit, after Diana had told her that none of you would be returning home for the holidays. It seems she felt that you and Diana needed some support, and she was aware of our connections to Jerry and Gilbert and thought it might be good for us all to be together. Even if only for a few hours.”

Anne nodded suddenly not able to trust herself to speak. She led her parents to a sofa in the corner and sat down leaning against Matthew but also holding Marilla’s hand. Her mother swept an appraising glance over her and then said. “You look pale and tired and as if you have not eaten a decent meal for the last week.” She scolded. Then her face softened. “How are you bearing up child? I can only imagine how sad you must be.” 

Anne considered this. “I finally realise Marilla that all those times I thought I was in the depths of despair over my hair, or freckles or clothes you were right. I had no right to call my life a perfect graveyard of buried hopes. I did not understand true pain and grief. I was in short being dramatic.” 

Matthew chuckled softly. “You have always had a talent for drama my Anne.” 

Anne smiled sadly at the man who had been a father figure to her. “I would give everything I own not to have had this tragedy touch Diana, or Jerry and Gilbert’s families. Gilbert kept a picture of his family in his wallet and showed it to me once. I cannot imagine how you explain to a little girl that her beloved uncle is not going to return home.”

Marilla grimaced. “I fear it will have hit them hard, I had written to Racheal and told her about meeting both Jerry and Gilbert. From what she has said about how well thought of both those boys are I would imagine the town of Avonlea is waiting as anxiously as we are for word of their beloved sons and brothers.” 

“What about you Anne?” Matthew asked quietly. “Marilla here was convinced that you and Gilbert….. well that there were maybe feeling between you. How are you holding up?” 

Anne meant to say she was fine and trying to stay positive but somehow it just did not come out that way. She found herself telling the whole tragic tale regarding Royal Gardner, Gilbert and herself. 

For the first time in her life Anne saw her father angry. He went first red and then deathly pale. “I reckon I will be paying a visit to that airbase before we head home Marilla. I will not have anyone treat my Anne in this way. Words are going to need to be said!” 

Anne was horrified. “Oh no Matthew, please. It is fine, I have a plan and the day after tomorrow if I have my way he will be gone and he will not be able to hurt me or my friends again. Please you need to trust that I can take care of this myself.” 

“I know that you one of the strongest people I know.” Matthew conceded. “And there is no one got you beat for brains, so if you say you can sort it, I will trust you. But you do not have to do this alone. If you need us Marilla and I are always here.” 

“Thank you.” She whispered and hugged both her parents again. “I am so very pleased that you are here today I cannot tell you what it means to me to have your support.” 

Christmas dinner was a quite but friendly affair. If anyone could have looked in on it they would have seen a table full of the very best that was available under rationing. (Miss Josephine strongly disapproved of the black market) But they would have also noticed a hole. It was almost as though two empty chairs had been placed at the table and everyone could feel the spaces left where Gilbert and Jerry should have been. When Miss Josephine proposed a toast to “Absent Friends.” There was not a dry eye in the house. 

By four in the afternoon, it was going dark and Anne knew they needed to get back to base. In truth she felt a little jumpy about the fact that they had been away four whole hours. What if news had come in. As much as she was reluctant to leave Matthew and Marilla, she was ready to go when Ruby said they needed to make a move.

Anne had gone upstairs to retrieve the coats when Marilla followed her into the bedroom where they had been laid on the bed. She could tell that the older woman wanted to say something, and she had a fair idea what it was, so she decided to save Marilla from the pain of trying to ask. 

“You were of course right wise and wonderful Marilla. You told me when we came to visit that you could see that I loved Gilbert and he loved me. I wouldn’t or couldn’t accept what you said at that time.” Anne sighed. “If you had any idea how much I wish I had. Wish that I had the comfort of knowing that wherever Gilbert is now he had the certainty of understanding that I am here waiting for him and that I will wait forever if necessary. He told me he loved me just before he left. I of course had no idea where he was going, plus I was cross with him for hitting Gardner, so I was my usual obnoxious self. I slammed the shutters of my anger down in the face of his courageous declaration. I have spent every moment since I realised he was gone, wishing that I could take that back. That I could let him know he has my heart.”

To Anne’s astonishment Marilla smiled slowly and she felt a little hurt.

“Why are you smiling?” she asked crossly. “I suppose you feel I have finally been taught to be more sensible and open.” 

“Anne!” admonished Marilla. “You cannot possibly think that I would want you to learn any lesson in this cruel and difficult way.”

Anne hung her head in shame. “No, I am sorry. I don’t know what is wrong with me, I always seem to lash out at those I love.” 

Marilla pulled her into a hug. “That you certainly do. You have always pushed people away when you feel them getting close, and the stronger your feelings the harder you push.” She then lifted Anne’s head so she could look into her daughter’s face. “And that is exactly what I told a certain Dr Blythe when he begged me to help him understand you. He confessed to me that he was in love with you and wanted my help to reach you.” 

Anne was flabbergasted. “Gilbert actually told you that……. But then do you think that means….?” Her thoughts were crashing around in her head in a cacophony of chaos. 

Marilla smiled softly again. “That he will realise that your towering temper with him was a sign that he had touched your heart. I would think so yes, he seemed a fairly bright young man.” 

Anne was quiet on the journey back. They all arrived back at base to no news which Anne could see hit Diana hard. The petite brunette took herself off to the rehearsal hanger claiming she needed some time alone. Anne sat on a bench outside their cosy hut. She wanted time to contemplate what Marilla had told her. If Gilbert had made that personal proclamation to her mother over a month ago and then repeated it to her last week, he must have really believed that he loved her. She realised that up until this moment she had not allowed herself to trust that it could be true. That she had assumed that if Gilbert returned, he would tell her that it was just the fear of the mission that caused him to spout such nonsense at her.

Anne sat on the bench wrapped up in a blanket with a hot chocolate that Tillie had made warming her hands. Marilla had told her that this was how she had sat with Gilbert. Apparently, it was a cure all of his dads. Hot chocolate and stars could help to sooth a ravaged soul. It was a clear cold night, and she tipped her head back to look at the twinkling constellations above. Could Gilbert see this same sky from wherever he was? “Merry Christmas Gil.” She whispered to the heavens. “I love you, if it is at all possible please come home to me.” 

Gilbert Blythe was laying on the mattress in the attic staring out of the small almost porthole of a window. He could not go outside for fear of being seen but he could lie here and if he moved his head into just the right position, he could see the stars. 

Jerry was still one floor down putting the finishing touches to their plan to escape and enjoying a drop of brandy it being Christmas night. The plan was to smuggle Jerry and himself onto the boat in the dead of night, where they would then lay low. The family would come down in the morning and carry out their usual routine before setting out to sea thereby not arousing any suspicion. Apparently, there were a couple of crews in the harbour that Philippe, the young resistance fighter who had returned home for Christmas, did not trust. 

It had been decided that the boat would take them to around two miles from the coast somewhere between Brighton and Eastbourne and then Jerry and Gilbert would lower a rowing boat into the sea and make the rest of the journey themselves. There had been a bit of an argument around this point. Leo wanted the men to just use his lifeboat, but Gilbert had been adamant that that would not do. 

“If there really are Nazi sympathisers working from the harbour how will you explain the loss of your lifeboat when you return. I do not want anything to be able to be traced back to you on this.” 

“He’s right dad.” Philippe had said. “Trouble is I am not sure where we would get another rowing boat never mind hide it.” 

Jerry had looked a bit deflated for a moment but then said. “Inside! I know where we can find a small rowing boat that I think would fit upside down inside your lifeboat. Do you remember in the hut we hid in Gil?” 

Gilbert had nodded. And so tomorrow night with any luck they would be on their way back to England. There was still so much that could go wrong but Gilbert felt better for finally having a plan that he could visualise and not just nebulas ideas. 

As he lay in that dark attic looking at the stars a vivid image of Anne sitting at his feet in that old story hut of hers filled his mind. Remembering huge, sapphire eyes shining and her beautiful hair curling round her freckled face made him ache with need. Maybe, it was because the dusting of stars in the sky reminded him of her freckles or maybe it was because it was Christmas, and he was missing her so much it was a physical pain. Staring at the stars he let his mind recreate the hug she had given him that night. “Merry Christmas Anne-Girl.” He whispered into the dark. “I love you and miss you so much. I know I am a bit late for that promised conversation, but I am trying to come home. I just pray that you are waiting for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not the end but at least you know Gilbert and Jerry are OK for now anyway! I found writing Anne's emotions came quite freely although as I said it did make me cry a few times. I decided I wanted to include Gilbert and Jerry's story too as I had set up Loretta earlier on I did not want to just skim over it. The next chapter (I have stopped saying last as I seem to jinx myself) will see Royal Gardner get his comeuppance and see the outcome of the escape plan. If you have commented at any point during this story then thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your enthusiasm and encouragement has really inspired me to strive to improve my writing I think. Once again I would love to hear your thoughts I do love reading your predictions but even if it is only to yell at me for breaking my promise it will be welcomed as I deserve it. Have a good week and stay safe.


	20. We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things happen you have all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone. Sorry I am a bit later than usual posting this. I have literally just finished writing it. Real work has rudely demanded my attention this week! So please forgive me if there are a few more errors than usual, I have not read it through as much as I would have liked. There are a couple of scenes in this that I know people have been looking forward to so I really hope they don't disappoint.

It was the 28th December and Anne was pacing back and forth just outside the gates of the base waiting for Wing Commander Jackson to arrive. The guard on the gate was watching her with an amused expression on his face.

“There will be an actual groove in the ground if you don’t stand still Anne.” He called.

It was Jim the double bass player from the band. 

Anne looked up; she had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had forgotten anyone else was actually here. “Jim, I am so sorry I didn’t realise my mindless pacing was bothering anyone. It is just when I am nervous, I tend to expend a lot of energy. I will diligently try to control myself.” She promised.

“Nah, don’t stop on my account. Is there anything I can do to help?” he offered kindly. “Do you want to sit in the sentry hut for a few minutes, you must be frozen. There is tea in the flask if you like.” 

Anne chuckled. “You have been in Yorkshire too long Jim; you are catching the local presumption that tea can cure all ills.” 

“I am Canadian, I already know that to be pillar of truth on which the world is built.” He winked at Anne.

Anne smiled sadly. “Ah yes I was forgetting.”

“How are you and Diana holding up. I hope you know that it takes more than being shot down to keep Canadian men from the women they love.” Jim said nudging her shoulder gently and grinning. “Gilbert and Jerry will find a way home; I can feel it in my bones as my old Gran used to say.” 

Anne couldn’t help wondering if the whole damn base knew that Gilbert was in love with her, whilst she had been a clueless idiot. Jim was still talking.

“Oh, and if that Pompous Prat of a base commander comes any where near you, just let me or one of the other boys in the band know. We will sort him out. Never could stand a bully.” 

Anne felt a huge rush of affection and strength run through her. “Thank you Jim, it means the world to me to know that I have such kind friends. However, after today I am very much hoping to have slayed that particular dragon myself, with a little help from the visitor I am waiting for. 

Embarrassingly, she felt her eyes filling with tears as she used the metaphor that she and Gilbert had often bantered back and forth.

Jim took her hand a squeezed it. “I know you are worried sick about the Doc, but with a knock-out like you fighting his corner he will move heaven and earth to get back and when he does it sounds like you will have cleared his name.” 

Anne tried to smile but she was afraid that it came out as a grimace, suddenly the sound of a car approaching made her jump. 

“Your help I presume?” Jim asked.

“Yes I think so, oh can you get him cleared quickly. I really want to get this over with.” Anne pleaded.

“Your wish is my command.” Jim winked giving her a mock salute before moving to welcome the car and check the documentation of both driver and passenger. 

Once the car was through the gate, Anne got into the back seat to greet Wing Commander Jackson. She had met him at the gate so as to ensure that they had time to go over the plan on the drive to the main offices. 

“It is a rare treat to see you again Aircraft Woman Shirley-Cuthbert. I am only sorry it is in such sorry circumstances. First off, tell me is there any news of Pilot Officer Baynard and Doctor Blythe?”

Anne shook her head not trusting herself to speak. 

A frown crossed the Wing Commander’s handsome face and he pushed at the fringe of his blonde hair. “I am very sorry to hear that, but no news could very well be good news. It means they have not been picked up by the Germans. They may well have hold up somewhere safe waiting for an opportunity to cross the channel.” 

Anne got a sudden image of a cold, hungry and possibly injured Gilbert huddled in a ditch with Jerry. Germans surrounding them and she mentally slammed the door on it. She could not think about that now or she would have no strength to face down the Arrogant Arse.

“Are you still determined to do most of the talking today my dear?” Jackson’s voice pulled Anne from her dark imaginings. 

“Yes, I want to see the look on his face when he realises that he has been hoisted by his own petard.” Anne declared confidently. “His behaviour towards me has not been that of a gentleman or a commanding officer but his treatment of Gilbert and by proxy Cole has been even worse. He has been cruel, manipulative and calculating. Cole has no grounds on which to challenge the decision’s made against him and Gilbert is not here to defend himself. I however am, by the end of the day I am resolute that Commander Royal Gardner will no longer have a role on this base.”

The blonde man smiled wryly. “I wonder if Royal has any idea what is coming down the line at him. I could almost feel sorry for the man if he was not such and an arrogant, pompous manipulative…… well anyway ladies present and all that.” 

“Gilbert used to call him an Arrogant Arse Sir.” Said Anne wistfully. “And I dare not repeat Jerry’s name for him for fear of you not regarding me as a lady.” 

The Wing Co barked a loud joyous laugh. “Do you know, I am looking forward to meeting your young man when he returns. I have a feeling we would get along like a house on fire.” 

As the car pulled up outside the offices Anne was bolstered to see Tillie, Ruby, Moody and Cole all waiting for her, along with the nurse from the hospital and a man that Anne thought she had seen before but did not really recognise. 

“Anne!” Cole called his face beaming. “We have a last-minute change to the plan.”

Anne scrambled from the car and looked in amazement at the nurse. “Polly you don’t have to be here, if this all goes wrong, I don’t want you caught in the cross-fire. I told you the statement you wrote is more than enough.”

“I asked her to be here Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. Said the man Anne was not sure of the identity of. "Frank good to see you again, I can’t thank you enough for your support in this matter.” 

Anne was confused until it dawned on her that Wing Commander Jackson must have a first name.

“This is Wing Co Temblay, Anne.” Cole gushed. “Our Wing Co, he came back this morning and he says that Gardner has no authority to dismiss me.”

“That is perfectly right McKenzie. Now if you do not now want to face that monster in there who pretends to be a gentleman and officer Anne, you have no need to. I can ensure that both McKenzie here and Blythe, if he returns, suffer no ill effects. Blythe might have to do toilet block duties for a week for punching a superior, because even though it sounds like the man thoroughly deserved every blow our young doctor landed it is still rather frowned upon by the powers that be.” Tremblay’s eyes twinkled slightly. 

Anne thought for a moment. It was a tempting offer. She was not looking forward to facing her boss and talking about his inappropriate treatment of her.

“Will he still have to answer for his treatment of me if I do that? Would he still have his position?” Anne queried.

“No, you would not be mentioned and yes he would remain in post.” Tremblay explained.

“Not good enough.” Anne declared. “I am determined that he will not be able to use his rank or position again to make another young woman feel pressured. She might not have the strong friends and kindred spirits that I have had to help me deal with this. I think I would still like to confront him.” 

“Excellent.” Declared Wing Commander Tremblay. “I was really hoping you would say that. This kind of thing cannot be allowed to continue. Frank, I believe you are here to provide an eye-witness statement as is Nurse Stephen’s.” 

“McKenzie and myself will go in first; I want to deal with the matter of discipline in my own squadron first. If the rest of you wait in the outer office, I will call you when I need you. Aircraft Woman Barry has agreed to minute the meeting.” 

As soon as the two men were called into Gardner’s office, Anne once more took up her manic pacing this time in the outer office. It only took about three minutes for the voices in the office to become raised, Anne halted and stared wide eyed at Tillie and Ruby who immediately came to her side and gripped her hands. Gardner’s voice could be heard shouting indignantly.

“This is my base and therefore I have overall control you cannot overrule me. This man is a coward, and he will be discharged for lack of moral fibre if it is the last thing I do.”

“You forget yourself Sir.” Tremblay could now be heard saying as the door had somehow cracked open. His voice was calm but firm. “You have control over all RAF squadrons and their Wing Commanders, my squadron is attached to the Canadian Royal Airforce and I therefore have ultimate authority over my men. Flight Officer McKenzie has served bravely over the time I have known him, and I have read the medical report. He was not fit to fly his last mission end of story.” 

“Medical report.” Gardner sneered. “If that document was written by the now missing Doctor Blythe it is not worth the paper it is written on. The man was incompetent, not to mention a violent lunatic who attacked me with no provocation.” 

Anne wanted to run in through the door and slap Gardner herself. How dare he talk about Gilbert like that. Gilbert was a gifted and dedicated doctor. 

Moody seemed to sense danger and put his hand gently on her shoulder. “Hold that temper a few more moments and then I promise you will be allowed to rip the Pompous Prat apart.” He murmured. 

“You really are an idiot aren’t you Commander Gardner.” Mused Tremblay from inside the office.

“Gilbert Blythe qualified top of everything on his medical course at university and he served his internships in the best hospitals under the most prestigious doctors. He is one of the most capable young men it has ever been my privilege to lead.” 

“Well of course you would try and cover up the incompetency of one of your own. Wouldn’t want to admit that you had saddled us with a dud.” Gardner responded arrogantly.

“Oh, I think we all know where your hatred of Doctor Blythe comes from. The discipline of my airmen is now concluded. So, we will move on to the charges that you yourself are going to have to face for you behaviour since you arrived on this base.” Replied Tremblay confidently.

“What the hell are you blithering about. Get out of my office this minute. I will be reporting you to your Commander in Chief.” Seethed the base commander. 

Tremblay raised his voice slight and called. “Wing Commander Jackson could you come in please with the complainant.” 

“Show time,” whispered Tillie. “Give him hell Anne we are right behind you.” 

Inwardly Anne was shaking like a leaf, but she drew on every bit of courage she had and marched smartly into the office coming to a halt and saluting smartly. 

“Anne?! What’s going on. I don’t understand… what are you doing here?” the sight of her seemed to have knocked some of the wind out Royal’s sails. 

“Sir, I am here to put in a formal complaint of sexual harassment against yourself. The way you have pursued and intimidated me has been unacceptable. I have tried to be polite and clear that I had no interest in you as a romantic partner but you have been either too stupid or too arrogant to heed my requests. You have interrogated and persecuted my friends in order to try and get me go out with you, using and abusing your position of power for personal gain. I want you charged and to face a court-marshal for this abhorrent behaviour.” Anne finished with more confidence than she felt.

He looked at her with an expression of utter revolution. “Good lord woman you are hysterical, if a man can’t ask a pretty woman to accompany him for a drink then the world has gone mad. I have broken no regulations I am allowed to have a romantic relationship with someone on the base I checked.” 

“I don’t believe it is the asking that is the issue it was the refusal to take no for an answer.” Explained Tremblay patiently.

“Do you mean to tell me that you are going to take the word of this ridiculously neurotic young woman over me a respected base commander. I am sorry but I am hardly quaking in my boots, it will not even get to court.” Gardner dismissed sardonically. 

It was at this point that Wing Commander Jackson stepped in. “Ah well, do you know what yes I would take the word of this bright and talented young lady over yours any day. You have always been a lying rat; my brother went to school with you. However, we do not need to rely on the court marshal panel seeing through you. I have witnessed your frankly intimidating persona around Aircraft Woman Cuthbert, and I will be more than happy to stand witness for her.” 

“And of course, then we have the worrying report from Nurse Stephen’s here, who over-heard you bragging about using force to get what you wanted from Anne. Now attacking woman is definitely against regulations” Tremblay said with the air of someone who knew he had won.

Gardner turned purple. “What! If this little harlot has told you I touched her then she is lying cow. I never laid a bloody finger on her.”

Cole and Moody both surged forward at this point. “Don’t you dare use language like that about Anne.” Cole hissed. 

Whilst Moody yelled. “That is not what you told Gil though was it. You told him you had forced Anne to kiss you, taken what you wanted because you were base commander.” 

Their Wing Co put his arm up to silence his men.  
“I heard you say that. Sir” Nurse Stephen’s piped up. “I was in the ward when you were shouting at Doctor Blythe.” 

Gardner’s face had now drained of all colour as he turned to Anne. “I can’t believe you would do this to me you bitch. All I wanted was to give you a life you could only dream of without me and this is how you repay me. You lied and led me on. You said you had no interest in any relationship when all the time you were whoring with that Canadian bastard.” 

The Base Commander had completely lost it now hammering nails into his own coffin as he raged. 

Anne’s finger’s tingled with a desire to slap the awful man so hard his head would spin, but she restrained herself. Instead, she drew herself up to her full height as both Wing Commanders snapped.

“That is enough Gardner.” 

Gardner was snarling and Anne was struck at how he no longer looked handsome at all just twisted and angry. 

“I did not lie to you intentionally and I am not a whore.” She said amazed at how calm she sounded. “However, I will confess to being confused and therefore I gave you the impression that I had no feelings for Dr Blythe. However, I now understand my own mind and am happy to clarify that I am in love with Gilbert Blythe. He is ten times the man you will ever be, and I would rather spend a lifetime with him even if we had to live in a cave before I would spend ten minutes with you in a palace.” 

With that she turned on her heel and left the office as she could not bare the thought of breaking down in tears and giving Gardner the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her. As one Tillie and Ruby turned and followed her out ensuring they were well out of ear shot before allowing her to collapse into their arms. 

“You were amazing Anne; you should be so proud of yourself. You remained calm and clear and yet you really punched him with your words.” Ruby praised as she stroked Anne’s back.

“Yes, I don’t think I could have been that strong.” Tillie confirmed. “You struck a blow for all women today showing that we deserve and demanded to be treated with respect and that no means no.” 

Anne continued to cry into Ruby’s shoulder struggling to get her emotions under control, she felt empty. “But it wasn’t enough was it. It won’t make any difference. No matter what I say.”

“Of course it will Anne, he will be court-marshalled and loose his commission. You have made sure that the other women on this base are safe from a predator.” Tillie insisted. 

“That is as maybe but the awful truth is that I would trade that just to have the opportunity to see Gilbert again. Nothing I have done today brings him or Jerry any closer to coming home. And no matter what I say to Diana I am starting to lose hope. They have been missing for ten days and there is still no word. I know it was the right thing to do to confront Gardner today, but it has not made me feel any better. I just want Gilbert to come home.” Anne sobbed brokenly.

Ruby and Tillie both surrounded Anne in a hug and tried to help her ride out her fears and pain.

It was two o clock in the morning on the 29th December and they were finally getting out of the attic and heading for the harbour. Gilbert was putting the finishing touches to his uniform that Madelyn and Sophie had done their best to clean for him. It felt good to be back in it as it was a sign that they were hopefully embarking on the penultimate leg of their journey back home.

They should have made the trip yesterday, but Phillippe had got wind that the German’s were on the look out for two airmen. A farmer had reported his dog pulling a parachute out of a tree around thirty miles away and they were checking all the harbours along the coast. The crews at Berck were questioned yesterday, it was definitely time to leave. 

The spare rowing boat was already stowed under the lifeboat and was not picked up in the search yesterday. Tonight, he and Jerry would sneak down and hide themselves in the space inside the rowboat, where they would have to stay for around five hours. This should give the boat time to launch early morning and be out at sea before they came out from under cover.

Gilbert fastened his pistol into his shoulder holster and then turned to Jerry. “Listen I want you to make me a promise.” 

Jerry looked at him carefully. “OK this sounds serious.” 

“If it get’s sticky out there and there is a chance for just one of us to get away. I want you to promise that it will be you. Don’t put yourself in danger coming back for me. Just be sure to tell Anne that I loved her and that I am sorry.” Gilbert said quietly.

“What?!” Jerry snorted, “Absolutely not. We are in this together Gil. There is no way I am leaving you behind. So, you might as well shut up.”

“No listen, you have Diana and the band. And you have a ring that has been burning a hole in your pocket for these last ten days. You need to get back.” Gilbert insisted.

Jerry shook his head and chuckled. “And you have a promise to keep to Anne, not to mention a responsibility to ensure that Cole does not spend the rest of his life feeling guilty should anything happen to you.”

Gilbert sighed.

“Could you in all honesty leave me behind.” Jerry asked simply.

“No, I don’t suppose I could.” Gilbert confirmed.

“There you go then. I couldn’t leave you either. We grew up together Gilbert. You are like my brother.” Jerry pulled him into a quick but firm hug. As they let go, he continued earnestly. “Plus, if you think I am facing that crazy red head of yours and telling her I have left you behind, you have got another think coming! She would kill me.”

Gilbert laughed at this as he found himself hoping fervently that Jerry was right. That Anne did care about him enough to want him home safe. He once more pictured the burning in her eyes as she had flirted with him during their duets. He had felt so sure in those first few hours when they came off stage. Sure, that she felt at least some of what he did. That she finally wanted more than friendship from him. He had to stay positive. He pictured finally arriving back at the base and seeing her running towards him her hair whipping round her and her eyes full of love. He would fight through anything and anyone to make that vision a reality.

Their journey down to the harbour was uneventful. Leo accompanied them to the harbour entrance so he could point out the correct boat and then left reminding them to stay well hidden. 

As they climbed aboard being as careful as they could to make no noise and not cause the boat to rock, Jerry asked quietly.

“You don’t get sea-sick do you?” 

“No, you know that. We spent enough time in boats in our youth we should be fine. Stop fretting this is going to work.” Gilbert whispered with more confidence than he felt.

They had arrived at the lifeboat but It was not, as Gilbert had assumed, lying on the deck. It was hanging just above. “Shit how are we supposed to hide under that, there is a bloody big gap!”

Jerry crawled underneath the lifeboat and turned on the torch that they had used to help them find their way down. “We are going to need climb inside and wedge ourselves up in the hull.” He whispered.

“I am sorry what?! There is no way we are going to be able to do that for hours.” Gilbert exclaimed.

Jerry crawled back out and sat on the deck. “Yeah, your probably right. Well, we can just sit under it for now it is the middle of the night and pitch black no one is going to see us. If we start to hear movement on the dockside then we could climb up inside.” He suggested.

Gilbert would have preferred to have a hiding place that felt more secure but right now this was the best that they had, so he just agreed. “Let’s check we know how to wedge ourselves in the hull. I don’t fancy trying to work that out only when we hear voices and are panicking. 

They worked out that they had to scramble inside and lay so that their stomachs were across the two up turned benches. That way their bodies were tucked right into the hull of the boat and clear of the deck. It actually was not as uncomfortable as Gilbert had feared but it was still not a position he fancied holding for hours at a time. In the end they decided to get into position about fifteen minutes before Leo had told them people would start arriving on the dock and attempt to remain there until they were out at sea. This was because the lifeboat swayed as they scrambled into position and needed time to still again or it would be sure to give them away. 

At just after six in the morning Gilbert and Jerry got themselves into position, just in time as it turned out. Only moments later there was a sound of boots on the harbour side. Gilbert felt the blood freeze in his veins when a voice that called out did so in unmistakable German. He moved his hand slowly to remove his pistol and so have it in his hand should he need it. He could see Jerry doing the same. The footsteps and voices were a few boats along the harbour but definitely walking this way. Suddenly there was an ominous thud as feet hit the deck of their boat. The voice that spoke though did so in French and Gilbert recognised the voices of Leo and Philippe. The next moment a voice called out in stilted French but with a definite German accent. “Who goes there?” 

Philippe’s confident voiced answered slowly so as to be understood and with just a hint bravado. “Owners of the boat. Why who were you expecting?” 

“Papers.” The voice barked.

“Again??” Leo complained. “You did this yesterday. Are we to expect this every morning? We have a living to make you know. Fish don’t catch themselves.”

Gilbert ran through every technique he knew for slowing and quietening his breathing as he was sure the hull of the boat was causing his erratic heartbeat to be amplified. Praying with everything he had that they would not think to look under the lifeboat. He locked eyes with Jerry in the dark and tried through that connection to keep them both calm. He could hear the papers being handed over and there was a satisfied grunt.

“Do you want me to open the hull so you can search below deck.” Philippe asked casually. “Yesterday’s lot wanted to do that.” 

Suspicion filled the German’s voice as he asked in broken French. “You seem very confident and helpful. Why is that?”

“Because I have nothing to hide and I have learned that arguing just means I am late out with my boat thereby cutting down my ability to fish and so feed my family.” Philippe answered sounding bored. “So, do you want to look or not?” 

The German must have indicated not with a shake of the head as there was no further conversation, but the sound of feet receded, and Gilbert could hear similar requests being made on the next boat along. It took about twenty minutes for the Leo and Philippe to get the boat ready to cast off. It took just as long for Gilbert’s heartrate to return to normal; he was fairly sure he had just shortened his life by about two years.

The boats engine had been running for around and hour when Philippe’s head appeared in the gap. “You can drop down onto the deck now but stay under here for another half hour until we get to the point where we are going to drop you.”  
“Yes, thank you I have lost the ability to feel my left leg.” Jerry groaned dropping back onto the deck. 

“Thanks’ Philippe. You were so calm back there. I thought for sure someone must have spotted us coming aboard or that they would hear Jerry’s heart racing. It sounded like a base drum in here.” Gilbert joked. 

“Oh yes because you were as cool as a cucumber.” Jerry mocked.

“As long as the cucumber was convinced it was about to die then yep!” Gilbert retorted.

Philippe laughed. “You two are true brothers aren’t you, always teasing. Here my mother packed you a picnic for the journey. I think she thinks you are meeting up with the rest of your crew as there is enough food here to feed an army! You might want to eat some now so as not to sink your little boat with extra weight.” 

Jerry looked at Gilbert with a wonderous look on his face. “I don’t want to speak to soon but, I think there is a chance we might just bloody pull this off.” 

“Shut up! Gilbert admonished. “Don’t you dare jinx us. I am not going to believe it until my feet hit the beach of dear old blighty.”

Diana was staring at the envelope in her hand unable to bring herself to open it. The stamp on the back had the four letters she had so long dreamed of being part of. ENSA. After everything that had gone wrong since their audition Diana couldn’t shake the feeling that this would contain a letter of rejection. 

“Well unless it is a magic envelope it will not open itself.” Ruby chastised, “Just get it open and then we will know what we are dealing with.”

“You do it Cole.” Diana begged thrusting the envelope at her friend. “I can’t bear to look.” 

“If you are sure.” Cole agreed but giving Diana the opportunity to change her mind. 

Diana nodded and then covered her face with her hands scared of what the letter would bring. If it was a rejection, she would feel she had let Jerry down. But if it was acceptance, then she had to face taking on the challenge’s it would bring without him to support her. She was not at all sure she was strong enough or brave enough to do it. She felt both Anne and Ruby place their hands on her shoulder’s in a show of solidarity as Cole tore into the letter. There was a moment of silence and then he said calmly and quietly.

“We did it, we are in. They definitely want us and by looks of it as soon as possible.” He handed the letter over to Diana who took it in trembling hands. 

“What brilliant news this will be to greet Jerry and Gilbert with when they get back.” Said Moody stoutly and he and Cole drew all three girls into a group hug.

“Are you ready to tell the rest of the band this wonderful news dearest Diana. They will be in the hanger with Tillie by now and she is probably talking their ears off. They will need rescuing.” Anne said smiling gently. 

Diana knew that her friend was trying to inject a little humour into the situation which was madness. This should have been the happiest moment of her life but without Jerry beside her it felt like a hollow victory. He should have been here with her. He would have been so excited, probably slipping into his native tongue as he swung her round in triumph. But he wasn’t and she was alone. 

Ruby seemed to read her mind. “I know this all feels very scary right now, but you must know that we will all support you and ensure that when Jerry get’s back the band he started is as strong as ever.”

Diana blinked hard to try and clear her eyes of tears before saying as confidently as she could. “You are all right of course, this is great news, and we need to share it. I will write back as soon as we have finished our band meeting and ask them to give us until the third week in January to get organised but that they can start booking us concerts from then onwards.” 

The response from the rest of the band was fairly similar to Anne’s own feelings, pleased but subdued. Diana explained that she was asking for a few weeks to get organised and then they would hopefully start their new roles in the middle of January. Stan who usually sat next to Gilbert, voiced Anne’s, and she knew Diana’s, biggest quandary.

“Are you intending to use that time to find replacements for Gilbert and Jerry?” he asked carefully. 

Anne couldn’t help visibly wincing at this and Stan gave her a look of apology. “Only we had a chat before, and we want to leave the positions open for when they both manage to get home. Because we are sure they will.” He said earnestly trying to give Anne an encouraging smile.

Anne was touched by the sentiment behind this but could see that Diana was unsure of how it would work practically. Diana considered before she spoke. “I really appreciate you saying that Stan but…”

“You’re not sure how it would work.” Stan interrupted eagerly. “Well as a trumpet section we can manage the vast majority of the arrangements on four not five trumpets. You are always shouting at us for being too loud anyway.” he explained grinning.

“That is true.” Piped up Tillie.

“OK, so we can maybe manage without Gilbert for a while but what about Jerry. We cannot play without a drummer; it would never work.” Diana said gently.

“No but we can manage without a trombone.” Stan said confidently.

Both Anne and Diana were utterly bemused by this response.

“I can play the drums, Diana I just never said anything because there has never been a need for it.” A tall well-built man that Anne knew was called Jack stood up. He usually played third trombone.

Diana looked to Anne and Ruby for guidance. Anne knew that Diana like herself struggled with the idea of replacing Jerry and Gilbert, but they had to be practical. In reality the men had been missing twelve days now and there was still no word, she was trying to stay positive, she really was but every day it got just a little bit harder. Carefully she voiced her fears.

“Stan it so heart warming to know that you all have so much faith in both Gilbert and Jerry, and I am trying to stay positive I really am. But I can think of no reason why there has not been any news of them at all. They would not have enough food or water to survive out in the wilderness and it has been so dreadfully cold; I have been checking the weather reports. We have to face facts that if they have not managed to find shelter they would not have survived.” Anne’s voice broke on this last word and tears once more began to stream down her face.

Stan was glaring at Cole and Moody angrily and Anne felt that there was more the Stan’s confidence than he was letting on. “What is it?” she asked inquisitively. “What are you not telling us?” 

Cole answered far too quickly. “Nothing! There is nothing we are not telling you.” 

Anne however, was having none of it. “You are lying Cole McKenzie. I can see it in your face. If I find out you have been hiding something from me; I will kill you.” She glared furiously.

“Look we just didn’t want to get your hopes up, it is a really long shot.” Moody started to say.

Ruby wacked him on the arm. “You have had news and you have not shared it, you are a big idiot!” she yelled.

“No not news as such. It is nothing concrete, just guess work and supposition. It is only a theory.” Moody explained frantically.

Anne tried to squash the tiny bubble of hope that she felt appearing in her heart. “Just tell us, we are not stupid.” 

Cole sighed and then launched into the story of how he and Moody had realised a couple of days ago that no one had told Loretta about Jerry, so they had gone to visit her yesterday. The woman had been understandably very upset at first but then asked where abouts the plane had gone down.

“The top and bottom of it is, that Jerry was carrying a letter that would introduce him to Loretta’s family and they own a fishing boat. IF, and you have to realise it is a very big IF” Cole stressed. “Jerry and Gilbert managed to get to their house they would have had shelter and someone to help them get back across the channel.” 

“So, they could have found some friendly faces then.” Anne whispered. The thought of Gilbert alone, cold hungry and possibly injured haunted her dreams most nights. This was a tiny glimmer of light in the overwhelming darkness that Anne had been swimming through.

“Only IF they landed fairly near to Loretta’s family. Trying to travel any distance without being caught would be nigh on impossible. The German’s have hundreds of patrols out, especially when parachute’s have been spotted.” Cole stressed. “In all reality it is not really a plausible outcome, but it made Loretta feel a little better.” 

Diana was frowning, “Is this why you want to wait. You really think this could explain why there has been no word. They could be hiding out with Loretta’s family?”

Stan, Jack and Moody all said “Yes” Cole however shook his head and whispered. “No, not really.”

Anne felt as though she had been slapped in the face. Cole was always telling her to be positive and yet now when there was a tiny little straw of hope that she could grasp at; he was snatching it away. 

“Why not Cole?” Anne demanded feeling her temper starting to rise. But one look at her friends agonised face and her heart went out to him.

“I just don’t want to give you false hope Anne, neither of you.” He turned to Diana at this point. “No one wants this to be true more than I do, but it is just so unlikely. That does not mean that I have given up hope because I will never do that. I just don’t want to put all that hope into this flimsy, insubstantial basket.” Cole looked broken as he finished his explanation.

Anne stepped into his side and drew him into a hug closely followed by Diana. The petite brunette pulled away first and declared shakily. “We will go with Stan’s plan and not replace, at least for another month anyway.” 

As Anne stepped back from Cole, she saw Stan beam in triumph. “That will be more than enough they will home before the month is out. I know it!” 

At that moment Anne would have given everything she owned for him to be right, it was reassuring to know that so many people were hoping and praying just as she and Diana were. Come on Gilbert she thought desperately please be OK and, on your way, back to us all. 

Gilbert and Jerry had left the relative safety of the little fishing vessel and descended into what quite frankly, was a tiny rowing boat not designed for long sea journeys in Gilbert’s opinion. They had left Leo and Phillippe with a promise that they would get Loretta to include the words ‘The package has arrived’ in the next letter she sent once they arrived home. They had also struggled to convey how grateful and thankful they were for all the help that they had received. 

“There is no way on God’s earth we would have managed this without their support.” Jerry was saying for about the fourth time as the two men battled with the oars to ensure the little boat continued to head for the shore and not get swept further out to sea.

“Just a shame they aren’t here now.” Gilbert bemoaned. “We could have done with a few more sets of oars to get us through this swell.” 

“At least we can see the cliffs now.” Jerry declared determinedly. “Put your back into it Blythe. I have not come this far to fail now. I can actually see the shoreline.” 

“One last huge effort it is.” Gilbert agreed wearily, his arms felt like they were being wrenched from their sockets. “When I was just a little lad, or so my mother told me, Hey haul away, We’ll haul away Joe.” He started to sing.

“Hey, save your bloody energy. We don’t have breath to spare to sing right now, you lunatic!” Jerry admonished.

“It helps keep a rhythm and our spirits up. Come on Jerry. How many times have we sung this at harvest when we have been fit to drop.” Gilbert called over the waves. 

“You are bloody mad; you know that don’t you.” Jerry retorted. 

Gilbert laughed wildly. “Probably, but we are going home Jerry. Come on you know you want to.” 

“That if I did not kiss the girls…” Jerry took up the familiar call and Gilbert joined in pulling with all his might on the oars. “My lips would go all mouldy. Hey haul away, We’ll haul away Joe.” 

Just over an hour later both men finally scrambled out of the little boat and dragged it up on to the beach. The bottom half of Gilbert’s trousers were soaked and his legs therefore freezing but he flopped down on the pebbles too exhausted to think about moving. Jerry sprawled out to the left of him. “I never want to set foot in a boat ever again.” The French man groaned. “But we did it Gil, we are back on the right side of the Channel.” 

“We did, didn’t we.” Gilbert confirmed. “I think I might now die from exposure and exhaustion but at least I will do it on friendly soil.” 

Jerry snorted. “Speaking of which, come on we need to move, it is going dark and getting colder. We need to find the nearest Air Base and report in.” 

Gilbert’s head swam slightly when he eventually hauled himself into a sitting position. “Is that what you want to do, report to the nearest base.” He questioned.

“What do you mean? It is what we are told to do isn’t it? If you get shot down, you report in to the first air base you come across for a debriefing and a medical. Standard procedure.” Jerry explained.

“Yes, that is what we are supposed to do.” Gilbert mused. “But that will mean we have to spend at least a couple of days being questioned, not to mention poked and prodded. Before we can even think about heading back up north to our own base, which in itself will probably take forever as the train don’t run the same between Christmas and New Year.” 

Jerry looked pensive as he pondered Gilbert’s words.

“I don’t know about you.” Gilbert continued. “But, I do not want to wait another four or five days before I can see Anne. I need to know if she has forgiven me and if she hasn’t, I want to start my grovelling sooner rather than later.” 

“OK, I agree. I would love to see the New Year in with Diana which is in just over forty-eight hours. What do you suggest?” Jerry asked earnestly.

Gilbert shrugged. “We avoid Airbases like the plague and make our own way back up to Yorkshire.” 

“Do you have any money?” Jerry questioned as he pulled his own wallet out of his jacket.

“Enough for a few train fares.” Gilbert confirmed.

With a burst of energy that Gilbert envied, Jerry jumped to his feet and held out his hand. “First we find a pub or café and get a hot drink, not to mention warm up.” 

Gilbert accepted the hand and got to his feet. “You will get no argument from me on that one. Then we head north and get you home and into the arms of your beautiful, loving Diana. I on the other hand will probably need to don my flak jacket to tackle the fall out of the tempestuous storm that is Anne Shirly-Cuthbert and I can’t wait.” He grinned happily.

Anne had woken up a few minutes earlier, her pillow damp. She had been dreaming about Gilbert again. He was hurt and reaching out for her. The dream was hazy and slipping from her mind even as she tried to grasp it. She just wanted to sink back into the oblivion where she could at least see him even if it made her sad.

Today was the 31st December and at midnight 1943 would slip into 1944. The war would roll forward into its sixth year and Gilbert would have been missing for two full weeks. As she lay warm within her cocoon of blankets she wondered how many men, since Chamberlin declared that Britain was at war with Germany in September 1939, were missing or worse killed. Her heart went out to all the women who like herself were worrying and hoping or worse grieving the loss of a loved one. Was it better she wondered to at least have certainty even if it was painful rather than this desperate desire for news that made her feel like every day without word tore another piece of her soul away? She sighed deeply and rolled onto her side in order to be able to see the sprinkling of star that still dusted the inky sky even though it was nearly time for her to rise.

“Anne, are you awake?” came Diana’s tentative voice through the darkness.

“No, I am trying to cling to the last remnants of my dreams. I do not want to face the world today.” Anne whispered back.

“Oh, I know exactly what you mean. At the moment I would choose to live in my dreams where I can pretend that Jerry is tucked up safe in his bunk just across the base rather than missing or maybe even gone from me forever.” Diana’s voice broke with these last words causing Anne to scramble out of bed and scoot across to her best friend to give her a much-needed hug.

“Yes, it is hard and I have made it worse over the last few days as in my ridiculously fertile imagination I have created a dreadful deadline. I can’t help feeling that if I don’t hear anything of Gilbert before the year dies then I will never hear from him again.” Said Anne confessing the crazy consternation that had been slowly strangling any positivity she felt. The departure of Gardner from the base yesterday meant she no longer had anything to distract her from her own morose musings. 

“Anne, you can’t think like that. I know that fourteen days feels like an eternity to us. But the reality is that men are reported missing and then return sometimes after months never mind two weeks. We cannot lose hope.” Diana insisted.

How did Diana stay so positive? Anne had always thought of herself as a ‘glass half full’ sort of girl but this situation had stripped her of every ounce of optimism. She had taken to riding her bike to the Horse Chestnut tree daily. There she got some time to herself and also felt closest to Gil. She would sit with her back pressed against its huge trunk and stare up into the branches remembering that day in October and praying for the man she loved, to return safely. She always had felt that prayer was more powerful when done alone, outside surrounded by nature. 

Anne made a herculean effort to pull her mind back into the present. “You are, of course, right dearest Diana. Two weeks is but a blink of an eye compared to the length of this God-awful war. I will do my best to be more sanguine, but I do not think that I will be able to stretch that to celebrating the New Year. I will not be attending the mess party tonight.” 

Anne moved to start getting dressed. She was on an early shift today, which was ironic because she would have much preferred to be on duty this evening and therefore have a cast iron excuse for avoiding the festivities. 

Diana smiled sadly as she watched her friend flit around the hut collecting all her various bits of uniform. “No, I too will steer clear of the mess tonight. I intend to be in the rehearsal hanger and maybe do a bit of arranging, but I would welcome company if you would care to join me.” 

Anne hugged Diana fiercely. “That is a kind offer, I could bring Pride and Prejudice and curl up in the corner. I may well join you, but I have somewhere to be first.” 

“Anne the weather forecast is for snow tonight. I don’t think you should head out to the tree today.” Diana counselled gently.

Anne made a non-committal sound and headed out the door. It was absolutely freezing this morning and should clouds roll in Anne could easily believe they would bring snow with them. The problem was Anne felt a deep-seated need to visit the tree. When Cole had taken her there on Christmas Eve she had heard Gilbert’s voice. And although the pain of him not being there when she turned round had been unbearable, she knew she kept returning in the hope of hearing him again. The rational part of her brain knew it was nonsensical to seek out something that would only wound her, but she couldn’t help it. Something that made Gilbert feel closer was worth any amount of misery.

Her stint in the Radio Hut passed without incident. She guided a few cargo planes in and got told off for chatting too openly with a female pilot who was delivering a new bomber.

“This is an RAF radio hut not a bloody mother’s meeting Cuthbert!” her supervisor bellowed.

Anne had rolled her eyes. On finishing her shift, she made her way over to the NAFFI with the other girls. She was glad to see Moody and Cole in their usual spot by the window and quickly detached herself from the group of giggling girls.

“Hello Anne, and to what do we owe the pleasure of your company today? I am honoured that you have chosen us two miserable gits over your lively companions.” Cole grinned. The girls were squealing with laughter at this point.

Anne smiled and dropped into the chair that Moody had pulled out for her. “You are not grumpy, you are just not hysterical about what to wear to the impromptu New Year’s Eve get together in the Mess. Which to be quite honest I don’t think I could care less about.” 

Moody gave her a commiserating squeeze around her shoulders. “Ruby, Cole and I are heading into Selby to pick up some cake that Loretta has made for us. Tillie is in charge of drinks. We thought that we could join Diana in the hanger tonight and that way get to spend the evening together. You will at least join us for that won’t you?” 

Anne nodded. “That sounds much better, I had already told Diana that I might join her after my bike ride. I intend to set out about half past two that way I can watch the sun set whilst I am out.” 

Cole looked concerned. “I don’t know Anne it looks like snow. I think maybe you should give your ride a miss today.”

“Nonsense, it is doing me the world of good, look I have eaten a whole half of a sandwich for lunch. The exercise will ensure I have appetite for this cake you are talking of.” She declared breezily. “Enjoy your trip into town and give Loretta my love.” 

With that Anne got up and disappeared out of the NAFFI. Cole watched her go looking troubled.

“You know where she is going, don’t worry if she is not back by dark, we can go and get her.” Moody consoled. 

“Yes, I know, I just wish I had never taken her back to that tree. I can’t help feeling she is getting a bit obsessed.” Cole muttered.

Moody shook his head. “It just gives her focus, somewhere she can feel close to Gilbert. It is no different to Diana and the rehearsal hanger.” 

“The hanger is warm and within the confines of the base. I just feel so responsible. It is my fault Gil isn’t here and he loves her so much. If anything happened to her….” Cole’s voice trailed off.

“None of this is your fault, but I get you worrying about Anne. I worry about her and Diana too. I am just glad we are all going to get to stay together until, Jerry and Gilbert make it back.” Moody grinned. “At which point I am going to kick their butts. First, for wrecking my plane and then for taking their sweet time to get home.” 

Cole snorted. “You are going to have to get in line. I get first dibs for knocking me out. Come on let’s go Ruby should be waiting for us now.” 

Gilbert and Jerry finally stumbled off the train that pulled into Selby station at around two thirty. “I never want to see a train again. Four changes and goodness knows how many delays.” Jerry moaned. 

“I thought it was boats you didn’t want to see again.” Gilbert said. “Your travel options are becoming severely limited.” 

“I don’t intend to travel anywhere for a least a week. You as the base doctor are going to order me to rest and you are going to prescribe hours of lying in Diana’s arms as the only cure for my exhaustion.” Jerry said.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows. “Not sure that will be conducive to rest my friend.” 

Jerry snorted. “I am very sure that it will lead to excellent sleep,…… eventually.” 

Gilbert laughed out loud at this, as the realisation that they were actually home, hit him. He was going to get to see Anne again and if he had anything to do with it, emulate his friend’s wishes and spend hours over the next week just holding his Anne with an E close. 

“Do you have any money left for a taxi?” he finally managed to say through his mirth.

“Nope, not a penny.” Jerry grinned. “But I don’t care if I have to crawl on my hands and knees, I am getting back to base tonight.” 

Gilbert could understand his desperation. “I wonder if the station master has a couple of bikes we could borrow?” he mused.

“Loretta!” Jerry blurted. “Her café is only about ten minutes’ walk from here. She will lend us the money for a taxi I am sure.” 

“We are going to owe her the biggest bunch of flowers after this.” Gilbert grinned. 

Ruby, Cole and Moody had parked up and were heading towards the café just across the road. 

“I really hope she has made her famous carrot cake for us. It is Anne’s favourite, and I am hoping it will tempt her to eat a bit more.” Ruby said as she pushed open the door.

Loretta greeted them warmly on their arrival. “No news of Jerry and your other friend I assume.” She asked quietly. 

“Not yet.” Confirmed Moody. “What about you have your heard from your family?” 

“No, I have had nothing for over a month from them. Letters seem to be taking an age to get anywhere these days.” She sighed sadly. “I have your cake in the kitchen out back. Can I tempt you to have a hot drink and maybe a teacake before you head back out into the cold? It is beginning to snow.” 

“That would be lovely.” Cole confirmed but we can’t stay too long. If the weather is going to turn, we need to get the truck back sooner rather than later.” 

Loretta led them to a table by the window before she bustled off to get the tea. Ruby rested her head on her hand and looked out of the window at the tiny flakes that had just started to fall. It was still only light and not sticking so she was not really concerned. The blonde girl checked her watch to find it was after half past two so Anne had no doubt already set off on her pilgrimage to the tree already. Ruby was pondering whether her friend would have the sense to turn round if the snow got heavier, when Moody handed her a cup of tea and she cradled it in her hands, not really paying attention to the conversation. She felt terribly guilty sometimes that she still had Moody. His strong, warm presence was such a comfort. Struggling to imagine how she would feel if she was in Anne and Diana’s position, she sipped her tea. 

The street outside was fairly empty and so when two figures wearing not only the blue of the air force but also their flying jackets came into view, they caught her eye. Odd she thought absently, the men usually only wore those jackets on an actual mission. Maybe the cold had driven these two to use them today. As they came closer Ruby could see that one was very tall and slim, whilst the other was slightly shorter and had a mop of unruly brown curls peeking out from under his cap.

Suddenly the tea slipped from her grasp and smashed on the floor below. Ruby was on her feet oblivious of the mess she had just caused. “Jerry, Gilbert.” She cried pointing out of the window frantically. Moody had bent down to retrieve the smashed cup, but Cole took one look at the approaching figures and launched himself out of his chair just as the door opened and Jerry and Gilbert tumbled in out of the cold.

What the rest of the customers thought was something Ruby pondered much later, but in that moment she did not care. The next few minutes were utter pandemonium. There were tears and hugs and questions flying all around. Loretta sobbed into Jerry’s shoulder and Cole alternated between roundly berating Gilbert for knocking him out and hugging him so hard he nearly broke his ribs. 

Gilbert was overwhelmed with emotion as he allowed Ruby, Moody and Cole to all hug him. He was back, no longer fearing for his life every few seconds and the relief brought tears to his eyes. But there was still a hole. Anne was not here, and neither was Diana for that matter? He had realised it after being inside only a few seconds his eyes sweeping the room for that beloved red hair and he couldn’t hold it in.

“Where’s Anne?” he asked Ruby desperately. 

Cole grinned. “Your beautiful nymph is where all good woodland spirits are, with her tree.” 

“And Diana?” Jerry interrupted before Gilbert could speak again and try and make sense of Cole’s declaration.

“Diana will be where she spends every minute of spare time she has, in the hanger arranging. ENSA said yes.” Moody grinned.

Jerry whooped and then said, “I need to get back to base now; do you have transport?” 

“The truck is just round the corner.” Ruby confirmed. 

Gilbert was losing patience. “What the hell does that mean McKenzie? What tree, where? I have to talk to her, to explain.” He demanded.

“The Horse Chestnut we found on our first ride out here.” Cole said simply. “Ever since the locum doctor arrived and she couldn’t sit in your office, she rides over there every day. She says it is where she feels closest to you.” 

Something exploded in his chest, she wanted to feel close to him. Did that mean….. could she have realised…….. “I need a bike. I have to find her. Loretta?” he whirled to the young French woman who had already done so much for him.

“Out the back, in the shed.” Loretta grinned. “Just make sure you return it.” She yelled as he was already sprinting for the back of the café. 

Gilbert ripped open the back door and ran across the yard to the shed. The bike was a woman’s, and the seat was definitely too low. He debated whether to try and raise or to just climb on and peddle like the wind. All his exhaustion was gone in his desire to find Anne.

Moody’s voice came from the doorway. “Grab the bike and climb into the back of the truck, we can sort the seat while Ruby drives you to the end of the lane where the tree is. Then you can cycle the rest of the way.”

“Brilliant, I could kiss you Moody.” Gilbert gushed.

“How about you save that for Anne, mate.” Moody laughed.

Anne peddled through the countryside enjoying the feeling of the snow that had just started to fall, stinging her face. She loved winter and she tried to feel her usual enthusiasm for bare branches and snow that made the whole world look clean and bright. It was no good though, everything had lost its sparkle; a winter wonderland just wasn’t the same without someone to share it with. She wanted to tell Gilbert all her theories about how she believed snow washed away everything ugly and just left quiet beauty behind. He would contradict her, laugh at her even but she didn’t care. Arguing and teasing with him was one of the many things she loved about Gilbert, along with his expressive eyebrows, soft chocolate curls and splendid jaw line; to name but a few. 

Arriving at the tree she pulled the picnic blanket from her rucksack and folded it into four to give her extra protection from the frozen ground. She then settled down with her back against the tree and stared up into the branches.

“Right, that’s the seat sorted. I can’t feel my bloody fingers, but you are good to go the moment Ruby stops the truck.” Moody confirmed.

“Thanks Moody I owe you one.” Gilbert said fervently.

“Oh, trust me you owe me far more than one. It is going to take years to work off leaving me to deal with the fall out of yours and Jerry’s disappearing stunt.” Moody laughed. “And you destroyed my beautiful plane. So yeah, years if not decades of pay back Blythe.” 

“We got shot down!” Gilbert yelped indignantly as the truck slowed at the end of a county lane. “It was not our fault.” 

“We can discuss a suitable repayment schedule once you have sorted everything out with your girl.” Moody winked. “She has been miserable without you, so you should hopefully keep your head when she sees you.”

“God, I hope so, but I really did behave like a moke and she was so angry last time I saw her.” Gilbert worried. 

“I do seem to remember telling you that red heads were trouble on that very first night in York.” Moody joked.

Gilbert leaped down off the back of the truck and Moody passed him the bike. “The problem is I appear to be addicted to that kind of trouble and I never want to lose it again.” He grinned and set off with everyone else calling out of the window, wishing him luck.

After about five minutes of hard peddling, he could see the tree in the distance and his heart jolted as he spotted the fiery splodge of colour at the base. Anne. She was there, just when he thought he had nothing left in his legs they found another burst of speed. He pulled up a couple of hundred yards away and lay his bike gently on the ground. She had her back to him resting on the other side of the tree as he began to slowly approach her, he could tell that she was speaking out loud and the closer he got the clearer her voice became. His stomach flooded with regret as he could discern the pain in her voice if not the words yet and it sounded as though she was crying.

Anne had sat, she wasn’t sure for how long, in silence. Usually she prayed in her head, but today she wanted to make sure that she was heard. She had stared at the horizon as the sun started to sink, the sky turning dark sooner than she had expected due to the pregnant snow clouds hanging low in the sky. 

“Gracious Heavenly Father. Hello, it is me again. Anne Shirley- Cuthbert. I am actually speaking out loud today in the hope that you will hear me. I also wondered if by saying the names of my parents and Gilbert’s dad out loud that might give them the power to help Gilbert.” She had thought about this, in the morning when she was halfway between dreams and reality.

“I have asked you every day to keep Gil safe and to bring both him and Jerry back to us, hopefully uninjured. I am beginning to think though after all this time that maybe that is not a possibility. That you can’t let him come back to me because he is already with you.” Her voice broke slightly at this and she took a minute to get herself back under control.

“So tonight, I want to ask again for you to bring Gilbert Blythe back home to me. Please Walter and Bertha Shirley, if you can hear me and you have any influence, let Gil come home. I lost you and I have managed to deal with that although I still miss you every day, but I don’t think I can do that again if I lose Gilbert.” She sobbed quietly now for a few moments.

“Mr Blythe, I need to tell Gilbert something, something I should have said a long time ago. I am hoping that if he is there with you, and unable to come home, you can give him a message from me.” Her voice failed her again and in the silence, she heard words softly spoken from just behind the tree. 

“Why don’t you tell me yourself Anne-Girl, I am right here.” 

Anne’s heart stopped beating and she couldn’t breathe.

Gilbert had heard her sob and then appeal to his dad but nothing before that as he had been too far away. He felt sick, he was fairly sure she had heard him because she had frozen, but she didn’t seem to want to turn and look at him.

“Anne.” He all but begged. “Can you not even look at me?” 

“No.” she bit out. “I can’t turn round again and find that you are not really there again.” The words seemed to be being ripped from her throat and she buried her face in her hands.

She thought she had imagined him! It sounded like maybe she had before, maybe on the night he had seen her so clearly in his dreams? He took a couple of quick strides round the tree and crouched down in front of her, his heart racing. 

“Anne-Girl, I promise if you look at me, I won’t disappear. I am here, I came straight to find you, I need to apologise for the way I left you and beg you to forgive me.” He stretched his hands out tentatively and took hers to remove them from her face which was streaming with tears.

Her eyes grew large and she stared at him in disbelief. “You are here. Is it really you?” she whispered as her small hand came up to caress his cheek and he felt the last bit of restraint inside him snap. 

He fell to his knees, scooped her onto his lap and held her tightly, his head buried into her beautiful hair that she was wearing loose under her soft grey winter hat. “God Anne, I have missed you so much. It was only the thought of seeing you again that kept me going some nights.” He confessed, greedily trying to pull her closer.

Anne had been unresponsive for the first few moments seemingly in shock, but now he felt her small arms wrap around his neck as she cried unreservedly into his neck. “Oh Gilbert, I can’t believe it, you are really here.” She sobbed. “I am sorry I was so horrible to you. When you didn’t come back, I thought,” she hiccupped. “I thought that I had lost you.” 

He drew back slightly and looked deep into her eyes. She was so beautiful and the desire to kiss her became overwhelming, so he leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips softly and gently against hers tasting the salt of her tears. She responded in kind her hand drifting up into his hair, as she tangled her fingers tantalisingly in his curls. 

As he drew back slightly not wanting to push her too far, too fast, he murmured against her mouth. “Have you any idea how long I have been wanting to do that. My Anne with an E you take my breathe away.” 

She rewarded him by smiling dazedly at him and then kissing him this time with a little more heat. Gilbert’s mind seemed to blank out for a few moments, and nothing existed but this heavenly woman and the soft but firm ministrations of her lips. Then cramp in his leg rudely interrupted him and he had to gently pull back. “I think I need to stand up.” He mumbled into her hair.

“Oh God are you hurt.” Anne scrambled to her feet and pulled him up to her sweeping her eyes over him looking for signs of injury. 

“Hey it is OK. I am fine just a bit sore in some places from rough sleeping and rowing. But never mind that I want to know what you were going to tell my dad.” His eyes twinkled at her.

Her face softened and she once more placed her hand on his cheek her eyes blazing with what Gilbert was fairly sure was love. “I was going to tell him to tell you that I was sorry for the way we parted and to ask him to tell you that I was a blind and stupid idiot.” 

She was still looking at him like she was afraid that she if she took her eyes off him, he would disappear in a puff of smoke. “Oh yeah?” he smiled warmly at her. “And just what was it that you were blind and stupid about?” he thought he knew, but he needed to hear her say it.

She blushed furiously but seemed to steel herself. “I was blind and stupid because I didn’t realise that……. I am in love with you Gilbert Blythe, recklessly and scandalously in love with you. The pain I felt when I realised you had gone down with Jerry….. Well, it felt like my heart had been ripped out. But it should not have taken that for me to realise that I don’t want to live in this world without you by my side.” 

Gilbert couldn’t help wondering if this was not all a dream, maybe he had died in that aircraft and this was heaven. She loved him. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was in love with him. He must have taken a while to process this as Anne was now looking very nervous. 

“I know you said that you loved me before you left, but if my truly heinous treatment of you has changed that. Then I will understand. I mean…….” 

He didn’t give her chance to continue but pressed her up against the tree and kissed her fiercely desperate to show her how he felt, because he was not sure he had the words. She moaned softly and this allowed him the opportunity to deepen the kiss further letting his tongue gently dual with hers as he drank in the taste and feel of her. 

Eventually the need for oxygen forced him to withdraw. “Cole is right,” he breathed softly. “You are a nymph and you have ensnared me with your fairy magic. I have been irrevocably bound to you form the moment I laid eyes on you sat at that table alone. I had to ask you to dance and I have been desperate to be near you ever since. You and you alone are made for me, I will love you with every beat of my heart until the day I die, no matter how cross you get with me.” 

She giggled and pulled him closer with his jacket lapels making him see stars once more with her soft yet strong lips. She pressed herself wantonly against him and he knew he was in danger of losing all control as his hands explored her soft curves even through the layers of her clothes. This time she pulled back and smiled slyly at him. “Maybe I don’t need magic.” She whispered flirtatiously.

He groaned.” I don’t know if it’s magic or not, but I do know that I never want to be parted from you ever again. The last two weeks thinking I might not see you again, then worrying that I had ruined everything so that you could never forgive me has been hell.” 

Her smile slipped from her face and she buried her face into his chest, pressing him to her as if she was trying to meld her body with his. He felt her shoulders shake and knew she had started to cry again.

“Hey, what’s this. Is the thought of being stuck with me that bad?” He joked, trying to hide the concern he felt that maybe he had assumed too much.

Anne shook her head but kept her face buried, so he took a step back and tilted her face back so that he could see her. She sniffed as he attempted to stem her tears with his thumb. “I don’t want to be parted form you either. I have missed you so much it has been a physical pain. I just can’t believe that you would want me after everything I have put you through. I was so pig headed and rude to you that night before you left.” 

Relief flooded through Gilbert. “No, it was my fault I should have trusted you and told you where I was going but I didn’t want to worry you and I thought I would be back in few hours and be able to put it right.” 

Anne seemed to consider this for a moment. “No, I understand why you didn’t. You and Jerry were just trying to protect Cole. Oh my goodness, Jerry! Is he ………”

“He is fine and should right about now be arriving at the base and running to find Diana.” Gilbert grinned.

“This is what you do to me Gilbert Blythe.” Anne huffed. “When you are close, I can think of nothing but you. I can’t believe I didn’t ask about Jerry sooner.”

He chuckled tightening his arms and holding her close. “Will you think me terrible if I say that I am glad that you can’t think of anyone but me. I selfishly want to keep you all to myself.”

Laughing she stood on her tiptoes and once more brushed her lips softly against his, she went to pull away clearly meaning it to be just a quick gentle contact, but Gilbert had other ideas. He brought his hand up into her glorious hair and pulled her flush against him as he kissed her with so much passion that he felt her knees give way. The soft mewling noises she made caused his blood to set alight in his veins and he lost himself completely in his entrancing Anne.

As they finally pulled apart, he heard Anne sigh “Wow, I think you might need to keep hold of me for a minute. I am not sure I can stand up after that. Who knew you had such hidden depths of passion Dr Blythe? No wonder Josie Pye wanted to get her sticky paws on you.” She teased.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows suggestively. “I have not even started yet Miss Shirly-Cuthbert. There is plenty more where that came from. But just so you know, on one else on earth could get it out of me but you. You have no idea what you do to me, but I intend to show every single day of my life from now on.”

Anne now blushed and it made her if possible, even more adorable. “Well.” She flustered pushing herself away from him. “As tempted as I am to just lay down with you here under this tree and never move. We really ought to be getting back. The snow is starting to fall more heavily, and everyone will be wondering where I am. Cole is going to be so pleased to see you, it is not fair for me to keep you to myself much longer.” 

Gilbert knew she was right but couldn’t help lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and walking her back to the tree for at least one more embrace. “He has already seen me, we met him, Moody and Ruby in Selby, just a few more moments and then we will go.” He pleaded his voice raw with his hunger for her. He then set about peppering kisses down her slender neck and back up before plundering her lips once more. 

She didn’t argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am holding my breathe, I really hope that you feel this chapter lived up to what the previous nineteen have promised. Please, please, please let me know what you think. I very nearly ended it here, but I really want to explore Jerry and Diana reuniting plus I feel Anne and Gilbert still need time. As they said in the show, 'they have follow up questions.' So there will be one more chapter but then that will absolutely definitely be it. I am determined!! Have a lovely week everyone and thank you for reading and commenting. Comments brighten my day.


	21. I'm wild again Beguiled again A simpering, whimpering child again Bewitched, bothered and bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end. I am not sure whether to laugh or cry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is the last of the last chapters and this story has come to an end. It has been a riot writing this and I am not really sure what I will do with myself next week when I am no longer able to disappear into this little world. I cannot believe that I have written what is basically a novel coming in at over 140,000 words. That just seems mad when you consider it is only the third story I have ever written. I am not at all sure that endings are my forte however, I found this really difficult, but here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy.

Cycling back Anne needed to keep reminding herself to look where she was going as she did not want to take her eyes off Gilbert. She couldn’t shake the feeling that if she did, he might just disappear again. She noticed that he also kept glancing at her, a warm and loving smile on his face. 

God he was beautiful, and she felt beautiful was the right word here not handsome, even at the moment when his face showed signs of weight loss and he had slightly more than a five o’clock shadow on his chiselled jaw line. Her whole body tingled with the memory of that stubble as he had kissed her. Now Anne liked to think that she was an independent woman, the Bride of Adventure with no necessity for a man in her life. She was not some swooning heroin in the mould of those in the trashy romance novels that Tillie liked to read. However, today under that tree, Gilbert had rendered her senseless and now that she knew how that felt she didn’t ever want to live without those feelings in her life and she didn’t want anyone but Gilbert to make her feel that way. The joyous love and relief she had felt as his hands had pulled hers away from her face and she realised he was really home safe had been overwhelming. The thought of it made her want to cry even now.

“If you keep staring at me like that Anne-Girl, two things are going to happen” Gilbert called seriously.

She blushed. “Sorry I just can’t believe you are here.”

“Firstly,” he continued his eyes twinkling. “You are in danger of falling off and possibly hurting yourself which is just not an option. I have sneaked through half the German army to get back to you so have no intention of losing you now.” 

Anne’s heart contracted at this. It seems he had been in just as much danger as she had feared. 

“And secondly, there is a good chance I will lose my head completely, sweep you off that bike and kiss you till you can’t stand up again.” 

Laughter and desire bubbled up in Anne at that comment. “Well as we are in sight of the base’s gates now and I don’t intend to make a scene and give the guards an eyeful, I will keep my eyes front. Just promise you won’t disappear on me.” She tried to be light-hearted but knew the last part came out more desperate than she had intended.

Gilbert looked pained at this and said earnestly. “I swear to God I will never voluntarily leave your side ever again. I love you Anne-Girl, with all my heart.”

Anne’s heart swelled and she blinked back tears of joy at his heart felt pledge. They arrived at the base gates and Anne could see that the sentry was once more Jim from band, therefore she dropped her bike and hurled herself into Gilbert’s arms once more whispering. “I intend to hold you to that Dr Blythe.” 

He picked her up and swung her round laughing as Jim whistled in delight. “What happened to not making a scene?” 

She stepped back from him and flew to Jim’s side hugging him with all her might. “It is fine, Jim already knows that we are scandalously in love. He along with the rest of the band kept my spirits up during your absence. Told me that you would come home to me because you loved me so much.” 

Anne couldn’t help giggling at the mingled look of horror and jealousy that was currently gracing Gilbert’s face.

“Why is MY girl wrapped around you Jim and what does she mean you told her I loved her. Was that not my job!?” Gilbert spluttered.

Jim smirked as he disentangled himself from Anne. “Well, I assumed you would have told her yourself, it was obvious to everyone else, and she was just so miserable. I simply explained how it would take more than being shot down to keep a Canadian from the women he loved. Bloody hell it is good to see you back. You had us worried there for a while Doc.” 

Anne smiled as the two men embraced, but she saw Gilbert’s face fall.

“Not sure how long you will be able to call me Doc Jim. But it is good to be back all the same.” He smiled sadly.

Jim looked at Anne in surprise. “Have you not told him yet?” 

“We’ve been a bit busy, so no!” retorted Anne.

Jim raised an eyebrow and Anne realising what she had said blushed hotly. “Oh, shut up!” she exclaimed.

“Didn’t tell me what?” Gilbert asked confused.

Anne turned, she wanted to see his face when she told him this. “Gardner has gone Gil. He is facing a court marshal and has left the base.”

Gilbert was silent for a full ten seconds before. “What? How? Why? Does this mean that I am in the clear? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” 

Anne felt a sense of annoyance sweep through her. “I accused him of sexual harassment and so he has been removed. Yes, this means you no longer have the threat of dismissal or losing your licence hanging over you and as to why I didn’t tell you………. You were distracting me!” she huffed. 

Anne had the satisfaction of seeing Gilbert blushing now as Jim guffawed loudly. “I’ll bet he was, that’s my boy!” 

At this both Anne and Gilbert joined in the laughter and Anne felt a huge sense of lightness as she stood there in what was now a blizzard with the man she loved distractedly and finally let go of all her fears. 

“Come on.” She finally gasped. “I want to find the others; Tillie will be dying to see you and probably embarrass me by telling you what an absolute wreck I have been without you.” 

“See you later Jim.” Gilbert called as he let her pull him into the base. Anne revelled in the feeling of his hand in hers but wanted more so she snuggled into his side so that his arm wound round her shoulders pulling her close causing her to sigh in satisfaction. 

“I can’t believe Jim just blurted out my inner most feelings to you. I never told him. Imagine if I had not said anything first. Mortifying!!” he complained lightly.

“Imagine how I felt, when I realised the whole blinking base seemed to be aware not only that you loved me, but that I loved you, whilst I had been stubbornly ignorant.” Anne muttered. 

At that moment they were interrupted by a tornado which turned out to be Tillie. She crushed both into a hug sobbing with joy. “We are all just gathering in the rehearsal hanger, come on everyone is dying to see you Gilbert. We have already greeted Jerry.” 

Anne felt a jolt of joy at the thought of seeing Diana reunited with her lover and voiced this out loud as they all headed for Hanger Seven. 

Tillie’s face dropped slightly. “Oh Anne, I am not sure that Diana is there anymore. I have not seen her or Jerry for about ten minutes.”

Anne stopped. “Oh no, why is Jerry injured? Did he need to see a doctor?” she worried.

Gilbert snorted. “No, he is fine, he will have just manoeuvred to spend some alone time with Diana, he was nearly as desperate to see her as I was to see you. Would you have wanted an audience for our reunion?” He winked.

Tillie squealed and Anne buried her face in Gilbert’s chest. Wondering if it was possible to die of embarrassment? 

Diana had been sat at the piano supposedly arranging but in truth trying to keep the image she held of Jerry, clear in her mind, when the hanger door burst open. She turned to see the tall frame of the man she had just been thinking of, running across the space. She was just pondering whether her imagination had conjured up the image when Ruby, Cole and Moody flew in behind him yelling. “They are home they are both fine.” 

The next moment she was in Jerry’s embrace, he had lifted her off the stool and swept her into his arms. Muttering words of love into her ears in his native tongue as she found herself sobbing into his chest just repeating his name over and over.

Next moment the other three had joined them and everyone was hugging, crying and laughing. Diana’s mind tried to catch up. “You said they.” She spluttered. “Where is Gilbert?” 

“Where do you think?” Ruby laughed. “He jumped on a bike and has gone to Anne at the tree.” 

Diana felt her heart soar at the thought of her darling friend feeling the same ecstasy as she did right now. The door flew open again and a couple of other band members barrelled in. The next few minutes were utter chaos through-out which Jerry never let go of her hand. She could feel him squeezing her fingers his thumb gently dragging across her knuckles, God she wanted to kiss him, but there were just so many people. She looked up at him hoping to convey this to him with her eyes only to be nearly knocked over by the hunger she saw there. He gave a slight indication towards the back of the hanger with his head and she nodded eagerly. 

He placed his hands around her shoulders and deftly guided her away from the ever-growing crowd. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest as he almost ran with her to the small office that no one ever used. He pulled her inside, shut the door and just had time to pull the blind down before she launched herself at him kissing him as she never had before. He matched her movement for movement picking her up and putting on the edge of the desk before pulling her so tightly to him that she wrapped her legs around him to ensure he remained surrounded by her.

Eventually they broke apart and he rested his head against her forehead breathing heavily. “Oh my darling you have no idea how much I have missed you.” He groaned moving her hair to kiss her neck. 

Diana was a bundle of nerves and emotions but still managed to tease him. “Oh, I don’t know I think I have a fairly good idea after that greeting.” 

He pulled back and looked into her face his eyes full of concern and love. “You have lost weight my beautiful Diana. Have you been ill?” 

“Not ill, just……. I was just ……… I thought you had left me.” She broke down. “I was terrified.” 

“I am so sorry, Diana. I never meant to cause you so much sorrow.” He crooned stroking her hair. “You are the light of my life, my muse. You must know I would never knowingly hurt you.” 

“I don’t blame you, Jerry. You were doing your job. It just seemed too cruel to have lost you just when I had found you and we had achieved our joint dream. ENSA said yes.” She whispered happily.

“I will admit that there were times when I thought I would not see you again.” Jerry said pain etched into his voice. “It was a good job I had Gil with me. I am not sure I could have made it on my own. You have filled my thoughts and my dreams these last two weeks Diana. You do know that I love you don’t you, I know I am nowhere near good enough for you. I am not rich so I cannot promise you material things.”

Diana felt tears well up in her eyes. She hated it when he put himself down. “Jerry no, you are….” 

“Please.” he pleaded “I really need to say this before I lose my nerve.” 

Her heart thudded in her ears but Diana stopped her arguments and nodded.

Jerry smiled nervously at her. “My dearest Diana, you are the single most talented and beautiful woman that I have ever had the privilege to meet. You are the music within me and if this last two weeks has taught me anything it is that I need you. I love you so fiercely that it scares me sometimes, but I know that whatever I do in the future I want to do it with you by my side.” 

Diana heart skipped a beat. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

“As I said I know I am probably being incredible presumptuous even daring to ask and also that your family will probably never agree but I don’t care I have to know. Diana Barry would you consider doing me the very great honour of becoming my wife?”

He was on his knees now a ring held out in a box his face earnest and nervous.

“Oh Jerry.” She cried unable to get enough breathe in to speak tears streaming down her face.

He looked crestfallen and his head dropped as she realised that she had not actually said yes, so she dropped to her own knees beside him. “Jerry look at me. These last two weeks have been the worst of my whole life, thinking that I might have to carry on without you. My mother came to see me you know.” 

Jerry looked thoroughly confused now, she was aware she was babbling. Why she could not just say a simple yes, she didn’t know.

“It is good job you asked me my darling because I told her that should you return, I intended to marry you on the spot. So, if you had not asked me, I would have had to ask you.” Tears continued to run down her face.

“Is that a yes?” Jerry whispered in awe.

“That is absolutely a yes. I would marry you right now this minute if I could.” She half laughed; half sobbed.

And he was kissing her again with fire and passion, his hands in her hair and Diana lost herself in him until Cole rudely interrupted them to yell that Gilbert and Anne had arrived.

The quiet New Year’s Eve get together that had been planned was of course blown out of the water with the return of Jerry and Gilbert. Within an hour of Anne and Gilbert arriving at the hanger with Tillie, Jerry had organised to throw open the doors and have the band play a few numbers in celebration of both the New Year and his engagement to Diana. Gilbert was not OK with having to leave Anne, but he really needed to shower and put on some fresh clothes. Therefore, he had kissed her soundly and promised to meet her at the gate to her hut in an hour. 

Cole caught up with him as he finished dressing in his other uniform and was fruitlessly trying to tame his curls. 

“You are fighting a losing battle there mate.” The blonde man chuckled.

“Oh well, Anne does not seem to mind it a bit long.” He grinned.

Suddenly Cole looked serious. “Why did you do it?” 

Gilbert knew what Cole was getting at but considered playing dumb, however Cole deserved better than that. “We couldn’t think of another way out of the situation. There was no way you were fit to fly and we just couldn’t see a way round Gardner. I had promised Anne I would keep you safe and I didn’t want to lose you either.”

“So, you just engineered a plan that put you in mortal danger instead? Have you any idea what you put both Anne and me through. She was absolutely devastated and the guilt I felt nearly dragged me under.” Cole’s voice was full of repressed anger.

“In my defence I was not expecting to get shot down and end up missing for a fortnight.” He explained gently.

“No? I don’t buy that; you knew the odds were not in your favour. They never are when we go up on a mission. We are always more likely to not make it back than we are to come back safe.” Cole insisted mutinously.

Gilbert felt a stab of guilt. “You are right of course, but Cole I was not thinking straight. I can see that now. I was so scared that Gardner would find a way to hurt Anne, or worse winkle his way into her affections. I thought I was going to lose her, and then he went after you too. It felt like he had all the power and control and I needed to take some of that back. Can you understand that?” he pleaded.

Cole’s expression changed from fury to frustration. “Of course I can, but for fuck sake Gilbert, why didn’t you talk to me about it? You didn’t trust me with your plan and that’s what hurts. If I had known all that I would have at least been able to explain it all to Anne. I thought we told each other everything or is it just me that trusts you.” 

Hurt was now burning in the blonde man’s eyes and Gilbert sat down heavily on the edge of his bed, trying to formulate an appropriate response.

“You have every right to be pissed off with me right now. I get it and I am truly sorry but, be honest if I had told you what Gardner had said and what we had planned what would you have said?”

Cole looked mutinous but Gilbert ploughed on. “Can you honestly say that you would have gone along with it and let me go in your place? Agreed to sit quietly with Moody, hiding until we came back?” 

All the fight drained out of Cole. “No, I would have fought you tooth and nail and insisted on taking the dishonourable discharge. I would not have insisted on flying because if you had been completely honest with me, I would have realised me being on the plane would have put the mission in danger.” 

“Exactly! And that would not have been fair, how could I let you ruin your reputation because I had got into a shit situation with the base commander.” Gilbert explained. “It was not that I didn’t trust you, I was just trying to do the right thing.” 

“Yeah, alright I can see that but honestly, I know you and Jerry must have gone through hell, however I would have gladly exchanged places. I was out of my mind with worry not just about you stupid pair but also Anne. She has been in a right mess; I couldn’t get her to eat and she spent the first two days after you went missing in total silence curled up in the chair in your office. I thought she was going to break apart the moment she realised you were gone; I have never seen someone in so much pain. My uniform was literally soaked in her tears.”

This news hit Gilbert like a gut punch, his Anne had been devastated and not only was he not there to comfort her, but he had been the cause of it. “I very nearly ruined everything didn’t I, but I am so grateful that you were around to support her. If anything had happened to me, she could not have had a better person by her side.” 

“Yeah, well she channelled all her energies into bringing the Arrogant Arse down. I wish you had been there to see that, she was phenomenal.” Cole chuckled.

Cole went on to explain how Anne had come up with a plan and found people to help her, while Gilbert sat burning with pride the more Cole told him. Once the story was finished, he shook his head in awe. “God she really is amazing isn’t she my Anne-Girl. I didn’t think I could love her anymore.” 

“She is definitely one in a million.” Cole agreed. “If I was you, I would make her officially yours sooner rather than later. When we go out on the road there are going to hundreds of blokes exposed to her on that stage. Don’t want one of them catching her eye and sweeping her away.” 

Cole was joking Gilbert could tell, but ever since Jerry had told him that he intended to propose to Diana that night they had been shot down an idea has started to form in his imagination. The fantasy of seeing Anne walk down the aisle to him was becoming ever clearer. His doctor’s wages meaning that she could attend university and become whatever she wanted to be. And finally, a life where he returned home to a house that was filled with not only her red hair but that of small children. It had all seemed like a distant dream until this afternoon. She loved him, so maybe she would want all that too he found himself hoping. 

Then the cold voice of reason cut through. “You only kissed her for the first time today, slow down you moke. Just enjoy what you have got for a while.” The voice sounded suspiciously like his brother Bash, who had absolutely no room to talk!

Anne had been tempted to smuggle Gilbert into her hut while she got changed not wanting to be away from him for even a moment. But she recognised that getting herself a reputation as a harlot would not be advisable. Therefore, she had kissed him and held him tight for a moment before rushing to get dressed. As she barrelled through the door her face was still pleasantly flushed.

“No prizes for guessing what you have just been doing?” Ruby laughed. “I take it Gilbert is just as good as Josie and the rest of the girls like to dream he is.” 

Anne’s gentle blush was now a red-hot flush. “I refuse to even reply to that remark Ruby Gillis. A lady does not kiss and tell.” 

“You don’t need to say a word, your face says it all Miss Cuthbert.” Cackled Tillie. “That and the fact that Dr Blythe did not feel your reunion was fit to be seen by others.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and both she and Ruby fell about laughing.

Anne tried to summon up some indignation as she felt she really should but she could still feel the thrill of Gilbert’s lips on hers and so she collapsed into a helpless heap on her bed and declared proudly. “That man sure knows how to kiss a girl. I can’t feel my knees even now.” 

The girls yelled in triumph at this and then Ruby said seriously. “I can’t tell you how pleased I am for you Anne. I am just glad that you can finally see what we have all known for months, you and Gilbert belong together.”

“Yes, I have no idea why you fought it for so long.” Tillie said bemused.

Anne drew her knees up under her chin and stared thoughtfully at Tillie. “You know I have been wondering that myself. I know why I did it but now the reasoning is just so flawed I was a fool not to see that before.”

At that moment Diana came into the hut in a flurry, hurrying to get changed and everyone was distracted by looking at her ring and demanding a blow-by-blow account of the proposal. Once that was done Tillie, never one to let something go, turned back to Anne.

“Now back to you Anne, you were about to tell us before dearest Diana interrupted us, why you had for sooooo long refused to accept that you loved Gilbert.” 

Diana sat up right on her bed suddenly interested in something other than Jerry. “Oh wow, I can’t wait to hear this. It better be a damn good reason.” 

Anne smiled sadly. “I thought that if I did not acknowledge my feelings for Gilbert then my heart was safe, that I would not be hurt should something happen to him. I felt like I had a protective wall shielding me from pain and anguish.” Anne explained slowly. She shook her head. “Just saying it out loud now, I realise what an utter fool I was.” 

“I did try to tell you Anne.” Diana huffed. “Your head cannot just decide not to love someone, it doesn’t work like that. Your heart does not care how unsuitable the person may be, or how you might lose that person. It just loves and there is nothing your rational brain can do about it.” 

“Well of course I know that now.” Anne protested. “In fact what I know is that it made it worse. If I could have had the comfort you did Diana. Knowing that not only did Jerry love you but he was secure in the knowledge of your love. I don’t think I would have suffered quiet as much as I did.” 

All three girls hurried to Anne’s side and surrounded her in a hug and she sniffed pathetically. “I just can’t believe that after all the times I pushed him away, he still came back to me. I can’t help feeling that he will eventually recognise that I am just not worth the effort. Maybe tonight, I know it is selfish, but I don’t want to share him with the rest of the women on the base who will all be clambering for his attention no doubt.” 

“Poppycock, balderdash and bollocks.” All issued from her three friend’s mouths causing Anne to giggle when Diana clipped Ruby’s ear with the retort. “Language Ruby Gillis!”

“I vote we wear the new dresses that Aunt Josephine had made for us for Christmas. That way you will knock Gilbert’s eyes out and I can guarantee he won’t so much as look at another girl all night.” Tillie suggested. “Mind you, you could wear a bin bag and Gilbert Blythe would still not given anyone else a second glance.” 

Gilbert and Jerry were prowling up and down outside the entrance to the women’s huts waiting impatiently for the girls to come out. 

Cole and Moody meanwhile were lounging on a nearby bench. “You realise that you look like stalkers patrolling that entrance like that don’t you? Plus, you are disappointing the rest of the female population by completely ignoring their desperate attempts to get your attention.” Cole drawled smirking.

“I know, Gilbert did you even register that Jane girl she all but did a fan dance in front of you to get you to notice her.” Moody laughed.

Gilbert was not listening. Anne was now five minutes late and he was getting withdrawal symptoms. “We said we would meet in an hour; it has now been over that.” He fretted.

“You have got at least another ten minutes to wait.” Cole informed him. “They are always at least fifteen minutes late.”

Jerry frowned. “How do you know that?” 

“Because while you two have been off living the life of a boy’s adventure comic, Cole and I have been left to look after your girls. Keeping their spirits up, driving away any other bloke who saw you being missing as an opportunity to make his move. It has not been a picnic I can tell you.” Moody complained.

“Who has been trying to make a move?” Gilbert snapped. “I thought the code was you left girls alone when their significant other went missing.”

“Ahh yes that is true. But Anne was not your significant other was she? She was just your friend.” Moody mused, “Honestly the number of fights I nearly got into defending her honour. As I told you, you have at least two of years of grovelling to make it up to me and my friend Cole here.” Moody was smirking now.

Gilbert could feel jealousy of unknow faces start to boil until he registered what Moody had said. “You’re winding us up aren’t you?” he asked deadpan.

Both men on the bench burst into raucous laughter. “Honestly, you should have seen your faces. What gave us away?” Cole wheezed.

“Moody claiming to have fought Anne’s battles for her, in my experience she is more than capable of looking after herself.” He muttered crossly.

“Here they come.” Jerry interrupted and Gilbert whirled round to see four girls wrapped up in long coats and scarves sauntering towards the entrance. He felt his face break into a wide grin.

“There you are Anne-girl, I was starting to get worried.” He breathed into her ear as he brought her in close to his side. 

“Tillie had a stocking emergency.” Anne explained smiling up at him in a way that melted his heart.

“Hey, give a girl some secrets Cuthbert. Honestly.” Tillie retorted crossly.

The eight of them made their way quickly through the snow which had just begun to fall again. As they passed the radio hut they saw Anne’s grumpy boss, who was stood outside grabbing a five-minute cigarette break. Upon seeing Anne with Gilbert, he called. “Thank Christ for that. Good to see you back Blythe, Baynard. Maybe now Cuthbert can stop flooding my equipment with her tears.” 

Anne moved to retort that she had never neglected her duties when the man winked. “It is nice to see you smile again Anne. I have missed your incessant prattle.”

Gilbert saw her blush and he gave her a squeeze to let her know he thought she was adorable. 

On entering the hanger-the boys hurried across to the stage to finish setting up whilst the girls went into the office at the back to discard their outdoor layers. 

Stan who had only just got off duty grasped Gilbert’s hand and even gave him a quick hug. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you. I told the girls you would get back.” He grinned. “Are you OK?”

“Yes, we are fine we didn’t get injured. But I will never take food for granted again, I have never been so hungry.” Gilbert said earnestly.

“And it looks like you have finally sorted everything out with your red headed angel?” Stan asked, watching Gilbert carefully.

“Yes, I am so lucky that she has forgiven me for being a total arse and seems pleased to see me.” Gilbert admitted. “I can’t quite believe it, but I am not going to argue. I still can’t believe I can just hold her and kiss her whenever I want after spending months pining for her.” 

“Dear Lord, are you going to be a total sap from now on? That is going to be seriously annoying.” Stan moaned rolling his eyes.

“You have my permission to slap him if he gets too soppy.” Moody announced jovially as he joined them on the stage.

Gilbert was about to protest when it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the hanger. Anne had emerged from the office chatting animatedly to Ruby her hand waving around as she explained something to her friend. And he was frozen in place staring, his pulse suddenly racing.

Moody turned round and seemed similarly dumbstruck at the sight of Ruby in a deep pink gown her hair swept up tonight. “Bloody hell!” Moody breathed.

Bloody hell did not even begin to cover it. Anne was in a dress of deep cobalt blue velvet which hugged every one of her curves. Her hair was also swept up into some soft style that left tendrils hanging round her face but exposed her slender neck. A neck which he now knew the taste of. As both girls walked it became obvious that their dresses split, and tantalising glances of their thighs kept flashing into view. An overwhelming desire to throw her over his shoulder and take her back to his bunk flooded him with the force of a tsunami. 

Gilbert tried to pull himself back together and hoped his impure thoughts were not obvious. 

Stan was laughing. “Close your mouth Blythe you are practically drooling.”

OK, he needed to get a grip. Anne might now be his girlfriend, but that did not mean objectifying her in public was acceptable. However, if he was thinking about how soon he could get her somewhere private and explore those velvet covered curves he bloody knew that there would be a least twenty other blokes thinking the same thing. A dragon like creature roared in his chest ready to destroy anyone who dared to go near her.

Shit! That would not do. He refused to be a crazy jealous idiot. Anne was more than capable of looking after herself and she would not appreciate him being a possessive prat!

Ignoring Stan’s knowing smirk, he leapt lightly from the stage in order to be able to talk to Anne without anyone else listening. Moody it seemed had the same idea as he saw out of the corner of his eye his usually joking friend, drawing Ruby to him almost desperately and walking her over to the chairs at the side. 

Anne was watching them too before she turned back to him and he was treated to a full wattage smile that nearly knocked him off his feet. He reached out and took her hand gently pulling her towards him. 

“Blimey Anne-Girl are you trying to kill me. You look……. You are….. Christ I can’t even get words out.” He sounded breathy and desperate but could not find it in his heart to care. He wanted her to know what she did to him. 

“Do you like it then,” Anne asked innocently twirling round so he could see the full effect of the dress. “Aunt Josephine gave us all new material for Christmas and then Tillie designed and made these for us all.” 

“Remind me to thank Tillie later. This image of you is going to burnt into my mind for life.” Gilbert muttered fervently.

Anne giggled, “Wait till you see Diana’s it is purple, when the three of us stand together Tillie wanted it to look like the colour was gradually changing, you know blue into purple into Ruby’s deep pink.” 

Gilbert frankly didn’t give two hoots what the overall design concept was he just knew that his Anne looked like a goddess. Unable to resist her sirens call any longer, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in a way that let her know that he very much intended to continue this somewhere quieter at some point. 

Anne sighed against his lips. “We were wondering if it would be OK to stay on stage with you all tonight when we are not singing?” she asked hesitantly.

Gilbert’s heart soared at the thought of keeping her all to himself, however he managed to ask earnestly.

“What about getting the opportunity to dance. I thought you loved dancing between your songs. You always look so happy.” 

He deserved an award for making that sound sincere. The last thing he wanted was for other blokes to know how she felt in their arms in that dress, but he would never stop her doing something that made her happy.

“Oh. Well I do, and I will no doubt go back to it, but tonight I just want to be with you. Does that make me sound clingy.” She worried chewing on her bottom lip as she stared up at him.

He smiled lovingly down at her. “I will let you into a secret. I don’t want to be parted form you either tonight, so we are both as bad as each other. Where were you thinking of sitting?” 

“I was hoping for your knee, but I am guessing that would be too distracting.” She mused giving him a flirty smile that nearly broke him. And he gulped visibly making her laugh cheekily. “So I thought I would reprise our story hut seating position and sit on the floor between your knees?”

“Right, because that won’t distract me at all.” He all but groaned. “If we want any right notes in the numbers tonight it might have to be at the side of me Anne-Girl; I am only human.” 

“Spoil sport.” She winked and gently drew her lips across his whispering. “But later when we don’t have an audience, I intend to take up residence on your lap doctor. Think about that whilst you try to play.”

With that she walked away from him hips swaying, to finish setting up her microphone. Leaving Gilbert thoroughly hot and bothered and hoping that this was going to be the shortest gig ever. 

In the end they did only play for around an hour, keeping everything up tempo so that everyone could really let their hair down and enjoy themselves. Anne felt as though she was sitting on cloud nine. Tillie had been right about the dress Gilbert literally could not take his eye’s off her. Stan had to nudge him on more than one occasion to ensure he came in, in the right place. 

It made her feel beautiful and she knew without a doubt that if she wanted it, Gilbert would be by her side from this day forward, and she did want that. She accepted that now, there would never be anyone else for her. This curly haired doctor with his dancing hazel eyes and his ability to match her intellect not to mention pick up on all her favourite quotes, had not so much captured her heart as she had handed it to him willingly. Trusting that he would never knowingly hurt her. 

What would happen after the war when her world was here and his was in Canada had still worried her before her conversation earlier with Marilla. She had made time to ring home and let her parents know that both Gilbert and Jerry were safe and that she and Gilbert now understood each other clearly. Marilla who knew her daughter only too well had told her that they were considering retirement. Selling the farm and moving back to Avonlea to live with her friend Rachael who was struggling with out her husband. The income from the sale and the rent on the Canadian Green Gables would be more than enough for them to live on. So it seemed even that obstacle would be removed.

She watched as Gilbert packed his trumpet away whilst the hanger once more filled with music, Cole having got out the gramophone that was to provide the soundtrack for the rest of the evening. Gil was rushing she could tell so that he could get back to her sooner rather than later. Suddenly he was at her side.

“How about you grab a nice quiet table out of the way where we can talk and I will try and find us something to drink. I don’t know about you but I am parched.” Gilbert suggested.

“Sounds good, I think I can see a space over at in the corner.” Anne smiled moving like a whippet through the crowd to grab a table. 

She found a small table with just two chairs and settled herself down on one. She could see Gilbert queuing at the make shift bar. He kept turning his head as he obviously couldn’t see where she was. Josie Pye was attempting to get his attention flicking her hair and batting her eye lashes. A few days ago Anne might have been worried or upset by this, but now is was like she could read Gilbert’s body language like a book. She smiled as she realised that he didn’t even register the pretty blonde’s presence. Eventually, Josie placed her arm on his and Anne watched him look surprised and then slightly annoyed, he stepped out of her reach and turned to sweep the room again. Deciding to lend him some moral support, even if it was from a distance she stood up and waved to catch his attention. Relief flooded his features as he finally spotted her and he grinned widely at her indicating he would be with her as soon as he could. 

Anne sat back down happily to wait for him. She passed the time watching the couples gliding across the make shift dance floor and wondered where she would be in a month’s time. Whilst Gilbert and Jerry had been missing she had found that she couldn’t really even imagine what life with ENSA might look like. She hadn’t wanted to imagine it without the two men being part of it. Now though it was like a whole new world was opening up before her. Her day dreams were interrupted a couple of times by men hoping to entice her to dance with them but she just politely declined indicating that she was waiting for Gilbert. 

Her heart jumped in her chest as the third potential suitor turned away and Gilbert appeared behind him. He really was impossibly handsome. She almost giggled out loud at the expression on Gilbert’s face as he watched the last young man hurry away. 

“Were they bothering you?” he asked frowning. “Honestly what happened to the man code?” 

She shook her head. “No they were just asking if I wanted to dance, but I told them I was waiting for you. And what on earth is the man code?” she asked intrigued.

“Similar to the girl code I would imagine.” He shrugged. “You know, you don’t go after other blokes girlfriends. It is bad form.” 

Anne snorted, “Well there are lots of girls who don’t stick to that either. Anyway they were only asking for a dance not for me to run away with them.” 

Gilbert had the decency to look ashamed. “Sorry, I vowed to myself I would not be a possessive prat. I will try harder.” He promised.

Anne smiled and placed her hand gently on his check causing him to sigh and sink into her hand. “I think it is sweet that you imagine that anyone else would be interested in me. I am not exactly your typical beauty.” She laughed 

He sat up again and stared at her. “There is absolutely nothing typical or ordinary about you Anne. You are ethereal and unique which is what makes you so beautiful both inside and out. There is not a woman here who can hold a candle to you and I am not the only person who thinks that. For all his faults Gardner was smitten with you and I can’t blame him.”

“Urgh, don’t mention that horrid man to me.” Anne begged. “I can’t tell you how pleased I am that I will never have to set eyes on him again.” 

“Cole told me what you did Anne.” Gilbert said earnestly taking both of her hands in his. “I can’t believe you did all that to try and help me and Cole. If I had been here I would have never let you take the risk of it back firing.” 

Anne raised her eyebrows. “You would never have let?”

“Not that I would ever try and tell you what to do. I know better than anyone that you are strong and brave and more than capable of looking after yourself.” Gilbert was back peddling rapidly and it made Anne laugh.

“Yes, you know all too well the consequences of my wrath.” She mused.

“I just meant, I would never want you to suffer in anyway because of me.” Gilbert explained.

“You put yourself in danger to help Cole.” Anne countered. “And you risked your whole career because you though Gardner had hurt me.”

“Yes I did, and the pair if you were furious at me for both of those things.” Gilbert said simply.

“I was.” Anne agreed thinking carefully. “But I was wrong. I shouldn’t have been.”

“You shouldn’t?” Gilbert asked carefully holding her eyes gently and making her want to be completely honest with him. 

“No, when you went missing and I had my devastating revelation that I was in love with you. I suddenly understood, why you did what you did. Knowing what the Commander was trying to do to you and Cole just lit a fire within me. I loved you and I was prepared to do anything to ensure that you didn’t lose the things you had worked your life to achieve. I didn’t care about the consequences for me I just had to try and make it right. Especially as it was all my fault in the first place.” She finished in a whisper finally admitting the thing that had been haunting her for weeks. 

“Sorry? What?” Gilbert spluttered. “How can you possibly think any of this was your fault? You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I did though.” Anne insisted, she had to make him understand. “I deliberately and consciously fought against my feelings for you. I would not admit them. I knew on the day the farm got bombed that I loved you, deep down I knew and yet every time you reached out for me over the next couple of months I shut you down. I ignored or explained away my feelings and refused to accept the truth that you had become the single most important person in my life.” 

“Oh Anne-Girl.” Gilbert breathed softly using his thumb to wipe away the single tear that was rolling down her cheek. “I still don’t see how that has anything to do with the issue of Gardner?”

Anne used the hand he had released to brush away one of his errant curls that was resting on his cheek. “Because if on that first day I met him I had told him that was irrevocably tied to you, that I loved you. I don’t believe he would have formed his unhealthy attachment. It was because he believed my heart to be free that he thought of me as a challenge to win over. He asked me you know, outright asked if there was anyone special in my life, and I said no,” she hung her head in shame. “He said it the day I confronted him. He said I had led him on. It was Charlie all over again.” 

“No it wasn’t Anne.” Gilbert said so loudly that a couple of people on the next table looked round. “No matter what your feelings were for me, you were crystal clear with that bastard about your feelings for him. This is all on him. It is not your fault any more than it is Cole’s or mine.” 

As he said this Gilbert and scooted his chair closer and pulled Anne onto his knee wrapping his arms around her. Anne felt relief spread through her body, she had told Gilbert her biggest fear and he didn’t blame her. He made her feel loved and safe and she never wanted to sit anywhere again that was not Gilbert’s knee. 

“Thank you. “She whispered and kissed him softly. “I believe I promised I would end up in your lap tonight.” 

Gilbert threw back his head and laughed.

“Do you think my radiant fire nymph would grant me the pleasure of whisking her round the dance floor?” He asked his eyes burning as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“I think that can be arranged.” She smiled allowing him to pull her to her feet. He drew her into a tight embrace as they set off for the dance floor. 

“You know I only want to dance with you so I can feel you in my arms don’t you?” He cocked his eyebrow as he stared into her eyes before bringing his mouth to her ear and all but growling. “I hope you know it is taking every bit of restraint I have not to ravish you right here in front of the whole base.” 

“Gilbert Blythe.” She declared in mock horror. “And I thought your dad raised a gentleman. What sort of girl do you take me for?” she grinned.

“After that stunt you pulled, filling my head with images of you on my knee. I think you are a girl who knows exactly what she is doing.” He grumbled.

“And what exactly is it that I am doing Doctor Blythe. I am sure I don’t know.” She said feigning innocence.

“You are bewitching me body and soul as you very well know. I love you so much and I can’t wait until such time that I can show you that every single day.” He muttered desperately.

“Well, it serves you right first for rendering me unable to stand under that tree and then telling Tillie of your prowess. You should have heard the grilling I got from the girls in the hut whilst we were getting changed.” Anne huffed.

Gilbert’s eyes darkened. “Good God woman are you trying to kill me, don’t remind me of that here in public. Now all I can think of is your legs wrapped round my waist.” 

She could feel his fingers splayed across her back burning a handprint into her skin whilst his other hand played with the hair at the back of her neck. She shivered in anticipation.

“I think I need some fresh air.” she breathed, and she was embarrassed at how needy she sounded. Gilbert however seemed to have no issues as he was already almost dragging her off the dance floor and heading for the back door.

They found a sheltered corner and Anne was surprised that she didn’t feel the cold at all. She had no idea how long they stayed there wrapped up in each other, all she was aware of was Gilbert his mouth and his hands making her body sing for him. Eventually the noises from inside indicated that they were about to tip into a New Year. Anne manged to whisper “Happy New Year” whilst Gilbert just murmured words of love. 

Gilbert was now more convinced than ever that he had died in that plane. This, being here with Anne, the feel of her all around him, this had to be heaven. Surly nothing on earth should feel this good or right. He heard her wish him a Happy New Year and he managed enough coherent words to tell her he loved her.

Finally, the reality of the situation managed to make an impression on his love addled brain. “I suppose we better head back in.” he said reluctantly. 

Sighing she agreed “People are going to notice we are missing if it is midnight.” 

He took in Anne’s face, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide and lips swollen from his frantic kisses and he suspected he looked no more respectable. He knew his face, not to mention other parts of his anatomy, would clearly show his own desire. His heart sank he didn’t want to expose Anne to any unsavoury comments. Really what was wrong with him he was a grown man not some hormone befuddled teenager. “I think we might need to take a quick walk to calm our appearance before we go back in.” he grinned sheepishly. 

Anne’s laughter sounded like silver bells. “Oh dear, do I look as wanton as I feel.” She smirked.

“What you look is beautiful and sensuous. But I don’t want to be responsible for ruining your reputation.” He said ruefully. “I lose all sense of propriety when I am with you Anne-Girl. I just get lost in showing you how much you mean to me.” 

“Propriety can go to hell as far as I am concerned.” Anne declared hotly. “You are the man I love and if I want to show you just how much I love you, I will, and consequences be damned. I nearly lost you forever and I do not intend to waste a single moment of our time together in the future.” 

Gilbert’s was once more wonderfully surprised by his Anne. She was feisty and fought for what she believed in and he loved her for that. He knew that whatever happened he wanted her by his side always, helping face whatever the world threw at him. Which was how he found himself blurting out “Marry me then.” without really planning it.

Her blue eyes looked startled as she whispered. “What did you just say?” 

It was all or nothing now. He had vocalised his dearest wish, so he just had to do his best to get her to see that this was what he really wanted. 

“I said marry me. I Gilbert John Blythe am asking if you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert will make me the happiest man on earth and allow me to become your husband.” He said with far more confidence than he felt. 

“But…. But… we only started going out together this afternoon. In fact, you have not even actually asked me to be your steady girlfriend yet. Do you realise that?” she said starting her familiar pacing. “And why me? I have already told you before I don’t think I am cut out for being a wife. You must be mad” 

OK not the reaction he was hoping for, but he could work with this. She had not said no. Yet. 

“Anne I l………”

But the dam had broken on her words and they were now pouring forth in a torrent “And you are a doctor, a real professional doctor. You will have standing in which ever place you decide to practice. There will be expectations that the woman you marry is…. well is…. Is not some orphan with horrid red hair and freckles. Not to mention the world’s worst temper. I am not poised or lady like or anything.” Anne seemed to flounder here but just as he was about to take the opportunity to jump in she continued almost pleading. “I would make a terrible wife. I would forget to make your dinner because I got distracted by nature or a book. I would upset your patients by having loud and opinionated arguments with you. I would let you down.” She finished in a whisper hanging her head.

Gilbert felt rather like someone had slapped him, how could she think of herself like that. He took her hand in his and used his other hand to tilt her chin up so that she looking at him. 

“Anne, I love you. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. This is my life. Why would you assume you would be making dinner? I can cook, after a fashion. I am not asking you to be my house keeper. I am asking you to be my partner for life I want a wife who challenges me, who is passionate and fierce about her beliefs. As far as I am concerned, I am being ridiculously optimistic even thinking that someone as wonderfully intelligent and free spirited, not to mention breathe takingly beautiful as you would even consider being mixed up with a boring old doctor like me. You forget I am an orphan too and worse than that in some peoples eyes as I have welcomed Bash, Mary and Dellie into my life and home.” 

Anne looked almost bemused. “I think it is wonderful that you found your own family when yours was ripped away from you.”

Gilbert thought his heart might burst at this simple statement. “That is because you are wonderfully open hearted and accepting and it is yet another reason I am head over heels in love with you. Look I can’t promise you a life of luxury as some could, but I can promise you that if you want me, I will spend every day of the rest of life trying to make you happy. My doctor’s salary could support us both whilst you fulfilled your dreams of studying English Literature at university, then you could become what ever you want after that, a writer a teacher. I truly believe you can achieve anything Anne-Girl you are amazing, and I want to be there when you do.” He pleaded.

“Oh Gilbert, you make it all sound so easy but…………..” she faltered.

“But you don’t love me enough to want that? Is that what you are saying? Because if it is then I can respect that Anne. Like I said I never imagined someone like you would ever come into my life, loving you is a dream for me. You are so far out of my league.” He smiled sadly valiantly trying to hold back tears.

“No! Gilbert that is not it at all. I do love you, with all my heart. And everything you just described well that is my dream too. Knowing that I could get to fall asleep and wake up with you every day, there is nothing I want more in this world.” Anne insisted a smile starting to spread across her face. “It is just….. do you not think people will think we are mad getting engaged after less than one day of going out?”

“I don’t give a monkey’s what anyone else thinks.” Gilbert said hotly. “Anne. This feels right. I love you, I will always love you, and I know that if I marry you it will be the best decision I have ever made. So……. Are you saying…..” he dare not believe that she might agree. 

Anne straightened her shoulders. “Ask me again Gil. Just so I know I am not dreaming.” 

Gilbert dropped to one knee and he heard Anne’s breathe hitch. “Anne. My Anne with an E, from the moment I laid eyes on you, it has been you. Always you and it will always be you. I want to face every challenge this world can through at me with you by my side. I want to travel and learn together. I want to create a family with you and grow old with you. You have my heart and I never want it back. I love you. Marry me, please.” 

Her beautiful blue eyes spilled over with tears but she nodded, slightly at first and then more forcefully. “Yes, a thousand times yes. I want nothing more than to marry you. I love you too.” 

Something exploded in the region of Gilbert’s heart and he jumped to his feet lifting her into the air and swinging her round whilst she half laughed and half sobbed. Suddenly a realisation hit him and he dropped her to the ground. 

“I don’t have a ring Anne. I am not as prepared as Jerry was. It just felt so right to ask you but I am an idiot I forgot the most important part of a proposal; the ring.” He felt like such a fool.

Anne however did not seem to care. “The ring is not the most important part you idiot. The words and sentiment and person saying them is the most important thing.”

“Really, you really don’t mind. I do have a ring. It belonged to my mother but it is at home in Canada.” Suddenly he realised where they were, right outside the spare parts hut. “Give me two minutes.” He babbled, “Stand there and don’t move.”

Anne looked utterly bemused but agreed with a little nod. He sprinted into the hut and quickly sort out a reel of copper wire. He used his pen knife that was in his pocket to cut a length and then began to plait and twist it into shape. A few moments later he was back outside stood in front of a still shell shocked Anne. 

He took her left hand and slipped the makeshift ring onto her finger pressing his lips to her palm once had finished. 

Anne’s face glowed as she gazed at her own hand and then up at him. “Oh Gilbert! I love it. You have made it and yet it looks like it has been created by fairies.” She threw her arms round him and he pulled her close. 

“Then it couldn’t be more perfect.” He grinned. “A fairy ring for my fairy queen.” 

“I can’t believe it, I am so happy. This morning I thought I would never see you again and now not only are you back, but you love me and we are going to be together for the rest of our lives.” Anne cried joyfully. 

Gilbert wondered if it was possible to be too happy. He had never felt that his chosen path was complete. He had achieved his boyhood dreams of medicine but had always felt that there was something missing. He now knew that he had been waiting for Anne his whole life and now she was by his side he finally felt complete.

“Are you ready to head back in and face the music? We are going to be ribbed something awful you know for missing the big midnight count down.” He chuckled.

“Lead the way Gilbert. I think I can face anything as long as you are by my side.” Anne beamed. 

They made their way, hand in hand back into the crowded hanger and within a few seconds Cole had found them and enveloped them both in a hug. “Happy 1944.” He bellowed giving Gilbert the impression that he had probably had more than his fair share of the contents of the bar.

“And to you, let’s hope it bring fame, fortune and the end of the war.” Gilbert quipped.

He was interrupted by Tillie who had arrived with both Diana and Jerry plus Ruby and Moody. “And where do you think you two have been? Don’t think we didn’t notice your absence at the big moment.”  
“They came in from outside.” Cole supplied helpfully. “I saw them trying to sneak in.”

This led to a barrage of whoops and suggestive comments which caused Anne to blush and hide her head in his chest but he could tell she was trying to hide gleeful laughter. 

Gilbert glared at Cole. “And I thought you were supposed to be my friend.” 

“I am, I think?” Cole looked a bit bemused.

“Now what were you doing out there that required you to have some privacy I wonder?” Teased Moody. He was clearly enjoying making Gilbert squirm.

He was just trying to think of a suitably pithy retort when Anne piped up. 

“He was proposing.” She grinned and held out her hand, completing her bomb shell with a squeal. “And I said yes.” 

There was a moment of stunned silence and then an eruption of congratulations. As Gilbert accepted the hugs of his friends he couldn’t help thinking that life with Anne was going to be anything but dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are finally done. I started posting this back in October 2020 and I have posted one chapter a week, every week since. I cannot thank everyone who has read this enough. This little world existed in my head for months before I started to write it. It has been an opportunity for me to play with my favourite characters, in my favourite time period, doing my favourite non lockdown occupation, playing in a band. So it was potentially a very selfish endeavour. The fact that so many people have enjoyed it has been such a joy for me. So whether you read chapter one when it was published and have followed and read each week, you joined us part way through or you have read it since it's completion, thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your comments and opinions have been a shining light in this strange, isolated world we have been living in. If I was having a bad day, all I had to do was check my account and read your comments and it immediately lifted my mood. This is truly the most beautiful community, not surprising I suppose when it stems from one of the most wonderful TV shows I have ever seen. I will never give up hoping for a season 4 or even a film but until then we have the world of fan fiction to feed our imaginations.  
> Take care and stay safe everyone. Please share your opinions on this last chapter or the story as a whole, I will continue to check back in with this story regularly and as I said I love to read your thoughts. I am going to take a little break while the idea I have floating around for a new story formulates a bit more. But I do hope to be back writing in the not too distant future.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it the first chapter, I am excited to see what people think. I am well aware that this could be too much of a deviation from the original source material for some people, but if you have enjoyed the first instalment then please let me know in the comments section. I am a bit of a WW2 geek and that period of history has always fascinated me. so I have done research, but it may not be everyone's cup of tea. I am hoping that I keep the voices of the main protagonists fairly authentic as it is the characters that keep bringing me back to this fandom.  
> Please, please let me know what you think and if you are interested to read more. I have the vast majority of this story written and will hopefully update once a week.  
> It turns out that writing is a great stress reliever and break from worrying about class bubbles going down, Track and Trace and what constitutes a close contact.


End file.
